Fork in the Road
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Tori Vega has the perfect life until it all crashed down when she's pregnant at 18. Years later, she's about to see some of her old friends again at the wedding of Beck and Jade. !COMPLETE!
1. Point of No Return

Andre sat at the regular lunch table where he eats with his friends and he's the first one that arrived. He stared down thoughtfully at his pizza not really hungry surprisingly because that's his favorite food. The pianist has a lot of things on his mind at the moment. What he thought about constantly is his love, Tori Vega. He think it's funny how he instantly fallen in love with her and that could be a sign from fate that maybe they're meant to be together. Despite the fact Andre loves Tori, he needs to know if Tori feels the same way. Trina once told him that Tori did to show her feelings for him and he was clueless, but sadly, he couldn't remember.

Throughout his class with Sikowitz, all Andre had been thinking about was Tori and the many ways to ask her out on a date without humiliating himself in the processs. What he had thought so far sounded so cheesy and stupid that he thinks Tori deserve someone else other than him. Maybe what Trina said to him that one time was all a lie and the possibility that Tori may have been flirting with him was a way to get Beck jealous so he could dump Jade and date her. Now, almost everyone in Hollywood Arts know Tori likes Beck and never thought Andre likes Tori.

Tori wouldn't be that mean, though would she? She would use him to get Beck jealous. She's too kind, nice, and sweet and practically the opposite of Jade. He waited for that type of girl for him for a long time and now it finally come true, but she wants someone else instead. He sighed miserably at everything and how his mind is clouded right now and never once he ever thought about his second love which is music.

"Hey, Andre, what's up?" Robbie greeted him and sat down across from the boy with dark skin and hair.

"Why the long face, bro?" Rex, Robbie's talking puppet, asked him.

"Do you think it would be crazy if I asked Tori out?" Andre asked raising his head to look at Robbie.

"Hey, hands of the merchandise! She's _my_ woman!" Rex exclaimed at him.

"Rex!" The ventriloquist scolded him and rolled his eyes afterwards. "Are we talking about Tori?...As in..._Tori Vega_?" Andre nodded. "Oh, well...uh...I never knew that you liked her..."

"I _love_ her."

"Well, that just changed _everything_, doesn't it?" Rex asked which Robbie gave him a glare and stuffed him inside his bookbag.

"You _love_ her?" Robbie asked him surprised and he nodded again.

"I thought of ways to ask her out...but I really don't like any of them." He admitted

"Isn't it better to just ask her out without doing anything...fancy?"

"I want it to be _perfect_, Robbie."

"You want what to be perfect?" A familiar female voice entered the conversation which got Robbie and Andre startled.

Andre looked at the person and saw Tori took a seat next to him...very close. "Uhhh...n-nothing..."

Tori gave both of the boys a confused look, but made a shrug as if nothing happened, but what they were talking about bothered her. Andre was usually the one who would tell her everything that she have missed, but today is suddenly different. Then again, maybee they discussed some boy stuff that she does not need to know about. After she tucked a strand of her hair and puts it behind her ear, she begun to eat her taco. The two of them are quiet when she joined their table and she thought something must be up with them.

"Did I missed something?" Tori asked confused feeling left out of what happened before she got to the table. Her eyes flickered back and forth to Robbie and Andre seeing who would crack, but then her eyes landed on Andre who has his mouth slightly open and she could tell he's about to say something, but it closed once Ccomes me over to the trio.

"Hi, Robbie, Tori, and Andre!" The girl with an unusual color of red hair...or Tori always thought it looked more of a magenta color than her being a red head.

"Hi, Cat..." The four of them said together dryly.

The four of them started to eat their lunch and the one who talked the most was Cat and they only half listened to the words she's saying. Beck and Jade wasn't going to be present at their table because (according to Beck) Jade's sick so her boyfriend took care of her since her parents were gone as usual.

Tori didn't bother to continue with the subject what Robbie and Andre talked about. She figured one of them would tell her sooner or later. Then, she had a thought it's really none of her business and that's why they haven't said anything to her. Maybe they talked about some stuff behind her back; kids did that all the time; they gossiped, and eventually, someone would get hurt by the fake or real rumors. Tori know Andre and Robbie well enough that neither of them wouldn't talk anything bad about her. What she's more curious about was that sentence she heard from Andre something about he wanted it to be perfect. That confused her even more, but then again...it's really none of her business and it doesn't really matter if they were friends so either of the guys could tell her.

Thankfully, Tori managed to survive throughout all of her classes in the school of Hollywood Arts. At the end of the day, she opened her locker to put all of her belongings inside. When she closed it, she's surprised that she saw Andre stood in front of her.

"H-hi, Andre." She said and questioned herself why she just stuttered around him which is something she never did.

"Hey, Tor. Um...I was wondering..." Andre said and seemed to be apprehensive about it. Tori squeezed at the straps of her bag that's on her left shoulder with her left hand. She couldn't help to feel the little butterflies that swarmed inside her stomach. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Tori's face beamed and she couldn't believe what she heard. At her old school, no boys would ever consider to date her because they all thought she's just average looking, and if she would accept Andre's question, he could be the first boyfriend she have ever had. She smiled and knew she have to answer him sooner or later instead of standing there like an idiot.

She wanted to answer, but she couldn't find herself to do so. The only thing she could think of to do was wrap her arms around his neck and leaned her face towards him and she crashed her lips onto his. They stayed like that, the two of them, for a few minutes until they broke apart for the lack of oxygen that's needed.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Andre asked with a smile.

* * *

Tori and Andre dated throughout their junior year and halfway of their senior year. Like every other couple, they have their ups and downs, but despite all of that, they still loved each other.

At the Asphalf Cafe, the couple and their friends sit with them enjoying their lunch and their conversations together as they spend their last days as seniors since their graduation is approaching.

"Could you believe that we're going to be graduating next Friday?" Cat asked the five of them with glee.

Neither of them couldn't believe it, especially Tori. Tori remembered her very first showcase and how she thought she couldn't do it, but there was one person that believed in her and it was Andre. She also remembered how scared and nervous she was on her first day, but every single time her boyfriend was always there for her and she was always there for him. Now, after she reminisced about all of the things she did for Andre and what he did for her, she knew that they were really great friends and he was the best friend and boyfriend. Every time she thought about her boyfriend and mentions she has a boyfriend, she couldn't be any happier.

"My parents are going to be out of town for a few weeks..." Beck said, but Cat interrupted him.

"Awww, you're parents won't be coming to your graduation?" She asked with sorrow.

"Yeah, but I don't care. There's going to be a party at my house and-"

"You really want them to come over and ruin _everything_?" Jade asked with no emotion. Even at the age of 18, her personality never changed.

"Come on, Jade, they're _our_ friends, too." Beck reasoned to her.

"Well, neither of them aren't my friends..." She mumbled and continue to eat her food and zone out for the rest of the conversation.

"Not even me?" Cat asked offended.

Jade didn't say anything to her, but rolled her eyes. Beck cleared his throat and started to speak again. "Anyway, my parents are going to be out of town for a few weeks, and before we start rehearsing for graduation, would any of you like to come to the house for some partying?"

The kids, beside Jade, got very excited at the fact they're invited to a party because they haven't done that since they're busy with their studies.

* * *

When Andre parked his car, he and his girlfriend walked out and head to Beck's backyard watching a bunch of people with familiar faces, but not all of them. Within seconds, Robbie and Cat approached them to greet the couple.

"Isn't this _so_ much fun?" Cat loudly asked so they could hear her voice over the thumping rap music. "I just love parties!" They watched her go with the crowd and once they start to dance, they lost sight of her.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Robbie asked Tori and Andre in awe. Tori and Andre looked at each other slowly surprised at what he said, but nevertheless, they agreed.

"I'm going to get a drink," Tori said to them. "Would you like anything, Andre?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He said and gave her a peck on the lips and left.

Tori opened the slide door and entered the basment and then the kitchen. She grabbed a red plastic cup from the table and her arm was about to reach for the coke, but another hand caught hers and it wasn't Andre's.

"What's a sexy girl like you doing at a party all by yourself?" A caucasion boy whom seemed to be her age, have black hair, blue eyes, and was two inches taller than her.

"I'm not by myself. I have a..." Tori said, but stopped in mid sentence as she looked at what he's doing - he moved the coke out of the way and goes over to the cooler grabbing a Bud Light. He handed it over to her, but she didn't retrieve it. "W-what are you doing?"

"Giving you something else other than a kiddie drink. Here. I thought you were thirsty..." She hesitantly grabbed it and started at it for some time. She never drank alcohol in her life. "It's not poisonous or anything. The only thing that it could do is make you drunk."

"That's just it," Tori handed the bottle back to him, but he didn't take it. "I don't want to be drunk so have it back."

"Drinking this stuff will get you loosen up and it will make this party funner."

"Funner isn't a word!"

"Pfft, like I care," He said with a shrug and rolled his eyes. "You are thirsty, aren't you?"

Tori's hesitant and nervous, but took a swig of the alcoholic beverage and felt it going all the way down her throat. The guy smiled at her being glad that she's drinking, and once they started to talk more, she discovered interesting things about him. She learned his name was Steven, have been best friends with Beck since childhood. When they gotten tired of talking with one another, Tori gone back to Andre and saw him having a fun time, but wasn't drinking. He was shocked that Tori was. He wanted to take her home because, supposedly, she drunk five beers and was already wasted. Tori pouted and got angry when Andre said he wanted to take her home, so she persisted him they should stay longer because she's having fun and she accused him of being a party pooper.

Besides the problem of theirs, everyone at Beck's house was having a great time partying, eating, dancing, and drinking. Once the party got instense, that's when things just got hotter, and as in Steven's words, it has become funner. Everyone didn't want to leave, but all of them knew that they have to get up early so they could start their lives tomorrow. All of them drove home and most of them managed to get home safe including Tori and Andre.

Andre walked with the unbalanced Tori who has trouble walking toward to her house. She opened it and nearly tripped when she took a step inside, but Andre got her in time. She smiled and giggled when he did.

"I'm glad you saved me, Andre! You're sooooo strrroooonnng!" Tori slurred and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss him.

There are times like these when he enjoys to kiss her, but for him, it's a major turn off when he could taste and smell the stench of alcohol in her breath. Andre gently pulled her away from him and his heart breaks when she frowned.

"Don't you like to kiss me anymore, Andre?" She sadly asked him. "Do you want to break up with me?"

His eyed widen and responded quickly. "What? No! I would never consider breaking up with you, Tori."

"That's good then!" She squealed and pulled him in further into her living room. "Sooo, this my house!"

"I know, Tori, I have been inside your house before," Andre said and tried not to roll his eyes. He looked at his girlfriend who's twirling around and dancing and he couldn't help to shake his head at her behavior and how she's acting in front of him. _She's going to have such a bad hangover when she wakes up in the morning. _"You're lucky that your parents and sister aren't home so they could see you like this."

"I just loooove my parents and Trina!" She squealed again, but her dancing stopped. "And I love you...and you love me too, right?"

Before he could say anything, she kissed his lips with passionate fervor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lead him onto the sofa with him on top of her. He stopped to stare down at Tori and watch her smiling. He closely looked at her eyes and besides seeing the color of the beautiful shade of brown, he depicted what's written in between the lines and that is a desire of lust...and love also. Andre knew what she wants.

"Tori, I won't take advantage of you when you're in a state like this." He told her.

"You know just as well as I do this isn't our first time doing this and you won't be taking advantage of me because I want it, too. I love you and you love me too, right."

"Yes."

"Then show me."

Tori fluttered her eyes close when his lips meet hers. She felt her stomach doing multiple flips or maybe it's her heart. She couldn't really tell or even concentrate because she saw stars twinkling and shining so bright that it could make anyone go blind.

* * *

Tori couldn't believe it that she finally graduated Hollywood Arts. As much as she loved and hated it, she's sadden at the thought she's leaving, but now, she could go out to the world to find herself and share it with Andre. Even though, she already know what she wants to be and that's a singer. She doesn't know what type of a singer, but she's going down that road. But sadly, that road took a turn when fate decided something else for her.

Victoria Vega becomes pregnant.


	2. Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:** I know I post chapter 2 before, but I edited chapter 1 and I put that to replace chapter 2 instead so that's why I uploaded this again.

* * *

Twenty eight year old Tori Vega is clenching onto her steering wheel. She recently got a call after work from her daughter's elementary school's principal, Mr. James Fitzgerald, about her ten year old daughter's behavior and it's making her nervous now more than ever. Tori didn't know what could be wrong because if her daughter acted rude towards a classmate or a teacher, she would like to believe they got the wrong girl. Her daughter never acted that way, and if today she did all of a sudden, she would like to know why the change of attitude from her. Tori really can't believe this is happening and all of her concerns and worries are about one person and that is her daughter, her only child.

Tori heads to the school and knows the inside of the building well enough to get to her destinations because of all of those school plays, PTA and parent-teacher conference meetings, spelling bees, science fairs, award ceremonies, D.A.R.E. graduation and her daughter's kindergarten graduation that her grandfather filmed and got it on DVD. Tori would watch that over and over again if she has the time to, but now that her daughter's ten, her eyes water that she has seen how old her little girl is getting.

She enters the main office and behind the desk is another woman sitting on the rolling chair that seems to be in her early fourties with short brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. Tori smiles kindly at the receptionist and she leans a little forward to her.

"Good evening, Tori. It's lovely to see you here again."

"Hi, Charlotte, how are you and your family?" Tori ask as she signs her name onto the guest list sheet that's clipped onto the clipboard.

Charlotte Porter smiles in return when she mentioned that and implores in a kindly matter. "We're doing fine, thank you for asking. I hear that you have an appointment with James and he's waiting right now to see you. Just allow yourself in."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Tori says politely and she walks to James' office. The door is closed and she thought that she should go right in, but she's hesitant about it and knocks on the wooden door twice before she hears a monotone's male voice saying she's allowed to enter and so she did.

Tori enters the principal's office and there is a fifty five year old James with black hair that has some gray spots in it, and he has blue-grayish colored eyes. Tori close the door behind her when she steps inside. "Please sit down, Tori," James says and gestures his hand towards a comfortable chair in front of his desk. "It's nice to see you again…well as for your daughter I wish I could say the same."

Tori's eyebrows furrows as she wonders what that could mean and what happened that got her daughter in trouble or maybe even got injured. This is surprising to the both of them because her daughter is the best student with the best personality and never got in trouble…except today and the reason is supposedly unknown and she's desperate to find out.

"Can you tell me why you called me here today?" Tori ask trying not to make her voice sound like she's impatient and annoyed because that's how her true feelings are.

James sighs. "I called you because, like I said on the phone, it's about your daughter and her behavior."

"Care to elaborate about her behavior?"

"Olivia punched Courtney Sullivan." He bluntly replies and Tori's mouth is agape and slowly closes.

_Courtney Sullivan…Courtney Sullivan…_

She's sure of herself that she has heard of the name before and mostly it's from her daughter's mouth. She knows that neither of them are friends because they clearly don't get along. Tori remembers her daughter saying how this Courtney girl always made fun of her and her friends and there was a time when she cheated on her test. There's one thing that Tori knows about Courtney and she's obviously not a good girl. Apparently, something happened to them that made her daughter snapped and lost control of what she's doing and didn't give it a second thought. Tori didn't really need any of this right now…neither of them does. Their life is already rough as it is and there's nothing she can do about it.

"Olivia _punched_ someone?" Tori ask in awe and not in the bit amazed by it because that thought just makes her sick and the whole thing unrealistic and that would be something her daughter would do uncharacteristically. James nods to question. "Where?"

"On the nose, I'm afraid," He frowns slightly.

"When did all of this happen?"

"I'll tell it from the beginning and part of it of what she told me."

"So you already spoke to her?"

"Yes I have, during recess. Olivia said it happened when they were having art class. Their art teacher, Mrs. Alice Barclay, assigned them to draw family portraits. When Olivia was done with hers, Courtney said that she didn't do it right because she didn't' drew a father in," Tori made a swallow at that part. "And she teases her and to get back at her, Olivia grabbed Courtney's and ripped hers and she did the same and that's when she punched her."

Tori can't believe he said all of that. She finds it hard to absorb it all in and believe all of his words that he's saying what happened to her daughter and the mean little girl. Tori would like to believe none of that happened, but there she is sitting on the chair in the principal's office hearing the story word after word and some of it was from her daughter's so, unfortunately, it must be true. She would like to go back to the days where Olivia would still be in her arms as a baby and have nothing to worry about, but everyone eventually grows up and it happens so quick like a blink of an eye. Even though Tori would like to believe her daughter is a little angel, this day proved her wrong.

Then again, Tori can't stay angry at her daughter for too long because she can't blame that she punched Courtney because Courtney is a mean and a rude girl, and also, it's partially her fault Olivia doesn't have a father. At the exact moment when she was 18 and when she discovered she's pregnant with Andre's baby, she dumped him after graduation and he's clueless that he even have a daughter because she doesn't want to ruin his life by raising one, so at that time she thought it was a brilliant idea (which it's not), she thought it would be best for her that she should raise it by herself. Tori leaves him and abandon all of her friends from her old school and Hollywood Arts and never heard them again except whenever they're mentioned on the news because they're living the life now as being rich and famous and probably forgotten all about her because not all of them called her so she lost contact with them. There's a part of her that cares and doesn't care because she's afraid if they'll ever meet again, they would have thoughts about her daughter and how she had her so young. She still thinks it's better to leave and ignore them and continue with her daily life along with her daughter.

"It's impossible for me to believe this happened…" Tori says barely in a whisper. She meets his eyes and apologizes sincerely. "I'm really sorry that this gave you a lot of trouble-"

James kindly interrupts her with a small dismissive wave. "It's certainly alright. I'm a school's principal. I've seen this happen all the time and it's not every day you see a kid with a bloody nose or a different injury. Kids always find different ways to get hurt, unfortunately," He attempts to make a joke, but as he could tell, Tori didn't know and isn't joining in. He sighs and tells her sympathetically. "Look," Her head raise when he speaks a little louder. "I know it's difficult to be a single parent, but it always gets easier in time."

Tori gives him a forced smile and asks. "Where is she?"

"She's in the guidance counselor's room as we speak."

* * *

Tori knock twice onto the wooden door and hear a female voice allowing her to enter and so she did. She close the door behind her and her eyes instantly looks at her daughter sitting on a comfortable chair in front of the guidance counselor's desk which is similar to the principal's. Her head is hanging low probably looking at her sneakers.

"Tori, James recently called me that you were going to be in here," At the minute the guidance counselor, Meg Whitman, said her name, her daughter immediately turns her head around and stared wide eyed (Tori's not sure if she's shocked or afraid…or even both) at her. "We talked everything out and Olivia knows she's in detention."

"Thank you for letting me know, Meg." Tori tells her as she sits down on the somewhat comfortable chair that's next to her daughter.

"I suppose you two would like to speak with each other alone?" Meg wonders slowly standing up and gather all of her papers.

"Yes, please." Tori says to her. Meg nods in understanding and grabs a few of her folders and papers, and when Tori heard the door closed, she knew Meg finally left. Tori looks over at her daughter quietly and she's still looking down and sulking. "Olivia, can you look at me?" Her daughter slowly raises her head and turns to face her. "Why did you do what you did today?" Tori ask in a calm and rational voice. Even though she heard it from James, she wants to hear the story from her daughter's mouth and point of view.

"Courtney was being a brat." Olivia answers her as if it should have been obvious.

Tori sighs at the choice of word her daughter used. "Olivia Jane Vega, you know you're not supposed to say things like that about other people because it could really hurt them."

"But Courtney hurt me today and I didn't do anything to her!" She cries. "She made fun of my picture and ruined it!" Her lips turn into a frown and it breaks Tori's heart to see her so upset like that. Olivia's familiar dark brown eyes meet hers and she asks. "How come I don't have a Daddy?"

Tori blinks twice at that unprepared question. She knows that Olivia desperately needs a father, or at least, a fatherly figure. She just hasn't got the time to relax and settle herself down to look out and date another guy because her daughter is her first priority on her list and dating other guys isn't what she wants right now and doesn't have the time.

"Honey, it's…difficult."

"How can it be difficult?"

Tori needs to remember not to answer her daughter's questions so vaguely because she knows how often at that age they tend to ask a lot of questions.

"Morgan said that her Daddy left her and her Mom and she said that he went to Mexico. Is Daddy in Mexico, too?"

Tori knows that her daughter loves to watch television just like any other kid and teen. Olivia doesn't know it, but she has seen and heard about her father a tons of times because he's supposedly a famous musician. He has been on television and on the radio doing some interviews, on the new, and some of his songs are played onto the radio station. She just doesn't know it because she's not sure how her daughter would react that she does have a father. In the inside of Tori, there's a part of her that she wants to tell her daughter about the reason why her father isn't around, but there's also another part which is she's afraid and the other thing is her ego how she still thinks she's doing fine raising her child alone without having a male around the house to help her. Throughout Olivia's existence, it has just been her and Tori and she plans on keeping this way despite how the subject they're having now hurts her daughter.

"No, he's not. I don't know where he is," Tori partially lied. Even though she hears about him on the news a thousand of times, she always skips it because she can't bear to see his face. She doesn't know if he still lives in Los Angeles or in some other state. "You need to remember something, though, and I'm sure you know this, but…" Tori begins to tell her so she won't change the subject anymore. "Fighting won't solve anything; it'll only make it worse. It was wrong for you to punch Courtney, and, yes, she may be mean, but that doesn't matter. I think you need to apologize to her tomorrow at school and maybe she will or won't apologize to you back, the apology will let her know that you didn't mean what you did and you're sorry for what happened.

"I have to _apologize_ to her?" Olivia complains as if that's the worst thing she could do.

"Yes," Tori says stunned that her daughter doesn't want to be a friendly classmate and apologize for the trouble she caused. "You still have to because it would be the right thing to do, don't you think?"

Olivia pauses for a moment before mumbling her reply with a shrug. "…I guess so…" She looks at her mother who raises an eyebrow and corrects herself. "Yes it would."

"You know that you're grounded for a week because of this, do you?"

"And I'm getting a detention. I know." She says sadly and looks down at her shoes.

"Promise me one thing?" Olivia looks back at her. "I hope I would not be in this situation here again, okay?" Her daughter nods in understanding and they both gave each other a warm embrace for a few minutes and released. There's silence before Tori speaks again. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Olivia nods, and by the time she did that, Meg enters her room smiling and leaves the door open for their exit.

"I take it the both of you talked it out well?" She asks the mother and daughter politely and takes a seat on her chair.

"Yes, we did. Thank you." Tori says and leave the guidance counselor room with Olivia in tow.

* * *

"So what do you want to eat for dinner?" Tori asks her as she pulls her car up to her mailbox.

She shrugs, but after she thinks more about it, she answers with a small shrug. "Pizza?"

Her mother nods in approval and a smile. "Pizza it is, then."

Tori opens her mailbox and grabs out some envelops and most of it was bills. She sent them to her daughter for her to carry as she parks her car inside the garage. Before Tori were able to get out, Olivia asks.

"Mom, who's Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West?"

The twenty eight year old woman instantly turns her head when she heard those two familiar names that she thought she would never hear again. She abandoned her friends long ago and lost contact with them…how did they managed to contact her?

"I-I don't know…" She lies and reaches her arms to retrieve the letters from her daughter's grasp. She stares down reads the envelope from the front and could easily tell that handwriting belongs to Jade. "Why don't you go do your homework, okay, sweetheart?" Olivia shrugs, but nevertheless, obeys and leaves the car entering inside her house while her mother is still looking at the letter.

Without giving it some more thought, Tori feels her fingers shaking a little bit as she's opening the envelope. She unfolds the paper and begins to read it:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Beckett Matthew Oliver_

_and_

_Jadelyn Keira West_

_On Sunday 20th of March_

_Location:  
Our Lady of the Valley Church  
and  
The Hilton Hotel and Ballroom_

_Hollywood, California_

_Please R.S.V.P. by February 18th_

Tori groans at this because if she would go to the wedding, she would have to face everyone again. She would have to face the two people that she doesn't want to see – Jade and Andre. As much as she really hates to see Jade's face, Tori really does not care what she thinks of her right now because Tori's sure of herself that she went through a lot more than Jade did. A part of her wants to see Andre, but then there's another part of her that doesn't because he'll needs to know eventually that he has a daughter because he never knew that for ten years which is mostly her fault. If she would let Andre know, she does not expect him to accept it and be an excellent father to their child because keeping a secret from him this big, she's not sure if he would take that role. But Tori thinks again that they're obviously not teenagers anymore and don't have to act like one because she knows Andre would be a coward if he just walk away from them and not step up to be a man and raise their daughter together like a family. A family they should have been a long time ago. Tori releases a sigh that she has been keeping inside for so long and just wishes everything would turn out for the best.


	3. Quick Thinking

**Author's Note:** I'm putting the dates in the chapters now because I'm doing a count down of how many days are left till Beck and Jade's wedding. Sorry that this is a short chapter than the last two, but I hope this answers your question. Please read and review!

* * *

**February 12, 2022**

"Hello?" Tori greets the familiar male's voice on the other line of the phone that belongs to her sister's husband.

"Hey, Tori. What's up?" Adam asks as he's leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Is my sister home?" She asks him hopefully. She never knew how badly she wants to speak to Trina.

"Yeah, sure. Just a sec."

Tori waits patiently while he goes to look for Trina. She's shocked, and at the same time, surprised that she got invited to Beck and Jade's wedding. She's also curious how they knew where she lived. Tori knew she hadn't told them anything because the last time she saw them was at her graduation. She wonders if her loveable, and yet, crazy sister has to do anything about it.

Trina still keeps contact with them sometimes whenever her family goes on vacations and she's bound to meet one of them on her way. Tori could see them talking about her and Trina would reveal information that consists of where she lives. Trina knows better than to expose her secret that she has Andre's kid and has been raising her for 10 years.

Tori's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her sister's cheery voice. "Hi, Tori! It has been a while since we last saw each other!"

"We saw you last Christmas." Tori says flatly to her already being annoyed by the subject they're speaking of and is eager to ask her the question she has been waiting for.

"That was a long time ago!"

Tori makes a sigh and roll her eyes. "Trina, I need to speak to about something."

"Is there something wrong with you or Olivia?" Her voice immediately changes from cheery to sounding like she's concerned.

She slowly closes her eyes and thinks the words she's about to say. "No," She opens them and looks at the refrigerator where all the pictures of her, her and Olivia, the rest of her family, and the pictures Olivia drew. "Have you seen Beck or Jade recently?"

"I did see Beck when we were at Arizona while visiting Adam's parents once. We were just talking and I guess it slipped out. But don't worry; I didn't mention anything about Olivia. Why?"

"I just got a wedding invitation from him and Jade."

"How come you got one and I didn't?"

Tori restrain herself not to slap her forehead for that ridiculous question. A part of her wants to laugh because she remembers how Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Andre didn't like her sister, but whatever their plans were, she would always follow along and enjoy the ride much to her friends dislike. Neither of them actually considers Trina as their friend and maybe that's why Beck and Jade didn't invite her or maybe they forgot to send one to her, but that's not likely to happen.

"I don't know, Trina. Why did you tell them where I live?"

"It's not like they're going to track you down or anything. At least you're invited to their wedding. I love weddings!"

"Then you should go instead of me."

"Tori..."

"I don't know if I can face them after all these years!"

"Don't you think it's about time Andre should see his own daughter that you kept away from him for 10 years?"

That question was hurtful and she feels guilty about it, but her sister is...right. Her sister is actually right about that. Andre didn't chose to abandon them, she was the one who made the decisions, and at the time, she felt those decisions was the right path to go.

Ten years later, she never knew how wrong she was until she heard that question coming out from someone else's mouth instead of her own and her mind. Andre should be allowed to see his daughter and Olivia should be able to see her father. She shouldn't be the one interfering with that. If she wouldn't leave and told Andre that she's pregnant with his child at 18, they could raise her together and be a family not like they are now when they are torn apart and the other parent is living in a different state. If Tori would go to the wedding and bring her daughter along, she's positive everyone would already tell it's Andre's child because Olivia looks exactly like him. Andre would see her and would have many questions. Tori hopes that he wouldn't be like her and would leave, but she hopes he would stay with her and be a family like they were supposed to be if it weren't for her stupid decisions.

After Tori have thought that all through, she knows all of this mess is her fault and it wouldn't be right and fair to blame it on Andre when he has done nothing wrong. She feels like a bitch.

"Yes," She answers without any hesitation. "I'm just afraid of what everyone will think when they'll see Olivia-"

"Whatever happened to my sister who didn't care about what other people think of her?"

Tori roll her eyes at the fact Trina spoke in third person and actually believed she didn't care what other people think - which is a lie when she became pregnant with her daughter. "Ever since I entered Hollywood Arts, I wasn't normal anymore."

"What are you saying? No one is normal. I mean...am I normal?" Tori hold her tongue figuring that's a rhetorical question, but she wants to answer it badly. "If you're normal than you're boring which you aren't," Tori thinks its funny how her crazy sister still believes in that logic. "You're not normal anymore, you've just changed...in a good way." She adds quickly.

"Thanks..." Tori replies without emotion.

"And maybe it's a good thing that you have Olivia with you right now because if you didn't, you wouldn't do all of those amazing and fun things with her. Now that you have a child, you and Andre's relationship could get stronger." She sounded like she was trying to make a hint and Tori sighs.

"Just because Andre and I have a child, doesn't mean that we would get together."

"There are similar cases when that happens." Trina says with a smile on her face.

"Do you really think I should go to the wedding?" Tori ask her sister one more time, just to hear her approval.

"I think you should, but you know, that's just me." She replies in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, ummm...I'll go the wedding." Tori says and she can hear Trina's squeal on the other line. "Do you know what Beck and Jade's phone number is?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's helpful..."

"I'm sure you can get it from someone...maybe Sinjin; he still lives here, doesn't he?"

Tori tries not to sound annoyed, but knows she's failing. "I don't know, Trina. I haven't heard any of my classmates since 10 years ago."

"Oh..."

_I feel like I'm speaking to Cat here..._Tori thought thinking about her friend with the odd hair color; magenta.

"I hope you find someone to get hold of Beck and Jade. I have to go, bye, Tori!"

"Bye, Trina." Trina hangs up on her and Tori places her cell phone down onto the coffee table with another sigh escaping from her mouth.

_What am I going to do?_


	4. A Flame Rekindled

**Author's Note:** I apologize for taking this long to update. I just had a lot of things to do, and since I'm a Junior (in high school) I get more homework, Ring Day, and loads of other stuff. I have marching band practices and competitions. I go to parties and be like any other teen. Also, work on my other fanfiction stories and write/think of new ones. I'm pretty busy. Once band season is over, I won't be busy like this. I will just have a lot of homework to do and tests to study for and update stories.  
I think this chapter just kind of came out of nowhere. I really did have a long writer's block, and after many days of hard thinking of what I could do for the next chaptera, this is what I got. I wouldn't say it's a filler because I think this chapter and the person who is in it will be very important to the story now that I know exactly what I'm doing to this thing.  
I hope I didn't made all of you wait too long, and if I did, I'm sorry and I hope that you would still read and review this chapter and the others when I get a chance to do them. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**February 13, 2022**

_Absorbing myself to reading the People Magazine and drinking a mocha frappuccino…alone…at Starbucks. This is exactly what I want to do while my daughter is at school._

Tori thought as she took a sip of her coffee and stares pensively at the window seeing all of the people walking by the coffee shop. She sighs hoping the coffee would give her enough energy for the remainder of the day.

A lot of things are in her mind and all of it came at her at once. She thinks she's experiencing déjà vu when she first discovered she was pregnant with Olivia.

Tori's unsure whether she should go to Jade and Beck's wedding and face the father of their child or just back out. She and Olivia can live without a man in their life. Tori did it for 10 years and she's positive she can survive some more.

She flips a page from her magazine wondering and hoping when her life will get better.

"Well, well, if it isn't, Miss. Tori Vega?" A familiar voice greets to her.

Tori quickly turn her head to the sound of his voice. Her eyes widen and her face is in shock. "Danny?"

"Are you waiting for someone or are you alone?" He asks, his eyes looking at the empty seat across from her then looking back.

"I'm alone." Tori answers with a half smile.

"You're alone?" He says while taking the seat. "No boyfriend or friend or…anything?"

"No one," Tori answers and suddenly realizes how lonely she can be at some times and she's not even trying to deny that fact.

"You're what…a 25 year old woman that's still single?" Danny asks amusedly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm 28 actually." Tori correct him.

"Really? You look a lot younger than that," Danny says in shock and he's also impressed. Tori shrugs at his compliment. "I guess we have that in common."

Tori and Danny got to know each other a little more throughout their conversation and catches up on things. They were laughing together and going to different places that's their favorites and for something new. Both of them forgot how fun it was to be friends and not be in a relationship. They miss that, but knowing they have changed and have things to do, they're not sure if they could ever take things seriously or agree on anything. That's one of the main reasons Tori remembers why she dumped him.

The two of them went out together for lunch. Time passed faster than Tori expects it. She looks at her cell phone for the time and let out a sigh.

"What's up?" Danny asks Tori noticing her expression.

She and Danny talked about many things that happened recently with their lives. Tori left out a little detail about her personal life that she wishes only her family knows. But, unfortunately for her, nothing goes according to plan anymore.

"I have to pick up my daughter from school. She has an early dismissal." Tori looks at him carefully waiting for his reaction.

Danny looks confusedly at her for a moment asking. "Wait…you said that…you are single…?"

"I…was. I just had a kid at an early age."

"How early?" He just had to know.

"…18."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows and clenching his fists tightly underneath the table. "Who is he? Was he some douche at Hollywood Arts?"

Tori became frightened of Danny's reaction and what would happen to Andre if the two of them would ever meet. "Uh…you don't know him."

"Tori, I know you long enough that I can read right through you. Tell me who he is."

"Look," Tori starts shakily as she's getting up from her seat, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to be late to pick up my daughter so if you don't mind…"

Danny sighs knowing they wouldn't be discussing that conversation for quite awhile. "Need a ride there?"

"Sure. That would be helpful." Tori answers and after Danny paid the bill, they went outside driving to the school.

When they were at the front of the elementary school, Tori went inside the lobby and picked up her daughter. The two of them went into Danny's car and in the backseat; Olivia looks at the driver ignoring her mother's questions about her day.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Danny," Tori answers and slowly looks back at him with a soft smile. "My friend," She nudges him and he looks back at her when he stopped at the stop sign. She whispers harshly. "Say hi to her!"

"Hi, uh…" Danny ended awkwardly and looks at Tori for her child's name.

"Olivia." Tori whispers harshly to him again.

"Hi, Olivia." Danny greets kindly to her.

From the corner of her eye, Tori could tell that Olivia is uncomfortable around him. Tori doesn't blame her typical behavior. Olivia is usually shy around people she doesn't know. Tori looks out onto the road and give Danny directions to her house.

After a few minutes passed, they finally arrive at the house much to Olivia's happiness. She got out of the car and went inside leaving Danny and Tori inside.

"Thanks for…doing this." Tori says to him smiling.

"It wasn't a problem." Danny responds also smiling at his ex-girlfriend…once upon a time.

She forgets what his smile does to her. It makes her feel those familiar butterflies that are swarming inside her stomach. She didn't experience those feelings in a long time. Especially when it's around him. The last time she felt those was when he was dating Cat and that was very long time ago. Now, she thought she was completely over him, but her feelings for him are still there and maybe they're supposed to be.

Tori sits in place and look at him when she sees his eyes softening and leaning his head towards her. She allows herself to relax and slowly close her eyes patiently waiting for what will happen next.

From the corner of her eyes, she sees her daughter walking back outside and her eyes widen and she quickly put her hands onto Danny's shoulders and he snapped out of it instantly. He looks at her confused for a moment until he knew the reason why she made the movement.

"Mom?" Olivia says and Tori got out of the car. The ten year old girl looks at her mother and the man that's sitting in the driver's seat looking at the both of them. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Tori hates lying to her own daughter, but she's too young to know. "What do you want?"

"Aunt Trina left a message. She said that she wants to talk to you urgently." She rolls her eyes and Tori can understand why. Her sister is always so dramatic even at the littlest things.

She let out a loud sigh. "Alright. I'll go talk to her then. Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah." Olivia answers, but it didn't sound like she was confident about it.

Tori raise her eyebrows. "Did you?"

Olivia mumbles. "No..." She walks back inside her house.

Tori turns to Danny's car and he puts the window down. "Sorry about that." She apologizes.

"Yeah, me too..." Danny says and makes a sheepish smile. "Just got caught up in a moment."

"We should do it again sometime." Tori says.

"What?" Danny asks shocked.

Tori roll her eyes knowing what he's thinking of. "Not _that_, but just, you know. Hanging out. We haven't that done that in awhile and...I like it."

Danny became relaxed and smiles. "Me too. Where?"

Tori shrugs after she gotten tired of giving it a thought. "Anywhere you like."

He smirks. "I'll think of something," He starts up his car. "Bye, Tori."

"Bye, Daniel." She makes a small wave at him and her eyes watches him driving away from her house and her neighborhood.

Tori feels like a teenager again that's love struck and in her own little world. Getting to know Danny better and seeing how he matured over the years makes her to think he's not a bad guy like she thought he was. She feels like its different talking to Danny than any of her other guy friends that she had. Something was just...there between them. It's indescribable, but she knows their chemistry.

Sure Danny did show up unexpectedly, but he seems to do that a lot since they broke up. He just keeps reappearing in her life and she never asked for it. Now, that he dropped her off, she wishes for him to return back to her. She feels that other half missing.

Tori opens the door to her house and listens to her sister's urgent message on the receiver, but was too drowned from her own thoughts about herself and Danny.

She wonders what they will be like if they would start to date again and if anything would be different or the same. She wants to know everything about what could've been.

In the past, she always thought Andre was the one for her. Now, she thinks it's untrue. Fate has reunited her and Danny back together. She thinks it may mean something; a sign, anything. Danny could be the right one for her and she doesn't mind that because...

She's falling for him.


	5. Love Will Find A Way

**February 14, 2022**

Olivia wonders why her mom was so happy when she entered the house. She eavesdrops on her Mom's conversation to her aunt.

"I like Danny," Tori says with admiration in her tone.

"Who's Danny?" Trina asks confused.

"Daniel Marshall." Tori clarifies as if it should've been obvious who she likes. A smile appears onto her face and her hips are slowly swaying left and right. Her hands are fiddling around with the telephone cords.

"Ugh, _Danny_, again?" Trina asks in disgust while rolling her eyes.

Tori frowns. "Why did you say his name like that?"

"Say it like what" Trina asks suddenly becoming unaware of what she did milliseconds ago.

"You said Danny's name like it's disgusting."

"No I did not!"

"Trina..."

"I just don't like Danny, okay? He was bad to you before, he will be bad to you now."

"_I_ broke up with Danny, remember?"

"Doesn't matter!" Trina says and already feels herself become frustrated.

"I can't believe you don't like Danny," Tori says becoming infatuated with him again. She ignores the sigh on the other line from her sister. "He's _so_ sweet."

"He's _so_ ugly. You have the _worst _taste in guys."

"No I don't!" Tori exclaim then have an afterthought. "You liked Andre, didn't you?"

"Till he knocked you up." Trina answers with an edge to her voice.

"Don't blame him, Trina. It's not his entire fault." Tori says and let out a sigh not wanting to talk about Andre anymore. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I forgot...oh yeah! Now I remember!" Tori roll her eyes. "Adam and I were wondering if you and Olivia would like to eat dinner with us."

"Okay," Tori accepts the invite. "Where?"

"I remember Cat telling me about it. She says it has some _really good_ food there." Trina says with a smile. Tori think it might be that same restaurant where Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie wanted to go to. She remembers the fake Hollywood Arts ping pong team was trying to earn enough money to eat at a highly expensive restaurant. That was also the same restaurant where she and Andre were singing that song, _Tell Me That You Love Me._

"_That_ restaurant?" Tori ask unsure of herself that she wants to go there because of the memories.

"Yes. Why? Don't you want to go there?"

"Uh, no. It's fine...it's just that..."

"Just what?"

Tori wished that she could've stopped her sentence before she lets anything slip out. "Nothing."

Trina's confused, but shrugged it off. "I'll let Adam know you're going."

"I think I know the place you're talking about."

"You do?" Trina asks in shock.

"Yeah. So I'll just drive over there. Okay?"

"Uh...okay. Since you're so positive." Trina mumbles. "I'll see you there. Bye, Tori."

"Bye, Trina." Tori puts the phone onto the receiver, and at the moment she turns around, she sees her 10 year old daughter behind her, her familiar pair of dark brown eyes staring up at her causing her to jump a little.

"Olivia?" Tori cross her arms. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Her daughter slowly rocks on her heels back and forth. "...Maybe..." Tori narrows her eyes, not annoyed - not angry either, just amused. "Who's Andre?"

Tori's face fell when Olivia mentioned his name. She thought she could wait a little while longer to tell Olivia about her father and why they're not together. Not _right_ now. She's unprepared, shocked, and speechless.

"A-Andre?" Olivia nods. That's the first time she ever said his name stuttering. She can't bring herself to say Andre Harris is her biological father. There were no words that could come out of her mouth making her say it. She can't say, '_Well, Olivia, Andre just happens to be your father._' Tori knows she can't keep that a secret to her any longer. She needs to know (and has a right to know) who her father is.

"Andre is..." She blinks twice and was hesitant to look back at those familiar dark brown eyes that reminds way too much of him. Tori thinks of themselves as they were friends...a long time ago. Now, that they grew up, they became distant. Tori have that to blame to herself, but she also has a very good reason for it. It's not like she didn't want to abandon her friends without saying a word. She takes a deep breath in and out. "_Was_ my friend," She smiles fondly at the memories her and Andre had together when they were young. "My _best_ friend."

"What happened to him?"

Tori knows she couldn't tell what happened next with her and Andre's relationship so she lies. "...I didn't want to be his friend anymore."

"Was he mean to you?" Tori can't help to answer all of her questions because of Olivia's innocent and curious face.

"No, but he did something mean to me."

"What did he do?"

Tori is going to hate it what she's going say next to her because she hated it when she was her age, but she's really doesn't want her to know what happened between herself and Andre. "You're too young to know." Olivia sighs and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

The cat's curiosity is just too much for Tori to handle.

* * *

After Tori straightened her hair, she sits on her bed thinking about the conversation between her and her daughter about Andre. She knows it's difficult to grow up without a father and be a single parent. She just wishes Olivia would be curious about her father when she gets older, not at a young age when she's at that asking a lot of questions stage. But, things never go her way anymore...

She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs when she didn't even do her makeup. She gets off the bed and slowly approaches to her dresser getting her makeup supplies and is ready to put it on her face.

While applying her black eyeliner on, her recent thoughts wander off to Daniel and smiles. Sure, it has been forever since they last seen each other, but their reunion was good for her day. She couldn't say he was the perfect medicine to make her feel better, but she's grateful that she saw at least one of her old friends.

She can't believe that they almost kissed. What made Danny do that? She has been wondering about that since the moment he left her house after he dropped her and Olivia off. Tori wonders if he still has feelings. She wouldn't mind that. She would actually love it if they would date again. She misses that all the time. She misses whenever his lips would be on hers. She misses everything about him. She hopes fate would make them be together.

She knows from TV Shows and reading magazines that it's hard to being a single parent and having a boyfriend (that's not the biological father) who would help you raise your child, but she's willing to take that risk and knows Danny probably better than anyone else.

She gets up going for her cell phone on her dresser. Tori dials Danny's cell number and wait for him to pick up. She hopes that he doesn't have any plans for tonight and doesn't mind that it's short notice. She could only hope now.

"Hello?" She's grateful to hear his voice again.

"Hey, Danny," Tori swallows a little and grips on her cell a little tighter. "I was wondering if you would like to come eat with me, Olivia, Trina, and her husband."

"Yeah, I'll go." He replies eagerly. "Want me to come over there?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Tori smiles. She'll get to see Danny again.

"Okay. I'll be there then. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up on him and feels more excited than ever.

She's glad that she's not the only one not having a date. Even though her sister and Adam are married and she has her daughter, it made her feel better because she has a male adult with her. She doesn't have to suffer an uncomfortable moment when Trina and Adam would be making out. Hopefully, they could control their desires especially since Danny and Olivia are around.

* * *

After Tori parked her car, the three of them got out and saw Trina and Adam about to enter the restaurant until Tori stops her.

"Trina," Tori calls out her older sister's name.

Trina turns around and smiles. "Hey, Tori," Her eyes moves down to Olivia. "Hi, Olivia. Nice dress."

Olivia only smiles in response. Trina bought her dress as a Christmas present.

Trina looks up and sees Danny. She forces herself to smile wider at the sight of the man standing next to her little sister even though she doesn't want to. "Hi, Daniel."

"Hey, Trina. Haven't seen you in a while." He smiles kindly at her.

"I can say the same time." Tori gave her sister an annoyed look that Trina was ignoring. She's listening to something that Adam is whispering in her ear.

The two men walk to the restaurant to get their table. Trina, Tori, and Olivia follow from behind.

"I never said you could bring _him_." Trina hisses.

"You can't tell me what to do, Trina." Tori retorts feeling like a teenager again arguing with her sister about stupid and pointless things.

"Whatever..." Trina rolls her eyes not wanting to discuss it anymore in public even though she wants to. When they enter the restaurant, she asks Tori. "How did you know I picked this place?"

"I know you." Tori answers with a smile.

"I can show you your table." The waitress says, and behind her, Adam follows.

The five them approaches to the table and takes their seats; Olivia sits between her mother and her aunt and Adam sits next to Trina and Danny sits next to Tori.

"You're waiter should arrive here momentarily." She says and leaves.

Once Tori opens her menu, she looks around at the restaurant looking closely if anything has changed, but she sees that they only made a few fixes and adjustments here and there nothing majorly. She smiles at the memory when she last been here. She begins to read the menu while overhearing Trina and Danny's conversation.

"Danny, this is my husband, Adam." Trina introduces with that same fake smile Tori knows too well.

Adam looks up when he heard his name being mention. He makes a half smile at Danny and the two men both shake each other's hands and greets with a, "Hey."

Tori look up at the three of them saying. "Glad to know all of us are getting along."

"If you say so..." Trina drifts causing Tori to give The Look at her.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany; I'll be your waiter. What would all of you like to have for a drink?" The brunette waitress asks them.

After everyone ordered their drinks, she leaves and Tori looks at her sister surprised. "What? No alcohol?"

"No. I can't," A real and true smile appears onto her face and Tori and Danny remains confused at the look on her face and Adam's. "I think Olivia is going to have a cousin."

Tori's face split into pure happiness with her mouth open smiling. "You're pregnant?" Trina nods enthusiastically. Tori's very ecstatic at the thought of herself becoming an aunt and her sister is going to a mother. Tori knows Trina is going to love the joys of motherhood like she already does.

"I have to go to the doctor's next Friday for my appointment to make sure, but I'm positive I am," Trina's eyes stare admirably to her husband. "We've been trying."

"Congratulations, you guys." Danny smiles at them.

"Does everyone know what they're having or would you like to have more time?" Tiffany asks them, but they all rejected the question and order their food eagerly.

Time passes by quickly while the five of them were talking animatedly. Danny and Adam would talk about sports while Tori would talk about Trina's pregnancy and Olivia would jump into their conversation every now and then.

The five of them were all glad and relieved when their food finally arrived and began to eat. However, they weren't able to eat their meals in peace because of the argument that's going on between the manager and the other person that seems to be a waiter.

"They cancelled on us?" The manager asks in an outrage causing a couple of the customers to stare at him in confusion.

The waiter shrugs. "They had another gig they cannot miss."

"Can't we get someone else?" He asks with desperation in his voice.

"Not at the last minute." The waiter says not daring to make a laugh or slip out a chuckle.

"They are already fussing about the no music...I don't want to lose my customers!" He wails.

The manager looks around seeing some peaceful and annoyed expressions from his customers and sighs in distress. Then, he spotted one familiar person that he met years ago. He walks towards her.

"Excuse me, miss,"

The woman turns around looking up at him. "Yes?"

"I apologize that I unexpectedly intrude your dinner, but I remember your face. Have you sung here before?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind singing again?" She raises her eyebrows. "Please? My customers are getting quite irritated with no music. Could you sing for us?" Her face clearly reads that she's thinking it through, but he doesn't have any time for that. He sighs about what he's going to say next knowing he'll regret it later. "If you do perform, all of your meals would be for free."

"Do it, Tori!" Trina says happily to her.

Tori slowly looks back at her sister and then at him accepting the request. "Yes. I'll sing."

His stressed face became delighted. "Wonderful! I'll shall let the band know."

Once the manager leaves, Tori quickly turns to Danny. "Sing with me."

Danny almost choked on his food when he heard those words. "What?" He takes a sip of his water.

"Sing with me." She repeats.

"Tori, I don't know if I can. It's been a long time since I-"

"Danny, I know you can sing. Just this once!" Tori begs.

When Danny was done thinking, he accepts. Tori got up from her seat and yanks Danny to the stage in front of the room. Everyone's voices grew louder when they see more people on the stage and the band, Tori, and Danny are huddling together talking discussing about what song they should perform.

_In a perfect world.  
One we've never known.  
We would never need  
To face the world alone._

Everyone is surprise at the sound of Tori's voice because it's soothing and calm like she was singing a lullaby to a child. It was like her voice once belonged to an angel. They were instantly awed and drawn into the sound of her melodic voice.

_They can have the world.  
We'll create our own.  
I may not be brave  
Or strong  
Or smart,  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know  
Love will find a way_

Tori's eyes look back at Danny adoringly then back at the audience. She could've sworn she heard someone made a wolf whistle. She smiles as she's getting more into with the music.

_Anywhere I go  
I'm home.  
If you are there beside me like dark  
Turning into day.  
Somehow we'll come through.  
Now that I've found you.  
Love will find a way._

Danny grips the microphone tighter as he swallows nervously. His cue is about to come up. He didn't sing in a long time and in such a crowd that's not that big, but it isn't that small either, but it makes him apprehensive either way. Despite his stage fright, he feels comfortable because of the woman standing beside him because with her, he knows everything will be okay.

_I was so afraid.  
Now I realize.  
Love is never wrong  
So it never dies.  
There's a perfect world.  
Shining in your eyes._

Tori smiles when she hears his voice that sounds so beautiful to her ears. Listening to his singing voice is another thing she forgot that she missed. Even Trina has her eyes wide and is surprised and impressed at how well she can sing.

The two look at each other ready to sing together, the part of the song they've been waiting for.

_And if only they could feel it too._  
_The happiness I feel with you_  
_They'd know._  
_Love will find a way._

The people began to clap and whistle cheering them on. Tori and Danny feel more confident as they continue to sing.

_Anywhere we go_  
_We're home._  
_If we are there together_  
_Like dark_  
_Turning into day._

_Somehow we'll come through._  
_Now that I've found you._  
_Love will find a way._

_I know love will find a way._

The crowd bursts into a loud and wild applause and Tori and Danny bowed at them respectively and looks at each other not sure if they could break the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How did you like this chapter? So much has happened, didn't it? ;) Did you like what I put in there? About Trina being pregnant? Could you imagine her as a mother? The song I used for this chapter that Danny and Tori sung was, Love Will Find A Way. I don't know exactly who sings it, but if you really want to hear it, it's from Lion King II, and I'm pretty positive there's a video of that you could be able to listen. For the record, I do not own that song or the movie. I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave a review that shares your thoughts about this! :)


	6. Back & Forth

**February 15, 2022**

After they had dinner, Danny takes Tori and Olivia home. When Danny pulled into the driveway and parked the car, Olivia enters her house hurriedly.

"So…um…thank you," Danny says while fidgeting slightly.

"For what?" Tori ask and she never got out of the car.

"Inviting me." He smiles at her.

She tucks a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Anytime."

The two adults sat in the car being lost as they're looking into each other's eyes. Tori couldn't tell if her head is moving closer to him or Danny's going to make the first move. Her question is answered when she feels the once familiar lips pressing onto her own. Her eyes slowly closed at the contact and she's kissing him back pressing her lips closely to his.

Everything about her past is instantly forgotten. All she cares now is about the present. She doesn't care about what she has done that has changed her life entirely. All she cares is when he started a rhythm, she joins in trying to let her lips be in sync with his. Being on the surface of Cloud 9 is a wonderful thing to experience again.

They break apart, gasping for the lack of air. When they settled down, Tori looks at Danny who seems to be staring at her house.

"Well…that was…"

"Good." Danny finished.

"I miss that." Tori tells him honestly.

"You do?" She nods. "I was going to do that yesterday, but…"

"I can tell." She smiles and he did in return. "Want to…date again?"

Danny's smile quickly left his face and began to squirm in the seat. "I-I don't know…I have to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Tori ask, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Tori," He chuckles her name a little. He stares at her wondering if her question was serious, but then continuing on saying. "You just had a kid with another guy. I don't think I can date you knowing that."

Tori frowns. "I…I guess I understand…"

"You guess?"

"It's hard, you know? And a bit scary and challenging at times…"

"What is?"

"Raising a child without its father." Tori says meeting his eyes the third time.

Danny put his arm around her shoulder. "That guy's a jerk for impregnating you and leaving you-"

"He didn't leave me," Tori says before Danny continues on ranting. "I left him. I ran away from him…he doesn't even know that he's a father."

"How could you-"

"Long story." Tori interrupt him and leaves the car without saying a goodbye.

* * *

Tori walks inside her room after she put her daughter to sleep. She slowly walks toward her bed like a zombie and plops herself on it and she never changed. She decides once she'll take a short nap, she'll change into her pajamas. Her eyes closed and sees nothing, but blackness and the feeling of being numb and weak overtaking her and pulling her into a very deep slumber.

_Tori's eyes widen as she sees herself happily holding hands with Danny and her daughter skipping along in front of them. They're walking toward to the beautiful sunset ahead of them._

_Suddenly, the two of them stopped walking and they're surrounded by darkness. Tori looks at her right and no longer sees her daughter anymore. She looks back at herself and Danny who are being lost at staring into each other's eyes and intertwining their fingers._

_"We should have got back together a long time ago." Danny says to her smiling._

_"I know." She grins back and feels his lips pressing onto hers._

_Tori sees this and is shocked more than being happy. At the moment she blinked, she finds herself completely stunned at the new and familiar man standing in front of her._

_"I can't wait to start a whole new life with you," Tori looks closely at their fingers as she sees something twinkling. They're wearing wedding bands._

_"Now we're a complete family." Tori watches herself and Andre kissing again._

_She begins to feel a little dizzy and has no idea what is happening and why it is happening. When she feels herself being relaxed, she opens her eyes and there's a completely different scenery, but its one that she recognizes; it's her home._

_Tori hears a cry down the long and dark hallway she's in. She walks towards it and reaches out for the knob and turns it. She enters the nursery where her baby girl is in her cradle. Tori sees herself picking Olivia up and carrying her into her arms and cooing at her to stop crying._

_Tori remembers how awful those days have been for her when she was only 18. She had no idea and not any experience whatsoever to raise a child. Especially to raise a child on her own. She has never felt so lost and alone in her entire life._

_Tori watches herself patting her child's back and becoming worked up when the child won't stop crying. She feels the hot tears streaming down her cheeks and herself is doing the same thing. She put her crying infant back into its cradle and ran out of the nursery closing the door loudly scaring the baby even more._

_Tori has her body behind the wall and slowly drops down to the floor her legs close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs pulling them closer. She bows her head and starts to cry because she realizes now she can't do parenting alone and wishes for Andre to be at her side now more than ever, but sadly, she was the one who made the decision to leave and regrets it everyday._

She immediately wakes up and looks out the window seeing that it's morning already. Tori sighs loudly and takes a shower and dresses herself into comfortable clothing. After the dream and everything else that happened, she plans to do nothing all day.

She needs to talk to someone about her dreams, but knowing someone very closely like a relative and that lives in Los Angeles, she only has one choice to talk to and that is her sister. She thinks about how close her and Trina have gotten ever since she first revealed to her that she's pregnant. Trina had been supportive of her every since and now…well, sometimes.

Tori takes out her cell phone and dials Trina's number. After two rings, Trina finally picks up.

"Hey, Tori! What's up?" Trina says too cheerfully, but Tori doesn't really mind.

She's glad that she has Trina on a good mood and not one of those dreadful bad moods and its even worse when you're PMS-ing. Tori remembers how she was and how she made Trina want to commit suicide because of her behavior.

"Remember I told you that I like Danny?" Tori asks her sheepishly.

She can imagine Trina rolling her eyes at that question. "Yes."

"…I think I don't anymore."

"You think?"

"Well…" In her mind, she's thinking about saying something else, but once she opened her mouth, totally different words came in and she just let herself pour out which is something she hasn't done in 9 very long months. "I had these dreams last night."

"About…?" Trina encourages her continue on by the excitement laced in her voice.

"First, it was me and Danny, then it suddenly changed into me and Andre."

"Weird."

"I know! Do you think this has a meaning?"

"Maybe your dream is telling you to be with Andre." Trina says after a slight pause.

"Obviously!" Tori says matter-of-factly, but really, she thought that she could've interpreted her dream like that. "It was just…weird. Experiencing it all again."

"Again?"

"There's another dream I had…but it felt like it was more reliving the nightmare."

"Can you elaborate, please?" Trina ask becoming frustrated because of the lack of details.

Tori sighs loudly and explains. "All it basically was me being in hell taking care of Olivia when she was young."

"She_ is_ young." Trina says confusedly.

Tori makes another sigh again. "I mean when she was a baby! You know how hard that was!"

"Yes I do," Trina's nose scrunched up in disgust at the memories. "I had to help changing her diapers. Thank God she doesn't need those anymore…"

"Why are you so disgusted about changing diapers? You'll have to go through that again once you have your baby." Tori points out.

"I know, but it's different. I'm _older_ and it's _my_ child. I was young back then and _had_ to help you. It wasn't fun. I preferred being parents with dolls and doll houses."

Tori roll her eyes at the choice of words Trina used. "Well, we're aren't playing with plastic anymore, Trina. Our real live children are in our hands now."

"Don't remind me…" Trina groans. "I have to go. Adam wants me for something. Bye."

"Bye." Tori closes her cell phone and goes back to her room to get her sweater, but when she passes her daughter's room, she sees from the corner of her eye that Olivia is just sitting on the front of the bed looking down sadly.

Motherly instincts decided to kick in and she steps inside the yellow room.

Tori sits next to her daughter and ask her with concern. "What's wrong, Olivia?"

Olivia slowly turns her head to look at her mother. "Do you want me?"

"What do you mean?" Tori ask confusedly.

"You said it was a nightmare raising me. Do you not love me?"

Tori can't believe what she's hearing that's coming out of her 10 year old daughter's mouth. She brings Olivia closer to herself and wraps her arms around her and her head is resting atop Olivia's head.

"Of course I do! Why would you ever think that?"

She hears Olivia's voice cracking little and that's possibly the worse noise Tori can ever hear. "I heard you talking on the phone about it and-"

"It's not true. I've just gone through a lot back then, but…it's all good now. I _never_ regret having you, Olivia." She says that looking at her daughter's eyes. Tori leaves a kiss on Olivia's forehead. "Even though it may be fun to you, but you've _got_ to _stop_ eavesdropping on my conversations, promise?"

"Promise." Olivia says and hugs her mother once more.

* * *

Tori and Olivia are eating their lunch in the kitchen. When Tori took a bite out of her sandwich the doorbell rings. Tori sets her food onto her plate about to get up, but Olivia is already ahead of her.

Olivia runs out of the kitchen and is the first one to answer the door. Her eyes look up at the man that's taller than her.

"Is your mother home?" He asks her.

"Danny?" Tori chimes in.

"Hi," He smiles. "I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"In private." He replies and his eyes quickly look down at Olivia then back up at her. Tori instantly got the silent message.

"Olivia, why don't you go finish your lunch?" Olivia obeys and walks back into the kitchen. "Remember what we talked about earlier?" Tori mumbles only to her.

"I know! I know!" Olivia says slightly annoyed and agitated.

When Olivia is out of earshot, Tori accompanied Danny into the living room and sat down on the couch together, but were sitting a good distance away from each other. Danny's sad at the huge amount of space between them, but whatever is comfortable for Tori must be that.

"What is it that you want to talk me privately about?" Tori ask starting the conversation first because she can't stand the silence.

"Remember last when you asked me to date you again and I said I couldn't?" Danny begins.

"Yes," Sadly, she remembers that. That's another memory she's trying to push out of her mind. "I think I might've been drunk. I didn't know what I was saying. You were right."

"You never drank anything alcoholic at the restaurant." Danny points out confusedly.

"Well…I wish was drunk, then. I didn't know what came over me…it was stupid. Let's forget that ever happened."

"Woah! Hold on!" Danny says holding Tori's hands because she was trying to get him off the couch. "You haven't even heard what I had to say," Tori sighs and roll her eyes. "I was wrong for rejecting you," Tori raises an eyebrow. "I want us to date again."

That's when Tori's mouth is open.


	7. Free Invitation

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know all of you guys have been saying in your reviews that you're angry and peeved off that there's no Tandre in this and I'm lying this will not be a Tandre and will be a Tanny (Tori/Danny). Don't worry and be relaxed. This _will be _a Tandre fic! There's just a lot of development in this and I'm pretty sure it's going to be a long story. The wedding will be here soon so maybe Tori will see Andre or won't. ;) Just keep yourselves calm down and be ready to this chapter and other future chapters with a positive attitude please. :)

* * *

**February 16, 2022**

"I was wrong for rejecting you," Tori raises an eyebrow. "I want us to date again."

That's when Tori's mouth is open.

Tori tries to absorb the words that came out of his mouth, but that simple task seems to be very difficult for her to do.

Tori swallows and sighs and hoping her words wouldn't hurt him and make him upset. "Danny, I know that I asked you out before, but I realized something that…"

'_We're not meant for each other._'

Those are the words Tori really want to say, but she was afraid it might be too harsh and she's afraid it'll break his heart. She changes some of her words around, but reminds herself to be truthful about it.

"I don't like you that way. I just want us to be friends." She thought for a quick moment she feels her own heart breaking at the sight of how much his face looks so hurt and disappointed. She swallows feeling a lump in throat and forces herself not to be a fool and start crying like a little girl. "I'm sorry."

Danny's expression uplifts from being sad to being in his regular posture. He waves off Tori's rejection as if it didn't faze him whatsoever, but actually, it did. "Oh no, don't apologize. It's alright," He shrugs his shoulders a little; some habit Tori notices about him. "I should've known better to come between you and…" He thought about saying the man of Tori's child, but she didn't really give him any details about their situation so he figured he should keep his mouth shut about it before he hurts any feelings. "Just you."

Tori makes a small smile at the corner of her lips and Danny smiles back giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. The two looks at each other just for a moment they were able to have. Even though, they reunited, hung out, got their heart broken…no matter what they have gone through together, they're glad they met again. Tori's glad that she saw someone else in the world other than Olivia, Trina, Adam, and their family. Even though she loves all of them to death, she thinks it's nice being out with someone new for a change.

"I should go inside to see what Olivia is up to." Tori says to him while getting out of the car, but she halts when she hears Danny's voice.

"There is something you should know before you leave," Danny says quickly and Tori standing outside of the car and her hand is holding onto the outside of the car door handle. "I forgot to mention this…but, uh…I'm in a band."

Tori's eyes widen and she smiles. "Really?"

Danny also smiles when he sees how happy and surprised her face looks. "Yeah. Have you ever heard a band called A Teenage Riot?"

She nods and says a confession. "I used to listen to them. Were you in that band?"

"I was the guitarist back then. The singer had to move somewhere and I took over. We changed the name to Bloody Diamonds and I am now the lead singer." He explains proudly.

"That's so great!"

"I was wondering...if you're not _too_ busy..." He hesitantly looked at Tori's brown eyes. "You could go to my concert this Friday at the Schneider Center at 4pm."

"You have a concert this Friday?" Tori ask with excitement in her voice.

"Yes. Why? You can't make it?"

"Yes! But…I just need a-"

Danny interrupted her by pulling out two tickets and hands them over to her.

"2?" She asks confusedly.

"Got more than 1 incase if you want to bring someone else."

"Thanks, Danny," Tori smiled at him. "I should get going."

Danny nods in understanding and she closed the car door.

* * *

"Trina!" Tori exclaims her sister's name excitedly.

"Yeah?" Trina replies tired. "What?"

"Would you like to go to see Bloody Diamonds with me?"

"The who?" The oldest sibling asks confused.

"No not them! Danny's band is called Bloody Diamonds."

Trina scrunches up her nose in distaste. "Sounds gothic..."

"Would you _please_ go with me so I won't look like a loser when I'm there by myself?" Tori begged and she grew annoyed when she heard Trina's sigh on the other line. "C'mon, Trina! This could be the only chance we could ever have a sister bonding time! Better take it now before you'll stay inside forever and feel like a balloon for 9 months."

"Of course you would say that," Trina roll her eyes. "You were huge!"

"You'll be too," Tori retorts.

After a few agonizing seconds for Tori, her older sister sighs and says unsure. "I don't know, Tori..."

"This is a _free_ invite!"

"Free or not...didn't you told me that you don't like him anymore?"

"Yeah. He asked me out," Trina's eyes widen. "I declined and then he asked me about this. I _really _want to see his band and why won't you come with me?"

"Number one, I'm pregnant. Number two, he might be doing this just so you could fall in love with him."

Tori was confused and asked in shock. "What?"

"Oh, _come on_," Trina says and rolls her eyes and ask her bluntly. "You really didn't see that?"

"No…" Tori answers.

She remembers that it wasn't long ago she met Danny. Their first encounter was when she didn't have work and was at Starbucks alone. He came out of nowhere all of a sudden and they began talking with each other like it was old times. After that, they began hanging out with each other until the bomb hit on both of them which made things very uncomfortable…well, for her it did. She would like to think everything between them is okay now, but from what her sister is saying to her, it doesn't look like it's not. There is that part of Tori that doesn't believe Trina's words. There was never a time Tori recalled Danny doing something like this when they were dating when she was at Hollywood Arts. The only reason Tori broke up with him was because his lack of being open about his relationship with her. He would always do sweet things to her, but doesn't show it at school. When he dated Cat, he was more open about it and it really offended her and got her jealous. She doubts he would remember their past, but she does and wouldn't forget it. But she still doesn't understand Trina's dislike about him. All Tori wanted to do was go to his concert with her older sister.

Tori sighs. "Trina, Danny and I are _just friends_. Okay?"

"Whatever you say…" She says annoyingly in a sing-song tune that made Tori roll her eyes again.

"Can you go with me?" Tori pouts. "_Please_? I really wanna go." If she and Trina were talking face-to-face, Tori would've made her eyes big and wide because Trina would always give in when she does that move. It is something her and their father can't resist.

After thinking about her little sister and Danny's past and the free invite, she let out a sigh and finally says her answer. "_Fine_. I'll go."

"Thank you, Trina,"

"Yeah, whatever…" She rolls her eyes. "But you're gonna drive!"

"Of course I will!


	8. The Concert

**February 17, 2022**

"So…where are you going again?" Olivia asks curiously as she's watching her mother looking in the mirror brushing her hair.

"I'm going to a concert with your aunt."

"Can I come?" Her dark brown eyes are looking up at her mother with hope.

Tori stops brushing her hair and turns around to look at her daughter. "No," Her heart breaks a little when her daughter's face fallen into sadness. "But you are going to stay over at Uncle Adam's until I come over with Aunt Trina to pick you up, okay?"

Olivia stomps on her foot a little disappointed, but nods nevertheless. "Okay…"

After a couple of hours pass on by, the doorbell rang and Olivia ran out of her room and went to answer it. She smiles when she sees her Aunt Trina and Uncle Adam standing at the door way. She gave both of them hugs and they walk further inside the house.

"Trina, you're here!" Tori says cheerfully as she enters the living room.

"Of course I am cause you _made_ me!" Trina angrily exclaimed.

Tori isn't offended by her sister's exclamation, but is more amused and happy. She is thankful and delighted that she and her sister are going to hang out with each other which is something they haven't done before Tori became pregnant.

"You know you're thrilled and excited just like I am, Trina!" Tori smiles at her older sibling. Trina rolls her eyes at her little sister's comment. "Admit it."

"No I'm not," Trina crosses her arms defiantly. "You forced me."

Adam chuckles and steps closer to his wife's side. "I'm sure you girls will have fun."

"We better," Trina says eyeing at the smiling Tori. She looks at her husband. "Don't be surprised to see that my ears are bleeding from the singing."

"Trina, you haven't heard him sing," Tori defended Danny. "How do you know he'll be a horrible singer?"

"This is the 20th century, Tori, there are hardly good singers out there anymore," Trina answers. "Too bad no one would get a chance to hear _my _singing. All of them would _love_ it."

Tori, Olivia, and Adam slowly exchanged glances at each other because all three of them heard Trina's…lovely singing at a point in their lives. Even though Trina thinks she has a beautiful and angelic singing voice, there are _a lot_ of people who disagree. Adam has always been afraid to confess his true thoughts about his wife's singing, but he knows how Trina gets when someone told her a lie and when she's really angry. He always told her he loves her singing because he doesn't want to get her feelings hurt and for him to get hurt.

"I'm sure there are a lot of people that wishes to hear your singing." Tori says and Adam agrees.

"I _know _there are." Trina makes a smile.

"Deaf people more like it." Adam mutters to Tori so low only she could hear it.

"Okay!" Tori says loudly after she gave her brother-in-law a look about his comment. "So, Adam, you're going to take Olivia to your house and she's going to be there until I pick her up."

"I know."

"I think we should start leaving now," Tori announces after she checks the time on her cell. "We don't want to be late!"

"I want that." Trina mumbles.

* * *

They were standing inside the building and there were many lights and screens on and above the stage. More people than Trina ever imagined. She couldn't believe there would be _so_ many. _Millions of people would come to see me_, Trina thought as she saw all of…_his_ fans yelling and screaming and going insane for him. She just can't believe what she's seeing. She really didn't like how there was tons of people here who are shoving her and Tori around like they didn't care. She has been to a concert once when she was younger which used to be fun, now that she's older, she hates it. She looks over at Tori wondering if she has the same feelings, but she apparently doesn't when she still has that smile on her face.

"Will you quit smiling like that all the time?" Trina asks her annoyed. "It's creeping me out."

"I can't help it! I'm just _so_ excited to see him!" Tori exclaimed happily and practically jumping up and down like all of the other idiotic fans. Trina rolls her eyes.

Trina looks around seeing more people appearing and they are screaming and yelling. She looks at the stage and the band didn't show up yet. She sighs and looks at her watch impatiently wondering when they will show up so she could go home. She doesn't like to wait too long.

"What time did you say they are performing?" Trina asks just to make sure if she heard the time wrong.

Before Tori could answer, Trina is not sure if the yelling and screaming could get anymore louder. She looks back at the stage and sees Danny's little band have their guitars on ready to play and the drummer is walking to his dark red drum set. After they got settled, Danny was the last person to come out and everyone went crazy and wild for him including Tori.

Danny took the microphone in his hand and asked his audience. "How is everybody doing out there?" Everyone except for Trina cheered and applauded. "I think I didn't hear you. I asked _how is everybody doing out there_?" The audience is louder and it's hurting Trina's eardrums.

"C'mon, Trina," Tori softly nudges her sister's side with her elbow. "_Be excited_."

"Hoorah…" She says dryly and lazily pumps up a fist in the air. Tori rolls her eyes and looks back at Danny.

"I'm not sure if any of you had heard this song before which you probably did," Danny said. "But it's going to come out soon as a single so we hope that you enjoy listening to it, and if you know the words, sing along!"

The audience is already pumped up for the music to come especially Tori. She has been waiting all day to hear them play.

_Let's keep the fire tame  
But keep our hands hot  
I cannot get that ace  
So let me see a face card drop  
We can play the field_

"Oh my God, I _love_ this song!" Tori squeals excitedly and starts dancing as well as his other fans did while Trina stood there watching them. "Don't you?"

Trina ignores her and continues to listen wonders to herself, _Where's Kesha when you need her?_

The song keeps on playing and everyone is dancing and some are even singing along. Trina looks at the band members and sees Danny singing and moving on the stage to touch their hands. Trina never understands why singers do that even when she was young. She always didn't like it because you could get germs from touching their hands and you have no idea where they have been. Her eyes moves onto the guitarists and likes it how they are getting really into what they're playing.

"That guitarist is pretty hot," Trina says aloud.

Tori heard what her sister said and looked at her surprised. Tori didn't need to ask her which one because Trina is looking right at him. A smirk appears on Tori's lips.

Trina caught her sister's look and defends herself. "What? Just because I'm a married woman I cannot think these things?"

Tori laughs and shakes her head at Trina's question. She continues to dance and sing along.

_Let's burn this filthy town  
Straight into the ground  
With our dirty looks and glances_

_Come on, can you hear us now?  
As we rock you  
Shock you  
Drop you  
And make you want it more_

Trina feels her toes moving and looks down at her foot and jumps a little.

"Tori! My foot is tapping!" She exclaims.

"You're enjoying the band, Trina!" Tori says happily, not sounding annoyed at all like she expects her to be.

_I'll make you want this  
And make you want it more  
You keep on sucking me  
Sucking me in  
To make me want it more  
You keep on sucking me  
Sucking me in_

_Let's burn this filthy town  
Straight into the ground  
With our dirty looks and glances_

_Come on, can you hear us now?  
As we rock you  
Shock you  
Drop you  
And make you want it more_

"Sing it!" Danny told the audience and points the microphone at them and everyone began to sing the chorus at the top of their lungs.

_Rock you  
Shock you  
Drop you  
And make you want it_

The crowd began giving him a roar of applause and even Trina claps for him.

While the guitar plays, Danny says to everyone. "The next song is for the people out there who you want, but you know you can't have for…whatever reasons there may be."

Tori looks at Danny for a moment and she could've sworn their eyes met for an extremely brief moment, but he quickly looked away and wondered if she was just seeing and imagining things.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing about you  
I wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
Cause it's true, I'm nothing without you_

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Trina smiles and Tori roll her eyes. "Don't you think so?"

"_Now _you're enjoying his music?" Tori asks her.

"Yeah! I have never heard of their songs before!"

Tori can't believe her sister sometimes.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul_

_I hold onto this moment you know  
Cause I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

The song kept going on until the end. Tori wonders if there was a reason why Danny wants to bring her along to the concert and hear them play that song. Was it supposed to tell her something? Was it supposed to mean something (like a secret message) only to him and her? Or maybe she's just thinking too much. She does that a lot and can't help herself. All of it makes it seem to be too weird and too planned out for her taste. Maybe she'll talk to him about it when she gets the chance or she won't if he'll leave right afterwards to go somewhere else with his band.

The sound of the guitar is slowly fading as the music is ending, she guesses. While that song confuses her, she applauded for him nonetheless and enjoyed it. They played a lot more songs that night and their final one; all of them were really entertaining.

Tori takes out her cell phone and looks at the time. She's shocked and surprised that's 7pm already and stayed that long. Tori's happy for Trina because she thought, after the first song, Trina would make Tori to take her home, but thankfully, she didn't and really had a good time. Tori made a mental note for herself to rub that in her face later and in front of Adam because she was so negative about the band earlier.

While Tori was paying attention to her cell phone, Danny was saying his goodbyes and thank yous to the wide audience as he's ending his concert for the night. It was getting difficult to leave the building because there were too many people that was trying to do the same. Many people said their apologies when they roughly shoved others to get out of their way and were rude and not caring or apologetic at all.

"_Move it_, lady!" Some grown adult male exclaims rudely to Trina.

"_You_ better _move it_ before I-"

"Trina!" Tori grabs her shirt to bring her sister closer to her.

"What? He was being mean and that was just me PMS-ing!" Tori has never felt so bad for Trina's husband than she does now. He has to experience of being with Trina and her mood swings for 9 months. Tori knows that she was just as moody when she was pregnant with Olivia, but she knows Trina will be more worse than her. "Can you just walk a little faster so we can get out of here?"

"It's hard to when there's a bunch of people here trying to do the same!" Tori yells back at her.

"_No way!_" Tori hears Trina's voice. She groans and walk towards her.

"What?"

"Read the poster!"

Tori's eyes went wide when she's reading the poster.

_Andre Harris is coming here to perform live today?_

The shock quickly drained out and she grabs her sister by the arm pulling her to the exit. "C'mon, Trina, let's go. Olivia is probably dying to go home now."

Trina stubbornly yanks her arm free out of Tori's grasp and is freed. She stops in her tracks and so did Tori. "Didn't you read what it said? _Andre Harris_, Tori!"

Tori sighs. "I know, Trina! I just don't want to see him, right now. It can wait till the wedding. Besides, we don't even have any tickets."

"But kids sneak in concerts all the time!" Trina protests.

"We are not kids anymore, Trina! Let's go home!"

On the way home, Tori and Trina grabbed something to eat on the way. Trina bugged Tori for the next few hours about her sister not wanting to see Andre. It's literally driving Tori insane.

"Maybe if he would've called me after I left, I would know that he would care, but since he didn't…" She clutches the steering wheel tighter. "He doesn't care."

"I think he would care, Tori, he just doesn't know because you haven't told him."

"Why are you blaming this on me?" Tori asks feeling offended. "I thought you were on my side! _He _was the one that got me pregnant! _He_ was the one who didn't bother to call!_ He's_ the one got famous and forgot about a girl that loved him and gave him a child! He doesn't care, Trina."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Trina." She declares and the two girls sat in the car driving home in silence.

* * *

**Songs in appearance:**

**1) The Higher - Insurance  
2) Sum41 - With Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make money of any of these songs.


	9. Sinjin

**February 18, 2022**

Tori took her daughter to school the next day as it was a Monday. Fortunately, the house is to herself and she took a day off. After what happened the past few days, she really needs some time to herself.

She goes into her room and pulls out a drawer where she kept the wedding invitation. She opens it and sighs as she's reading it over again.

_Please RSVP by February 18._

Those are the last words that were typed. Tori doesn't know how she can contact them when she doesn't have their phone number. The thought troubled her since she asked Trina if she knew their phone number, and unfortunately, she doesn't which doesn't help Tori at all. She remembers Trina saying something about Sinjin who would know their phone number. Ever since Tori first met Sinjin, she always thought of him weird, but not on the same level as Robbie or Rex weird, but Sinjin just has his own level of weirdness. Tori has no other choice, but to give him a call and ask him.

There's just one problem. She doesn't know his phone number.

Tori became frustrated with herself. _This is what happens when you abandon your friends!_ That annoying and irritating voice says inside her head.

Tori calls her Trina wondering if she would know Sinjin's phone number since she said she met him not that long ago so he's still living in Los Angeles.

After it rang twice, she hears her sister's cheery voice. "Tori! Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, Trina. I was wondering if you know Sinjin's phone number."

"Why?"

"I thought if he knows Jade or Beck's phone number, then he could tell me." Tori explains to her hopefully.

"Yeah, right, like _I _would have _his _phone number," Trina scoffs as she roll her eyes. "But remember when I told you yesterday that I saw him? Right when I was about to leave, he gave me his address hoping that I would come to see him for…whatever reason, I don't remember now," Tori grew a little impatient with her sister's slow story telling. "I don't know why, but I kept the address and I think I have it around here somewhere."

"Could tell me what the address is? I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure. Just hold on," Trina says and she sets the phone down on the coffee table in front of her and left the couch to go find the piece of paper she hoped she didn't throw away on purpose or by a mistake. While Tori's waiting, she drums her fingers onto the arm of the chair she's sitting on. A few minutes later, she became alerted when she hears her sister's voice again. "Go down Benson Lane and make a turn when you see Shay Street and the house number is 1993."

"Thanks, Trina." Tori says and when they said their goodbyes, she hangs up.

People would normally spend their day off just lounging around, maybe in their pajamas, and do nothing at all, but Tori took the advantage of her time off to meet an old friend of hers; Sinjin Van Cleef.

* * *

Tori's driving in her car, and every now and then, she takes quick glances at the directions she written on the paper that her sister gave her. She couldn't believe she was going to Sinjin's house. _Sinjin _of all people! That would be the least person she would expect to be at and spend her time off work at. Despite that he was strange and a weird kid when they were teenagers, she thought that now they're grown adults, he would be less strange and weird because they both matured. She remembers the creepy and possessive crush he had on Jade – it's really funny to look back at it now. But, she also remembered that he told Tori once that he had a crush on her, too – that was not funny. Tori thought it would be better for Sinjin to have the crush on Jade instead of her.

When Tori first knew about Sinjin crushing on Jade, she wondered what's so fascinating about her because she was so mean to him and to everyone else…well, except for Beck, and _maybe even_ Cat. Jade had her nice moments here and there, but they rarely showed especially to Tori. Her and Jade were still not friends even after she got her and Beck back together – after that hard work, the friendship never happened and they forever remained as…frenemies, the word Cat likes to call them. Tori and Jade were sorta like friends, but there were times when Jade had the opportunity to say something nasty about or to her and Tori would sometimes say something right back. Their banter was stopped by Beck and Andre, as always.

Beck was always a nice and friendly guy towards Tori and to everyone. Whenever Jade would get angry or have her freak out moments like the time she discovered that she could sweat, Beck would always be the one to calm her down. Tori always thought that was sweet and was thankful when those moments happened too because she knows only he could do it and not just anyone. She couldn't believe that she had a crush on Beck and is now raising her and Andre's child. It's funny how things turned out to be and maybe it did for a purpose, but she didn't think she found that purpose – it only ruined friendships and the relationship between her and Andre.

Tori had no idea how and why Beck dated Jade because she must show him something that she never shows others. Their relationship in high school lasted for (as far as she knows) 3 years and now they're finally getting married which she could not believe, but wasn't surprised at that either. Tori never had a relationship that lasted for 3 years – for Danny, they lasted for a year until she was the one who ended it. With Andre, their relationship lasted for 2 years 9 months until she was the one who ended it…again. After thinking about her past ex boyfriends, she never took the time to think that it was all her who ended it not the guys who she blamed. For once, Tori is happy for Jade that she has a nice, handsome, and a perfect guy to marry unlike herself who's love life is complicated enough.

Tori parked her car and got out approaching to Sinjin's. She walked over and looked at the house that is small, but looks like it's a nice place to live in. She rings the doorbell and waited for Sinjin to answer. After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed a much older and…handsome looking Sinjin Van Cleef. The curly hair has been perfectly brsuhed and grew to the length of his shoulders, he doesn't wear those dorky glasses anymore, has a chiseled chin that looks like it has been perfectly sculptured, he has broad shoulders, has that boyish look, but that made him more adorable to stare at, and it made Tori wonder if he has a 6 pack underneath his shirt…and if she has the right address.

"Is this Sinjin Van Cleef's house?" Tori ask the man hesitantly.

"Yes it is," He answers and his voice got deeper than the last time she heard it. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"Tori Vega."

Sinjin blinks twice and smiles. "_Tori Vega_?" She smiles back at him. "Are you the same girl that went to Hollywood Arts?"

"I am."

He leans against the doorway with his arms crossed. "I never thought I would see you again because of what happened…"

Tori frowns and asks him slowly. "You_ knew_ what happened to me?"

"I don't know what _happened_ to you, but I just know from your friends who thought you dropped off the face of the earth because they never heard from you," Sinjin answers and Tori is relieved. "What happened to you, anyway? I know it was something big."

"N-nothing," Tori waves it off and looks at him hopefully. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." Sinjin quickly apologizes and lets her in and he closes the door.

Sinjin lead Tori to the family room and they both sat down on the separate chairs that is comfortable.

"What is a beautiful girl like you want something from me?" He asks her as he sucks some juice out of the lemon wedge and sets it down onto a small white plate. Even though Tori thought Sinjin did look hot, he's still weird.

"Did you know Beck and Jade are getting married?" Tori ask him curiously.

Sinjin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I got the invitation, too."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Pfft, no. Why would I be going to _his_ wedding? _He_ was the one who took the love of my life away from me."

_So he still has that crush on Jade_, Tori thought, but feels bad for him. She wouldn't go if she were him. "Oh," She says stupidly, but that's the only thing she could think of to say. "Well…then, I guess you wouldn't happen to have one of their phone numbers, would you?"

"I have Jade's." Sinjin says quickly and it should be obvious that he would only have hers and not Beck's.

"Can you give it to me?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah," Sinjin got up and went to a room to retrieve it. He came back with a small, crumpled paper in hand and he gives it to her then sits back down. "There's a copy." It would be predictable of him to have the original one and keep it probably until the day that he dies.

"Thank you, Sinjin." Tori says to him gratefully.

"Are you going to go?"

The 28 year old mother looks at him smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, I am going."


	10. The Call

**February 19, 2022**

Tori's watching the piano teacher teaching her daughter. Her daughter loves the piano and she could play it very well and play her favorite songs only by ear. Tori suggested to her if she would like to have a piano teacher so she could learn more and Olivia loved it. She practices with her piano teacher, Miss. Renee Clark every two weeks on a Tuesday and a Thursday. Tori listens and notices how better her child is getting. Tori always liked to think of her daughter as a pianist prodigy. _Just like her father_.

Tori takes out the piece of crumpled paper she kept inside her pocket and looks at the phone number that looks like it has been quickly written by Sinjin. While Olivia's playing specific notes on the piano, Renee turns her head to look at Tori and smiles in approval and she smiles back. Tori walks out of the living room and into the kitchen where they wouldn't be disturbed by her hopefully quick phone call to Jade. Tori takes out her cell phone and dials Jade's phone number and patiently waits for her to pick it up. She hasn't seen Jade for so long and she actually misses her. She misses all of her friends from Hollywood Arts. She misses Cat's bubblyness, Robbie's dummy, Rex, Beck and his cool RV, Jade and…well, nothing about her really because they weren't exactly good friends to begin and end with, and last of all, Andre.

"Hello?" The voice didn't sound like Jade's, it sounds manly and deep.

Tori is hesitant to ask the person on the other line if she has the right phone number. "Is this Jade West's phone number?"

"Yes it is. Who is speaking?"

"Tori Vega."

"Tori?" The guy's voice sounds excited, and even though he may know who she is, she doesn't know who he is. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah it is. Um…who are you?"

"I'm Beck," Tori has her mouth open and became a smile. "I haven't heard from you in 10 years! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Not that I don't love speaking to you again, Beck, but is Jade around?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in a sec." Beck answers. "What is up with you lately?"

"_A lot_ of things."

"Did you keep yours and Andre's baby?" Tori froze and nearly drop the phone when he asks her that.

"H-how do you know that?" Before Beck could answer, Tori hears Jade's voice on the other line speaking to her husband-to-be about having her phone back.

Beck tells Jade it's Tori on other line and that's when she says. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss. Tori Vega? Long time, no see…or shouldn't I say 'talk' now? All of us thought that you had dropped off the face of the earth!" To Tori, Jade never changed. "What has made you to call me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to your wedding." Tori answers.

"You're a day late. I thought you weren't coming, but now you _are _I think we can squeeze you in," Tori rolls her eyes. "But that's good you're coming. Are you bringing your kid?" Tori feels like she froze again. She has no remembrance of telling either of them about her pregnancy. "You know, I could never really see you aborting it…putting it up for adoption, _maybe_. You're easy for me to read."

"How do you know that I was pregnant?" Tori asks her shaking a little.

"I can't believe you do not remember," Jade says with a laugh and it only makes Tori more confused. "_You_ told _me_."

"I did n-" Before she could deny it, Jade interrupts her.

"I'll tell you what happened since you really don't remember. I was the first one to know…"

* * *

_…Ten Years Ago…_

_Where r u?_

Was the text Jade sent to Beck as she's approaching to her dark locker. Her boyfriend was supposed to show up so he could take her home, but he was nowhere to be seen. She groaned at the thought her boyfriend of 1 year and 11 months ditched her.

As she walking closer to her locker, she could've sworn she heard someone crying. It sounded faint, but if there were a lot of people, she probably wouldn't have heard the pathetic cry at all. Jade shrugged and continued walking remembering that she's _Jade West_, an emotionless bitch that she hears students call her. She doesn't care anymore because she finally graduated and will be going home whenever her boyfriend will show up.

The cry started to get louder and got on Jade's nerves more than she first heard the wails. She sighed hating herself for what she's about to do, but it would be good to not hear the noise and let the kid cry all day. She really isn't that mean like people expect her to be; she actually has a heart.

Jade looked around wondering where the sound is coming even though it sounds so close to her. She couldn't believe the kid could be in any of the classrooms because there are a few teachers that already left and have their doors locked. When she walked closer to a door that's near to her, that's when she heard the sobbing. She looked over to her right and saw the janitor's closet. What stupid person would be crying in a smelly janitor's closet? Whatever the reason is, Jade thought that person might be really depressed.

Jade slowly opened the door and expected to see a little freshman that's an emo filled with angst in there just pouring his or her eyes out. She looked around and saw no one, but still heard the cries. When she looked down at a corner, she saw some girl have her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her head is down; that is the girl who's crying. Jade really couldn't tell who it is from that fetal position. She could barely see the girl's clothes and the hair which is brown and wavy with slight curls she saw. Jade walked a little closer to her and kneeled down.

"Hey, kid…" If she's crying and if there's a person that wants her to open up like she's trying to do, she'll tell them to fuck off because it's really not their business. She's definetly not a girl who could comfort other people. She really doesn't know what to say to her. "What's wrong?" Jade asked the crying female teenager. It's not like she cares or anything, she just wants the crying to stop so both of them could go on with their lives.

There was a few sniffs and she wiped her eyes. Her eyes widen in surprised when she saw the person who asked her that question. "J-Jade?"

"Tori…?" Jade was surprised herself. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to console Vega. "Is that you?"

Jade was shocked, and she hate to admit, but sorry to see Tori in a state like that. Tori's face looked horrible, her mascara ran down, her eyes are puffy and red and so are her cheeks. This isn't the Tori Vega Jade had come to hate and loves to annoy. The happiness and that…shine is gone and looked like as if all of it had been drained out of her small body.

With a sigh, Jade just had to ask her. "Alright, what is going on?"

With a frown, Tori looked like she was about cry again, but she shook her head and had it down. She's in her fetal position.

Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her patience with her is already wearing thin. "C'mon, Vega! Don't be such a drama queen."

Tori slowly lifted her head, and to Jade, she looked like a zombie for a moment. "We're not even friends! I can't tell you…"

It was true, she and Jade weren't friends and they (mostly Tori) have been trying to make that happen, but it was pretty rocky road to fix. They started to put an end to it altogether, ignoring the others who said they should be friends. They were friendly to each other sometimes, but most of the times, they're not and that's mostly because of Jade rioting Tori.

"We're friends!...sorta," Jade said and Tori gave her a strange look that she ignored. "Spill. You can tell me anything." Jade told her trying to sound convincing and she only got a raised eyebrow.

After thinking about it, Tori sighed and gave in. "I'll tell you, but _promise_ - _promise me_ that you won't tell _anyone_. Not Beck, not Cat, not Robbie, and _definetly _not Andre. _Not_ a living soul."

Jade smiled which was something Tori saw her rarely do and it creeps her out. "Promise."

"Make it sincere." Tori held out her pinky towards Jade.

"Don't push it, Vega." She told her annoyed.

She looked at Jade as she's in her fetal position. She stared into Jade's eyes. After moments of hesitation, she confessed. "I-I'm pregnant."

Jade's grew wide; she was stunned. She definetly didn't expect that especially if it came out of Tori's mouth. That's the least person to become a teen Mom. All thoughts and many jokes Jade could say to her, was immediately gone when she heard those words. She had no idea. Now, all that's floating in her mind are questions.

"Is it Andre's?" It's stupid because they're dating and Tori would never do a thing like that, but out of her own curiosity, she just had to know.

"_Of course_ it's Andre's! Who else it could it be? It's not Beck's and it's _certainly not_ Robbie's! I would _never_ cheat on him!"

"Okay, okay…it was just a question," Jade rolled her eyes, but her face became serious. "So…you are seriously _pregnant_ right now with Andre's kid?"

Tori nodded.

Jade had a smug smirk on lips. "Well, it looks like little miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore."

"Jade!" Tori looked hurt and about ready to cry again. She put her head down pulling her legs closer to her.

"Pull yourself together, Vega! Look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side to this?" Tori sniffed when she looked at her.

"You've graduated Hollywood Arts so it's not like you can drop out or anything. You and Andre can raise the kid together."

"Oh…" Tori said faintly and her eyes looked down onto the floor. Even though Jade could only see the red and puffiness in her eyes, there was some other emotion that she could not depict, but she reminded herself not to care and not to push the issue any further.

Jade got her cell phone out when they both heard a ring. She read the text Beck replied.

_Where r u? I'm at ur lockers waiting._

She rolled her eyes. Now he's the one waiting for her.

_I'll b there._

Jade stood up and looked at Tori who still is depressed about the situation she gotten herself into.

"You'll hang in there, Vega," Jade reassured her. Tori slowly lifted her head up to see her. "Do you want to go out now? Or do you want to stay in here forever until the janitor kicks you out?"

Tori sighed and got up. She followed Jade out the door. Tori weren't too surprised to see Beck there, but reminded Jade again about their secret and her agreement not to reveal it.

"I won't, jeez!" Hearing the sound of Jade's voice made Beck turned around happy to see her and even Tori, but was confused as to why they were in the janitor's closet.

Jade approached to Beck while Tori started to leave dismissing Beck's greeting to her.

"What's wrong with Tori?" Beck asked concerned.

Once she left the school, Jade looked at Beck smiling. "Tori's pregnant."

"What?" Beck said immediately then looked at his girlfriend suspiciously. "Are you telling the truth or are you trying to destroy another girl's life socially?"

Jade was a little hurt that her own boyfriend didn't believe her, but couldn't blame him because she was known to do that. "I'm telling you the truth. She's pregnant and Andre is the father."

Beck was shocked and speechless, but there was a question he just had to ask her that bothered him. "A-and she told you?"

"Of course she did; we're friends."

"Not really," Beck slightly shook his head and Jade shrugged at his comment. "Wow…I've got to text Andre about this…"

Once Beck pulled out his cell phone, Jade quickly stopped him by putting her hands on his phone. "No! Don't tell him!"

"Why not?"

Jade chuckled a bit. "I don't think he knows."

"What? How…"

"I don't know. It looks like Tori just recently found out she's pregnant and has yet to tell Andre."

Beck frowned and shook his head feeling sorry for his two best friends. The two couple began to walk towards the doors to leave Hollywood Arts. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "If you discovered you were pregnant, tell me right away."

"I will," They stopped walking when Beck opened the doors for them. She kissed him on the lips and told him honestly. "You'll be the first to know."

Beck smiled and kissed her back. "Good."

* * *

Andre was confused and worried. He has no idea what's going on with his girlfriend. She hasn't been answering his calls and text messages. He knows something is wrong and the only person that would know about Tori is Tori.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed his jacket telling his grandmother he'll be at Tori's house.

He rang the doorbell and heard someone's loud footsteps. He only knows one person that has loud footsteps and that would be Trina. The door opened and he was right.

"Andrew?"

"Andre." He corrected.

Trina let him inside and she closed the door.

"Where's Tori?" Whenever he would be at the house, Trina would always yell for Tori to come downstairs so she could see him, but that didn't happen.

"At a doctor's appointment." There was something more than that Andre noticed, but he's really worried now for Tori because she's at the doctor's.

"What's wrong with her?" Andre asked anxiously.

Trina laughed it off, but knowing her too well, that doesn't sound like her laugh. "It's just a check up, Andre. Relax."

"No, Trina. I know there is something wrong with Tori," Trina started to frown when he explained all of the things he had done to contact her. "You're her sister so you would know what's wrong with her."

Trina looked like she really wanted to tell Andre, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Andre, but," She roughly ushered him out of the house. "You have to get out _now_. I'm sure Tori will tell you eventually."

"What? Trina-!" Before he could continue his sentence, the door was slammed on Andre's face.

Andre cursed under his breath and the only people remaining left are his friends. He went home and is in room texting all of them they know what's wrong with Tori.

The results he gotten didn't tell him anything. Cat was clueless. Robbie mentioned something about when they had lunch at school, Tori didn't eat at all so he thought Tori was just sick. That would explain the doctor's appointment. Andre was about to get relaxed until Beck and Jade texted him. He read Beck's first.

_I thought u wuld kno by now._

Andre got confused. He read Jade's text then.

_I can't believe she didn't tell u._

Andre got confused and impatient. He has no clue what either of them meant. Supposedly, it looked like Tori told something to Beck and Jade and not him. It seemed to be concerning the both of them. If it concerned the both of them, why wouldn't Tori have told him?

_Wat do u mean?_

Andre sent them the same question. Seconds later, Beck responded.

_Ask Jade._

Before Andre could text Jade, she already texted him.

_This is something Tori shuld tell u. Trust me. It would b wrong if it sounded from another person's mouth._

Andre texted her:

_Tori's at the doc's. If she isn't feeling good, y shuld that b a big deal?_

He sent her that and Jade texted:

_Oh it's much more than that, Harris. It'll change ur life. Just wait 4 Tori 2 tell u._

So that's what Andre did. He waited.

* * *

When Tori discovered she was pregnant so young, that had been the worst day of her life. Now, she wouldn't change anything and adores being a mother.

"Do you remember now?" Jade asks her.

"Yes," Tori wonders why she told Jade first, but then again, she was the one who came to her unexpectedly. She got a little angry about Jade breaking her promise. "I told you not to tell _anyone else_!"

"Beck was my boyfriend! Of course I would tell him. Robbie, Cat, and Andre don't know. Did I mention Andre doesn't know?" Tori bit her tongue to keep her from saying something back to her. "So…." Jade's voice changes from being taunting to being serious and caring. "Did you keep him or her?"

"Yes I did," She answers and Jade smiles. "It's a girl. Her name is Olivia Jane. She's 10. She's turning 11 in January 14th."

"I'm sure Andre would love to know that," Tori knew Jade would say something like that or bring Andre in. Tori ignores her comment and Jade asks. "Are you bringing her to the wedding? I know a guy that would like to see her and know she exists." Both of them know who that certain guy is.

Tori ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know…I have been thinking about it…"

"You should. It would be better for you and Andre…and most importantly, for Olivia," Jade tells her and Tori hates to believe that she is right. "Listen, I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Vega."

"Same here, Jade." Tori replies honestly and Jade hangs up.

Tori still has her cell in hand and goes back to the living room and watches Miss. Clark teaching her daughter how to play the piano. She thought about Jade's words that it would be good for herself, Olivia, and Andre to bring her daughter to the wedding. Tori looks at Olivia who always asks multiple times about her father and says that she always wanted one. Tori smiles.

That's when she decides to bring her daughter to the wedding.


	11. The Date

**February 20, 2022**

It's a regular Saturday afternoon. Tori and Olivia is sitting on the bench eating their ice cream sundaes of their own preference. While Tori swallows the taste of her vanilla ice cream down, she looks around at the park. She smiles as she sees many people enjoying the fresh air of the outdoors.

There are people playing, lounging on their beach chairs or blankets getting soaked up by the blazing hot sun. There's something that catches her eye: there's a mother sitting on a picnic blanket holding her baby and smiling at her daughter and husband who's playing with each other. Tori looks at her own daughter and knows she's watching the happy family, too.

"Olivia," Tori calls her name. Her daughter's head snaps to look at her. She stops eating her treat. Tori is hesitant before she asks the question. "What would you like to know about your father?"

Olivia's eyes brighten and Tori knows her daughter well enough (like any other mother would know her child) she would have a lot of questions for her about Andre. Tori wouldn't hesitate to answer any of Olivia's questions because Olivia wants to know about her father that she never had to grow up with. Tori's already prepared to answer all of them.

"What is Dad's name?" Olivia asks eagerly.

"Andre."

"Where did you and Dad first met each other?"

"We were 16 when we first met. He came over to my house so he could work on a song with Aunt Trina."

"What song was it?"

"Make It Shine." Tori smiles at the very fond memories of her very first big showcase she performed at Hollywood Arts.

"Does he make songs?"

"Yes and sings them," Olivia is intrigued by Andre. "He wrote a song for me that I could give it to Aunt Trina for her birthweek present."

"Cool," Olivia smiles. "Did she like it? I would."

"She didn't at first, but later, she liked it."

"Does he play the piano?"

"Yes. He's very good. Just like you."

Olivia's heart fills up with happiness. "Just like me?" Tori smiles and nods.

"Anymore questions?" Tori wonders.

The minutes turns into hours that were spent of Olivia asking 20 questions to Tori about Andre. Tori is more than willing to answer them for her. Olivia answered all of her unanswered questions and she's satisfied. All she needs to do is see Andre. Olivia believes if her mother and Andre would see each other again, they would fall in love, get married, and they would finally be a complete family. That is the 10 year old's desired and only wish.

They continued eating their ice cream, however, Olivia is almost done with hers because she's already chewing on her chocolate covered cone with rainbow sprinkles. When Tori was done eating hers, they were about to get up to leave, until a familiar voice stops them.

"We seriously have to stop meeting like this." Tori and Olivia looks at Danny who's smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asks him in surprise.

"I go here to clear my head and write new songs," Danny answers waving his notebook a little showing proof for his words. "Plus, I couldn't really stay at my place because one of my guitarists and his girlfriend of the week is fu-" He quickly looks at the 10 year old little girl and the mother who's giving him a glare for his choice of words that were about to be said. He starts to think quickly for a better word. "I – I mean spending some quality time with each other, that I just had to leave." Danny carefully met eyes with Tori for her approval and the glare was gone. "So, um…" He clears his throat and asks casually. "How did you like the show?"

"I thought it was _really_ great," Tori answers honestly. "Even Trina liked it."

"It must've been really good if she liked it." Danny mumbles, but it was loud enough for Tori to hear. He groans when his cell makes a ringing noise. He gets it out of his pocket and reads the text message and sighs putting it back in its place. "I have to go. _They_ want me back."

"Oh," Tori says almost softly. She doesn't know what she's doing, but might as well ask him. "If you're not _too_ busy later, would you be able to drop by at the house?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it." Danny smiles at her and she does too.

Being disgusted by this, Olivia looks at her Mom and impatiently asks her if they could go home. They finally did and Olivia couldn't be any happier to get away from Danny.

* * *

Olivia hates Danny. She thinks that he ruins _everything_.

Somehow and someway, she has to get him out of their life forever so her plan could work out perfectly without anyone in her way. Olivia walks out of her room and walks in on her Mom who's sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Mom? Does Danny _have_ to come over?" Olivia sighs and sits down next to her mother.

"If he's not busy he could if he wants," Tori answers. "Why?"

Olivia's eyes looks around anywhere, but Tori. "I want to study for my History test tomorrow."

"You have no tests tomorrow."

She blinks twice in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything." Tori makes a wink at her and the doorbell rings, she walks over to answer it and there is Danny standing at the doorway smiling friendly at her.

"Hey, Tori."

"Hi, Danny. Glad you could make it. Come in."

Danny walks inside the house and looks around as he's taking his black leather jacket off putting it on the coat rack.

"Nice place you got here." Danny tells her.

Tori smiles at him kindly. "Thanks. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Danny smiles back at her.

"How does tacos for dinner sound?" Tori ask Olivia and Danny from the kitchen and they respond with approving mumbles.

Danny sits on the chair near the kitchen counter and folds his hands together. "Watcha doin'?" He drags out his words almost saying it in a sing song voice.

"Cooking dinner. Was does it look like to you?" Tori raises an eyebrow at him and he just shrugs.

Awkward silence fills between the 2 adults and Danny watches Tori cooks.

Danny sighs having enough of the quietness. "How is everything?" He asks her being casual about it.

"You've become a good conversational starter, haven't you?" She asks him amusedly.

She remembers when they were younger and during their relationship, she's the one that talked a lot to him, and back then, she loved being talkative. She remembered Danny being the sort of quiet one and being very laidback. The more she thought about it, Danny reminded her of Beck. _Maybe that's why I had a crush on Beck; he was similar to Danny_. Tori thought about Beck and Jade's hate and jealousy towards the both of them. She just kept thinking about the days when she hang out with Beck, and yes, Jade was included. She smiles fondly at those memories. _Good times_.

Tori figures she should stop teasing him and answer his question. "I have been invited to a wedding." She blurts out unintentional. That's the first and only thing that popped into her mind.

"Really?" Danny sounds interested. "Who's getting hitched?"

"Beck Oliver and Jade West," Tori answer carefully because she's not sure if he remembers them. "Do you know them?"

"They sound familiar. Did they go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah."

"Their names ring a faint bell…" His voice trails off.

Tori bit her lip and thinks carefully. She will be going to the wedding, she knows that. Thankfully, she won't go by herself, she has Olivia, but maybe another person that's her age will make it more comforting. Even though, her old friends would be there, she thinks it won't be the same between them ever again since she left without saying a word to them.

She hesitates to ask Danny to go with her because she doesn't want to make it seem like it's some kind of a special date which is not, she already confirms it. Tori sighs through her nostrils thinking if he will believe it's a date, she'll tell him otherwise and will wait for his answer whether he would reject it or accept it. Tori tells herself to stop acting like a teenager and stop beating around the bushes because, for once, she's tired of all of this mess that happened to her and forcefully got put on her shoulders.

Tori thinks everything is decided. The only thing she has to do is ask him straightforwardly. "Would you be my date?" She doesn't even care if she said the word 'date' anymore that's directed to Danny. They know now they would never date each other again. _That_ conversation has already been said and done.

"To where?" Danny's totally lost on her question and is afraid he missed out on something she said that could have been recently.

"Beck and Jade's wedding." She clarifies as if it's supposed to be obvious.

"Oh…uh…yeah. Sure," Danny answers after he stopped looking at her from behind stupidly. "Where and what time?"

"Our Lady of the Valley Church in Hollywood. Sunday 21st in March." Tori answers like she remembers it by heart.

"In Hollywood…?" Danny asks and mumbles to himself. "March 21st…" He speaks louder. "I _think_ I can make it, but I'm not a 100%."

Tori smiles and is relieved. "Okay."

The silence fills between them again until the sound of the piano is heard throughout the whole house.

"Hey, wh-who's playing the piano?"

Tori turns around to look at him this time to see his confused reaction. She smiles. "Think there's a ghost in this house? That's Olivia."

Danny's eyes widen in surprise. "_That's_ Olivia? She can play the piano?"

"Yes," Tori says her answer and nods proudly. "She loves it. Have you ever played the piano before?" Her microwave went off and she went to go open it taking the small, hot, and steamy bowl out.

"I used to," Danny answers. "When I was younger, I took piano lessons because of my Dad and I hated it. I know a thing or two on how to play it, but I'm not very good. I know Olivia is better than me just by hearing her."

Tori smiles at the familiar song she hears her daughter is playing. "She's playing her favorite song."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask her?" She challenges Danny with a smile and he could do nothing, but go ask the 10 year old girl in the living room.

* * *

Olivia likes the feeling and each rhythm her fingers are making. She loves it when her fingertips hits the piano keys and makes a beautiful noise, and when you hit a lot of them, it will make a beautiful tune if you play the song right and when you're trying to make up one that's by yourself.

She heard this song a long time ago when she was a baby her mother told her once. It feels like the melody is glued inside her mind and got cemented on her brain. It will forever remain permanent. She won't ever forget it. It's not like she would want to forget it. It's a very lovely piece.

"Hey." She hears a soft voice in the room, but that does not stop her from playing the piano; she continues and ignores the voice. She knows it does not belong to her mother, but it belongs to a male that she heard before.

Danny knows she's ignoring him. So he tries again. "I like the song that you're playing," That's the first thing he says to her start out a conversation. It may not be the best, but he couldn't think of anything else to say to a 10 year old girl. "What is it?"

She stops playing and turns to look at him a little annoyed, but he really couldn't blame her. "Your Song."

Danny got confused. He never knew he would have a song and a 10 year old girl would play it for him on the piano. "_My_ song?"

Olivia sighs rolling her eyes and explains. "No. _Your Song_. It's by Elton John."

"Oh…" Danny finally understands now. He carefully walks closer to her. "Hmm…Elton John makes good music." He muses with a smile.

She smirks at him. "I know."

"You have good taste." He compliments.

Olivia makes a small smile. "Thanks. I really don't like to listen to rap, hip hop, metal, and anything related to that. I really like to listen to more jazz, R&B, and classical stuff, you know?"

Danny agreed. "So…where have you heard Your Song before? It came out before you were born."

"My Mom used to sing it to me as my lullaby." Olivia smiles wider remembering the nights when she was younger that Tori would either read to her before she goes to sleep and sing that song while she lied in bed cuddling closer with her favorite stuffed animal.

Danny smiles back at her as he could see Tori doing something motherly like that. He always thought she would be a good mother.

She tilts her head a little wondering. "Do you know how to play the piano?"

"I got lessons when I was younger, but I didn't really like it," He explains. "Playing the piano wasn't my thing."

She looks shocked and stunned. "How can you not like to play the piano?"

He only shrugs in response.

"I guess you don't want to play it then if I asked you?"

Danny decides to play around with her. "Depends on the song request."

Olivia thinks for a moment. "River Flows in You by Yiruma."

She moves down as he walks towards her taking the empty seat that she left for him.

"I think I know how to play that song." Danny tells her and starts to play it by memory.

While Olivia is watching him play the piano, Tori calls them out for dinner. They walk to the kitchen together.

"I admit you are good," Olivia confess then smiles slyly. "But," Danny knew there would be a 'but' in the sentence somewhere. "_I_ am _better_."

"Don't be selfish, Olivia." Tori scolds her as she sets the food down onto the table and thinks her daughter has been spending _way _too much time with her aunt.

* * *

After dinner is done, Danny helps Tori to clean and wash the dishes while Olivia is in her room.

"I like that song you played on the piano," Tori compliments to Danny as she puts a plate in the cupboard. "It was from Twilight."

"I figured you would." Danny smirks at her.

When they were done cleaning the dishes and putting them away, Tori walks over to join Danny who's sitting on the couch having the laptop onto his lap. He's trying to find hotels in Hollywood when they'll be there for the wedding.

"What did you find?" Tori ask him and moving her head so she could see and read the screen.

"Not much, but how does the Renaissance Hotel sound?" Danny asks her.

After Tori read what it is about and how they run it. It sounds decent to her. "Sounds good." She approves.

"How long do you want to stay there?"

"How long are _you_ able to stay there?" Tori ask him not knowing what his schedule with his band is.

"I can fit anything in now. I won't be leaving till next month."

"3 weeks on the 6th," Tori confirms and Danny registers them in. "Thank you for coming with me, Danny. I don't think I could go there by myself facing everyone again."

Danny smiles. "No problem."

"What are you doing?" Olivia enters the room seeing her mother and Danny on the couch and looking at the computer together.

"We're going to Hollywood." Tori smiles at her.

Olivia became confused. "The 2 of you?"

"The _3 _of us." Tori corrects her still smiling.

Olivia is excited now at the thought of going to Hollywood for the first time, but is still confused as to why. "How come we're going to Hollywood?"

"We're going to a wedding."

"Is it the one from the letter? Beck and Jade?"

Tori nods. "Yep!" That made Olivia more excited. She has also never seen a wedding before.

While Tori is answering Olivia's questions about their trip, Danny takes out his cell phone when he feels it vibrating inside his pocket jeans. He takes it out seeing that he has a text message from one of his band mates. He reads it and groans since they supposedly need him.

"What's wrong?" Tori ask with concern.

"I don't know why, but they want me back." Danny gets up heading for the door and grabs his jacket.

"They miss you." Tori made a smirk behind him.

He turns around rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right. Bye, Tori. Bye, Olivia." Danny waves and leaves the room.

* * *

**Songs in appearance:**

**1) Your Song - Elton John  
2) River Flows In You - Yiruma**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own those 2 songs.


	12. Revelations

**Author's Note:** Hi! :) I'm glad that all of you really liked this story. For the next few chapters, I'm going to skip some dates so we could get closer to when Tori goes to Hollywood and to the wedding. To all of you Tandre shippers out there, there's a really good Tandre fic I reccommend that all of you should read. The author is Trim59 and it's called Roses. It's so good! :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please read and review! :)

* * *

**February 21, 2022**

It was exactly 12:00p.m. in the afternoon and Tori's stomach growls reminding her hunger and she feels like food is the _last_ thing she needs. She has a _lot_ of things on her mind.

Tori thought about going to Hollywood for Beck and Jade's wedding. In her head and what she plans it out to be, it sounds that it could go smoothly and everything would work just the way she want and would hope to be.

All she really wanted to do in Hollywood was go there to the wedding with her daughter and Danny and just be there for Beck and Jade and stay there for a little, then go home. She plans on not having any kind of conversation with Andre and she doesn't even want to look at him. She just doesn't want to make anything weird and uncomfortable for them. And if he ever sees Olivia around with her, questions will rise about who she is and why she's getting along with her and that's when Tori will become worried and ignore him because she still doesn't want him to know.

Ever since Tori broke up with Andre, she always blames him for not coming back to her. She had no idea why he would do that. She could've contacted him, but she had no time because she was too busy with Olivia and finding a job at that time. She always thought since Andre never came back for her, he gave up on her and doesn't love her anymore. Tori is completely fine with that and that's why she excludes him out of her and Olivia's life. Andre probably doesn't want to know about his own daughter anyway so there's no point telling him.

Tori know everything would be perfect without Andre and the mention of him in her and Olivia's life. Until, Olivia pops up questions to her face about her father. Tori wanted to tell her about Andre when she was old enough so she could understand the _whole_ story, but since she has the right to know and is probably going to see him (Olivia never asked what Andre looks like so she wouldn't be able to point him out) at the wedding, Tori thought she might as well answer her most desired questions about her father. There were some that Tori didn't answer and just gave Olivia short replies that should satisfy her enough.

Tori feels like she has never been so nervous and scared in her entire life. Maybe she's just exaggerating about her emotions and being a drama queen about it, but she doesn't really care anymore. Olivia will see her father for the first time and Andre will see his daughter for the first time. Tori is curious and wonders what his reaction will be when he finds out he's the father of Olivia, a child that existed for 10 years and one he never even knew he had.

_All because of her…_

Tori shook that thought out of her head. It's _not_ true! Okay…maybe it is…_a little_. That wouldn't happen if Andre would come back to her. Why couldn't he came back to her like Beck did to Jade a multiple times when they had their on and off relationship? But, Andre is not Beck and Tori just had to deal with it. _She_ was the one who called their relationship off and didn't even tell Andre she's pregnant with his child. _She_ was too scared to tell him and afraid that he wouldn't want her anymore. She thought that's what guys would do when they find out they're fathers so young. Tori didn't want Andre to leave her, but in some weird way, Tori would feel better if she would leave him. Just to save herself from the heartache. All Tori thought about was _herself_ and _her _feelings. Never _once_ she thought about _Andre_ and _his_ feelings. She thought that didn't matter because _she_ was the one who's carrying their child.

Tori is just a stupid and a selfish little teenager.

_Back then_.

Tori is different now. She regrets all of the things she has done in the past before and after when she was in a relationship with Andre. She wishes that she could go back in time and change all of the bad things she has done that might've ruined her friends and other people's lives. But, she can't be able to go back in time and fix everything. She has to live with her life the way it is now. It's not like she hates her life at this moment. Olivia has changed Tori in so many ways that she can't explain, but she believes her daughter has made herself stronger. Tori have never been _so _thankful and have never loved her daughter _so_ much.

Every time Tori looks at her daughter, she always can't believe that Olivia's 10. Tori remembers the day she held her daughter in her arms for the first time. She couldn't believe she and Andre made a life and she only wished he was there to see it, but since she was the one who left, she'll just have to put up with it without him...and she has been fine for all those 10 years without him. Sure, it was a struggle, but she managed, and look where she's at now? Tori hasn't even imagined or dream of her daughter being married. She still thought of Olivia as her little baby girl and Trina sometimes call her niece, a princess, or a mini-me because, (sometimes) unfortunately, Olivia has a lot of Trina in her when she was at that age.

Looking back while she was pregnant, Tori couldn't believe she was considering aborting her child. She thought about putting Olivia up for adoption...Tori doesn't remember if it would be open or closed. Tori thought both of those things because she had a lot of things to do. She wanted to go to Juilliard then become a famous singer in Hollywood, and while doing all of that, her and Andre's relationship would still be in a relationship and possibly married then have a child. But, things unfortunately took an unexpected turn and didn't do it that way. Tori got pregnant first and left all of her friends finding out what to do with her child until she decided to raise it along with her family's help. The first person Tori ever told about her pregnancy was Trina and Jade, then suddenly, Beck knows apparently. The last people she told were her parents. After they found out, Tori broke up with Andre because her father wanted to know who impregnated her, but since he's a cop, she doesn't want him to do anything to Andre. She doesn't want her parents, mostly her father, wanted to find out. Trina, Jade, and Beck only knows and she plans to keep it that way, and hopefully, those people are the only ones who will know until she'll expose her secret to her parents and let Andre know he's a father.

Tori thought about her parents. She'll be going to Hollywood soon and they'll need to know the reason why. Only Trina (and probably Adam) knows why. It's not like she wants to suddenly leave them. They have done so much for her especially when she got pregnant. They helped her out and she's thankful for that because Tori was afraid she was going to get kicked out. Her sister and mother supported her and even her father who was extremely angry about it, but what other parent would be angry when they found out their youngest child who happens to be 16 got pregnant?

Tori's stomach growls again and that's when she realized she's starving. She went over to her parents thinking the time to tell them would be now instead of later. Tori drives to her old house where she and Trina lived when they were younger. Her parents never got bought a new one just for themselves. For some reason that Tori and Trina never understands, they're still living in it. When Tori's pulling up to the driveway, she sees Trina's car and wonders what her sister is doing there. Tori gets out of her car and walk inside the house and nothing inside her house changed, everything is still the same except for her and Trina's room which are now guest rooms.

Tori parks her car in the driveway behind where Trina's car is parked. She walks inside the house and smiles when she sees her parents and sister on the couch in the living room talking and they all turn their heads to look at her when she walked in.

"Hi, Tori." Her father, David, greets his 28 year old daughter with a smile.

"Hi Mom, Dad, and Trina," Tori greets back to them. She looks at her family and wonders aloud. "What's going on here?"

"Trina told us that she's pregnant! Isn't that wonderful?" Tori's mother, Holly, tells her excitedly and Trina smiles at her little sister.

Tori smiles, being happy for Trina. "I already know about it, but yeah," She scratches her head and asks her parents. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"There's some stuff in the fridge if you want to make a sandwich." Holly answers.

For once in Tori's life, she wishes that she could be Trina at the moment, being in her shoes. She's actually jealous and envies Trina. Tori always wanted to find the right guy and be married to him and later have his child.

Tori finally found a guy who happens to be Andre, but since she got pregnant so young, she broke up with him and raises their child alone and she never got married. She never even went to look for another guy to date even though she wanted to. The only thing that was keeping her away from doing that was her daughter and work. Between those 2 things, she was very busy and having a relationship at that time wouldn't work out so well.

Tori wishes she could live a life like Trina's. Being married and having a family and there's another addition to the family on the way.

Whatever dreams she has, they seem to never come true.

Tori came back to the family room with a plate in hand that holds her sandwich. She sits down next to Trina. After she takes a couple bites out of it, she sets on the table in front of the sofa. She suddenly remembers why she's here because there's an important announcement she needs to tell her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something…" Tori says to them slowly being careful about the topic.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" David asks her curious.

Tori is taken aback by his question. The three of them know she's not dating anyone, and even if they wouldn't know, she would've told them.

"No," Tori answer which brings relief to her father. "I'm going to go away for 3 weeks."

Trina instantly remembers about their previous conversation and knows the reason why her sister is leaving.

"Where are you going?" Holly asks.

"Hollywood," Tori answers and began to explain. "I was invited to one of my friend's wedding from Hollywood."

"Really? Who's getting married?" Holly became interested.

"Beck Oliver and Jade West." Her parents nod in appreciation as they heard of them before. Beck and Jade are both actors and have been in numerous movies so far.

"That's nice your friends are still contacting you." She smiles.

"Anyway," Tori start to continue with her explanation. "I'm going to Hollywood and stay there for 3 weeks."

"You could let Olivia stay over here while you're gone." David offers.

"No, that's okay. She'll be coming with me." His youngest daughter says to him casually.

"Wouldn't she be bored at the wedding?" Holly asks Tori curiously.

Tori has waited too long to keep this a secret. She thinks this must be the time now for her to reveal it. "She'll meet someone there...not just my friends, but her father."

Holly gasps and Trina is listening intently waiting for her parents' reaction for what her sister is going to say next. "I...I thought you didn't know who the father was. You told us you didn't know." David tells her and is getting confused.

Tori sighs and is surprised her father or both of her parents didn't explode at that very minute. "I do. The only reason I didn't tell you was you know him and I was afraid that you would hurt him. But, now that he's not here..." She closes her eyes when she said those painful words and then slowly opens them. "I can tell you," Tori looks directly at her parents. "Because you won't hurt him."

"Tori, we would never hurt him." Holly says to her gently. She looks at her husband for support, but he didn't say anything and just listen to his daughter speak more with interest.

Before Tori could be able to reveal her secret, her eyes slowly looks over at Trina who gave her a small smile and a single nod. Being confident, she looks back at her parents asking. "Do you remember Andre Harris?"

Holly and David looks at each other curiously and their faces seem to be silently asking one another if they knew the guy. They have no remembrance of him and look back at their daughter for more details.

"_Andre Harris_, Mom and Dad, he's the one who was supposed to be my partner for the big showcase, but then my tongue got swollen." Trina helps her.

Tori starts her explanation. "Andre is a great singer, song writer, and pianist. He was my best friend at Hollywood Arts. In our junior year, we started dating...and later our relationship became more..._intimate_," She tries not to get herself embarrassed by saying that to her parents, but they need to know. "One time we were at a party and I got drunk and I wanted to have sex with him, but he didn't, so I thought he didn't love me when he rejected me and I tried again and...we _did it_," After saying that out loud, she knows that it's her fault. All of it is her fault... "After our graduation ceremony, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. The only people that know is Jade, Beck, and Trina and I intend to keep it that way until I meet all of them. I will tell everyone."

"So you..._lied_ to us?" David asks and Holly looks hurt as well.

"I was trying to protect Andre." Tori defends, but the situation she's in does not help.

"You were trying to protect him then you broke up with him?"

"At least he wouldn't have his dreams wasted by raising a child. He's out there doing what he loves just like I wanted him to be. That's the reason why I let him go. I let Andre go because I love him."

Even Trina is surprised when she hears this. "You still love him?"

"Yes," Tori confirm. She gave her parents an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that I kept this from you for so long. I was just afraid and..." She's at loss for words hoping her parents would say something back to her, but they're quiet and she continues hesitantly. "I'm wondering if you could forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Tori," Holly says and Tori makes a small smile and is relieved. "You had your reasons and _we_," She looks at her husband then back at her youngest daughter. "Respect that. Don't we, David?"

David is in silence and seems to be at loss for words. Tori worriedly looks at her mother and then back at her father. Having enough of the silence between them, Tori snaps her father out of his zone. "Daddy?"

David's immediately shots his head up to look at her. His eyes met with Tori's and release a sigh. "I guess...I respect it, too," The three girls smiles in relief. "But that_ does not _mean I can _forgive_ Andre what he has done."

"I know." Tori says in understanding.

"So you knew _all_ of this?" David asks his eldest.

"Yes. I kept it a secret as well because she wanted to me to and I respect that." Trina tells her father.

David sighs. _They're definetly sisters_, he thought with amusement because he remembers how they acted when they were younger and how different they are now.

"So...is there anything else you 2 would like to tell us?" David asks both of his daughters.

"Anymore secrets?" Holly asks.

"Nope." The daughters say simultaneously.

Tori is finally satisfied about her exposure to her parents and smiles. "I think there's nothing to hide."


	13. On the Road

**March 1, 2022**

"Mom! Where's Snuzzles?" Olivia asks her mother from her room as she packs her stuff for the wedding that's going to be held in Hollywood.

After waiating for hearing a response, there is none and Oliva grew annoyed. The 10 year old girl let out a sigh of frustration and walks to her mother's room. Olivia finds her mother also packing for their trip.

"Mom!" Olivia calls her again.

A few more seconds it takes for Tori to realize her daughter is in her room. She took out the samll ear buds from her iPod and looks at Olivia.

"What?" Tori asks with an innocent smile.

"I've asked you for Snuzzles a lot of times!" Her mother sighs and gave her annoyed child an apologetic look. "Where is he?"

"He should be _somewhere_ in that room of yours," Olivia sheepishly smiles when her mother said 'somewhere' with emphasise because her mother knows how messy her room is. "Unless you left it at Aunt Trina's...again. Which I don't think you did. She would've told us by now."

Olivia sighs in frustration. "I'll look for it again...! Even though I don't know _where_ it is!" She walks out in a huff at the same time the doorbell rang.

"Try looking in your closet or under your bed," Tori tells her as she goes to answer the door before she put one of her favorite shirts in her purple suite case. She opens the door and smiles when she sees Danny standing at the doorway.

"Hey," Dannny greets to her as he walks inside and she closes the door. "Are you excited to go to Hollywood for the first time?"

"Yeah, I'm actually am!" Tori answers happily then she asks him. "Have you been there before?"

"Yep! For a performance, though. Guess who I met there?"

"Who?" Tori asks with interest because all she wants to see is one of her favorite celebrities in Hollywood.

"Victoria Justice!"

"Oh my god! You did? Really?" Tori asks excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"No. Just joking." Danny smirks and starts to chuckle a little making Tori roll her eyes.

"Is Olivia excited to go to Hollywood?" He sits on the couh. "Ready to meet the rich and famous?"

"She actually hasn't said anything much about it since I told her," Tori replies thoughtfully. "You know meeting celebrities isn't the reason why we're goinng to Hollywood. We're going to Beck and Jade's wedding. Olivia will get a chance to meet her father."

Danny leans in and asks her. "You haven't told me who's Olivia father is, by the way."

"I told you. You don't know him."

"Will he be at the wedding?" Danny asks interested. He would really want to know the guy who got Tori pregnant at 18.

"Maybe." Tori shrugs.

_Hopefully_, she thought. Tori should've asked Jade when she got the chance as she spoke on the phone to her. She should've asked if Andre was coming or not, but she assumed he probably is because they were all friends before they separated from each other and get to live their dreams.

"Good."

"Why good?"

"So I could beat the living shit out of him." Danny responds as if it's supposed to be obvious.

"_Danny_!" Tori scolds him and roughly punches him on the shoulder. Danny quickly put his hand on it in pain, but it didn't really hurt. He only acts like it did so it will make her feel strong.

"I don't want you to do that to him!"

"Why not? You just don't want me to do anything to the guy who fucked you, knocked you up, and left you, then?"

Tori feels hurt when he said those words to her. Tori really hates _that_ word. While you're having sex, you're really making love to that particular person which was exactly her and Andre was doing when they were dating.

"You didn't have to say it like that! You don't even know what happened between us! _You don't know_!" Tori hates the way how Danny makes it seem like he accused Andre of only using her for sex then he didn't care about her at all before and after she broke up with him. Danny has no idea about their relationship.

Danny sighs in defeat and doesn't want to carry their argument any longer so their friendship wouldn't be ruined. "Okay, okay. _You're_ right. _I_ don't know. I don't know the _loving _relationship that you had with...whatever his name is." He is still mad that Tori refuses to tell him who her past lover was.

_Andre!_ Tori wants to shout out, but keeps that to herself until the wedding which she has promised not to tell till then. She is just frustrated and aggravated at him right now because of the things he said to her which hurt. But, she knows she can't wallow on that forever and have to continue her packing.

"I have to start packing," Tori says to him. "Have you already packed?"

"I'm almost done," Danny answers. "I've just dropped here to say...hey."

She makes a small smile at him and walks to her bedroom with Danny following her from behind. "Want some help?"

Tori turns around when she enters her room and asks him jokingly. "You just want to see what kind of bras and panties I have, do you?"

Danny pretends to feel offended and says to her. "What a way to make to me sound like I'm a pervert!"

Tori rolls her eyes at his remark. "I can pack my things by myself, thank you very much."

"Alright," He says smiling. "I'll leave you and your little belongings alone."

Just then, the phone rang and Tori walks out of the room to answer it with Danny behind her who goes to the living room sitting on the sofa. She calls Olivia telling her that one of her friends named, Summer, is on the phone. When Olivia heard that, she gets excited and runs out of her room quickly to get the phone out of her mother's grasp and began talking animatedly to her best friend.

* * *

Days has passed faster than Tori wanted it to be. The wedding, she remembers, is also approaching quickly. Soon, she'll be able to meet everyone at the wedding in Hollywood. By 'everyone,' they are her old friends.

Tori could finally meet Jade and Beck in person and not speak with them on the phone. As for the others, there's Cat, Robbie, and...Andre. She feels like those names are so distant to her, but then, she remembers all those wonderful memories she shared with them. Like when she helped Jade with her play, get Beck his role back, bringing Robbie's puppet back to life, sung a bunch of songs with Andre...there were so many things that made her life a hundred times better than it had been when she was a regular and normal student at Sherwood. It was because of them.

The date is March 6th. The day she and her 10 year old daughter would be leaving for Hollywood. They drove to their destination early in the morning along with Danny who is the driver. Tori sits in the passenger seat and she glances back a few times at Olivia who looks as if she's not even fully awake.

A small smile appears on Tori's face and tells her softly. "You can sleep on the way if you want." Olivia didn't say anything; she is too tired. All she could do is nod slowly while her eyes are drooping.

The car ride was quiet. Both Danny and Tori are looking out to the road. There were times when Tori wants to say something to Danny, but she thinks that he looks like he's being too absorbed being in the driving mode so she believes it would be best not to disturb him. Tori is tired as well and leans her seat back a little and closes her eyes...

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter I have planned is Tori will be kind of dreaming, but it's more of a flashback. There are different scenes. It deals with her pregnancy and you would see some stuff that happened before and during her pregnancy. :) Please read and review!


	14. Memories

**Author's Note:** Like I said in the last chapter, this is just a chapter filled with memories. I hope you liked/loved it and please read and review! :)

* * *

**Graduation Day**

_This is it_, Tori thought somewhat excited.

Principal Eichman was now calling the students for anyone that has the letter T. Pretty soon, it'll be her turn. She's going to finally graduation Hollywood Arts! From her circle of friends, she was the last one to be called. She took a quick glance at Andre who's sitting on the other side with rest of the guys since they're separated from the girls. Then, she looked away placing a hand on her flat stomach that's going to grow.

Not long ago from today, Tori found out she was pregnant. She took the five pregnancy tests she brought from a local drug store. She used them and the results were all positive. She was about to bawl her eyes out until she heard some girls from her class walked in so she left hurriedly and went into the janitor's closet crying. Out of all people, Jade somehow found her. Tori told her that she's pregnant with Andre's child. Her and Jade made a promised that Tori hoped Jade would keep. They promised Jade wouldn't tell anyone about her pregnancy.

The little bolts of joy are coursing throughout her body when her name was going to come up. Principal Eichman had skipped the letter U because there was no name that had been called like that so the Vs came. After saying their names, Tori smiles a little when she hears her name from the microphone.

"Victoria M. Vega."

Tori walked up to the principal of Hollywood Arts and to the moment she has been waiting for since she was a freshman. After Tori shook his hand, she received her diploma.

She had finally graduated Hollywood Arts.

**{*}**

After the graduation ceremony, Tori's parents took her out for dinner. She could have gone to the party that's for the class of 2012, but she decided to stay with her family. She would have loved to go, but there was a reason why she wanted to stay with her family.

While they were waiting for their food, there were a million of chances that Tori could have told them she was pregnant during their conversations, but she got scared and chickened out of those opportunities.

When the food came, Tori suddenly became nauseated by the smell of it. She took a small sip of her water hoping it would calm herself and her stomach, but that wasn't working. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, but all she wanted to do was to puke. Unfortunately, she was only dry heaving near the toilet. After she stopped, she went out and there was her sister looking at her with crossed arms.

"What's wrong with you?" Trina asked her worriedly. "We have been waiting for you to return for the past 5 minutes. Our food is already here so you better eat it before it gets too cold."

Any other time Tori would have like to make a sarcastic reply, but she couldn't. Trina would have to know and eventually would know.

Tori was about to tell Trina, but there were too many women and little girls coming in the bathroom that she couldn't do it. Instead, she took out her cell phone and told her through texting. Tori expectantly looked at Trina who was extremely confused. Later, Trina's phone buzzed and she took it out reading the text message Tori sent her.

After Trina was done reading it, she slowly lifted her head up to look at her little, baby sister. She had no idea until now.

"Are you serious?" Trina asked Tori utterly shocked by the news.

Tori felt the tears prickled in her eyes and furiously blinked them away while she nodded her head for the answer.

"It's Andre's, isn't it?" Trina guessed, but she knows she was right – she just had to ask. Her sister is definetly not a whore and she knows how to say no to other guys.

Tori nodded again then asked her. "What do you think I should do, Trina?"

Trina felt sorry for her. The way she asked that sounded so helpless and she looked so lost and sad. After she thought about her answer, she told Tori. "There are only 3 options: keep it, adoption, or…abortion." Trina never really liked abortion, and hopefully, her sister wouldn't choose that.

Tori sniffed. "I know…but I don't know what to do."

Trina thought their parents would have a lot more to say about this than her so the only advice she gave Tori was: "Just think about it, okay? Real carefully…"

Tori nodded and before the two teenage girls walked out of the bathroom, Tori stopped Trina.

"Trina, _please_ don't tell _anyone_. _I _will tell Mom and Dad." Trina made that promised.

Only 2 people would know and that's a lot in Tori's mind. It would have been better if she would have kept the secret to herself. She decided not to tell anyone else other than her parents who would be the last ones to know.

**{*}**

"Tori…" Trina came into her room that same night. Turning her head away from her laptop, Tori looked at her. "I think you should tell them _now_ before they go to bed."

"You mean, _right now_?" Tori asked not really wanting to tell them that night, but maybe tomorrow.

Trina nodded. "Tell them. I'll be there with you."

When she said that, it made Tori feel a little more comfortable about telling her parents. They went out of her room together and Tori looked at her parents who were just enjoying each other's company. Their parents were looking at each other lovingly, mumbling some stuff to each other and not paying any attention to the television whatsoever.

When Tori got enough of them seeing her parents together like that, she quickly turned to her sister with pleading eyes whispering. "I can't do this, Trina. Not when they're…" Her eyes slowly looked back at them then at her. "Like _that_."

"Sure you can!" Trina encouraged her when whispering. "And _please_ stop them any time now," She said disgustedly watching her parents. "Because I really do not want to see my parents having sex."

Tori sighed and scratched her head, a habit she always did according to Trina and Andre. Her mouth opened a little, but there was no words coming out so she closed it feeling dumb.

She was about to turn away and go to her bedroom, but Trina just _had_ to get their parents attention, ruining their moment. "Mom! Dad!"

David and Holly looked away at each other and looked at their teenage daughters.

"Yes, Trina?" Their mother asked her.

"Tori has something she would like to tell you. _Both_ of you."

Tori gave her a glare and Trina just gave her a little push to go downstairs.

"What is it, Tori?" Their father asked.

Tori and Trina walked downstairs and sat on the couch together.

After swallowing, Tori announced not looking at either of her parents. "I'm pregnant."

Then, there was silence…

That lasted for 3 seconds…

* * *

**The Break Up**

Everything in the Vega household was calm than it had been in the past couple of days.

Tori and her parents went to the doctors once and did some tests and the pregnancy test was accurate much to her dismay. What was very surprising about the doctor's visit was that he said Tori has been pregnant for a month and she had no idea. Supposedly, she's pregnant for 2 months now.

Andre still doesn't know. Tori wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. It would be the right thing to do, but she feels like she's too late for that. Her father already asked her who the father was and answered him that she doesn't know. Yes, she lied, but it was better for herself and Andre. Ever since Tori first discovered she was pregnant with Andre's child, she completely ignored him. She ignored all of his phone calls and text messages. Tori wouldn't say that she hates Andre for making her pregnant, but there was another word that suited him which she could not think of at the moment.

After her doctor's appointment was over that night, her parents drove her home and on the way there, she got a text from Trina. She read that Andre was over wondering where she was. Tori thought that would happen and told Trina earlier if he would have come to the house, she made Trina not to tell him.

_U didn't tell him. did u?_ She sent the text to Trina.

_No. but i think u shuld tell him. dre was so worried about u._ Trina sent her the text and Tori read it over with a sigh. Her thumbs began rapidly pressing the buttons giving a text of her own to her.

_i think i will tell him._ Was the last text Tori sent to Trina.

Tori's hands were on her lap and her hand was still holding her phone. She was sitting in the back of the car just thinking. She was thinking about the options she could do with her child and how she would tell Andre.

For the past few days, Tori thought about abortion. She searched that open wondering if she would get an abortion, what would happen to her and how would they do it. The results were definetly surprising and unexpected. She read there were women that got an abortion and died because the abortionist didn't do it correctly. For her, adoption seemed like it would be a better choice for her and her unborn son or daughter. She would have to see what the the other parent would think about her choice.

Her father is pulling up in the driveway and Tori quickly gave Andre a text. _i kno its l8. but come over plz. its urgent._

When Tori walked in her room and sat down on her bed, her phone went off and she smiled when she read her boyfriend's text. _i'll b there._

An hour Tori waited and she was going to go to bed, but she didn't when she heard knocking on the front door of her house. Tori went out of her room and then downstairs to answer the door and the person who was standing in the doorway was who she wanted to see.

"I knocked on the door instead of ringing the doorbell because I thought I would wake your family up." Andre told her.

"Don't worry. They can sleep through anything. _Especially_ Trina." Tori said as they walked together upstairs to her room.

Tori closed the door behind her. "So, what's up with you lately?" Andre asked her curiously and she had been waiting for that question to come out of his mouth. "You have been ignoring my texts and calls."

"Something just recently came up..." Tori said so soft and queit that Andre barely heard her.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked her with concern and moved closer to his girlfriend holding her both of her hands.

Their eyes met; brown meeting brown. Tori wished their eyes wouldn't have met that connection. It already made everything more complicated than it was. She doesn't know how to tell him. If only Andre was Trina right now it would be much easier to tell, but since she's speaking to the father, it's difficult and different. The words just won't come out of her mouth.

"I..." Tori said and her heart breaks when she sees those lovely brown eyes she had come to know and love.

"Your...what? What's wrong?" Andre asked her calm and gentle. "It's killing me not to know."

"I want to break up with you." Tori told him. She had no idea why she said that and immediately regretted it afterwards.

Andre slowly let go of her hands and they're back at his sides. Tori feels like her heart has just been shattered into a million pieces when she saw his expression changed to hurt.

"What?" That was the only word he could process to come out of his mouth.

Tori started to explain and looked any where, but him. "We're going to be on our separate ways..."

"Tori, there will be no separation between us. All of us planned that we would go to Juilliard together; me, you, Robbie, Beck, Jade, and Cat. _All of us_."

"We'll meet new people," Tori persisted. Even if she wasn't pregnant, she would be afraid that once they'll go to Juilliard, everyone will forget about each other and be in other relationships and find some other cool and talented friends. "What if you suddenly meet a new and hot girl that will take you away from me?" She was suddenly scared not because of that, but because how she thought she sounded like Jade for a moment.

"I'll tell her that my heart is meant for you and only you. I worry about the same thing." A small smile formed at the corner of his lips, but there was no real smiling showing.

"I just think...we need to take a break from each other," Andre's face looked hurt again and Tori couldn' take that sight so she quickly rephrased her sentence. "I mean...we need to see other people. It's not your fault...it's just..." She was at loss for words again and looked apologetically at Andre.

"I understand," Andre said. That's when Tori met her own eyes with his. "If you want to see other people then...that's cool."

Tori feels like she had fallen in love with him again. She just broken up with him and he took it so mature that she expected them to have a fight, but there was none of that. She broke up with him and that was it.

Tori and Andre walked quietly downstairs together and not saying anything to each other. When Andre put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, Tori knows that would be that last time she would ever see him. So, she can't let him go away like that especially if he wants something to remember her by when he finds out she won't be going to Juilliard because of her pregnancy and probably won't ever see her again.

"Andre..." Tori said his name quietly and at the minute he turned around to face her, her lips crashed onto his and it lasted for 3 wonderfully and blissfully seconds.

Andre's eyes darken when he looked at her and he cupped the side of her face with one hand and the other was on her waist pulling her closer to him. He leaned his head towards hers and the minty breath smell from her mouth filled up his nostrils. When his nose rubbed against hers, that's when his lips met her own nice and soft lips gingerly. He felt Tori's hands touching his shoulders pushing him to the door where it closed and they snaked around his neck and up to his hair. When a low moan escaped from Tori's throat, Andre could practically feel himself lose control. The desire to put his tongue inside her mouth was tempting. He almost did when his tongue met her lips, but stopped when she allowed him to do that and completely forgotten what happened to them earlier.

"I think...we should stop..." Andre told her breathlessly.

It was Tori's turn to look hurt, but she remembered why; they broke up, they can't do stuff like that anymore. "You're right," She agreed almost bashfully and ashamed. "I'm sorry for coming onto you like that."

"That is nothing you have to apologize for," Andre made a small smile at her. "It was...nice."

They both chuckled and Tori was happy to see a real smile on Andre's face for the first time that day. Tori can't believe she's watching him standing at the doorway in the middle of the night that she dumped him.

Andre gave Tori one last look before he turned around to head back to his car. But then, he spun around to look at her with a playful smile on. "Promise me you'll be at Juilliard with us?"

Tori smiled. "I promise." Andre made a grin and she closed the door when he left.

That would be the first time she ever broke a promise to him.

* * *

**The Ultrasound**

"Tori, are you ready?" Holly asked her youngest daughter that's 5 months pregnant.

"Yeah!" Tori replied and she came downstairs along with her sister.

"Trina, you're coming?" Holly asked her eldest surprised.

"Of course! I want to see if I'm right that my little sister is going to give me a niece!" Trina put an arm around Tori's shoulder smiling.

"How do you know if I'm going to have a boy?" Tori asked her.

"The only way we will know Tori will have a boy or a girl is by going going to the doctor's." Holly said ending the argument between the 2 girls.

The car ride was not quiet. Trina was talking excitedly about Tori's child will be exactly like her aunt, and also, the many things they could do together. Tori tried to listen and not to listen on what her sister was babbling in the back seat.

After an hour, they finally arrive at the hospital. When they got checked in the 3 girls went to their room for Tori's ultrasound. When Tori's nurse, Mrs. Heather Williams finally arrived to the room, she instructed Tori to lie down on the ultrasound table. Tori obeyed and her shirt was being lifted up just enough so the nurse could see her belly. After turning the monitor on and applied the gel that felt cold to Tori's skin, she held the rounded trapezoid and moved it over her belly as she studied the x-ray. All 4 of them looked at the x-ray and Heather smiled when she saw the baby.

"There is your child, Tori." Heather said.

None of them smiled so big like Tori did. She watched her child on the screen that's inside of her and it looked like he or she was sucking it's thumb and playing with its feet every once in a while.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

After Tori thought about it and looking at Trina's eager face, she answered. "Yes."

"It's a girl."

* * *

**The Birth**

It was a normal Tuesday.

Tori is 9 months pregnant and the nurses and doctors said that the baby could come out anytime. She just wished it would come out already. She's tired of being pregnant and being in horrible and mean moodswings. Being mean was only according to her sister because she sometimes would give things she wanted.

She was lying down on her bed checking her friends statuses on The Slap on cell phone. They were all saying cool stuff about Juilliard. Tori wished that she would have gone when she wasn't pregnant. But, she has been pregnant for 9 months and was impatiently waiting for her child to come out. When Tori was done, her exteneded to put her cell on her night stand, but suddenly, she dropped it and it landed onto the floor. Tori sat up straight having a weird sensation. It took her only a few seconds to realize what's going on with her.

After yelling for her parents, they quickly took her to the hospital and rushed her in to get a room. Only her and her mother was in the room. Trina eventually came with her on and off boyfriend named, Adam, and sat in the waiting room with their father. When her painful contractions were over, Tori was ready to deliver the baby. After the painful hours of pushing, crying filled the room and the nurses went to clean the baby before handing it over to the mother.

When they were done cleaning Tori's daughter, one of the nurses handed the baby over to her. Tori holds her child, can't believing there's a life in her arms that she made with Andre. She wishes and longs for Andre to be right beside her and would get a chance to hold his daughter. Her daughter feels so light when she cradles her. Her baby girl looks so cute when she's asleep. Tori smiles when her daughter yawns and her mouth makes a perfect little 'O.'

All of it was too overwhelming to Tori that she let a few tears escape from their eyes. How could she ever think of aborting her child was beyond her. She was so thankful that she changed her mind and kept her daughter. When Tori carefully wipes a tear that rolled onto cheek, she smiles and looks when she sees her baby's eyes are fluttering open and they were the color of blue.

"Mom, why does she have blue eyes? I..." She was careful enough not to say Andre's name because her parents doesn't know who the father is. "I have brown."

Holly couldn't take her eyes off of her granddaughter while she answered her daughter's question. "It's natural for a newborn baby's eyes to be blue at first, sweetheart. In a few month's time, her eye color will change to brown." While she was talking, Tori's baby was looking at her the entire time and Tori's mother smiled. "Have you decided a name for her yet?"

Tori looked carefully at her daughter. She has seen in TV shows, read in books and magazines that you would know what to name your newborn child right away when you saw it's eyes. Her daughter had a light brown skin tone, her mother said that her facial features were like her own when she was that young. The nose, ears, and chin were definetly Andre's, and there was a little tuft of black hair growing.

"Olivia Jane Vega."


	15. Hollywood

**Author's Note:** I think (hope) you're going to like this chapter because someone is going to be in it that you haven't seen since the first chapter.

* * *

**March 6, 2022**

"Okay! We're here!" Danny announces. When he stops at a red spotlight, he took that short amount of time to look over at Tori and then back to Olivia who were sleeping. While he turns when the spotlight changes to green from red, he told them. "Wake up, sleeping beauties."

Tori and Olivia groggily wakes up and rubs their eyes at the bright, shining sun. When Olivia heardthey finally arrived at Hollywood, she quickly looked at the window and checks out the scenery of Hollywood.

"Welcome to Hollywood!" Danny introduces and he drives toward to their hotel. "You like?"

Olivia is too excited to say anything and just smiles as she looks out at the window. In her 10 years of living, she has never been outside of Los Angeles except for going down to Florida to see Disney World.

Tori, however, is the complete opposite of what her daughter is feeling. There are certain people Tori wants and does not want to see. Andre is placed somewhere in the middle. If it wasn't for Olivia being with her and the other reason why she's going to Hollywood, Tori knows she's not sure how she could make it this far without having some kind of mental break down if it wasn't for her daughter. She does _not_ want to think about _him_ right now and about their past. _Whatever happens in the past, should stay in the past_, Tori thought. All she wants to think about and remember is the memories that she shared with her good, old friends she met at Hollywood Arts.

Danny, Tori, and Olivia begins to get their belongings out of the car and heads to their respective rooms in the hotel. When they got everything and themselves situated, Danny is the one to ask the question.

"Any of you girls hungry?"

"I am so starving!" Olivia answers and expectantly looks over at her mother for her answer.

"Yeah. We can get something to eat hear quick."

* * *

The 3 of them sit inside the restaurant. Their waiting for their food to come.

"This is a nice place." Tori starts the conversation nicely when she couldn't stand the silence.

"Yeah," Danny agrees; he _is_ the one who brought them there. "They serve _really_ good food here."

"That's the reason why you brought us here, right?" Tori asks him, a playful smile is on her face.

"Of course." Danny replies leaning back to his chair.

"Mom, where's the bathroom?" Olivia asks.

"It's to your left where we came in," Tori answers then ask her cautiously. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"I'll be _fine_, Mom." Olivia rolls her eyes and left the table.

When Olivia is out of earshot, Tori mumbles to herself. "She's growing up so fast."

"Just wait till she'll a teenager." Danny's words surprised her. That's one thing she has been waiting for, but she never thought that he heard her.

"Danny, don't start." She groans and he just chuckles.

"Tori?" Fora split second, she thought that voice belongs to Danny's, but she's knows she's wrong because of how feminine it sounded. It's a voice she hasn't heard in 10 years. "Tori _Vega_?" The voice sounds all happy and jittery when the person said her name.

Tori couldn't help herself, but to lift her head up to see who the person that's calling her name. When she did, there's a part of her regretted that she didn't look. Tori can't believe her eyes when she looks at the way too familiar face of Cat Valentine...who changed completely.

Tori notices those new looks of Cat instantly. Cat grown a few inches the last time Tori has seen her and her hair is no longer red it changed to blonde that flows down to her shoulders. Tori wonders to herself if Cat's changes were her own doing or one of Hollywood's influences. Tori misses the old Cat with her red hair...but she could never change that, could she?

"Cat?" Tori says hername just as happy and surprised as she is. Tori might as well say something instead of having her mouth open like an idiot. She stands up from her seat approaching to Cat who does the same. "Oh my God!" They give each other a hug for a couple of minutes then let go. "What happened to you? Your hair...!"

"I dyed it blonde. They said it looked good for my image," Cat says while she's twisting a strand of her hair with her finger. "What do you think?"

Tori can't believe Cat is worried about her image and what she looks like. Whoever _they_are happens to be an idiot. Tori always thought Cat looked great and beautiful red hair. Tori misses the old Cat when Andre called her Little Red (now what does he call her? Little Blonde?) and especially when Cat wonders about odd things such as if bugs could breathe in outer space.

Tori looks at Cat still can't believe her eyes how much she has changed and its already becoming overwhelming. She hates to imagine how she'll react when she sees the others.

"I like it, Cat," Tori lies forcing a smile on for Cat's sake. "What have you been up to?"

"I sing! Don't you listen to my music?" Tori thinks about it for a moment; there was a time a time when herself and Olivia were in the car listening on the radio and changing stations every once in a while. Tori remembers coming across to a station and there was girl singing and it was a singer Olivia heard before because she heard people saying that singer (Cat) sounds like another Lady Gaga and a Kesha mixed together. Her and Olivia never really likes that music, but Trina seems to love it.

"Yeah, I have," Tori answers honestly this time. "I like it." She adds in another lie. She is afraid how Cat would really act if she's still bipolar and a drama queen.

Cat smiles widely and continues. "I'm here because I have a date," Her eyes looks slowly back and forth at Tori and Danny. "I'm guessing you guys are on a date, too?"

Before Danny could object, Tori answers quickly, the smile still plasters onto her face. "Yes. Yes we are." Danny tries not to look shock, but smiles for Cat especially when he feels Tori's hand onto his.

"That's good you 2 are dating!" She says cheerfully. Suddenly, her phone rings and reads something that's probably a text message. After Cat was done pressing buttons on her cell, she looks at the 2 apologetically. "My date is here. Could I have your phone number, Tori?" She asks her excitedly. "I'll give you mine too!" When the phone number exchange between Cat and Tori is finished, she starts to leave. "It was great meeting you Tori!...and you too, Daniel." She says to him awkwardly remembering their breakup when they were younger.

By the time Cat left, Olivia returns from the bathroom and their food arrives also. They start eating silently, but every now and then, Olivia would sometimes speak to her mother about something then it would eventually be silent again especially between Tori and Danny.

They went back to the hotel around 9pm. Olivia is tired so she went to bed early instead of staying up late at night like she regularly does. Tori joins Danny by watching TV with him. Everything was silent between them once again, until Danny pops up a question at Tori.

"Why did you tell Cat that we're dating?" Danny asks not angry, but he was confused. "We're not dating!"

"I don't know!" Tori sighs. "I didn't think it through enough," Danny rolls his eyes as if he was silently saying to her, 'Obviously!' Tori catches that and crosses her arms looking at him. "Don 't deny it that you wanted to date me again because you did asked me that question."

"I recalled that you asked me that same question, too." Danny points out matter-of-fact.

"We _both_ asked each other out and rejected each other," Tori says and looks at him curiously. "Are we both...regretting it?"

"I don't know..." Truthfully, he regrets it, but is afraid how she would react to that. "Do you?"

"At that time," Tori confesses softly. "But I moved on." She says quickly and composes herself.

"Me too." Danny lies.

"I hope I'll see Cat sometime soon so she doesn't have that idea we're dating and won't tell anyone else." Tori says hopefully and yawns afterwards.

Danny doesn't understand what she means by, '_everyone else_,' but goes along with it nevertheless. "Yeah, let's hope not she wouldn't tell anyone." Danny sheepishly smiles at her.

"I'm going to bed," Tori tells him as she's near to her own bedroom. "Are you going to crash soon, too?"

"Yeah." Danny says and watches Tori walk in her room and closes the door.

Danny shakes his head sighing as he turns the TV off walking to his own room with that one thought in his mind.

_If only there could be an us._..


	16. A Reunion

**Author's Note: **I really like it how you guys like Cat's new hair. I was going to make her hair be blue, but I wanted it to be a normal hair color and I thought blonde suited her better. I know that all of you are excited and is waiting anxiously to have Tori and Andre together, but that will take time because they will be awkward and uncomfortable with each other for a while, they will be friends again, and there's going to be some development, too. So, I think it will be a long time till they actually be a couple. I hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

**March 7, 2022**

It was in the afternoon Tori, Danny, and Olivia are lounging around watching TV. Then, Tori's cell phone rang so she looks at it to see who it is, but the number is unknown. She answers it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tori," She recognizes it's Jade's voice. "Cat gave me your cell number. So, you're finally in Hollywood, huh? Looks really great, doesn't it? Is it everything that you ever dreamed it could be?"

"Yeah...sure." Tori replies. She always thought Hollywood is a fascinating place to be at, but it's just a regular and normal place just like all the others.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch today. Sound like a plan?"

"Who's _we_?" She asks Jade confused.

"C'mon, Vega! You're not _that_ dumb!" Jade rolls her eyes. "_We_ as in Beck, Cat, Rob, _Andre_, and even me."

"Oh, but who's Rob?"

Jade sighs hating to explain herself. "_Rob_! Robert Shapiro. _Robbie_ Shapiro! Ring any bells?"

"Yeah, but why is Robbie being called Rob now?"

"He said it sounds mature than Robbie. Did you bring Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell Andre about her?"

"Yeah." She answers hesitantly.

"When?" Jade demands.

"_I'll_ tell him when _I'm_ ready." She sighs feeling a little bit irritated.

"Which will be...?" Jade's voice trails off in question.

"_When I'm ready_!" Tori exclaims then releases a sigh to calm herself. "When are you guys going to be there?"

"Around 12 at Grub on Seward."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Good. Bye, Tori. You better have this number on your contacts."

"I will," Tori rolls her eyes. "Bye, Jade." She says and hangs up.

"Who was that on the phone?" Danny asks curiously to Tori.

"Just a friend." Tori answers casually. "Do you know where Grub on Seward is?"

* * *

When Tori arrives at the place a few minutes after 12, she walkas feeling a little bit nervous surprisingly. She thought she's supposed to and should feel happy since she's going to meet her friends for the 1st time in 10 years. She has no idea how to get into the mood, but maybe she will be when she meets them face to face.

Tori walks in further inside the restaurant and sees Cat, Jade, and Beck so far.

Jade smiles when she sees Tori. There were no piercings on her face or colored streaks on her hair, her ski isn't that pale like it was the last time Tori saw Jade; she has a little tan. Her hair grew to waist and she dyed it black. It's _extremely_ surpising and shocking to see her not wearing black clothing for once.

There were only a few things Tori could pick out changes in Beck. For instance, he grew taller (so did Jade, but he is taller than both of the girls) and his hair has been cut short not long like she has seen him for the last time.

Tori can't believes how much times flies and now seeing her changed and grown up friends.

"Nice to finally meet you in person." Beck smiles walking towards Tori giving her a hug that's difficult because she had to stand on her tiptoes since he's taller than her.

"Nice to meet you too, Beck," Tori says as they let go of each other. "Where's Andre and Robbie - I mean, Rob?"

Beck smirks a little when Tori catches her mistake about her friends name. "They should be here soon. Rob says he's on his way and so did Andre."

"Cat told me that you're dating, Daniel. Again." Jade informs Tori suspiciously. "Is this true?"

It's no surprise to Tori that Cat already told Jade about her and Danny's fake relationship; it was to be expected. "No I'm not."

Cat's face looks puzzled. "But I saw you 2 at the restaurant together. It looked like a date to me. Did you break up?"

"Cat we were never together!" Tori says to her frustratedly raising her voice just a hair.

"I didn't know!" Cat exclaims back to her feeling hurt that Tori raised her voice.

"Where's Olivia?" Jade suddenly asks changing the subject.

"With Danny at the hotel we're staying." Tori answers.

"You didn't bring her with you?"

"No. I'll show you guys her soon."

"Who's Olivia?" Cat asks chiming into the conversation. "Is she a friend? I'm confused..."

Tori figures she might as well explain everything to Cat and even to Beck giving him more details that he probably didn't know from Jade.

"Wow...I had no idea..." Cat says softly when Toir is done with her explanation. "So..." She is trying to absorb everything together about what Tori recently explained to her. "Olivia is yours _and_ Andre's daughter?" Tori slowly nods. "Andre doesn't know?" She nods slowly again. "But you will tell him?" She makes another nod.

At that time, Rob and Andre enters the restaurant in tow laughing with each other about something they were talking about before they came in. Just like all her other friends she has seen, Rob and Andre also changed.

Rob's hair is still curly, but not that bushy like it once was. He's not wearing glasses anymore and Tori thinks he's wearing eye contacts just like Sinjin is._ Eye contacts must be a big thing now_, Tori thought. Another thing that's similar to Sinjin about Rob, Rob became handsome and attractive and is well built finally having muscles that shows. Tori notices Rob isn't carrying his pupet Rex which Tori likes. It's not like she didn't like Rex, but it's not normal to see a boy having a puppet going everywhere with him.

"Where's Rex?" Tori smirks to Rob.

"Tori!" Rob smiles at her because the last time he saw her was at their Hollywood graduation. Rob gives her a hug then lets go when he answers her question. "I only use Rex for my stand up comedy shows. Don't you watch Comedy Central?"

"No," Tori answers. Her only favorite channel is MTV. Whenever she could get a chance to spend time with Olivia, Tori would watch with her her favorite cartoons and TV shows on the Disney Channel.

"It's _actually_ funny." Jade compliments and Rob gives her a glare. "What's that look for? That was a nice thing, wasn't it?" She asks Rob who didn't say anything back then she looks at her fiance. "I did say something nice, did I?"

"Yes, you did." Beck replies giving her a kiss onto her cheek. "Now that everyone is here we can get our tables." He says to everyone.

When the 3 of them walks up to a waitress to get seats, Tori lookks up and down at Andre.

Andre definetly got bigger and bulky. If Tori didn't know him, she would've mistaken him for being a professional football player than being a musician. His braided hair only grew to his shoulders. Seeing his face again, Tori cannot believe how much Olivia looks like him. Trina always thought Olivia looks like her, but she's wrong. Olivia is definetly Andre's daughter because of the looks.

"Hi, Tori." Andre finally manages to say at least something to her. He's looking everywhere, but her eyes.

She makes a small smile at him. "Hi, Andre."

There is no eye connection and no hug like she has had with the rest of her friends. To put it bluntly, Andre and Tori are uncomfortable feels awkward with each other. Without saying anything else not that they want to they follow the others to their table.

* * *

The 6 friends talks to each other animatedly as they wait for their food. They talk about what they're doing for a living. From what Tori understands, Beck is an actor, Jade is a broadway star singer, Cat is a popstar singer a diva she calls herself, Rob is a comedian and uses Rex only for his stand up shows, and Andre is a famous pianist sometimes he has concerts and he also sings and is a DJ. Basically, everyone became famous and is really successful.

Tori didn't feel jealous at all for her friends becoming rich and famous. She's very happy for all of them. Being at Hollywood Arts really did pay off after all.

They also talk about everyone's love lives. Everyone knows about Beck and Jade because they're getting married in a few weeks. Cat says that she has a boyfriend. Jade calls them Cat's Boyfriends of the Week, but Cat insists she can't find the right guy for her. Rob sayas that he has been focusing more on his work than getting into relationships. Beck, however, doubts that, but Rob says he's tellingi the truth. Before Andre could get a chance to answer about _his_ love life, the food arrives and they drop the subject ready to dig into their food.

It turns out to be a nice, quiet, and friendly lunch until Jade starts to ask questions to Beck.

"What do you think about us having kids, Beck?" Jade asks him. Tori thought nothing of it and assumes it's just a casual question.

Unfortunately, poor Beck almost choked on his water. "Really, Jade?" He asks her annoyed. "_Right now_?"

"I'm just _asking_! It's something that we need to talk about."

"Maybe later..." Beck tells her and Jade sighs.

Tori and Andre is unaware of that conversation, but Cat and Rob exchange glances at 1 another wondering what made Jade to ask that question all of a sudden.

"If we _did_ have an unplanned pregnancy, would you leave me?"

That's when Tori became suspicious of Jade wondering what kind of things she has planned up in her sleeve. She looks at Jade as she's slowly drinking her water.

"What?" Beck asks her beingi confused and he has no idea why his fiance is asking these types of questions.

"Would you leave me?" Jade asks innocently.

"No. Of course I wouldn't." Beck answers looking at her.

"Good." She says in approval and smiles at Tori.

"Knock it off, Jade." Tori tells her sternly.

"What?" The smile quickly leaves her face. "I was just having a conversation with my fiance."

Tori keeps looking at her and her eyes are saying: _You know what I'm talking about_.

"At leave I haven't been pregnant." Jade remarks.

At that moment, Tori stops eating and slowly looks back up at Jade can't believing what she just said. Cat gave Jade a look with her mouth open forming a small 'O' and even Beck is glaring at her.

"Tori, you were _pregnant_?" Rob asks in shock. Sure, the last time he saw his best friend was at their graduation and she left only showing up right now. He couldn't help to think what happened during those years when she was gone. Could she have been pregnant during those months when she wasn't at Julliard?

Andre stops eating and looks at Tori listening into the conversation. 3 words are floating around in his mind: _Tori was pregnant. _He wants to know who impregnated her. He thought repetively to himself that it can't be his. They were always protected and have been very careful. He can't remember a time when they were not protected.

"I _was_," Tori confesses looking down at her food ashamed. "I became pregnant at 18 and..." She starts out shakily as she's wringing her fingers together nervously. It feels like she's experiencing stage fright having to speak in front of a large audience. Only, the audience she's speaking to happens to be her friends.

Tori's not sure if she could say anything else to them especially when Andre's around. Her brown eyes looks at all 5 of them and feels like she's at loss for words - she's totally speechless that she's embarrassed and humiliated.

"I - I have to go..." Tori says so quietly that they could barely hear her. She gets up from her chair and flees out of the restaurant.

_No...it can't be mine._ Andre keeps telling himself. _It must be some other guy's._ The last time he saw Tori was at her house and she was telling him that they should move on and see other people. Maybe Tori did found someone else that's better for her and she was pregnant with that guy's baby. There's no way Andre could be a father back then if it was his and now if it is. So many things is going on in his life. He'll be there for his child if it happens to be his, but maybe not all the time. He closes his mouth tighter and clenching his fork. _What is up with the 'if's'? I am not the father. I can't be. Must be someone else's._

Cat looks at Tori worriedly wanting to go after her to make her stop running away. But she didn't, and looks over at Beck instead with pleading eyes. Beck looks back at her and nods as if he knew what she wants by reading her mind. Beck stands up from his seat about to go to Tori, but Jade stops him.

"Where are you going?" Jade asks him curious.

"To Tori," Beck replies. "Really, Jade, you didn't have to say that."

"I didn't know what you were doing!" She defends herself.

He rolls his eyes. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

Jade looks at Beck seeing his eyes quickly flickering over to Andre and out to the door where Tori ran away. Jade leans back to her chair and looks down at her lap feeling sorry for what she did.

"You know Tori has to say it sooner or later," Jade says softly staring at her lap. She looks up at him narrowing her eyes. "Excuse me for trying to help her for once."

With that, Jade got up and left the table. Cat gave an apologetic look to Beck and follows her. Beck looks at the 2 males that are still sitting at the table lost and confused about just happened with their friends.

"What just happened?" Rob asks Beck.

Beck was going to give an explanation and tell the story about Tori and her child, but that would take time and Tori is probably in her car by now. "I'll tell you later." He leaves the restaurant.

Tori opens the door stepping outside breathing in the fresh air and having the blazing hot rays of sun beaming down on her. She starts to slowly walk towards the parking lot to where Danny's car is. She hears Beck's voice calling her name that she ignores. Tori looks at his face when Beck spins her around by grabbing hold of her forearm pulling her to him.

"I apologize for what Jade said back there. It was unnecessary and-"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Honestly, I'm not mad at Jade," Tori interrupts him. "I'm mad at me that I brought myself into this situation. I couldn't tell Andre that I was pregnant and I don't think I can now. I wish I did when we were 18 because we could've been a family and married by now. None of that happened because its all my fault."

Tori starts running to her car ignoring Beck who's calling her name yet again. All she wants to do is to wish, and if that doesn't come true, she'll pretend that nothing had ever happened.


	17. Speaking of the Devil

**Author's Note:** I know it was never mentioned in the show that Andre has a little sister, but I saw a video on TheSlap when there was a clip of them saying something about the letter S. I forgot what the title of the clip is called. Andre said something about he has a little sister. So, I thought that was interesting and I put his sister into this story. If you don't believe me, then you should go onto TheSlap dot com and search for the video and see it for yourself. The only thing that I made up was the name of Andre's sister because he really didn't say her name. Anyway, please read and review! :)

* * *

"Mom!" Olivia exclaims excitedly and has a happy smile when she sees her mother walking inside their hotel room. "Guess what?"

"I don't know. What?" Tori asks as her daughter's hands is grabbing onto hers.

"Danny taught me how to play the guitar! It's _so_ cool! I want one!"

"I thought you liked playing the piano?" Tori asks the jubilant 10 year old girl rather than making a thoughtful statement.

Olivia always grew an interest in playing the reason. There is no one that made her be a pianist. Olivia was suddenly drawn into it when she could be able to walk. It's not that Tori minds that her daughter is a pianist, she loves it. She loves listening to her play and when she learns something new from her tutor. When Tori was younger and was a student at Sherwood, she always wanted to have one of her children (preferably a girl) to be a singer or dancer. She hoped her child would be talent and be famous and not as normal that she was. Now, Tori doesn't care and she was happy for her daughter that Olivia found something she loves.

"Olivia is _really_ good at it," Danny agreed smiling. He thought that Olivia was really talented and could learn things such as playing a guitar so quickly. She's a talented musician. "Maybe she could become a famous guitarist one day."

"I got her a piano last year," Tori points out to Danny and her brown eyes looks back at her daughter. "I think that's enough for now."

Olivia pouts and is disappointed. She goes over to the other room and sits down on the couch putting the television on.

Danny crosses his arms and asks Tori leaning against the wall. "So...how was lunch?"

Tori hopes that subject wouldn't come up. She still remembers the events about it. She doesn't hate Jade, but didn't really like it what she did. Tori's not sure if she could forgive Jade for that action she did back at the restaurant. Tori told Jade that she wanted to tell Andre, but she almost let that one slipped if Tori didn't run away. Tori hopes that Andre wouldn't believe he could be a father. She has no idea about what Andre's relationship status is, but maybe she shouldn't know since that is not her business.

Tori makes a fake smile at him. "It went great."

"Tori..." Danny looks at her doubtful.

"What?"

"You're lying." He confirms.

"Well, Jade told!" She exclaims as if that explained everything.

"Jade told...what?" Danny asks her confused.

"She _almost_ did and I _almost_ did..." Tori tells him.

"Okay, but what did Jade _said_?"

Tori forgots that Danny still doesn't know. Unlike what nearly happened with Andre, she doesn't want him to know and will tell him herself when the time is right and she wouldn't be too late.

"Jade just almost revealed a dark secret of mine...that's all..." She tells him kind of in a lame way in her opinion and adds with a small smile at the corner of her lips. "You know how she is."

"No, I don't," Danny says. "I only met her once or twice and that was when we were in Hollywood Arts. I haven't met her since."

_Don't be too depressed about it_, Tori thought.

* * *

**March 8, 2022**

It is 7:00 in the morning and only Tori and Danny were up at that time. Olivia is still soundly asleep in her bed. The adults were watching television. They were still tired, but had enough energy to open their eyes, get out of bed, and get dressed and be motivated for the rest of the day.

"I was thinking that we could go out to eat for breakfast if you and Olivia would like to." Danny imposes to Tori, but his eyes were watching a show on the TV screen.

After thinking about it, Tori agrees smiling. "Okay, but where? Remember, I have _no_ idea what's here in Hollywood."

"And _you remember_ that I know where things are around here," Tori crosses her arms looking at him. "Like we could go to Hugo's." He raised an eyebrorw at her curiously if she was up for that.

After thinking about it, she makes a sigh and nods. "I have to wake Olivia up, but yeah, we can go there."

When the 3 were done eating their breakfast at Hugo's, the clock when that it's nearly 12 in the afternoon. It's mostly Tori's decision that she wants to shop and look at stores. Danny suggests the Hollywood & Highland Center Mall which she and even Olivia loves. While they were browsing and going inside different stores, Tori finds a Forever21 and decides she wants to go there. Before, she steps in, the only person that stayed behind happens to be Danny who's standing there with his hands inside his pockets.

"You're not coming in?" Tori asks him.

"I would go in any other store, but not _there_."

Tori can't help herself, but to roll her eyes. "Oh, _come on_. Really?"

"I don't want to go inside either, Mom." Olivia mutters to her mother her hand tugging on her shirt a little.

"Olivia and I will wait out here." Danny tells Tori quickly.

Tori does nothing, but sighs and allows Danny to be with her daughter while she's browsing in the store.

"Don't take _too_ long." Olivia pleads to her. The 10 year old always remembers her shopping experiences with her mother and she would be in the mall for hours and she hates it because she thinks her mother takes a long time just to look and buy clothing.

"I'll promise I won't take..._forever_." A smile appears onto Tori's face after she made her little and weird 'joke.' Danny and Olivia didn't get it and slowly exchanges glances at each other then looks back at her. Tori starts to explain when she knew they weren't laughing. "Get it? I won't take _forever_. It's because I'm going to _Forever_21 and..." Her voice drifts off when she sees Danny crosses his arms rasing an eyebrow and her daughter shaking her head slowly at her her brown eyes are begging her to stop talking. Tori got both of the messages and releases a loud sigh. "I'll go..."

"Even when we were dating she wasn't good at making jokes...or making brownies..." Tori rolls her eyes when she hears Danny muttering to Olivia and she could see her daughter smirking and chuckles.

Tori notices that as she turns to walk inside the store thinking, _Olivia must be getting along with Danny now._ The last time she heard about what her daughter said about Danny, Tori got the impression that Olivia didn't like him. She guesses that Olivia does now by the way she's suddenly talking along to him.

Tori goes inside the store and starts browsing around. Looking for shirts, pants, make up, jewelry, and her favorite, shoes. She goes to the aisle where she finds the right size for her. Tori finds certain shoes that she likes and tries them on first.

"Do you need any help, Miss. Vega?" Tori is shocked to hear someone was talking to her and said her last name, though the voice does sound familiar.

Tori's confused because she wonders if the person she's thinking of is correct and also wonders how she can tell the voice sounds familiar when she didn't even look at the person. She lifts her head up looking at the person instead of at the shoes she's considering of buying and her eyes widen in surprise. It happens to be Andre's little sister who is 23 year old. The last time Tori remembers seeing her was at the age of 11 and 12 while Tori was in a relationship with Andre. Andre's sister definetly grew up into a beautiful young woman who is dressed in her work clothes, almost taller than her, has long black hair, and has dark brown eyes and that girl Tori knows is named Mariah Harris.

"Mariah?" Tori asks her open mouth forming into a smile and she put her shoes onto the ground. While she walk towards the other girl, they both give each other a hug and let go a few seconds later. "I haven't seen you since you were 11!" Mariah nods remembering the memories when she would see Tori coming inside the house to see her older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now," Mariah smiles happily. "I'm not famous like Andre. I'm just the...normal one. He's really the one that got the talent in his genes." When she was younger and during the years of her growing up, Mariah always thought that she doesn't have any talent and always wants to be like her older brother. Andre has said many of times to her that everybody has talent and that the person just have to discover what they're good at. Mariah is still looking for what kind of talent she has, but thought it mind be better than not to be in the lights of fame and fortune because she sees what it can do to people. Fortunatey, her brother and his famous friends didn't turn out to be any of those people.

"Yeah...he does..." Tori agrees with her slowly. She, unfortunately, remembers of what happened yesterday when she went out with her friends for lunch and met Andre for the 1st time. They barely said anything to each other. The only thing they said to each other was a greeting and that's about it. Tori couldn't look at Andre any longer because it would bring too many painful memories of them together and that's why she followed the rest of her friends which was where the drama started.

Mariah's smile fades when she remembers hearing the break up of her brother and Tori. She knew something was odd about Andre and notice that Tori has been visiting their house less and less. When she asked the question 1 day, that's when she finally knew that they split. She wanted more details, but Andre didn't give anything to her and the only thing that he told her to do is to get out of his room. "Oh, I'm sorry that I brought him up. I forgot that you 2 dated-"

Tori smiles shaking her head. "No, it's cool. I'm over it." _I think I am_, Tori thought. She knows the reason why they broke up and believed for years it was for the good, but now after seeing Andre again she wonders to herself for the millionth time if what she had done to themselves was the right thing in the 1st place.

"That's good," Mariah says in relief. "I never really understood why you guys broke up. I always missed you coming over to the house. It was so much fun!"

Tori remembers when she would come over to the Harris' house. Andre would play the piano and Tori would sing while Mariah would listen and attempts to sing along, and also, how the 3 of them would play Wii games with each other and they would always just hang out like best friends.

"Yeah, I remember." Tori agrees. She's not sure if she should say to Mariah that she was pregnant with her brother's child and is now an aunt. She's also not sure, and doesn't remember, how well she would keep secrets if Tori would tell her to keep her pregnancy private and won't tell anyone unlike what Jade did. But, then again, Tori should have seen that coming since it was Jade.

"Are you okay?" Mariah asks her worriedly and hearing the sound of her voice made Tori immediately snapped out of her train of thoughts.

"I'm fine," Tori replies. "I was just...thinking of some things..." She says stupidly in her opinion.

Mariah nods in understanding. "Well, I better go back to work. Bye, Tori! It was great seeing you again! I'll see you at the wedding!" She waves and walks away.

Tori watches Mariah go away and stands behind the cash register - she was busy with a customer. Even though Tori still considers Mariah one of her best friends and it was great seeing her again, she suddenly does not want to be in the store or in the mall for that matter and does not want get anything. It's just the thought that Mariah is related to Andre and Olivia is related to him...Tori could see some bits of her daughter in Mariah which is not helping.

She leaves the store bagless which was a surprise to her daughter. The 3 of them decides to leave and look around for some more stores that looks appealing to them. It is almost 12 in the afternoon while they were walking around and they feel like they're starting to get hungry so they look around at places to eat lunch.

While they were looking around, Tori hears her phone ringing. She grabs it out of her pocket and looks at the screen to see who called her; it is Jade. Tori wonders curiously to herself why Jade would be the one to call her right now. Tori presses the button so she could talk to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jade's voice greets to her.

"Why did you call?"

"What? I can't call _my friend_ and be able to talk to her?" Jade asks and Tori rolls her eyes having no time for her.

"What do you want, Jade?" Tori asks the wife-to-be in an annoyed tone. Danny quickly takes a glance back then looks forward.

Jade sighs. "I just wanted to give you an apology," Tori's confused when she didn't understood what she meant and why there was something that Jade needed to apologize for. "You know, for what happened yesterday-"

"Jade, you don't need to apologize for something like that," Tori tells her honestly and starts to tell her what she told Beck. "I was never _mad_ at you."

"You weren't?" Jade's voice was still the same; emotionless. But, even though she's on the other line, Tori can tell she's surprised.

"No," Tori answers. "Is that the _only_ the reason why you wanted to call me?"

"Me, Cat, and we'll get Andre's sister, Mariah, if she's able to, and we want you to join us for dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want to or not?" Jade asks then pushes her. "Say something because Cat or I will have to make the reservations."

"Yeah, I'll go," Tori's brown eyes looks at Danny. "I'll have to let Danny know."

"Oh, your boyfriend..." Tori could see Jade smirking on the on the other line.

"Jade, I told you Danny's _not_ my boyfriend." A small smile appears at the corner of her lips when she sees Danny's inquisitive expression to her.

Jade sighs. "Okay, Vega. Whatever you say..." Tori was about to protest, but stopped herself because she should've expected that from her. "So you _are_ coming to the Hard Rock Cafe with us?" She asks Tori just to be sure.

"Yeah. I would love to." Tori smiles.

"I _promise_ I won't do anything stupid like the last time." Jade promised.

Tori finds that hard to make her words be believable. Especially when the promises Tori made to Jade was broken by her. Tori now knows Jade can't keep promises that well.

"Whatever _you_ say, Jade." The small smile on her lips reappears.

"Why did you say it like _that_?" Jade asks her curiously.

"You always break promises...at least you break _my_ promises." Tori adds that sentence after she thought about it for a second.

"This _will_ be a promise I'll be able to keep," Tori raises an eyebrow at Jade's statement. "I'll behave."

That's when Tori makes a full smile at Jade's words and says sarcastically. "I can't _wait_ to see you there."

"Me neither," Tori couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She hears Jade sighing. "I'll have to go."

"Bye, Jade." Tori says and hangs up on her.

Even when they were younger, Tori would always be the one to say goodbye to Jade after their phone convesation were over. Jade would never be the one to say the same thing back to her, but Tori isn't really that surprised or shocked by that because she thought that's how Jade always acts around her so she must act the same way on the telephone.

There's 1 thing that Tori does know. She does have something to talk about to Danny while they're having lunch together.


	18. The Surprise

Jade is driving Cat and Mariah to the hotel where Tori is staying and picking her up. It turns out to be a quiet car ride to the hotel until Selena starts to ask a questions.

"Have you told her?" Mariah asks who is sitting in the back seat.

"About going to dinner?" Jade responds. "Yes."

Mariah sighs rolling her eyes. "Not _this_! You know...meeting up with Andre and the guys later?"

"_Of course_ I did." Jade answers, but honestly, she didn't. She thought that it would be better to keep that part a secret. Tori would have to find that out for herself later and wit would be best to keep it for a surprise. At least, Jade thinks so. For once, Jade is trying to help Tori and be a real friend to her. Besides, it's not _her_ fault that Tori left and only showed up just for her and Beck's wedding.

"Good." Mariah says with a satisfied smile. The last thing she needs, and all of them needs, is more drama which is caused by Jade. She knows what happened in the restaurant yesterday and does not want that to repeat. She want Tori to know and doesn't want to see a surprised look on her face. Jade and the rest of her brother's friends seems to know why they broke up, but she doesn't know, but she still wants to help her brother out so he could have his friendship with Tori back.

Jade parks her car in the parking lot near the hotel. She took out her cell phone and starts to text Tori to come down to where they are to go out for dinner. She gets out of Beck's black BMW so Tori would be able to know where she could spot Jade. It is only a few minutes that has passed, and Tori came out of the hotel and goes to the parking lot area and finds Jade. Tori smiles at her and Jade makes small, little wave. She gets back inside the car and so does Tori who is sitting next to Mariah. Once Tori is joining them in the car, all 4 of the girls starts chatting away happily.

* * *

"Would any of you girls like to have a drink?" Their waitress named, Rachel, asks them with a notepad and a pen in hand.

"I'll have a Corona, please." Jade answers.

"A raspberry martini." Cat says smiling acting all giddy. Other than the party that Tori has been to, this might be the second time she has seen her drink an alcoholic beverage.

"The same." Mariah also smiles at her.

"And for you?" Rachel asks her politely.

"Just water, thanks." Tori answers kindly and she gets a raised eyebrow from Jade who is sitting across from her.

"Your drinks will be here momentarily." Rachel announces to them and leaves the table.

When the waitress leaves them, Jade looks at Tori surprised. "Only drinking a water this time, huh? That's new...even for _you_."

"Jade, you know why." Tori sighs as she's reading the menu.

"No I don't," Jade looks up at her and smirks. "Care to explain?"

Tori narrows her eyes down at her. "You know why," She repeated to her more firm. Without Mariah noticing, Tori flicks her brown eyes over to her and then back at the woman she's sitting across to. "I have a child now," Hearing that Tori has a child made Mariah's head shot up at look at her instead of at her menu. She looks at her with interest and listens more to Tori and Jade's conversation. "I don't want to come back to her all...loaded." Jade chuckles at her choice of words and thought, _As if your daughter would know what's wrong with you._

"So you don't want to be wasted because of her. Completely understable, but you should _at least_ have _some_ fun," Jade says. "But, that's alright cause you were always the lightweight one. You would just drink down your own beer and you're already hammered. The same thing happened the last."

"But, that was _more_ than _1 _bottle of beer..." Tori says to her knowing that Jade is talking about the party they had when they were kids and other parties Tori was at. Tori only had 1 at other parties and she and Andre were never tempted to have sex. They would pass out somewhere on the floor or puke their guts out later. It was just that one party of Beck's things went haywire. "Things just got carried away..."

"Obviously." Jade says and Tori gives a look to her that made Jade back off and continues to look at her menu. _At least she now knows when to shut up in front of me_, Tori thought thankfully.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mariah asks confused and feels lost. She thinks that she has been listening in on their converastion at the wrong time since they moved onto a different subject then the 2 girls stopped talking.

Jade looks at Tori who sees nothing, but her dark brown eyes that seems to be taunting her for some reason. Cat is also wonders what her friends are talking about so she could join in. Tori knew that her friends deserved to know what happened to her in the last 10 years and 9 months. She felt sort of fine when she was telling them about her pregnancy and Olivia. She's not sure why she feels speechless and nervous in front of Mariah. Maybe it's the fact that Mariah is Andre's sister and Tori knows how good of a sibling relationship they have. Mariah could tell Andre _everything_ if she really wanted to, but that could be stopped if Tori could tell her to keep it a secret. Mariah should be able to keep it a secret anyway because since they were so close when she dated Andre. Tori considers Mariah as a little sister and Mariah considers Tori as an older sister, so in a way, they're both sisters and Tori knows she can tell her everything, too, just like Mariah could with Andre. Mariah would finally know that she's an aunt to her 10 year old niece.

"You're an aunt." Tori starts out and enjoys the surprised and shocked look on Mariah's face.

"What?" That is all Mariah could be able to say and she listens to Tori's story about her brother is the father to her daughter. When Tori is done with her explanation, Mariah absorbs it all in and smiles at her and is actually happy that she has a niece. "I am an aunt?" She asks excitedly and her smile is from ear to ear.

Tori nods slowly as her answer for the question. "Yeah, congratulations."

If it wasn't for the waitress to arrive with their drinks, Mariah would've walked over to Tori and give a tight and breathless hug which is the same one Tori's used to.

When the waitress was done serving their drinks, Rachel asks them. "Are you ready to order?" After the girls ordered their food, she leaves and Mariah still can't get over the fact that she's an aunt.

"I can't believe I'm an aunt..." Mariah says in awe. "What's her name?"

"Olivia." Tori answers proudly.

"I like that name. What made you name her that?"

"At first I had _no idea_ what to name her, but when her eyes opened for the 1st time, _that's_ when I knew." Tori answers remembering the day when her daughter was born.

Mariah's smile appears again. "I can't wait when _I'm_ a mother."

"You'll love it." Tori smiles for the first time since she has been around with her friends. She becomes serious when she asks. "You will keep this a secret, will you? I will tell Andre, but I don't want anyone else to tell him."

"Of course I will." Mariah promises.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Mariah?" Cat asks her curiously before she slowly takes a sip of her martini.

"No, but I do have a really good guy friend, though." Mariah answers honestly and her smile is forming onto her face.

"Oooh, what's his name?" Cat asks in a sing song voice.

"Drake Nichols," Mariah says dreamily. How she said his name and the way her face looks, Jade, Cat, and Tori can easily tell she likes that guy named, Drake. "I've known him forever."

"Well, I think you've already found yourself a boyfriend." Jade says to her.

"What?" The dreamy look on Mariah's face turns into surprised because she never even thought or considered Drake as something more. "I like him, but I don't like him..._that way_."

"You are in denial." Jade says.

"You don't even know him!" Mariah says and starts to get confused wondering why Jade would be saying that to her.

"True, but after hearing you mentioning him like _that_ is not hard to tell you have feelings for him." Jade responds.

"She's right, you know." Cat says softly to her. Mariah looks at the blonde and then at Tori who just shrugs having nothing else to say about that comment.

* * *

After they ate, the 4 girls leaves the restaurant and they start to talk yet again in the car that Jade is driving. They were so into their conversation that Tori notice Jade passed her hotel and she lets her know.

"Don't worry, Tori, I know." Jade replies in a reassuring voice.

Even though Jade's voice sounds reassuring, Tori is still worried and slowly lets her back rests against the car seat. She watches the window seeing all of the scenery passing by and not even joining in the conversation anymore. She wonders where they're taking her and why they're doing this. All she thought this night was going to be just them having dinner and she would be back at the hotel. But, since things aren't going that way, she's a little bit scared about what will happen to her next. She wants to be back at the hotel with Olivia.

Jade keeps on driving and Tori feels like she has been sitting down for hours. It wasn't too long that she finally has her question answered - they're at a club. Tori wonders what in the world they're doing at a club. She really does not want to be inside of there and it's not the fact that she's a mother, but it's because she doesn't feel like going in.

"What are we doing here?" Tori demands with a low voice.

"I thought you told her!" Mariah exclaims to Jade.

"Whoops," She smirks and when she parked the car, the 3 of them were about to get out except for Tori and Jade notices. "What are you doing staying in there, Vega?"

"I do not want to be in there." Tori says shaking her head looking at the club then back at her.

"C'mon, Tori." Jade says rolling her eyes. "Have _some_ fun."

"I did and now I'm done." Tori says firmly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Cat says sadly which made Tori curious and interested.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks.

"Well, we _were_ going to show you, but since you want to leave, I guess we should take you back." Jade says wondering to herself if her attempt to use reverse psychology on Tori would actually work like she expects it to be.

"No," Tori says quickly and thinks her response was a little bit _too_ quick. "I mean..." She calms herself down and says again casually. "No," She unbuckles herself saying. "I'll come."

Jade smiles in approval and Mariah and Cat are happy that Tori decides to go. The 4 approaches the club and there's a lot of colorful bright neon lights, people dancing, and when they stepped inside, it smells like smoke and alcohol and the music is blaring loudly from the stereo systems. Tori's not sure if she could recall being in a club. She's not sure if Karaoke Dokie would count being in one, but then again, it was more for kids than adults like the club she's in. That place hasn't improved lately so they teared it down and it's now a strip club much to Tori's sadness.

"Where are they?" Cat asks loudly and Tori could barely hear her voice because of the loud song.

"They should be here!" Jade answers in the same tone and grabs out her cell phone starting to text fast.

Few seconds later, Tori sees Beck and Rob entering the lobby together. Tori thinks she finally knows what's going on. All her friends want to do is just party and there's nothing wrong with that. She wouldn't mind too, if she didn't have a kid.

"Where's Andre?" Mariah asks.

"Who?" Tori asks having trouble hearing her and believes that the loud music is to blame for that.

"He's parking the car." Beck answers.

"What am I doing here?" Tori asks louder than the time she did before hoping not to be ignored again.

It is just the 6 of them standing on the floor and not dancing or doing anything. It seems like to Tori they're waiting for someone else to arrive. She sees a bunch of people in groups or just one flying in, but apparently, those people are not the ones her friends want.

Tori looks at Beck who has his head turned as if he has a pair of eyes behind his eyes and sees someone he recognizes. Tori tries to see, but there were too many people coming in and out that makes her feel a little dizzy.

"Is that him?" Jade asks and Rob nods to her.

"Who?" Tori repeats with more demand and frustration, but even with that tone, no one answers that question again.

Beck's arms pushed someone that bumped hard into Tori, but she was able to stand on her 2 feet and not go falling on the ground being trampled by everyone. Tori steps back a little to see the person who bumped into her and wishes she hadn't looked.

"Andre..." She breaths and looks up at him from toe to head meeting his dark brown eyes. She can't believes that she's seeing him again and how inches they are away from each other, but she feels like they're so close.

"Tori." That's what his mouth seems to be saying, but she cannot hear him. Tori sees his shocked face and gets the impression that he didn't know she would also be coming along.

She definetly heard Jade's voice, however, exclaiming a happy. "Surprise!"


	19. The Talk

"Andre..." She breathes and looks up at him from toe to head meeting his dark brown eyes. She can't believe that she's seeing him again and how inches they are away from each other, but she feels like they're so close.

"Tori." That's what his mouth seems to be saying, but she cannot hear him. Tori sees his shocked face and gets the impression that he didn't know she would also be coming along.

She definitely heard Jade's voice, however, exclaiming a happy. "Surprise!"

Tori and Andre looks at Jade because of her exclamation. Both of them weren't clearly happy by what they're friends did. They're confused and want answers as to why all of this mess was suddenly a set up just so they could meet with each other.

"What is going on?" Andre demands. It's not that he's angry or mad that he's seeing Tori again, but the fact that his friends did this behind his back made him feel that way.

"Well, we know there have been issues with you and Tori." Rob explains. He doesn't know the full details, but knows there's something going with his 2 best friends and wants to help them.

"And we thought that there's something you 2 could talk about." Beck adds looking at Andre and Tori, but mostly at Tori.

"Like what?" Andre asks as he looks at his friends then his eyes lands on Tori.

"Yeah, I don't know what you guys are talking about." Tori agrees, but it was also a lie. She knows what they're talking about and were trying to be vague for Andre and Tori's sake.

"Really, Tori, I think you do," Jade says with her arms crossed. "Weren't _you_ the 1 that wanted to tell Andre?"

Tori decides not to act dumb anymore especially when it's in front of Jade and Andre. "Well, yeah, but not like this!"

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here?" Andre asks and has never felt this clueless and out of the loop in his life.

Tori looks at her friends who seem to be also looking at her. It seems as if they're waiting for when she's going to tell him that he's a father and he has a daughter. Tori can't do it inside the club; she thought that is a stupid place for her to do explain to him anyway. She grabs his arm and pulls him out of the club and into the nightly fresh air.

Tori looks at the area around them: they're in front of a club; they could see a few people smoking and making out. It's definitely not a quiet and a private place she imagines to tell him, but her friends do mean well. She could tell him now.

"Andre, there's something I should tell you." Tori began a little nervous about what she's going to reveal next, and importantly, his reaction.

"What is it, Tori?" Andre worriedly asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

Tori looks at him for a moment. She remembers that very same expression Andre has on his face at that moment. The similar expression is the same one he wore when she broke up with him. She hates that look. She hates herself for making him feel that way; breaking his heart, showing up in his life again only to reveal something that would be shocking to him. Tori hates that she's the 1 bringing all of this pain for Andre. She just wishes that she could see him smile again. Better yet, she wishes that they would never happen, but she believes in fate brought them together for an unknown reason. She always thought about this day would come and never realized it would be so soon. _It had to happen sometime_, Tori thought; _I should have had some drinks before this. It would've been easier._

"Do you remember...?" Tori looks at him again and feel her breath hitched in her throat and when she swallows, she feels a little bit better. _C'mon, Tori, you can do this. Just tell him!_ Andre looks at her doesn't seem to be impatient or frustrated because of her lack of silence and how she randomly stops in the middle of her sentence. That is something Tori always liked about Andre; he was always the patient one and never seemed to get angry real easy. She takes a small amount of air in. "Do you remember why we broke up 10 years ago?" She had a different way of asking him, but thought that would be a better approach than what she had in mind.

"Yeah," Andre replies. "You wanted us to meet more people," Before Tori could be able to continue, Andre says. "As a matter of fact, I also remember something. You made a promise to me that you would meet me at Juilliard...and you never did showed up. I've always made myself believe that you decided to go to another school, but I just knew that wasn't it."

"Do you know the reason _why_?" Tori pressed. Andre stays silent and looks at her carefully and just listens. "The _real_ reason why I wanted to break up with you because I was pregnant with your daughter."

That's when Andre's face paled white. _I am a father? I have a daughter?_ He looks at Tori even though he does not want to. She has kept this huge secret away from him for 10 years and only told him _now_? _I had no idea..._ Of course he had no idea because he only discovered that he's a father just this night! Andre knows he's not the type of guy that gets angry real easily, but he feels like he's going to snap and what's worse, it's in front of Tori, one of his best friends, but she deserves it. Why would she keep something that huge away from him?

"Why?" Andre asks in a dangerous low voice that made Tori scared a little.

Tori didn't understand Andre's question and she looks at him confused. "'Why' what?"

"Why did you keep _my_ daughter away from me all these years?" Andre asks and he never would have thought he would say the words 'my' and 'daughter' next to each other and in the same sentence.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want us to ruin your life," Tori answers then apologizes. "I'm sorry, Andre."

He discovers that he's a father possibly to a girl that's 10 years old and he just missed the 10 years of her life just because her mother didn't want to ruin the life of her father's and now the only thing that Tori could do is apologize and expects him to be okay with it? Andre feels like he's ready to explode, but forces himself to keep his temper in check. "That's all you could say? You're sorry? You _lied_ to me, Tori. How could I ever forgive you for that?"

"Forgive me because of your daughter," Tori says and feels guilt and sorrow so much that she never knew it could have hurt her so much. She now knows the effects of keeping something a secret for so long. "Think of her."

_Think of her_, Andre thought the same exact words Tori recently said to him. How could he be able to think of his daughter when he didn't even meet her? He never thought that there would be a woman that he dated and showed up to him having his child. It's a very big surprise and he can't say that he's happy about it. He's happy that he has a child that he brought into the world, but the fact that his child had been kept away from him for a very stupid reason doesn't make him happy at all. He had missed 10 years of his daughter's life. A 10 year old girl that he doesn't even know. When he would be able to see her, the 1st thing he would want to do is form a father and a daughter relationship, and hopefully, it wouldn't turn out too bad and awkward. That's 1 thing he does not want to happen. He does not want to make it a bad impression on meeting his daughter.

Now he discovers that he's a father to a 10 year old girl. He wonders what would happen when someone would find out about that and it would be all over the media. Everyone would know much to his dislike. He could practically see the headline for the newspaper: Andre Harris Discovered He's A Daddy or something stupid like that. That would ruin his reputation as a celebrity, but he could care less. The only thing he does care is that he'll be a father to their daughter and that's all that matters. If people would find out, he wouldn't care about their opinions or what they have to say about anything, he would just simply ignore them and do whatever he can to be a good father.

"I just wished you would've told me when you found out that you were pregnant," Andre says to her then adds. "If you did, we wouldn't be like this."

"I know," Tori says sadly as she tucks a strand of her brown wavy hair behind her ear. She hates herself even more that she hears Andre's voice telling her that instead of her mind and someone else. Whatever Andre says matters to her the most than anyone. "It's not like _you_ did anything to get me back."

Andre raises an eyebrow at her not understanding what she means. "_You_ broke up with _me_, remember?"

Tori roll her eyes when he doesn't get her point. "I mean, you said so yourself that you knew something was wrong me. You could've called me about it instead of not calling at all."

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me," Andre replies getting a little irritated. "After I gave you a bunch of other phone calls and text messages that you decided to ignore."

"I was at the doctor's." Tori tells him as if it's supposed to obvious.

"Like I should've known...?" Andre asks with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that got Tori ticked off.

Tori crosses her arms looking at him with her eyes narrowed. "I don't like the tone that you used; wasn't necessary."

"Apparently, you don't like knowing that I'm a father to a girl." He rolls his eyes.

"You _know_ why!" Tori exclaims becoming agitated with him.

"Which is for a dumb reason if you ask me," Tori looks offended. "I would like to know that before I..." He stops himself in mid sentence and his mind wonders off. He looks at anywhere but her.

"Before you, what?" Tori asks getting impatient.

Andre's dark brown eyes snap back to her. "Nothing. I can't believe you kept me away from her for 10 years."

"I said I'm sorry." She apologizes again.

"That's all you really could say, can you?" Andre shakes his head slowly at her.

Tori's hand came quick and fast to slap Andre on the right side of his cheek. Andre looks at Tori's angry expression and he's more shocked than anything because he wouldn't expect her to do that to him. The slap didn't give him any pain that's excruciating or unbearable, but he admits to himself, that it hurts and it stings. He never knew Tori have it in her. Also, for a girl that's skinny, could have a powerful slap.

After the slap Andre recently received, Tori's face looks like she's the 1 that got slapped instead. Her face became red and she looks like she's about to cry at any minute.

"I know that you're clueless that you're a father, but even if you did know, it's not that easy." Tori tells him as she remembers when Olivia was a baby and throughout the times in her life that Tori struggled with.

"You're only saying that because you are a single parent," Andre says calmly. "You wouldn't have to go through with that if you would've just told me."

"I know!" Tori says frustrated. "I know I should've told you that! You've already told me twice you don't need to say it to me again! I've made mistakes, but you don't need to throw that in my face!"

"I was just letting you know-" Andre starts to speak, but immediately got interrupted by a livid and upset Tori.

"_Of course_ you were just letting me know about my mistakes and I won't say anything about _yours_ because Andre Harris is just so perfect!"

Andre sighs. "I never said I am."

"That's what you're saying!"

"No, that's what _you're_ saying."

Tori huffs in a frustrated sigh. "I don't need any of this."

"Neither do I." Andre agrees with his arms crossed.

Tori can't believe his attitude towards her and walks away, but stops when she feels Andre's hand grabbing hold of her arm.

"Wait, Tori," Andre says and Tori turn slowly to him looking at him with a calm expression. "We can't end things like this."

"Like what?" Tori sigh again when she sees him raising his eyebrow at her. She puts her arm away from him back at her side and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's not like I'm angry at you or anything. I'm angry at myself." She admits.

"Angry at yourself?" Andre asks in confusion. "Why?"

"Andre, I practically seduced you," Tori tells him. "It was all me that started this."

Andre takes a step closer to her. "Don't blame yourself Tori."

"I have to!" Tori exclaims then breathe hard through her nose staring at him. She has been having a difficult to blame all of this on the both of them, on Andre, and on herself. Lately, after thinking about their situation, she comes to a conclusion that it is her fault all along. "All of this wouldn't happen if we never got together."

"Are you saying you regret about us?" Andre asks.

"I don't know," Truthfully, she is, but couldn't bring herself to say especially to say it in front of him. "The only thing I don't regret is having our daughter," She meets his eyes. "She is my _world_, Andre."

"Can I see her?" Andre asks hopefully.

"_At_ the wedding." Tori tells him.

He sighs and nods in understanding shoving his hands inside his pockets. "Okay..."

The two stands in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, thankfully, but it is quiet between them. The only sound they can hear is the loud music from the club they're standing in front of. Tori looks back at the entrance of the club then at Andre, looking down at her feet, and shaking her head.

"What?" Andre asks as she observes her movements.

"This was a stupid idea of them..." Tori mumbles so low that Andre could barely hear her.

"It wasn't actually," Tori instantly lifts her head up to look at him. "It was a pretty good idea," A small smile curves at the corner of his lips. "We got to talk things out. Which is good."

"I guess those _are_ good things..." Tori agrees smiling a little also. She sighs and takes her cell phone looking at the time which reads 11:30pm. She puts it back inside her pocket and says to Andre. "I should get back to my hotel now. I hope Jade isn't drunk to take me there."

"Knowing Jade, she's probably wasted by now. All of them are at this point," Andre's smile became wider and Tori groans. "I could take you to the hotel." He offers. "Just tell me the place."

Her eyes lit up. "You would?" Andre nods. "Thanks."

* * *

Andre and Tori arrives at the hotel and he parks the car in the parking lot. Tori unbuckle herself and Andre unlocks his car. Her hand is on the handle and before she gets out, she looks at him smiling.

"Thanks again for taking me here and dropping me off, Andre." Tori says to him.

Andre smiles. "Anytime."

Tori smiles at him too and she gets out of his car and walk towards the hotel. Andre's eyes are watching her the whole time until she enters the hotel. He starts up his car and drives away back to the club.


	20. Finding Out

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe I'm on chapter 20 already and have so many reviews! :D Thank you for everyone who is reviewing and please review this chapter even though it's short (minus this author's note), but it is interesting. For the next chapter, I'm changing the date so the wedding will come closer. Remember, the wedding date is March 21, and before that big day comes, I want to put some drama and maybe even a little romance. I already have an idea for the next chapter already, so now all I have to do is write which I have no idea when that will show up for you guys to read, but I think you guys will be pretty shocked. Anyway, here's the 20th chapter, and I hope you will please read and review! :)

* * *

**March 9, 2022**

Tori wakes up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She bolts straight up and reaches her arm to grab the cellular device that's on the night stand beside her bed. Before answering it, she rubs her eyes and checks to see who wants to talk to her at six thirty in the morning. She discovers it's her lovely sister, Trina. Tori sighs and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Tori says still tired and has her back lying down on the bed.

"Hi, Tori!" Trina greets her so cheerfully. Tori wonders why her sister is so happy and awake in the morning. Trina is definetly not a morning person.

"Why are you up so early?" She asks with annoyance which is followed by a yawn.

"I woke up last night to go to the bathroom now I can't get back to sleep. I've been up since three o clock," Trina answers her voice changes from happy to sad. "So, how's Hollywood?"

"It's great," Tori answers with her eyes slowly closing trying to get some sleep while she's talking to her sister. "It's really great..."

"Did you see everyone?" Trina is the exact opposite of Tori, right now. She's so full of energy while Tori just want to get back to sleep. "Like Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Andre?"

"Yep...all three of them..."

"There are five." Trina corrects her.

"All five of them..." Tori says and pull the covers closer to her chin.

"Did you speak with Andre?" Trina asks trying to speak with someone in the morning instead of being at home alone with no one to talk to since her husband's at work.

"Yeah, he knows," Tori yawns before adding. "Everything..."

Trina smiles. "That's good! Are you going to let him see Olivia?"

"Of course," Tori answers. "Andre _is_ Olivia's father..."

"Are you two friends now?" Trina asks.

"I think so..." Tori is unsure herself, but doesn't let her mind think on that too much when she's trying to sleep.

"I'm guessing everything is going pretty well there, huh?"

"Mmhm..." Tori mumbles and wishes her sister would stop talking to her.

"I better go and make some breakfast," Her smile grew wider as she puts a hand on her belly when she mentions. "I think my baby is hungry."

"You better go feed it then," Tori tells her which Trina raised an eyebrow at that. "Bye, Trina."

"Bye, Tori!" Trina is the first one to hang up.

_Finally! Back to sleep..._ Tori thinks and snuggles into her covers some more and open her eyes to read the time on phone which is 6:40 am. _Thankfully, I still have time._

* * *

"Of course," Danny hears Tori's voice saying from the inside of her room. "Andre _is_ Olivia's father..."

More words were being said, but that's when Danny stops listening to the conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on her conversation to whoever she's speaking with. He just wants to ask her if she and Olivia would like to go out for breakfast again. Before he could be able to turn the doorknob, that's the exact time he heard her saying those words.

_So, Andre is Olivia's father,_ Danny thought and is still in awe and shocked at what he discovered. He tries to think back to the years when they were students at Hollywood Arts and he wonders what kind of Andre's Tori knows and could have been the father to Olivia. Andre isn't an uncommon name so a few of Andre's were floating around, but they were grades lower than they were. So, Danny could only think of one Andre that pops into his mind and could possibly answer his question.

The father must be Andre Harris.

_It has to be him_, Danny thinks again. Flashbacks of when they were in Hollywood Arts enter his mind again. He remembers Tori's little group of friends he always sees her hanging out with. Her friends are Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. He even remembers seeing them walking around in the hallways holding hands and noticing how Andre is there with her every single time and how he's so close to her. Both of those little things he noticed always made him jealous, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone because he was dating Cat at the time and even when they broke up and moves onto another girl, he still wouldn't spill.

There's a part of him that is pissed off at Andre and even pissed off at Tori. His anger is mostly towards Andre, though, for making her get pregnant. He has never hated anyone so much like he is at Andre. He's really not the type of guy to hold a grudge against a certain someone, but Andre just happens to change him. If Andre would ever come at the wedding and if Danny will ever meet him face to face, he would like to say that Andre has another thing coming. Danny believes he has a right to act so angry towards Andre because Tori was his best friend then turns out to be his ex girlfriend, but since she is that, their friendship he knows hasn't changed so he would still like to love her and protect her like a boyfriend would. There is a question he would like to know from her, though. Why wouldn't Tori tell him Andre is Olivia's father? He starts to think of her body language whenever he would ask that question and how she's always so hesitant and nervous to answer. It's like she's afraid to tell him. Thinking about how he feels right now, she probably didn't want to tell him because of his reaction which he couldn't blame her, but still, he would like to know as a friend.

Danny goes into the living room and sits down on the couch without turning the television on so he wouldn't disturb Tori and Olivia who are still sleeping. Ever since his discovery, he has a lot of things on his mind. The only thing he wants to do is talk to Tori about his unanswered questions that would finally be answered thanks to her. All he needs to do is to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

It is 8:00 in the morning and Tori's eyes flutters open and a yawn escapes from her mouth. She sits up and starts to stretch before she gets out of bed starting to get dressed. She would have had a wonderful sleep if it wasn't for her sister waking her up at six in the morning. After she got done putting her clothes on, she walks out of her room and sees Danny watching the television on low volume.

A small smile appears onto her face and she greets him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Danny says to her then nothing else which made Tori curious. Usually, he would ask her about how last night went even though she doesn't like to talk about it, but he would ask her. Instead, that's all he said to her.

She sits next to him on the couch watching the TV with him then looking at him from the corner of her eyes wondering what's up with his behavior. "What's wrong?" Tori asks worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong," Danny denies and says. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Tori declares and he sighs. "Something is wrong with you. I want to know so I could help you feel better." Her smile becomes wider because she always did like to try to help people.

Danny turns off the television and he looks at her sighing again. "Why didn't you tell me?" That was the only thing he asked of Tori as his eyes met hers. He thinks that's the only thing he should say so Tori would've got a hint.

The smile on her face slowly falters and she becomes even more confused and curious. "What do you mean?"

Danny sighs with frustration. "Why didn't you tell me that Andre Harris is Olivia's father?"

Tori's face immediately went pale and her eyes grew wide like golf balls. The first thing that slips out of her mouth in horror is. "How do you know?"

"I overheard you talking to someone earlier," Danny answers trying not to show his anger towards her and raise his voice. "Why couldn't you tell me that it's Andre when I first asked you?"

"I _knew_ this is how you were going to react!" Tori exclaim to him. "That's why _and_ instead of eavesdropping on me, I could've told you myself!"

"Eavesdropping on you wasn't my intention," Danny tells her honestly. "I just wanted to ask you something, but I didn't when I heard that little fact. And when were you going to tell me, anyway?"

"At the wedding," Tori answers getting angry at him. "When you, Andre, and Olivia will be there. Olivia will be able to see and get to know him and Andre will do the same thing to her. I know you and Andre don't like each other, but you have no idea to me if you guys were able to get along and be friends."

"I don't think I can ever be friends with _him_ after I now know what he did to you." Danny says being stubborn.

"_I_ made the move onto him." Tori confesses to him.

"It doesn't matter," He shakes his head. "It takes two, you know. As much as you would like to, you can't blame yourself for everything."

"Neither does Andre." She defends.

"Neither do you." He says again.

The two looks at each other for a short moment then looks away. Tori looks at the black television screen and see hers and Danny's reflection sitting on the couch. She looks at herself and thinks about what she has gone through. She thinks about the goals she had planned when she was younger, but that didn't come true because she was pregnant and then she thought about the plan she had about how and where to tell Andre about Olivia, but that also didn't come true. _How come things always don't go according to plan?_ She thought sadly.

Tori shakes her head. "This is _not_ how I want everything to be."

Danny moves a little closer to her. "Life always doesn't go the way you want."

When Tori feels him moving closer to her, at first, she wants to move just a little bit back, but she doesn't because of the way she is feeling. She moves closer to her and rests her head against her shoulder. Danny wraps his arm around Tori pulling her closer.

"I know." She sighs and feels content at the moment and they sat together on the couch silently as they wait for Olivia to wake up.


	21. California Girls

**March 13, 2022**

Tori and Olivia went out to look for stores on their own while Danny is also out doing whatever he is doing - Tori could care less actually. As long as she get to spend a day with her daughter, then that's completely fine for her because she really needs it instead of hanging out with her other friends. Tori loves reuniting with her old friends again, but after the drama that happened between them, especially with her and Andre, she would like some time alone to herself. Even though she's with her daughter, she still counts that as being alone because she has grown to love her daughter more than anything, even Andre.

"So, Via, how do you like it in Hollywood?" Tori asks her daughter as they're strolling down the sidewalk together. Since Tori is always busy with her two jobs and raising her daughter, she knows that Olivia has never been in any other place than Los Angeles. She has always been inside the state of California throughout her ten years of living. Except that one time where Olivia's grandparents took her to Sea World in Orlando, Florida.

The ten year old girl smiled as she looked around with her dark brown eyes. "This place is _so_ cool! I wish we could've lived here!"

Tori smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and enjoying her time at Hollywood, but the smile fade a little at the last sentence of hers. "You mean you _don't_ want to live in LA anymore?"

"No. I do," She quickly changed her sentence and was stuttering a bit which made Tori smirk. "I mean..." Her dark brown eyes look everywhere, at all of the scenery. "This where the celebrities are," She tells her mother in awe and Tori chuckles a little. A smile suddenly appears onto her face as the girl says excitedly. "Maybe I'll get to meet Justin Bieber!"

This time, Tori laughs. "I highly doubt that. And in the magazines I've read, it said that he and his wife moved to Canada."

Olivia scrunches her nose with distaste. "_Canada_?"

Tori nods slowly at her. Then, her cell phone rang and it is Jade that called. Curious to see what she could want, she answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tori," Jade says and that must be the first time Tori ever heard Jade saying something like that in a nice voice. "I was just calling to ask you how the talk was with you and Andre."

"You guys _seriously_ planned that?" Tori ask.

"Yeah, we _had_ to basically or else the two of you wouldn't speak to each other until the wedding and how lame would _that_ be?"

She sighs. "That's the way I originally wanted everything to be."

"We gave you a little push." Jade continues ignoring her.

"More like a _big_ push that was unneeded," Tori tells her annoyed. "I really don't need any of your guys help. It was nice, but I can take care of things by myself."

"How is it being a _single parent_, anyway?" Jade asks. There is silence and Tori doesn't know what to say. Even though she can't see Jade, she can picture her making a smug smirk as if she already proven her point. "That's what I thought. It takes two to tango and it also takes two to raise a child."

Tori sighs again. "Andre is going to see Olivia on your wedding day," Olivia looks at her mother when Tori mentioned her name and she begins to listen into the conversation. "That's the only reason why I brought her with me."

"That's twelve days," Jade informs her. Even though Jade couldn't be able to see Tori raising an eyebrow, she did and understands what she meant, but doesn't understand why she would say that. "Twelve days is a long time for Andre and Olivia to see each other for the first time."

"It's only _twelve_ days," Tori says hating how Jade is making everything dramatic. "It's not _that_ long."

There is a short amount of silence between them until Jade says to Tori. "Want to go out with us again?"

"I don't think I trust you this time," She says. "Especially what happened last night and the day at the restaurant. It was a-"

"Fiasco, let's say," Jade interrupt her filling the unwanted blank space. "I swear Tori Vega that there will be no harm done to you."

On the phone Tori thinks Jade sounds honest and her words and the sound of her voice sounds convincing enough that she bought it. Tori wonders if the expression on Jade's face would tell otherwise. But, for whatever reason Jade wants her to come with her to somewhere that sounds important and it could be very urgent. After thinking about it and telling herself that nothing could go wrong, she gave Jade an answer with an annoyed sigh. "Where are we going _this_ time?"

"Cat and I will take you to the mall and we'll meet Mariah and someone else." Jade replies and she smirks at the end.

"Who?" Tori asks curiously.

"You'll see for yourself," She says. "How about...Cat and I will pick you guys up at...around six?"

"Okay," Tori responds. "That sounds good. Just let me know when you'll get to my hotel, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jade says without any emotion. "See you later, Vega." Before Tori could get a chance to say goodbye to her, she already hung up.

"Are you gonna go somewhere again?" Olivia asks her mother when she was done with her conversation on her cell phone.

"Yeah, I am," Tori smiles a little hearing her daughter's voice. "I just have to make one quick phone call to let Danny know."

Olivia sighs through her nostrils as her mother begins to dial someone else. After Tori dialed Danny's cell phone number, she puts her phone against her ear and waits for Danny to answer her.

After Danny finally picks it up, he greets her. "Hey, Tori."

"Hi, Danny. I'm just letting you know that I'm going to hang out with Jade and Cat and some other girls tonight." Tori informs him with a smile on her face. Tori thinks it's strange how she feels like a teenager again just hanging out with her friends since she didn't get to do that as much when she was younger and in school because of her pregnancy when she was young which affected her life a lot. Now, that Olivia is grown up, Danny is along with them, and she reunited with her friends again, she feels like she could be able to make up those times when she couldn't be able to hang out with them as much as she would have like to.

"You seem to be hanging out with them _a lot_ lately." Danny points out.

"Yeah, so?" Tori asks and she doesn't see what the big deal is about that. She is just hanging out with her friends who she hasn't seen in ten years and Tori believes nothing is wrong with that. "Why should that be a problem?"

"It's not," Danny says quickly trying not to get on Tori's bad side that time. "I'm just saying..." His voice drifts off and Tori waits for more on what he has to say, but there was nothing after that.

Being thankful that Tori isn't in the room with him, Danny is too occupied by reading the article in the People magazine. His eyes is reading the article on a page that's about celebrities. What really caught his eye when he lands on that page was when they mentioned about Andre. Someone from the paparazzi caught Andre and Tori outside of a club. There is a small picture of them that looks like they were in a heated conversation. Words were floating around them saying that they were suspicious of what they could be talking about and saying something stupid like a secret love affair. Danny doesn't know why they put in if Andre were having a 'secret love affair' with Tori, but he could care less especially if it's about Andre. Danny wonders too, but he knows from experience how nosy the paparazzi can be. Most of it is not any of their business.

"Daniel!" He was immediately brought back to reality instead of reading the magazine in his little world and he stops drowning himself down into his thoughts and starts to pay attention to the conversation he's sharing with his best friend. "I've called your name three times! What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Danny lies. He figures that it would be best for him and for her he should not tell Tori that she made it in the magazine with Andre. "So...uh...where are you going again?"

Tori sighs loudly and he knows that he got her annoyed. "I'm going to hang out with Jade and Cat, remember?"

"Yeah," Danny replies acting like he does. "Anything else?"

"That's it," Tori answers. "I have to go. Bye, Danny."

"Bye, Tori."

* * *

Jade picks up Tori from the hotel promptly at six o clock. She sat in the backseat joining Jade by ignoring Cat's protests of singing her favorite songs with her. _Even at twenty eight years old Cat can act like a little child_, Tori thought and made herself chuckle a little about Cat and how she seems to be the only one that didn't changed.

"What's so funny?" Cat asks her. Tori immediately stopped and closes her mouth when she realized she laughed out loud instead of inside her head.

"Nothing..." Tori answers uncomfortably and feels stupid for doing that.

"It seems to be really funny since she's laughing about it." Jade comments. Tori couldn't say anything. Only to think that her two friends are in denial. Jade shrugs when she didn't get a response from the other girl.

To change the subject, Tori eagerly did so and ask. "Why are you kidnapping me?"

"Kidnapping..." Jade chuckles as she turns to the left and she begins to drive faster."We are just going to pick up Mariah and then another little friend of ours."

"Kristen!" Cat says happily. "I'm going to text her to let her know we're on our way." She pulls out her pink cell phone and texts quickly.

"Who's Kristen?" Tori asks curiously. She remembers all of her other friends from Sherwood and Hollywood Arts and there was no one that she knows named Kristen.

"Don't worry," Jade smirks. "You'll get to meet her soon." There is something about Jade's voice that made Tori on the uneasy side.

She is getting more curious and wonders who is that Kristen girl they're speaking of and Cat is getting all excited about. It feels like she, and even Cat, knows something more than she does. It is nothing new that that ever happened, but now that she knows them better, Cat and Jade are keeping something from her and Tori wonders what that could be and hopes that her being curious of their secret won't jinx everything.

After they picked up Mariah, she sits in the backseat with Tori. Tori turns over to Andre's little sister and asks her curiously. "Who's Kristen?"

"A friend of ours." Mariah answers and she immediately gets out her cell phone and texts someone. A smile flashes onto her face when Mariah read who it is and Tori guesses it is probably Drake.

Tori obviously knows that Kristen is a friend of Cat, Jade, and Mariah's, and possibly the rest of the guys. When she looks into Mariah's eyes for that split second, Tori knows she is keeping something from her, too.

Jade parks the car in front of a huge house in Tori's opinion. Tori has no idea what part of Hollywood they are in. There's a door that's opening from the house and there's two figures that she sees. One there is a dark figure who she could barely make out and another one that's very close to the other. _That must be Kristen_, Tori thought. After the woman at their age waves a goodbye at the other person, she walks over to Jade's car and gets inside the vehicle. Jade, Cat, and Mariah began talking to Janelle animatedly.

Tori looks at Kristen while she's talking about something and other people she has no idea who they are. She sees that Kristen is rather a beautiful and an attractive woman; she has a medium brown skin tone, wavy caramel hair, and warm brown eyes. She wears clothing that's not what Tori would prefer to wear, but she looks nice. Tori notices that she has a ring on her finger and she doesn't know if it would be an engagement or a wedding ring, a diamond ring is placed on her finger.

"Kristen, we would like for you to meet someone." Jade says.

Cat turns around from her seat and uses her hand to point at Tori. "Her name is Tori."

"Oh, so _you're_ Tori that they have been talking about..." Kristen says in realization which made Tori even more confused and even paranoid that she was being talked about by her best friends.

"Yeah..." Tori says uneasy.

"Don't worry; they weren't saying something bad about you or anything." Mariah comforts her.

"I've just heard that you were really good friends with Mariah, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Andre." Kristen says.

"I still am." Tori tells her.

Kristen smiles saying cheerfully to her. "Oh, that's nice!"

Tori smiles at her too then it falters when Kristen looks out the window. Tori's eyes slowly looks at Mariah who didn't seem to be paying attention to the recent conversation and then she looks at Cat who is just smiling happily for no reason and then she can see Jade for a little bit, but she seems to be too focused on the road so she knows better than to distract her.

Even though Tori only met Kristen for some number of seconds ago, she thinks that Kristen is nice. Tori can't help herself, but to be curious about where their friendship started in the first place. By the time Tori opens her mouth to ask that specific question, the car stops and is parked in front of a club. _Oh, God, not another one!_ Tori thought. She would like to take off some steam, but not that much to make her get drunk which she vows to herself that won't ever do that again because that what brought Olivia into the crazy world.

Tori sighs as the rest of her friends and Kristen got out of the car and head to the entrance of the club. She follows them hesitantly and the familiar sounds of the blaring music and the sights of people dancing, grinding, drinking, and making out all came back to her from the previous time she has been into the club which was her first time. She tries to follow her friends as she notices they're going to the bar to order their drinks.

Tori takes a stool and she sits between Mariah and Cat and is perfectly content with that seating arrangement. When the bartender came to ask Tori for her drink she requests water, but Jade ordered her drink that Tori couldn't be able to hear what she said. Even though, she didn't hear what Jade said, Tori agrees that she'll have that same drink. When her drink finally arrives, she began to take sip and then some more. She looks around and no longer sees her friends; she sees some of them are on the dance floor with random people and Tori sees a red head she assumes its Cat who's making out with an unknown guy in the corner. Before she could get up, there is a male that could be her age or younger or even older than her. She looks at him closely and believes she has seen him somewhere before.

"You look familiar..." Tori tells him slurring her words just a little. She looks at how much she has drink and there were only two empty glasses and there's another one of hers that's halfway done.

The man sitting next to her smirks. "I get that a lot," He's Caucasian, has black hair, and the brightest blue eyes. "The name's Steven. Yours?"

"My real name is Victoria, but it's shortened to Tori." She answers a little silly and leaning into him a little as if she couldn't sit on the chair properly.

"Tori?" Steven repeats the name in surprise then he blinks twice and came to a realization. Tori nods with a smile when he says her name in question. "You don't happen to know Beck Oliver, do you?"

"Yeah, he's one of my _best_ friends." Tori answers and she takes another sip of her drink and orders for another one.

"He used to be mine too, but there was a rift between us so we're not friends anymore." Steven explains to her about their friendship.

"I'm sorry." Tori apologizes, but she doesn't know why she did it.

Steven only smiles wide. The two and everyone else turns their head to the stage and began to dance even more when the music is turned louder. Tori is surprised and happy to see the two of her best friends, Cat and Jade, on the stage together holding microphones singing a familiar song. Tori sees Cat starts to sing:

_Never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

"_They_ are _your_ friends?" Steven asks as he watches them with amazement.

"Yeah," Tori answers. "I never knew Cat could sing like _that_!" She's not sure if she did know that or the alcohol is making her brain a little fuzzy.

The both of them walk to the front of the stage and start to sing and dance along to the music as they prepare to sing the chorus:

_Always want what you can't have  
But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you  
Let me shape you  
Let's get it started_

_Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I've known where you've been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
It's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_

Cat and Jade continues to sing their song called, Give it Up and Tori and Steven starts talking about the time when they first met.

"It was at Beck's party." Steven mentions.

"Yeah!" Tori beams which Steven chuckles at her enthusiasm. "I remember now! That was _so _much fun!"

Steven smiles at her and ask her slowly. "Want to have some more fun?"

"Yeah!" Tori replies after she took a drink of her alcoholic beverage.

The two starts to dance on the dance floor to the song Cat and Jade are singing to. Steven is grinding on Tori, and she feels like someone is bumping behind her repeatedly. She doesn't feel annoyed so she looks back seeing it's Steven. She couldn't think right because she doesn't know what he's doing to her so she joins along. All of a sudden, she sees the room spinning around which just makes her throbbing headache worsen. She loses her balance and her head is against his chest and she uses her hands to support herself to stand up straight. She looks at Steven knowing that he was the one who spun her. They meet each other's eyes and she feels his lips onto hers. She stands there frozen, not kissing him back, and her hands is on her shoulders using the strength she has to push him away from her.

"What are you doing?" Tori exclaims in an angry huff. Before he could be able to answer, she continues. "I have a-"

"Are you trying to say that you have a boyfriend again?" Steven asks cockily which made Tori narrows her eyes at him and starts to walk away, but his hand grabs her wrists and apologizes. "Listen, I'm sorry." Tori is doubtful of that and restrains herself from his grasp and went to the bar and she sits down on a stool.

Tori quickly gets out her cell phone and tries to find Danny's number so she could text him to pick her up. After she is done, she was about to go outside to wait for him, but is stopped when Kristen sits next to her and they have a drink together. Tori lost count of how many beer she drank, and at the moment, she doesn't care and just wants to get back to the hotel.

"Hiiiii, Dori." Kristen slurs her words and anyone can tell she is wasted.

"It's Tori." Tori mumbles though she thinks she hears herself saying it louder.

"You're name is Cori?" Tori was about to correct her until she giggles saying. "That's a funny name for a funny girl."

Tori took that offensively and says. "I'm not a funny girl!" However, Kristen roll her eyes.

"I knooowwww a little secret about you and my fiancé," Kristen says as if in a sing song voice and then she giggles again. Tori is confused and she doesn't know what she means especially when she said fiancé. Tori doesn't know who her fiancé is. "You two were _good_ friends which is good, but hear some stuff and I really, really don't like the things that I heeaaarrr."

"Who is your fiancé?" Tori asks loudly because she could barely hear Kristen talking to her.

"Andre." She answers proudly.

"I don't know a Dante!" Tori exclaims angrily.

"Yeah, you do," Kristen smiles. She shakes her head saying. "Don't deny iiiit."

Tori feels something vibrating in her jeans and she jumps a little. She takes her cell phone out of her pocket and reads the text from Danny that he's out front.

"I've got to go..." Tori mumbles and she struggles a little to get up so she could leave.

"Bye, Dori..." Kristen says to her friendly along with a wave.

Tori makes her way through the many people that are blocking her exit. She pushes them out of the way and she gets roughly pushed back, she feels a lot of people touching her that are men and maybe even women, and she feels so dizzy that she could pass out at any minute. She sees the door of her exit and is almost there until a wave of people came crashing into her and she is being pushed and shoved around again roughly which made her fall and her head got hit first. Her body is lying on the floor because she faints.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to let everyone know, Tori wouldn't remember much of anything that happened at the club especially with her and Kristen because all of them were drunk. I know that you guys probably hate the fact that Danny gets to save the day again. At first, I was going to make Tori accidently send the text to Andre then he would pick her up instead, but then, I thought of Kristen and I didn't do it. So I made it be Danny and of course he would bring Olivia along to the ride and how do you think she will react to see her mother passed out? Lol. Yeah, Olivia, your mother is a real party animal! I think I was going to have another song in here, but I changed my mind and I didn't want to make this story seem like it was a musical which is definetly not. I think this is the long chapter ever so far in this story; it has 4000 something words. What do you think of this? Please review! :)

**Songs in appearance:**

**1) Dan Schneider - Give it Up**

**Disclaimer:** I really don't know who owns that song, wrote the lyrics, or made the music, but I'm assuming its Dan Schneider. If anyone else knows, let me know also. I do not own this song or make money out of this song.


	22. Waking Up

"Is Mom awake, yet?" Olivia ask while she set the cup of water down onto the night stand.

Danny watches Tori as she toss and turns onto the bed as if she's trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Is Mom dead?" Olivia ask worriedly when she didn't get an answer from her recent question.

"No," Danny answers making himself not to roll his eyes and struggles not to laugh aloud. "She's probably just…" His voice drifts off when he sees Tori's eyes flutter open slowly and tiredly. Tori's eyes slowly look over at her daughter and smiles at her then she looks back at Danny's meeting his eyes. "Hey, there, party animal." He jokes softly at her.

After blinking a couple of times, the room stops spinning and it didn't look fuzzy anymore. Looking at the hotel room she's in, she immediately sat up straight.

"Where am I? No. Wait. Don't answer that. I know where I am. How come I'm here? What happe-" She instantly stops herself when she feels the throbbing pain of her headache is getting worse and she believes that it's turning out to be a migraine. "Owww!"

Olivia got more worried for her mother and Danny just chuckles at Tori. "We figured that you might need this." Danny gets the cup that's filled with water and hands it over to her.

"Yeah…I do…thanks…" Tori says weakly and takes a gulp. "What happened?" Tori asks calmer.

Before Danny could answer, he tells Olivia. "Could you get some aspirin?"

"Yeah." Olivia says and went out of the room quickly to help out her mother.

Danny begins his explanation once Olivia left the room. "To answer your _first_ question," He makes a small, amused smirk. "You're at your hotel room."

Tori roll her eyes. "Obviously."

Danny shrugs. "You asked."

"But then I knew why."

Danny sighs and continues to answer the rest of her twenty questions. "You're in here because you texted me to pick you up."

"I did?" Danny nods slowly, but Tori is in denial. "No I didn't."

Danny makes another sigh. "Yes, you did. You're text was, '_please come to pick me up_,' so I did."

Tori look at him doubtfully. She doesn't remember she did that. He takes out his cell phone and shows her the text for proof and that's when Tori believe him. "Okay…now I _do_ remember…"

Danny smirks triumphantly.

_Boys. They always want to be right_, Tori thought as she rolls her eyes.

Olivia came into the room with aspirin in her hand and she gives it to her mother. Tori retrieves it and Danny gives the cup of water and she gulps the pill down.

"Do you feel better now?" Olivia asks hopefully.

Tori smiles and looks at her daughter. "Much better."

* * *

**March 14, 2022**

"Good morning," Danny greets Tori when she walks out of her room. "Did you have a good beauty sleep?"

"Good morning," Tori greets back to Danny. She sits down on the couch next to him. "Yeah, I did, actually. So, what are we going to do today?"

After Danny, Tori, and Olivia ate breakfast in the breakfast room at the hotel, they went out to the mall. Tori and Olivia is dragging Danny along to every store they want to shop and even the girlie stores for Olivia. When it's around twelve in the afternoon, the three were making their way to the food court so they could have lunch.

"Well, look who's here," Rob comments. Danny, Tori, and Olivia turns around surprised to see Rob, Cat, and Beck. His eyes glance at Olivia then at Tori asking. "Is that her...?"

Tori smiles at him nodding. "Yes, Robbie…I mean, _Rob_," She corrects herself remembering his new name.

"She's so cute!" Cat says looking at Olivia who takes steps back shyly and moves closer to her mother.

"Thanks, Cat." Tori smiles at the blonde.

When Danny talks to Rob, Cat speaks to Olivia. Tori observe that Cat is doing most of the talking which is not a surprise. Even though she doesn't know what either of them is saying, she's sensing some of the tension between Danny and Rob.

Beck walks to Tori, his eyes are flicking back and forth to her and Danny. "Are you and Danny…dating again?"

"No. We're not," Tori sighs being tired of having to repeat it over again. "I can't believe you would still believe Cat and not me."

"Oh, no it's not about what Cat said," Beck says starting to explain. "It's just that I see you hanging around with him _a lot_."

"What's the problem with that?" Tori ask getting annoyed. It seems that everyone doesn't want her to hang out with her friends, at least more than once because she could be up to something that could be devious. "I hang out with you guys _a lot_. We're _just friends_, Beck. Nothing is going on between us," She reminds him that seems more than a hundred times. Beck raises an eyebrow at her in disbelief and Tori narrows her eyes at him. "I'm _serious_, Beck!"

"I know," Beck slowly nods his head finally understanding. "You should be with Andre."

"I think that's up to Andre and I if we want to be together." She says it matter-of-factly.

He raises his hands up in defense and says calmly. "I was just voicing out my opinion."

Getting a little annoyed with him, she remarks with her arms crossed. "Your opinion was unneeded."

Beck was about to say something back to her until Cat, Olivia, Danny, and Rob came to them.

"Are we going to eat lunch together?" Cat asks hopefully with happiness in her voice.

Beck and Tori slowly looks back at each other then at the four of them. "Sure, why not?" Tori answers which made Cat happier, though Olivia's not sure how is that even possible.

Tori walks along with Olivia and Cat and Beck stays with the guys. He walks next to Danny starting a conversation similar to what he had with Tori.

"She looks cute, doesn't she?" Beck begins looking at Tori's daughter. He thought about the question Jade randomly asked him when they were at the restaurant about them having kids. He and Jade thinks that they would do better than Tori and Andre, but really, he doesn't doubt what he told Danny.

"What?" Danny asks surprised flickering his eyes to Beck instead of Cat and Tori thinking that he means one of them.

"I'm talking about Olivia," Beck tells him strangely which made Danny feel better. "Do you?"

Danny looks at Olivia. "Yeah." He agrees which he does he just only wishes she would be his and Tori's instead of hers and Andre's.

There's something about Danny's voice that Beck couldn't be able to tell what was bugging him.

"So..." Beck says and he even thought he sounds awkward. He only talked to Danny once or twice when they were at Hollywood Arts and he wouldn't call themselves best friends more like acquaintances because he first saw him when he was known as Tori's ex boyfriend. "You _and_ Tori..." He tries to sound casual, but he is failing, and what's even worse, he calls himself an actor. "Anything going on...?"

"Meaning...?" Danny drifts off.

"I thought you two were dating because of what Cat said to us-" Danny interrupts him when he immediately understands what Beck means.

"No," Danny says quickly, maybe a little too quick. "I mean..." He sighs, and he feels like he can say it to Beck since he's a guy. "I would like to, but she doesn't...so we are just friends," He gives Beck a shrug and a small smile pretending not to care as much. "I'm okay with that."

Beck was about to ask another question until Olivia pipes up happily to her mother. "Oooh! Can we go to McDonalds so I could get a happy meal?"

"It'll rot your insides, Via." Tori rejects which made her daughter upset.

"How about chinese food?" Cat suggests. "They have _really good_ sushi here. Anyone up for it?"

They all agreed to eat chinese food even Olivia so the six of them sitting in the food court enjoying their lunch together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short, but I would want to think of this as a filler. I was trying to be subtle about another love triangle that's going to be in this story and it's Robbie/Cat/Danny. Yes, Danny is in another love triangle. As if he's going to win the love triangle that's him/Tori/Andre and maybe even the trianlge with him/Cat/Robbie.

I hoped you enjoyed reading it and please leave a review! :)


	23. What is this Feeling?

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is the real chapter. ;p

* * *

"Could I bring Olivia along so we could shop together?" Cat asks Tori hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Tori answers. "Just bring her back."

Cat roll her eyes. "Of course I will."

"Olivia," Tori calls her daughter's name and Olivia walks to her. "You're going to hang out with Cat for a little while, okay?" Seeing her daughter's nervous face, Tori comforts her by saying. "She's nice. One of my best friends." Cat beams up with a smile when she heard her say that.

Olivia looks at the smiling Cat and then at her mother. "Okay."

Olivia isn't sure if it could be possible for Cat to smile wider, but she did. Olivia walks toward Cat ready to go with her.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Rob asks to Beck, Danny, and Tori once Cat and Olivia left.

"Tori...?" Beck looks at her and so did the rest of the guys. After Tori thinks about it, she asks. "Does this place have a Guess?"

The four of them began to walk to that shop. Beck, Rob, and Tori were talking about the fun times they had together at Hollywood Arts before Tori left which made Danny feel left out, but nevertheless, he listens to the days when Tori was happy and was hanging out with her friends. When they left Guess, they start to go into different stores just to browse.

"Wasn't it you're idea to put Sinjin in the janitor's closet and have him handcuffed with Jessica?" Tori asks looking back remembering when they would pull pranks sometimes.

"It was Jade's," Beck says and smiles at that particular memory. "I just went along with it. Jade only came up with it because she hated that Jessica was flirting with me."

"She would." A familiar male voice remarks behind the four.

"Andre!" Beck smiles at the sight of his best friend.

Andre makes a smile at all of them in return and meets eyes with the only woman. "Tori..." He says to her and she smiles at him and they've been lost in each other's eyes for the longest time. They feel a little uncomfortable around with each other since the two of them remember their last encounter.

"Andre." Tori says his name and her smile grows wider.

Danny's eyes flicks back and forth at how Tori and Andre acting. Being uncomfortable by it and feeling the awkward tension, he clears his throat which Tori and Andre snaps back to reality.

"What are you doing here?" Rob asks Andre.

"Just getting some stuff while Kristen is with her Mom," Andre answers.

_Wait...Kristen...I know her name_, Tori thought. She doesn't remember why she knows her name, but when she heard that name coming from Andre's mouth, it sounds familiar to her.

"What are you doing here?" Andre asks them.

"Well, I was just hanging out with Rob and Cat then Tori shows up with Danny and Olivia." Beck explains.

Andre became aware when Beck says Tori's daughter's name. "Olivia?"

"You're kid." Beck says a little puzzled because he thought Andre would know that he has a dauhter by now from Tori.

"Where is she?" Andre asks eagerly.

"She's with Cat," Tori answers. She sees the look that's in Andre's eyes and knows what he wants. "Remember what I said?"

Andre sighs and says in a low voice. "I know."

Not understanding what either of them means, Beck figures the two of them need some time along together.

"Hey, guys," Beck says getting Danny and Rob's attention. "Come with me. I want to show you this...this thing." Danny and Rob looks confused, but follows him anyway leaving Tori and Andre by themselves.

It was nothing, but silence between them until Andre asks Tori. "You left Olivia with _Cat_? You know how Cat can be."

Seeing nothing wrong wtih that, Tori answers simply. "Yeah. I know Cat. I wouldn't let my daughter be off with some stranger."

Andre raises an eyebrow and corrects her. "_Our_ daughter."

Realizing that Andre's offended and what her mistake was, Tori sighs. "Yeah...that's what I mean..._our_ daughter."

* * *

"What about this, Olivia?" Cat holds up a pretty pink shirt that is the little girl's size. "Do you like it?"

Olivia's eyes brightens up at the shirt and she smiles. "I love it," Her smile falters when she mentions. "I won't be able to get that because it's too expensive."

"Tori's cheap?" Cat accidentally ask that aloud.

"...No. My Mom has two jobs and doesn't want any one of us to spend money on fancy clothing and stuff that we don't really need. She said to me that we have to do that so we couldn't lose any of the money and she wants to have a lot of money so she could be able to pay for my college fund and get me a car."

Cat immediately feels bad at how Tori is suffering financially and the blonde also feels bad for Olivia. _Tori really does need Andre_, Cat thought. The blonde smiles at her best friend's ten year old daughter and says to her happily. "I can buy this for you."

"You would?" Olivia says and she's also happy.

"Of course!" Cat says and Olivia follows her to the cashier where she brought the shirt for her.

"Thanks, Cat." Olivia says gratefully.

"No problem." Cat smiles and the two walk out of the shop and they see Beck, Rob, and Danny. "Hey," The blonde calls out getting the three men's attention. "Where's Tori and Andre?"

"We let them be," Beck says. "They need some time alone."

Cat smiles getting the idea. "Oh..."

"So, how's Olivia?" Beck asks looking at the little girl.

"She's doing fine," Cat answers for Olivia seeing that she's scared to speak in front of the three men. "I bought her a shirt."

"That's nice of you." Rob smiles to Cat making her blush a little.

Seeing that, Danny interrupts the moment asking. "What kind of a shirt did you get her?"

She looks at him smiling. "It's _so_ cute and it's pink."

"Of course." Beck also smiles knowing that there are girls who love the color pink.

Olivia looks at Beck when she hears his voice and asks. "You are _Beck_, right?"

"Yes I am."

Olivia continues to look at him as if she's studying his face and he sees her dark brown eyes moving up and down. After her examination, she comments. "You look like Aladdin."

Never looking at that way about their friend before, Rob, Cat, and Danny look at Beck and agrees with Olivia.

Beck chuckles at their reactions and admits playfully. "Okay, so I'm an Aladdin look alike."

Cat smiles when she says. "Jade is your Jasmine."

Beck also smiles and tries to remember that he has to tell Jade about the look alike conversation when he gets home.

* * *

Andre and Tori sits on a bench together somewhere in the mall and they were a little bit apart from each other, there is still space between them.

Being annoyed at Andre's behavior and at the lack of space, Tori tells him with irritation. "You can stop acting like a kid anytime now."

Andre let out a small laugh. "Me? Acting like a kid?"

"Yes, you," Tori says. "You're moody and you can't even sit _next_ to me."

Andre sighs being frustrated. "I'm not _moody_ and I _am_ sitting next to you."

Tori looks at him for a moment reflecting the times they had together when they were in a relationship. She shakes all of that out from her head grumbling. "Forget it."

Andre sighs again, but this time, it's not out of frustration. He looks at Tori ask her with worry. "What's up, Tori?"

Tori releases a sigh and looks at Andre, but before she could be able to explain what's wrong, a swarm of people came into their way. Tori notices that they're boys and girls, men and women are coming over to Andre with a paper tablet or just a piece of paper with a pen in their hand and all of them seem to be heading to Andre's direction. Andre didn't seem to notice that as he's looking at her, but she did and gave him an annoyed look. Not understanding her expression, Andre looks at him confused and raises his eyebrow.

"You." Tori finally answers his question and moves out of the way so Andre's fans could get his autograph and anything they want from him.

Tori couldn't look at Andre while all of his fans are all over him. She crosses her arms and looks at him every now and then and she catches him doing the same thing too. Tori couldn't believe that Andre didn't understand what is bothering her, but then again, he _is_ a guy. When their friends left them alone with each other, they have been walking around just talking and their conversation was mostly about her and Olivia. Eventually, Tori got tired of walking and they found an empty bench that they could sit on. When they sat down, Tori sees a small space between them and she wishes that wasn't there. They have been doing well and not fighting, for once, but that space she dislikes is still there. She thought their friendship would be returning again and it could slowly turn into love. If that would happen, Tori would be able to marry Andre, Olivia would know who her father is, and they would be a complete family. At this point, that is all she wants.

Unfortunately, Tori remembers that he's famous now. Which isn't a problem for her, but it would be for him. Everyone would find out that Andre has a ten year old daughter and would be shocked that he doesn't know about it. The press would be all over about that, and maybe Olivia too, but if they would come to her daughter, Tori would try to shun her out of the public eye. It's none of their business, anyway, but this is Hollywood she's living in. She hopes that little discovery wouldn't ruin his career like she has been not wanting to do ever since she found out she was pregnant.

Before Tori was mad at Andre, and his fans attacked him, she wishes there could be something more with them. She wants to make a move, but doesn't know why she's so afraid to. So, it has been ten years since she saw him, but he's still her friend and that shouldn't change how she wants them to be a couple again. Tori hates to admit it, but keeps it to herself for now. She's jealous at the fact Andre is giving his attention to someone else than her, and to make it worse, it's more than one person. She would prefer it would be one person like their best friend, but not some stranger that she doesn't know. She's also jealous when he mentioned a woman named Kristen earlier. The only thing she wants to know is who is Kristen and why her name sounds familiar to her. It would be a question that Tori would have to ask Andre if he would ever be free by his annoying fans.

Tori looks at him and at the fans that are, thankfully, decreasing. She tries to wait patiently for them to leave him alone so she could talk to him. After the last person left, Andre turns his head and gives Tori a sheepish smile. Tori sighs, rolling her eyes, and shakes her head at him.

Tori walks back to the bench asking. "So..." She lets out a small chuckle. "That's what it's like to be famous?"

"Yeah...kind of," Andre mumbles out his answer while scratching the back of his head. A smile appears on his face and he laughs. "Guess what one person asked me...?" To Tori, it seems like a rhetorical question so she didn't answer. "A girl,"

"Of course..." Tori mumbles. _It just had to be a girl_.

"What?" Andre asks hearing her mumbling something that's incoherent to his ears.

"Nothing." Tori says quickly, but she thought she said it was a little too quick.

"A girl asked me if you were my...girlfriend." Andre finishes a little awkwardly, but is still chuckling.

Tori looks at him and then she laughs. "That's funny..." _Actually, it's kind of not_.

"Yeah...funny..." Andre laughs along with her. He smiles a little and then it goes away. "Remember when we dated?"

Tori's brown eyes instantly look at him and is shocked when he asked that question. "W-what?"

"Remember when we dated?" He repeats a little louder that time.

It is one of those memories that Tori remembers perfectly. Andre asked her out when school was over. She smiles. "Yeah, I remember."

"You had no idea how nervous I was," Andre laughs and his laughter slowly stops. "I thought you would say no."

Tori's smile never fades. "But I didn't."

"I know," Andre smiles then it quickly when away when he went away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tori asks confused at his random apology.

"For...everything," He sighs. "Especially, for getting you pregnant."

Tori smiles. "Andre, that's in the past now. I meant what I said; Olivia is my world," Her small hand grabs his big and strong one. "And I want you to be in part of that world too."

Andre makes a real and a true smile at her. "Believe me, I would _love_ to be a part of your world."

Tori meets his dark brown eyes again and they lean in to each other about to kiss, until Andre stops themselves by using his hands to touch her shoulders so he could stop her.

"Tori..." Andre sighs and he feels his heart break when he sees the sad look on her face. "I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it," Tori says to him shakily and feels the tears behind her eyes. "It's not like you ever really meant it anyway," Andre was about to protest, but she didn't give him the chance. "I should be the one that's sorry..." She gets up going to find Beck, Cat, Robb, Danny, and Olivia. Before she could depart from him completely, she looks back sneering at him. "For everything."

Tori never looked back at Andre and she kept walking. She could feel her bottom lip tremble and a single tear sliding down her cheek. She realizes she couldn't walk anymore at the moment when she put her hand on her mouth and the tears are pouring down from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She runs to the nearest girls' bathroom and to an empty stall bawling her eyes out.

_Oh God, what is wrong with me?_

* * *

"W-what that just Tori a second ago?" Rob asks Beck, Cat, Olivia, and Danny.

The four of them look to where Rob's thumb is pointing to at the direction Tori supposedly was. They deny it and didn't see Tori and gave him doubtful looks.

"I'm serious!" Rob insists. "That _was_ Tori!"

"If you're so sure..." Beck trails off and looks at his blonde haired best friend. "Cat?" She perks up at the mention of her name. "Would you go see if Tori is in the bathroom?"

"'Kay!" Cat says happily and orders them. "Watch Olivia."

"We will." Says the guys simultaneously.

Cat walks into the girls' bathroom and opens the door so two teenage girls could get out. She walks in and hears someone crying that she knows it's Tori. Her eyes looks at the closed and half closed stall doors wondering if Tori could be in one of those.

"Tori?" Cat calls out her name.

After hearing a sniff, Tori snaps. "What?"

Feeling hurt by Tori's reaction, Cat says softly. "I just wanted to know if you are okay..."

"I'm just feeling...peachy." Tori lies as she wipes her eyes with the toilet paper and hopes Cat would fall for it.

"Tori," Cat says in a small voice with worry. "I know you're not telling me the truth."

Tori looks up and stares at the door in front of her. She guess that Cat is not that naive anymore. She knows that the innocent little Cat is gone a long time ago, but she never thought her being naive would be gone from her too. Tori misses the old Cat.

Tori sighs figuring that she has no choice, but to step out of the stall and face Cat telling her everything. She does just that and gives Cat the full details and Tori even asks for Cat's advice if she has feelings for Andre.

"Do you?" Cat asks Tori after her explanation.

_Do I?_ Tori asks that question to herself. She wonders if an old flame is returning to her and to Andre, but she also wonders if it's just the excitement that she gets to see him again after a long ten years. Then again, that same thing already happened and it didn't turn out so well like she used to have wanted it. Her and Danny were about to date, but having a second thought, she changed her mind and wants to be just friends with him. Tori hopes that same thing won't be another replay with her and Andre because she does believe that she really likes him.

"I don't know..." Tori finally answers mumbling. "Maybe...?"

Cat wants to smile at her best friend's answer, but before she could get all giddy, she first tells Tori. "You have to tell Andre then."

Tori smiles at the mention of his name. "I know that," She looks at Cat expecting to see her being happy that her and Andre could be a couple, but there's no happiness on her face like they're usually is. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah," Cat forces a smile which is something she doesn't force herself to do, she just smiles naturally, but for Tori's sake, she pretends to be happy. "I'm happy for you. When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," Tori says and began to think about it. As if a lightbulb went off above her head, she thought of a perfect way to tell him. "I could tell him at Beck and Jade's wedding. I told Andre that he'll get to see Olivia and I know that they're going to love each other. After their little reunion, I could tell Andre my feelings for him," It sounds like a good idea in her head, but she wants Cat's reassurance first. "Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"Yeah it does, Tori." Cat agrees, but she wonders how all of that will turn out. She's not sure how well Andre would react when Tori reveals what she feels for him.

"I think I know what I'm feeling, but I'm not so sure," Tori says. "I just hope I'm right about what I feel and Andre feels the same way about me."

Cat's not sure if she should tell Tori about Andre's fiance or not, but if she'll tell her, she can't be able to see how heart broken and disappointed Tori will be. Cat knows that Tori just have to find that out for herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How did you like the joke? I read the reviews and some of them were mean and nice - honestly, I didn't care. I thought all of the mean ones were funny. Yeah, I know. I have a weird sense of humor.

Oh, and I've noticed that there are some fics that are very similar to mine and I really don't like it. Seriously, if anyone wants to write a fic like mine, ask me, but think of something original! I could point out all of the fics that are like mine, but I won't.


	24. Jade's Bachelorette Party

**Author's Note:** I added more stuff to the last chapter towards the end. You can read that if you want. Please read and review! :)

* * *

**March 18, 2022**

Tori's asleep on her bed in the afternoon. She immediately wakes up at the sound of his loud cell phone ringing. She rubs eyes a little and checks her phone to see if there's anyone she knows that's calling her. She reads Jade's name is on the screen, and with a raised eyebrow, she presses the green button so she could speak to her.

"Hello?" Tori greets to Jade groggily.

Being a little amused and shocked to hear Tori's voice that way, Jade just had to ask. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah," Tori yawns afterwards. "It is the morning.

"Try twelve o' clock in the afternoon," Jade smirks and Tori is definetly shocked. "Usually, kids sleep in. Not adults."

When Tori looks at the time, she shoots straight up from bed and rubs her eyes roughly. She hears Jade chuckles on the other line of the phone and Tori sighs.

"What do you want Jade?" Tori ask her tiredly.

"How come you always ask that?" Jade asks annoyed. "What if I just wanted to talk?"

Tori roll her eyes. "Because you would never talk with me."

"You're right," Jade says suddenly not being annoyed anymore and Tori thought that was just a strange act. "I'm going to tell you this short and simple," Tori sighs knowing whatever Jade's plans are, it won't turn out so good. "You're invited to my bachelorette party that's tonight at the Olive Garden - Cat and I will pick you up and then we're going to a club afterwards."

Oh, God, not another one, Tori thought in horror.

"Okay..." Tori says trying not to sound nervous, but she knows she's failing at the attempt.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks her, but sounds emotionless so Tori couldn't tell if she's worried for her or not.

"It's just going to another club..." Tori answers tiredly.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Tori," Jade tells her. "It's fun going to clubs and get drunk."

"Not when you have a kid!" Tori exclaims.

"Well, that's not my fault," Jade says matter of fact. "C'mon, Tori have some fun for once in your life instead running away from it."

"I do have fun!" Tori insist.

"You don't act like it," Jade says. Tori hears someone's voice that she couldn't be able to tell who that person was. She hears Jade sighing on the other line saying some stuff back to the person. "Anyway, Cat and I are picking you up at 8:00."

"8:00 to go out to eat?" Tori says in surprise. "That's a bit late, don't you think?"

Jade makes a frustrated sigh. "Stop being a mother for once because it's about time you start to have fun. I have to go. Remember what I said. At 8:00."

"Okay, _Mother_." Tori tease her lightly with a roll from her eyes.

"Very funny," Jade scoffs. "Bye, Vega."

"Bye, Jade." Tori says and Jade hangs up on her and Tori did the same thing.

After Tori changes and does her usual morning routines, she went out of her bedroom and sees Danny sitting on the couch watching TV.

Danny looks at her smirking. "Good morning, I mean, good afternoon."

Tori roll her eyes. "Yeah, I know I've slept in. I've already got that wake up call."

"Huh?" Danny says not understanding by what she means.

"Jade invited me to her bachelorette party that's tonight." Tori explains.

"Oh," He says finally understanding. "Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah," She answers. "I don't really have a choice. Jade will make me go if I didn't want to, anyway."

"Okay," Danny says. "I'll find something I can do with the kid."

"Show Olivia around Hollywood," Tori suggest. "She has never been in here before or anywhere out of Los Angeles."

"Is that because so she wouldn't run into Daddy?" Danny asks her with a playful smirk. He immediately frowns when Tori hang her head down with a sigh and he apologizes. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that."

Tori look up at him with her arms crossed and tell him simply. "Then you shouldn't have said anything."

Olivia walks out of her room and sees her mother and Danny sitting on the couch together. She sits next to her mother and asks her. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, since I've just woken up," Tori begin. Olivia is surprised that her mother woken up this late. She usually wakes up in the morning either at seven or eight and Olivia would be the one sleeping in. "And the time is 12:30, so we can get some lunch...?" It sounds more like a question than a suggestion. She looks over at Danny for his approval since Olivia already happily agreed.

"Alright," Danny says standing up and an excited Olivia did too as well as Tori. "We can."

* * *

Tori, Danny, and Olivia were eating at the Pizza Kitchen and are having casual conversations with one another while eating their pizzas being content.

"So, what are you going to do at Jade's bachelorette party?" Danny asks Tori before taking another sip of his coke. "Or is too girly for me to know?"

Tori roll her eyes when he said that. "No. I can tell you. At 8:00 we're going to the Olive Garden-"

"Fancy." Danny comments.

"And then we're going to a club."

Danny shots his head up to look at her. "A strip club?"

"She wasn't specific," Tori answers. "And why would she be going to a strip club when she's going to get married to Beck?"

"You need to have at least one more chance of doing something fun before you get into the marriage world."

"And _you_ would know because...?" Tori was about to take a bite of her pizza until she asked that question to him.

"One of my best friends married a girl that was a complete b-" Danny's eyes flickers quickly to Olivia then at Tori knowing that he had to watch his language in front of the little ten year old girl. "That was a complete mean girl. He regretted that he married her."

"Did they have a divorce?" She asks then took a sip of her iced tea. Danny nods silently for his answer.

"Mom, what's a strip club?" Olivia asks curiously and was being very innocent about it.

Tori almost chokes on her drink and was about to give her daughter an answer until Danny cuts in. "Well-" Tori kicks his foot and he yelps in pain. "I was going to keep my answer G rated!"

Tori roll her eyes at him and give an answer. "It's just a club for adults, dear."

"Oh." Olivia says satisfied and continues to eat her pizza.

Danny sighs. "What is Beck going to do while his fiancé's bachelorette party is tonight?"

"I don't know," Tori shrugs. "I haven't asked. Either his bachelor party will be tonight or was last night. She hasn't told me about his. Just hers." He nods his head again in understanding. "I'm sure that if you would want to go to his bachelor party, you could ask him. I wasn't invited at first to Jade's bachelorette party, but then she asked me. You're pretty good friends with Beck so I don't see why you can't go."

"No thanks," He scoffs. "I wouldn't want to be in the same room with _him_."

"Beck?" She says his name clueless.

"Andre." He corrects. Olivia's head looks up at them and starts to listen to the conversation at the exact moment when Danny said her father's name.

Tori makes a frustrated sigh. "Can't you get over that? We've dated, we've broken up, and now, we're done. _So what_ if we met each other again? I'm over him."

"You're just telling that to yourself," Danny remarks. "I seriously doubt that you're over him. Even if you _are_ into him, I doubt that he's into you. He's married-"

"What?" Tori ask shocked. She has no idea that Andre is married.

"Yeah, he's married..." He says slowly can't believing she doesn't know. "You didn't know that?"

"Until now." She says and is in disbelief.

"Still, he has a someone," He finishes. "And that someone is not you. Unfortunately for you."

Tori is starting to get irritated with him and says. "You don't know how I feel about Andre, so you don't know anything," She looks at Olivia and asks her suddenly being calm and nice. "I am going to the bathroom. Olivia, do you want to go?"

"Okay." Olivia answers and both of the girls got up to go the girls' bathroom together.

Tori manages to find her way to the girls' bathroom by asking a nice redhead waitress. She opens the door for her daughter and lets her in first.

"If you're done first, just wait for me okay?" Tori tells her daughter. "Don't go anywhere."

"Okay." Olivia obeys and walks into an empty stall and so did her mother.

Tori pulls down her jeans and panties and sit on the toilet seat. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, she just wants some few minutes to herself, and mostly, to get away from Danny.

Tori, unfortunately, remembers the events of what happened at the mall a few days ago. She wouldn't like to believe that Andre was playing around with her emotions. It was just her. She wasn't sure if she still has feelings for him. She would like to believe that she doesn't have feelings for Andre Harris. Maybe, there's a little bit, but not enough that she would be able to ruin the marriage with him and his wife...whoever she is. Even if Tori still have feelings for Andre, there's nothing she can do that to show him because he's married. Tori still can't believe that Andre is married and she has a child even though, she has already accepted that. Time has flown by so fast and changes everybody's lives.

She heard someone flushes the toilet and wonders if that's her daughter. She flushes the toilet and pulls her panties and jeans back up to her waist. She walks out of the door and watches her ten year old daughter washing her hands. Tori smiles at her and does the same.

"Are you ready to go?" Tori ask when they're done.

"Ready." Olivia says and walks out of the bathroom and her mother is following behind her.

* * *

Its 7:30 and Tori gets herself ready. She brushes her hair and hears something vibrating and knew it's her cell phone. She grabs it from the dresser and sees that it's a text from Cat. She reads it and Cat tells her that they're already at the hotel waiting for her. Tori replies that she's coming. She's done brushing her hair and grabs her purse.

She walks out of her room to Danny and tells him. "Olivia's bedtime is 10:00 so she can't stay up late, she also can't have sugar late at night because she gets _very_ hyper, and-"

"Relax, Tori," Danny has an amused smile on his face. He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about her, she's fine. Besides, you've already told me this more than a thousand times," Tori make a sheepish smile when he mentions that. "Just go out and have fun and _stop_ worrying. Okay?"

"Okay," Tori says and give him a brief hug before she walks out of the door. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Danny shrugs and watches her going out of the door.

Tori walks out of the room and out of the hotel. She sees Jade waiting for her in the lobby. They smile at each other and they walk out of the door heading to the car. Tori sits in the back seat with Mariah and Kristen and Cat is sitting up front in the passenger's seat and Jade is the driver. It has taken them half an hour to get to the Olive Garden. They only waited for three minutes to get seated. When they sat down, they ordered their drinks.

Tori is the last one to order. "I'll have the watermelon martini, please."

Jade raised her eyebrow and stares at Tori amused.

"Comin' right up." The waiter says to them and leaves.

"You're drinking, now?" Jade smiles at her.

Tori roll her eyes. "It's not like this is my first time drinking alcohol." Jade shrugs at her comment.

"And you, Mariah," Jade looks at the youngest Harris child. "I'm surprised that _you're_ drinking."

Mariah looks at her surprised. "You never saw me drink before?"

"I don't think so," Jade answers and a smirk slowly appears onto her face as she comments thoughtfully. "I wonder what Andre will say...?"

Mariah rolls her eyes. "Andre doesn't care; he saw me drink before. Besides, it's not like I'm a child so he can't treat me like that."

"What about _you_, Jade?" Kristen asks looking at her and Jade gave her a questioning expression. "I saw you eyeing that hot waiter. You're going to get married to Beck tomorrow."

"I know, but I was not looking at that waiter," Jade says then mutters her last sentence. "He's probably gay, anyways..."

Kristen rolls her eyes. The five women start to read from their menus thinking about what to order for their dinner. After a couple of minutes later, their waiter arrives with their drinks that they've ordered.

When the waiter was done serving the drinks to them, he asks them. "Have you beautiful ladies decided on what to order?"

"Yes, we have." Jade answers and they close their menus already knowing what to order.

After the girls told them what they wanted to eat, the waiter left. Five minutes later, there a few waiters who returned to them with the food and they served it to the girls.

The waiters and waitresses left, and before either of the girls could eat, Kristen announces only to them. "I say that we should make the toast to the soon-to-be Mrs. Jade Oliver," Mariah, Tori, and Cat happily agrees with that statement. "To Jade, I would like to let you know that you and Beck are one of my favorite best friends in this crazy world. I wish you two the best marriage." Her and Jade clinks their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks.

"Me next!" Cat chirps happily like a little kid. "To Jade, you are one of my best friends, too. I have a brother, but never a sister. So, being a very close friend, I would like to think of you as a sister I never had. I hope that you and Beck will have a long lasting marriage." Their glasses clink and they took a sip of their drinks, too.

"To Jade," Mariah begins her toast. "I'm going to make this short so I give you and Beck a lot of love and I hope that you will have a happy marriage." Their glasses clink and they were drinking as well.

The last is Tori. "To Jade," She starts. "What can I say about Jade? What I know is that you a strong and tough woman to deal with, but I also know Beck who can put up with you which is a good thing. I agree with Mariah that you two will have a happy married life together." She and Jade clinks their drinks together then all of the five girls took a sip of their drinks and they're pumping themselves up for what will happen in the next few hours.

* * *

Jade parks her car in the club's parking lot. She, Tori, Mariah, and Kristen is completely sober except for Cat who is a little tipsy, but could still be able to walk fine on her two feet. They enter the loud club that reeks of alcohol.

Tori remember what Jade said to her on the phone earlier in the afternoon. Have fun. Tori tries and does that. Especially when she went to the bar with the girls and orders herself alcoholic beverages. She starts drinking them and began to lose count on how many she had. After getting up and off of the chair, she feels a little tipsy herself and unbalanced. Tori knows the familiar feeling and she believes she is drunk once again. After she made a promise to herself she would never drink so much that she would get drunk, she broke that promise, unfortunately. She hates it and loves it at the same time. To her, it's something rebellious.

Tori finds herself in the crowd of people who are drinking and dancing at the same time. She joins them when she could no longer see her friends, but at that moment, she doesn't care. She wants to have fun and she's having it. She got what she wished for and what Jade wants her to do. A couple of minutes later, the crowd became less of people and she was able to spot some of her friends. She could be able to make out that Mariah is making out with some near the bar and Jade is grinding with a guy. The only people that she could not find are Kristen and Cat, much to her disappointment.

Tori feels her feet and legs moving and suddenly realize that she's walking towards Jade. She sees Jade dancing with a guy, but they weren't grinding with each other more, thankfully, because Tori do not want to witness that. She's hesitant to bother them, but with a few taps on Jade's shoulder, Tori got her attention.

Jade immediately stops dancing and whirls to her, but not in an angry fashion. "What?" She asks with a smile on her face. Tori has always heard Jade was drunk when they were in school, but she has actually never seen Jade drunk before. Jade looks so...happy. A dazed and an obviously drunken look on her face along with a smile. Tori knows that whenever Jade smiles, it's always when people are in pain, either in real life or in movies, and when people get hurt; that's when Jade mostly smiles. It's kind of amusing to Tori to see Jade smiling an actual smile for once because she seems to be totally plastered. Tori's curious how many alcoholic drinks Jade has, but that's not the kind of question she wants to ask.

"Where's Kristen and Cat?" Tori ask and hears herself slurring her words a little.

"In _here_, silly!" Tori hears Jade actually giggling. Tori now knows that Jade is a happy and a funny drunk.

Tori roll her eyes, not of annoyance, but of impatience. "I know _that_, but I can't find them!"

Jade also rolls her eyes. "Who needs _them_ when you can have _fun_!" She begins going into the midst of the crowd and Tori can no longer see her because of the many people that keep swarming in and out.

Tori calls Jade's name, but she didn't hear her and they were a few people that were dancing gave her strange looks, but continues to dance, nevertheless. Tori make a frustrated sigh and goes to search for Kristen and Cat by herself. She looks everywhere, but it was a struggle to because of the many people that were in her way. She could barely move and walk to anywhere she wants to. She decides to call it quits and finds her way to the bar. Not thinking twice, she was about to ask for another drink, but there's a medium-sized room behind the bar. She moves her head a little to find what's in there and it's their store of alcoholic beverages. She supposed the bartender would be behind there, and she's correct when she sees him and another girl making out very heatedly. She couldn't tell who the girl was, but she did look to find out because of her curiosity. Tori get off of the chair and walks to the room that's behind the bar. She sees the bartender and gasps when she finally knows who the girl is.

"...Kristen?" Tori says her name slowly making sure that her guess is correct. After the two separated, that's when Tori knew by the look of shock on both of their faces.

"Tori!" Kristen says her name still in shock and surprised that Tori found them. "Wh-wh-wha...?"

Tori knows what Kristen wants to ask her. "I was looking for you so I found you...here..."

The bartender Kristen was making out with clears his throat to interrupt them and tells them feeling awkward and uncomfortable about it. "I'm going to leave now..."

After the bartender leaves the room and the two girls alone to talk, Kristen's the first one to speak. "_Please_, don't tell Andre." She begs Tori along with pleading eyes.

"What if I do?" Tori challenges with her arms crossed no matter what happened in the past between them, she still considers Andre as one of her friends, and he's the father of their ten year old daughter.

"It'll ruin mine and Andre's relationship," Kristen frets to her and she pleads again. "_Please_, don't tell him. It'll break his heart if he would find out about this," Kristen frowns and then says sadly. "And he probably wouldn't want to be with me again."

_He'll find out eventually_, Tori thought thinking about her recent experience to keep a secret. Keeping a secret, especially if it's something personal, manages to get expose from someone. But, while Tori's not thinking about her feelings for Andre, she thinks about Andre and Kristen's feelings for each other, and also, for their marriage Danny told her about. Tori never saw Andre and Kristen act lovingly around with each other, like a couple, before, but if Andre is married to her, then Tori knows that he's in love with Kristen. So, Tori don't want to mess their marriage by bringing up what happened at Jade's Bachelorette Party.

"Okay..." Tori breathe out a sigh and she meets eyes with Kristen. "I won't tell Andre."

Kristen instantly smiles widely at her being thankful. She wraps her arms around Tori thanking her. "Thank you, _so_ much!"

Tori would like to say something back, but no words came out. Just a fake smile that she had to force herself do. She just doesn't want to say anything that sounds weird or say anything that she would regret later. After a couple of seconds, they let go of each other and walk out of the room.

Before Tori could go off to find Cat, she hears Kristen's voice behind her so she turns around. "Remember the secret?"

Tori make a reassuring smile at her. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Kristen makes a satisfying smile and grabs Tori by her left hand and the two goes to the dance floor. Tori figures she could find later. They began to party until an hour after midnight.

Tori wants to promise to herself and to Kristen that she wouldn't tell anyone, but should've told Kristen that keeping secrets would eventually backfire and haunt you forever. Tori believe Kristen will learn, and when she does, Tori imagine it won't be a pretty sight to see.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to let you readers know, Beck and Jade's wedding is in the next chapter! I know that's the part all of you are anxious about to read! :) It'll be coming soon, and hopefully, you don't have to wait for a long time for the update. Please read and review! :)


	25. The Bade Wedding: Part 1

**Author's Note:** So, this is it. This is the chapter where Beck and Jade's wedding begins. It's going to be split up into 3 parts. I hope you'll like it. Please read and review! :)

* * *

**March 20, ****2022**

Tori wakes up to the sound of her ringing cell phone. She sits straight up from her bed, looks at the time on her the screen of her cell and reads that it is 6:00 in the morning. She remembers what day it is and knows that it is her best friend's wedding; Beck and Jade.

Tori begins to get dressed, and then she heads to her daughter's room to get her awake. She smiles at Olivia's sleeping form and gently wakes her up. "Olivia," She says softly to her ten year old daughter. "It's time to wake up."

Olivia fidgets a little and flutters her eyes open. "Why do I have to get up now?"

"So we could be able to change at Cat's house. "Tori answers. It'd be a way for us to get ready for the wedding."

"The wedding is today already?" Olivia asks surprised. Tori smiles and nods quietly for her answer. "What clothing should I bring along?"

"The yellow dress you brought along and also bring your black flat shoes." Tori answers and Olivia nods getting out of bed.

"Okay." She replies.

"Just wear comfy clothes for now." Tori tells her before she leaves her daughter's room so she could get dress.

When she left Olivia's room, she sees Danny sitting on the couch ready to go.

"I assume you're ready?" Tori asks him.

"Yeah, I am," Danny makes a small smile at her. "Are _you_ ready for the wedding?"

"I am," Tori says happily. "I still can't believe that Beck and Jade are getting married..."

"It was bound to happen for them to get hitched," He says. "Today, actually."

She rolls her eyes. "I know they're getting married today. Today came by so fast..."

Olivia is done changing so she came out of the room. She looks at her mother silently telling her she's ready.

"I guess we're ready to go." Tori announces standing up to her feet and Danny did the same.

Danny drops them off at Jade's house so he could take himself to Robbie's house while the guys were getting changed.

As they approach Jade's house, Tori is in awe at the sight of the house. Tori would rather like to think of it as a beautiful mansion in California. She rings the doorbell, and couple of seconds later, Cat opens it.

"Hi, Tori and Olivia! Come in!" Cat smiles at them and the mother and the daughter steps inside. Tori and Olivia follows Cat where she's leading them into the kitchen. "We're just waiting for Jade to wake up."

When Tori enters the kitchen, she sees a lot of women and a few little girls that are about Olivia's age, in the room. She has no idea who any of them are and never knew Jade knows so many people. The only women Tori can point out is Mariah and Kristen. She feels a little better after Cat introduced the rest of them to her.

"So, Tori," A raven black haired girl said her name. Tori thinks her name is Amethyst. "I don't think I know you before even though your face looks familiar."

"I get that a lot," Tori says casually with a sheepish smile trying to get into the conversation without sitting there and not speaking. "Your name is Amethyst, right?"

"Right, but I go by Amy for short. Jade said my name is a mouthful. How do you know Jade, anyway?"

"Well, I went to school with her and Cat in Hollywood Arts." Tori explains.

"Oh, yeah, that fancy school. I remember her and Beck talking about that. It sounds like it was a really cool school."

"It was." Tori smiled fondly remembering the memories she had with her friends.

Amy's brown-orange eyes look over at Olivia with a small smile. "Who is your little one?"

Olivia moves closer to her mother as Tori wraps an arm around her. "I'm Olivia."

"Olivia. That's a pretty name." Amy compliments.

"She's my daughter." Tori says and Amy nods her head in understanding.

After talking more with her and with a few other women in the kitchen, everyone stops talking and Tori wonders why. She looks at their smiling faces and she turns around to see what they're looking at. It is Jade standing at the entrance of the kitchen wearing her black robe. Jade looks at everyone and Tori thinks she's a little bit surprised to see so many women in her kitchen. When Jade took one step, all of the women approaches to her quickly surrounding her and start to give her compliments about how beautiful she looks in the morning.

"Mother!" Jade yells and Tori recognizes Mrs. West coming through her daughter's relatives and friends. Tori sees Jade and her mother leaving before those relatives and friends went running after them like giddy high school cheerleaders.

Tori and Olivia follows Cat hurriedly to know where they're heading to. They enter a room where it has a dresser with makeup supplies on it and an oval mirror. There's an opened closet that has many pretty dresses that Tori knows it's definetly Jade's style. There are also a lot of purses and shoes on the floor. There's another mirror on the wall that's vertical so you could see yourself what you look like after you're dressed.

After Tori, Olivia, and the rest of the girls got changed, they helped Jade into her wedding dress. After Jade found the right shoes that fit on her feet for the millionth time and getting her hair straightened, she looks at herself in the mirror her eyes moving up and down. _That could've been me_, Tori thought looking at her best friend thinking how beautiful Jade looks, and if things would've gone out differently for Tori, the same thing could've happen to her too, but it didn't.

"Mom," Jade says. "Is it okay to feel...nervous?"

"Yes it is," Mrs. West tells her daughter reassuringly. "You just have the wedding jitters."

There's a question in Jade's head that she would never have thought before about her soon-to-be husband. "What if Beck..._doesn't_ want to marry me?"

_Okay, she has gone completely crazy,_ Tori thought and walks over to Jade. "Jade, I know that we haven't been the best of friends in the past, but when we were in Hollywood Arts together, I've known a thing or two about you and Beck. Do you want to know what that is? Both of you are in love with each other. Beck has always been in love with you. That's why he proposed to you so you and him could live happily together. I don't think Beck would never reject the idea to marry you."

Jade smiles. "Thank you, Tori."

"I don't want to rush anyone, but we're on a short schedule here." Tori hears Cat's voice.

After Cat's announcement, everyone went to get dressed and Jade puts the rest of her make up on with the help from her two friends. Tori grabs the bridesmaid dresses from Cat's arms as she gives the other two to Mariah and Kristen.

Tori remembers that exact day when she and the rest of the bridesmaids got to pick out the dresses.

* * *

"What about this one?" Kristen asked picking up a pink dress that looks like it's more suitable for a high school prom than for a wedding.

"I like it!" Cat smiled and Kristen looks over at Tori and Mariah for their opinions.

"What about Jade?" Tori asked them not wanting to ruin her wedding day by picking out a bridesmaid dress in a color that the bride doesn't like. "Would _she_ like it? This _is_ her wedding, you know."

"I _know_," Kristen sighed and Tori could understand why she's miserable. It felt like they have been going through dresses for hours and couldn't find a decent one. "But Jade really hasn't said anything about the color she wants for the bridesmaid dresses. She just leaves it up to us because she said that she has a lot of things going on with the wedding planner."

"I know Jade so I'm pretty sure she won't like pink." Tori remarked and Kristen puts the dress she picked out aside.

"What about black?" Mariah suggested holding a nice black mini dress. "Isn't it traditional nowadays that people have black and white weddings?"

"Reminds me of a funeral..." Cat frowned and Tori agreed.

"Doesn't Jade like _dark colors_? So let's just find something like that," Tori said, and after a couple of minutes from the girls' search to find a perfect bridesmaid dress, Tori finally found one. "What about this?" She held up a long dark red dress waiting for the girls' approval.

"Okay, that looks nice," Kristen said her eyes scanning the dress. "But let's see how nice it looks on a body."

"On _Tori's_ body?" Mariah suggested with a smile to her.

Tori started to object, but Cat smiled wanting her to try the dress on. "C'mon, Tori. Please? I mean, you _did_ pick out the dress so you can wear it."

"She has a point." Mariah agreed.

Tori sighed grabbing the dress before she left to go the changing room. "Fine."

"How is Tori feeling lately?" Cat asked worriedly to Mariah knowing out of the rest of Tori's friends, Tori would talk to Andre's sister the most.

"She's fine," Mariah answered. "She's struggling, but she's fine." Cat frowned at that answer.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Kristen asked feeling completely out of the loop on what's happening with Tori's life.

There was a slight pause before Mariah said. "You don't really know Tori and she doesn't really know you so...I don't think Tori would want a stranger to know what's going on with her life."

"I'm not a stranger to her and she isn't a stranger to me," Kristen told her. "So why should that make you not wanting to tell me what's going on?"

Mariah sighed. "Does she even know you're engaged to Andre?" Confused, Kristen shook her head. "My point exactly."

"What does Andre have to do with her?" Kristen asked and before Mariah or Cat could answer, Tori stepped out of the changing room.

Mariah had her mouth opened, Cat smiled, and Kristen's eyes widened seeing how stunning Tori looks in that dress. Seeing how the dress fits Tori's curves perfectly and looks like she could be one of those American top models.

"Be brutal." Tori said carefully waiting for the comments.

"Oh my God, Tori," Cat walked over to her. "You look _so_ beautiful!"

"I do?" Tori asked her surprised.

"Sure you do! Look at yourself!" Cat made Tori look at herself in mirror ignoring Tori's protests. "See?"

When Tori opened her eyes, that's when she knew Cat was right. Even though Tori doesn't have any make up on and that her hair is in a complete mess, she actually looks...beautiful, in Cat's words. She liked. She looked over at Mariah and Kristen for their opinion.

"What do you think?"

"I like it," Mariah smiled. "And you look totally sexy in it, Tori."

Tori couldn't help, but to smile at her compliment. She looked at Kristen for hers. "I could _actually _see myself wearing that."

"So this dress is totally going to be a win." Mariah smiled and the rest of the girls' started to try on the dress.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Cat asks and they have been ready for forty-five minutes.

"Yeah," Jade says and she's the last one to come downstairs to the living room. "Let's get this wedding started before I change my mind about this whole thing."

"As if." Tori says to her and Jade smiles.

"Good cause the limo is here!" Cat squeals and all of the women got out running from the house into their cars while the bridesmaid, Jade, and her mother went inside the limo.

"Is this what a wedding really is like?" Olivia asks looking at her mother.

"Yes," Tori answers smiling imagining her daughter would get married someday. "This is what it's like."

"Chaotic." Jade says.

"You know you love it." Tori tells her and Jade just shrugs.

"Is this what _my_ wedding going to be like?" Olivia asks.

Tori thought about for a second before answering. "Possibly, but you won't have your wedding for a very long, _long_ time."


	26. The Bade Wedding: Part 2

The white limo parallel parked at the Our Lady of the Valley Church. Everyone got out excitedly except for Jade. Tori was about to get out also until she saw Jade staying inside looking forward with a blank stare.

"Olivia, wait." Tori tells her daughter who was about to leave the car until she heard her mother's voice stopping her. Olivia sighs and obeys closing the door.

"Jade...?" Tori calls her name and sits next to her. "Are you okay? Are you going to go out there?" She asks Jade softly. Even though Tori has no idea what Jade is feeling right now about her wedding, but it seems to be overwhelming and chaotic and she could tell Jade is feeling stressed out.

Jade hesitantly answers. "Yes, I'm fine." She puts on a smile and Tori's not sure if she's being honest or not, but believes her anyway.

Tori nudges her gently when Jade still didn't move to go out of the car. "C'mon, Jade. I'm sure your soon-to-be husband would love to see you."

"I know, but-" Before she could finish her sentence, Tori stops her.

"Do you really want to stay in here all day or what?" She asks Jade playfully being annoyed.

When Jade opens her mouth, the three girls heard snoring. They all exchanged glances at one another before they look at the cab driver who's leaning back in the driver's seat, has his mouth open, and is snoring loudly.

"Not really!" Jade answers quickly and pushes Tori and Olivia out of the limo.

The three ran hurriedly to the Church and when Jade enters, her parents looks at her with a smile on their faces.

Mrs. West walks over to her daughter. "You can freshen up in here, Jade." She says ushering her over there.

Olivia and the four bridesmaids follow Jade and her mother into the room. Jade looks at herself in the mirror while Mariah is fixing her makeup and Kristen is fixing her hair. Cat walks over to Tori to talk to her.

"Have you seen Andre?" Cat smiles knowing about their past.

"No," Tori says and she hasn't thought about Andre until Cat mentioned him. "I was with Jade the whole time."

"Oh..." Cat replies in understanding.

"She's ready!" Kristen exclaims happily.

Tori smiles at the bride. "You look beautiful, Jade."

Jade smiles back at her and the bridesmaids leave so Mr. and Mrs. West could spend time with their daughter alone before she walks down the aisle with her father.

"Hey, don't you two lovely ladies look gorgeous?" Danny smiles walking towards the two ladies.

Tori smirks when her eyes scan up and down at him. "You don't look that bad yourself. Olivia is going to be sitting with you, okay?"

Danny smiles looking at her daughter. "That sounds cool."

"Tori!" She hears Cat's voice and turns around seeing Cat's waving hand signaling for her to come over.

Tori walks over to Cat. "We're getting ready to line up!"

While the bridesmaid are getting in a single file line, Tori is busy paying attention to where she's supposed to be and surprised herself when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tori apologizes frantically.

"It's okay, Tori." The person she accidentally bumped into was Andre Harris.

Tori smiles when she looks up recognizing him. "Hi, Andre. You're looking good."

"So do you." He smiles.

"I heard you're Beck's best man." Tori says and she knew it is likely for that to happen since Beck is closer with Andre than he is with Robbie.

Andre smiles wider when he hears that. "Yeah, I am."

Tori smiles again being happy for him.

"Is she here?" Andre asks eagerly looking around for the sight of her little girl.

"Who?" Tori asks confusedly and doesn't understand what he means by 'she.'

"Your - _our _daughter." Andre corrects himself. _I never did ask Tori about her name. I would know today and I will finally get to see her._ He says and he tries to control his excitement about meeting his daughter for the first time. He couldn't help it. After making that mistake by saying it sounded like Tori's daughter only belongs to her, he remembers that it is _his_, too. He will have to get use to that; he will have to get used to being a father and having a child running around. Andre remembers a time when he and Kristen talked about having a child, but he said that he wasn't ready. He still isn't, but he figures he has to be now because Tori previously told him that her daughter is his too. He's not prepared or ready to be father, but he'll learn.

"She's here," Tori makes a small smile at him and turns her head seeing Danny and Olivia walking together to find a somewhat empty pew they could sit in together. "That's her." She points out for Andre when Olivia wasn't looking.

Andre looks at his ten year old daughter with his mouth slightly open can't believe what she looks like. Their daughter looks like a little bit of him and Tori; she's like a perfect combination of them. When he got a good look at her face, he thinks she looks more like Tori than himself.

Andre looks at Tori smiling. "She looks like you."

Tori looks at her daughter closely then back at him. "Really? I've always thought she looks like you and so did Trina."

"She's an aunt," Andre smirks and tries to picture what her reactions was like when she found out she's going to be an aunt. "What was Trina's reaction when she found out she's an aunt?"

"At first, Trina was shocked that she's an aunt since I got pregnant at eighteen," Andre tried not to frown at that and didn't care at the moment if Tori was trying to make him feel bad about that. "After I found out what the sex of our baby was going to be, she was ecstatic."

"I bet she was." Andre says still smirking.

"Tori!" Tori hears Cat calling her name.

Tori looks at Andre apologetically. "I have to go."

Andre nods in understanding. "I better go, too."

He looks at Tori from behind and can't believe how alluring she looks in the dark red dress. _God, Tori looks beautiful._ He finds himself smiling then stops. _I can't think like that! I'm engaged to Kristen! I love her! Not..._ His thoughts find it difficult to finish the sentence with Tori's name. He couldn't think to finish it like that. Ever since he and Tori reunited surprisingly in that restaurant, he felt like something hit him back then. Like all of the memories they shared together and when they were dating flooded into his head. Never once did he thought about Kristen for that whole entire night until Tori stormed out of the restaurant because of something that Jade said. He knows that it's a bad thing because he feels like he has feelings for Tori. This is difficult because he's engaged to Kristen and Tori had his child. He doesn't know what to do, but for now, he decides to just enjoy his best friends' wedding.

After the Beck's grandmother and his mother walks down the aisle, Jade's grandmother and her mother also walks down. Then, they were followed by the priest, Beck, and Andre. The bridesmaids step forward a little to get ready to come down the aisle. Tori is paired up with one of Beck's cousins, a groomsman, who she finds really attractive. After them, were the maid of honor, ring bearer, and the flower girls. Finally, Jade approaches at the main aisle. Everyone stands up looking at Jade and her father all smiling and taking many of pictures. Tori's eyes looks at Beck's face who's smiling like an idiot and she remembers he still had that smile on when he walked down the aisle.

The priest goes behind the altar and smiles when he sees Mr. West pulling the veil up from his daughter's face. He kissed her cheek and gave Beck a small smile before he sits down with his wife.

"Dearly beloved," The priest announces to everyone. "We are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

Danny looks at Beck and Jade seeing how happy they are. They only stared at each other and it's like they don't care they're not the only ones inside the Church. They look completely in love with each other. His eyes look over at Tori who's happily smiling at her best friends. Danny couldn't help, but to smile too when he sees her that happy. _That could've been us._ He knew it could've been if he's not so stupid, especially when it comes with girls who are his friends. Danny really thought and believed he and Tori could've worked out, but it didn't turn out that way much to his disappointment. He will still try, though.

Suddenly, Danny feels the inside of his pocket vibrating. He's thankful that the sound isn't loud because no one seemed to hear it. He gets his cell phone out and reads the screen to see who it is from. It was from one of his best friend's and band mate - a text message. He opens the text and reads:

_How long r u gonna b in Hollywood?_

Danny sighs replying back to him. _I think at the end of this week. Y?_

Within a second later, he got a text. That's when Danny knows that his friend is angry for some unknown reason. _U think? Dude, do u kno wat happens this week? we need 2g2 the studio then it's the tour._

Danny's eyes widen when he read that. He completely forgot. The studio he remembers, but not that other part_. Tour? Shit, I 4got! Sorry, man!_

He got a text back_. Of course u 4got. I kno ur whipped about this chick ur w/but remember the band, ok? _

Danny sighs as he read the text. He knows his best friend is right. That he has been distracted by Tori and everything that has happened. He doesn't want to blame her. He blames himself instead. He should've been writing some new songs instead of going back in time when he was just a teenager in Hollywood Arts. Yes, he should blame it on himself.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest told everyone.

Beck and Jade's eyes hesitantly and nervously looks at their friends and family. They're relieved when no one made any objections and smiles back at one another again being lost in their own little world.

Andre couldn't remember the last time he last saw Beck this happy. Jade is different because she's always happy whenever Beck gets a chance to be around with her. He's excited that he's getting married to Kristen and knows that this is what they're going to be like pretty soon. He'll invite everyone like they did and he'll even invite Tori and their daughter.

Tori and _their_ daughter...what should he do about them? He loves them both. Tori is a different story and so is Olivia, but he still loves them because they're a part of his family. The public doesn't know and what happens when they _will_? Will the paparazzi treat them like they treat him? He doesn't want that to happen. He wants to help and support Tori and Olivia in a way by not just giving them his money. He wants to help Tori by giving her a better place to live in and Olivia by giving her a good school education. If only Tori would told him first about her pregnancy, they would be a family and he and Tori would probably be married by now. Andre looks at Beck and Jade who's smiling and at Tori who's smiling also. He sighs remembering Tori's words that she said to him at that night when they were both surprised to see each other again at that club. He should've called her again and never lost hope, but instead, he did and never called her and he feels like an idiot and a jerk for doing that because of the mess they've gotten themselves into. If only he could change it, he would gladly want to see what the changes did. Andre can't believe he allowed himself to let Tori go. _That could've been us._

"Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last," The priest says and looks at everyone. "Beck and Jade would like to exchange the traditional wedding vows."

After Beck said his, it was Jade's turn to exchange it. "I, Jade, take you Beck, to be my husband," People noticed a few tears escaped from her eyes and one slide down her cheek which made a few women, including Tori and the rest of the bridesmaids, let their tears fall. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The priest smiled approvingly and looks at Beck. "Do you Beck take Jade to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

Beck smiles at Jade his brown eyes locking with her darker ones. "I do." Jade smiles wider.

The priest looks over at Jade. "Do you Jade take Beck to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

_They're finally married!_ Tori squeals inside her head smiling at her best friends. She looks at the rest of the bridesmaids who are also smiling. She's so happy for the both of them. She knows that Jade is happier than anyone else. Beck is finally and officially hers.

"May these ring be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity," After Father blessed their rings, Beck put the ring on Jade's finger and she did the same thing to him. "These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many. I pronounce you as husband and wife," The priest turns his head to look at Beck. "You may now kiss the bride."

Beck gladly kissed Jade fully onto hers lips. It so rushed and passionate and it looks like as if Beck couldn't contain himself to make that urge to kiss Jade go away. He finally did. Everyone smiles and applauds for the newly wedded couple. They sprint for the church doors which Beck opened and head out for their white limo. Everyone follows them and crowded on the steps of the church waving them goodbye as Beck opens the door for Jade to let her in first then he waves to them before going inside the limo for the reception.

"What happens now?" Olivia asks curiously looking at her mother who stops waving at Beck and Jade Oliver.

Tori looks down at her daughter smiling. "Now we are going to party."


	27. The Bade Wedding: Part 3

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if I have everything right for a wedding. I have only been to a wedding/reception once. Please read and review! :)

* * *

Everyone got into the Hilton's ballroom before Beck and Jade did. People were already talking, eating some snacks, and having a good time while waiting for the arrival of the newly wedded couple.

"Where's Beck and Jade?" Olivia asks to her mother.

"Um...I'm not sure." Tori answers, but she thinks they're taking their time to make out inside their limo. She doesn't want to tell that to her ten year old daughter.

"I could think of a few things they could be doing..." Danny mutters being suggestive which he got a glare from Tori. He could tell she's trying not to laugh aloud at his comment. He notices that quickly so he looks at her amused. "C'mon, you know you want to..." Tori rolls her eyes.

"They're here!" Cat exclaims happily and everyone stops talking.

They all applaud when the newly wedded couple enters the ballroom. The only thing that looks missing from Jade's dress is her veil that she must've taken off when she was in the limo with Beck. They went to the table where their friends are sitting.

"Here is the bride and groom!" Andre exclaimed happily into the microphone. Beck and Jade smiles. Jade did look like she's embarrassed only a little. "You two are finally married! It's about time!" Everyone laughs including the couple as they made their way to the dance floor to have their first dance. "The bride and groom is going to have their first dance to the song that's Keith Urban's Once in a Lifetime."

_I can see it in your eyes  
And I feel it in your touch.  
I know that you're scared,  
But you've never been this loved._

Jade's smiling as she has her arms wrapped around Beck's neck and his hands are onto her waist looking at each other completely in love. Everyone smiles at that and takes pictures of them.

Kristen smiles happily for them and whispers over to Andre. "That'll be _us_ soon!"

"Yeah..." Andre says trying to sound happy that they'll get married soon. Thankfully, Kristen didn't catch the false cheeriness in his voice. She's too busy watching the married couple.

_Don't fear it now  
We're going all the way  
The sun is shining  
On a brand new day_

_It's a long way down  
And it's a leap of faith,  
But I'm never gonna give up  
Cause I know we've got a  
Once in a lifetime love_

"Jade looks so pretty!" Olivia smiles and looks at her mother who agrees.

_Tori would look prettier_. Danny's thought argued as he looks at Tori. He begins to wonder what they would have been like if he did have enough courage to ask Tori out. He thought that could prevent Tori and Andre dating and having a kid together. He doesn't hate Olivia, he really likes her and thinks she's a great kid. From the days that Danny knows Olivia, he thinks she's like Tori. Tori's doing a great job raising her considering that she's doing all of the hard work and she's raising Olivia alone without the great Andre by her side. Danny just wishes that he would've asked Tori out after he broke up with Cat. He remembers the kiss he shared with Tori while they were waiting for Cat to get the hot cheese out of her hair. He remembers the kiss being amazing and perfect like always; he misses that. Now, after what happened between them, Danny doubts he and Tori could become a couple now, but there's nothing wrong that he could do a little of wishful thinking.

_So, don't hold back now just let go  
On all you've ever known:  
You can put your hand in mine_

Tori thinks Jade looks so beautiful in her white wedding dress. Even though Beck and Jade isn't aren't predictable people, it is predictable of them to get married. Tori, Rob, Andre, and Cat have always made fun of them for getting married someday. Jade would always get mad at Tori and she wouldn't even start that particular conversation sometimes. The teasings did came true. _Jade must be the happiest woman in this room, right now_.

Tori wonders if this would have happened for her. If she would've told Andre about her pregnancy, would he marry her? He and Kristen would never gotten engage. Her and Danny would have never reunited, probably. Her and Andre would be together. Married. Raising Olivia. She would get to live her dreams. Then, they would probably have another child. Tori would love to have another child, but especially not right now. And also, she can't have another child if she's not married. Even though she did have a child before marriage, that was unplanned. She doesn't like to call it a mistake. She would never think that Olivia is a mistake that her and Andre made. Olivia has been the best thing that has ever happened to her. Without Olivia, Tori's afraid of how she'll turn out without her. Basically, it's Olivia that has been keeping her up on her feet and she does not need a guy to do that.

Danny and Andre are very sweet, but she thinks she doesn't have the time or the patience to have a boyfriend...maybe.

_Don't fear it now; we're going all the way_  
_Where the sun is shining on a brand new day_  
_It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith_  
_But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love_

The crowd erupts into an applause after the husband and wife danced for the first time. Mr. West and Jade came onto the dance floor about to take their father and daughter dance. The guitar of the Father and Daughter song by Paul Simon came into play.

_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream_  
_And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are_  
_Just open your window and follow your memory upstream_  
_To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star_

Jade and her father never got along except when she graduated and was at Juilliard. Jade always thinks that's how they got along together was she hasn't been at the house all day. Jade never really liked her father. He's always confusing. When Jade was young, she was always hanging out with her friends or being with Beck. However, her father wanted her home all the time. Whenever she is home, her father would always kick her out not wanting to be inside the house being lazy. Jade also thought that her parent's divorce has made less tense and stressed out. Since then and now, he has always been her favorite parent. Her mother is always the same. She needed a few times, like today, but other than that, she has always tried to be out of her way. Her mother wants her out of the house more than Jade does so that's why her mother is being so supportive of her daughter's wedding. Neither of her parents like Beck, but they thought as long as he got Jade out of their hair, they're a perfect match. Jade doesn't really care much for her parents and neither does Beck. Finally getting out of her 'parents hair' and marrying Beck, this _is_ the best day of her life.

_I'm gonna watch you shine_  
_Gonna watch you grow_  
_Gonna paint a sign_  
_So you'll always know_  
_As long as one and one is two_  
_There could never be a father_  
_Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

Andre could never blame Tori for not wanting to show Olivia to him after these past years. He saw TV shows and has friends that have a similar problem like him so he understands why. Andre's dark brown eyes look over at Olivia. He can't believe his daughter is only ten years old. He feels like time is limited to spend it with her because once she's eighteen, she'll probably be in college, and then, out into the real world. Andre thinks that he better should make the most of it with him and Olivia.

The crowd claps again when Jade and her father got off of the floor. After Mrs. Oliver and Beck walks off the floor when Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me played, someone that Tori doesn't know announces that everyone can get and eat their dinner.

Everyone began to stand in a line where the buffet is put out. After Tori and Olivia got their food, they sat down with Tori's friends.

At the minute Tori sits down on her chair sitting in between her daughter and Mariah, Mariah gently nudges her arm. Tori looks to her curiously until she sees Mariah's eyes who's looking back and forth at Andre and Olivia then back at her. Tori knows exactly what she means.

"Not yet," Tori says. "Soon."

Mariah makes an impatient playful sigh as she shakes her head in disappointment.

Tori looks at Andre who's casually eating his dinner and talking to Kristen at times. Andre already knows that he's a father and sort of met Olivia. Olivia just needs to see him. She needs to know that she has a father that would care and love her just as much as Tori does. When Andre notices Tori's staring at him, she looks quickly away. It's not that she's bashful that Andre caught her looking at him, it was just unexpected.

Danny only took a few bites from his food. He's not that really hungry which is surprising because he hardly eaten anything that day. He keeps paying his attention to Tori and Andre. How they're interacting with one another. Everytime that Danny sees Andre, he just has an urge to punch him for what he did to Tori, but forces himself not to. That's mostly for Tori's sake.

After everyone is done eating their meals, the bride and groom starts to cut their beautifully prepared wedding cake. Danny is in line standing between Tori and Andre. After Danny got his piece, he slowly hands the knife over to Andre giving him a cold look. Andre was confused by Danny's expression, but retrieves the knife anyway. Danny goes back to his seat with Tori and Olivia.

When everyone got their piece of the wedding cake, someone made a whistle and it got everybody's attention which they all stopped talking. Everyone turned to the speaker who was Andre.

"I would like to say something for Beck and Jade. You know people say how 'rough' love is? Well, I think no one really knows the true meaning of those two words. I mean, he's with _Jade_," Jade gave Andre an annoyed glare while everyone, including Beck, chuckled. "I think only he would know what rough love means," He raises his glass up saying loudly. "To Beck and Jade!"

"Beck and Jade!" Everyone else raises their glass as well before taking a drink of it.

After that, the wedding reception is back in session. Everybody is dancing, drinking, eating, and having a good time. Tori is with her daughter as she's eating a slice of the wedding cake with content.

"When are you going to tell Andre?" Tori turns around when she heard a familiar female voice. She sees that it was Mariah. "Now would be the perfect time."

"Soon. I promise." Tori answers making a small smile.

"You better before it's too late." Mariah says in a warning tone and she goes out to the dance floor.

Tori knows that Mariah is right. She knows now that Andre really cares about Olivia and wants to see her ever since they've first talked about her and when Andre saw her at the church. She looks at Andre who's talking to some male that she does not know.

She looks back at Olivia and tells her. "Stay here and do not go anywhere. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Olivia says and sits there as she continues to eat her cake.

Tori walks over to Andre and to the unknown guy. She clears her throat that makes the men stop talking and turn their heads to her. "Andre? I would like to speak to you. Alone."

The guy leaves and she stands with Andre. Tori doesn't know how to start out by saying she wants Andre to see their daughter. So, the first thing that she says just came up in her mind instantly and unplanned. "I know that I should've told you I was pregnant the moment I first found out...but I didn't because...I was scared. I was scared that you would leave me and would never want to be a father. I underestimated you and I'm sorry. I know that you've wanted to meet our daughter when you did found out that you have one. I wouldn't let you because I thought it wasn't the right time. Now," A smile appears onto her face. "I think it is the right time. You want to see our daughter? Well, follow me."

Andre follows Tori to where Olivia is sitting and is done eating her cake. The ten year old girl smiles when she sees her mother walking towards her and is confused when she sees another man that's not Danny strolling along beside her.

"Olivia," Tori starts feeling a little bit nervous on the inside. "I want to introduce you to someone," Olivia sits straight up in her seat listening to her mother with interest. "This is your father...Andre Harris."

Olivia's eyes widen.

* * *

Danny takes an empty seat at the bar and sighs not in the partying mood just yet.

"What'll you have, sir?" The bartender asks him.

"A Guiness, please." Danny answers with a tired sigh.

"Comin' right up." The bartender says and went to go make the drink.

"I wonder what's going on between them...?" Danny hears a female voice asking that question and he turns around seeing an attractive woman that's about his age sitting next to him.

"Excuse me?" Danny asks confusedly not knowing if she was talking to him or to herself.

The woman turns around and is surprised when she realizes she's not the only one that's sitting by herself anymore. She laughs a little trying to brush the embarrassment off and apologizes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't speaking to you...I was just speaking to myself..."

"Oh," Danny says in understanding and tries to look at the people that she was looking at. "Who were you talking about, if you don't mind answering?"

"There's your Guiness." The bartender tells him.

Danny smiles. "Thanks." He looks back at her to hear her answer.

"My fiance and Tori," She answers.

Danny spots them now finally and is surprised that Tori's with Andre. Not only just him, but with their child. They're like...a family. Danny already knew before that Andre is Olivia's father, but it feels like something just hit him hard. Like a very hard punch in the gut that made him realized that not only Andre got Tori pregnant at a young age, but also...Danny thought there could be something more with him and Tori. He never had the time to ask her out, and now with Andre in the picture, he ruined his chance. He ruined everything he had with Tori.

Danny's eyes narrows only at Andre. "Oh..." Then, he blinks twice looking at her. "Wait. So, _you_ are Kristen?" She nods. "You're engaged?" She nods again. "I thought you guys were married..."

"Yes, yes, and no. It's soon, but now...I'm not so sure..." Kristen answers still looking at the pair and Danny resumes to give Andre a glare. "I think there's something going on between them..." She frowns in disapproval and in sadness. She was so happy and was overyjoyed when Andre proposed, but now, everything is different. Tori ruined everything for them.

Danny stands up from his seat as his eyes are still glued to Andre. "I can tell you if there is something going on."

* * *

Tori is so happy that Andre and their daughter met each other. Olivia is happy as well and when she learned that Andre is father, her smile never left her face. When Tori looks up, she notices Danny is coming towards them and he does not look happy.

"Danny...?" Tori says his name confused at his strange behavior. Olivia looks up at him and Andre turns head to do the same when he hears Tori mentioning his name. "What's wrong?" She asks him nervously.

"Back away," Danny tells them as he's getting angry at the sight of Andre who's looking at him. "Just _back away_."

Tori holds onto Olivia's shoulders as she did what Danny told her to do. Tori wishes she didn't when she suddenly realizes...

"No..." Tori mutters when she sees how Danny's right hand is curling into a fist. As if she can read his mind, she knows what he's going to do. "No," She says louder enough so Danny could hear her. "No! Danny, don't!"

"Bastard." Danny mumbles, and after saying that one word, his fist collides to Andre's jaw sending him onto the floor.

Olivia's mouth opens to let a scream out. Only a few people stopped what they were doing and stares to look at the scene. Tori gasps and covers a hand over her mouth. She looks at Danny in disbelief for a second as he is still staring at Andre angrily. He then looks over to her and the expression has relaxed a little.

Tori is beyond angry. She's livid. She walks right up to Danny and slaps him hard across the face. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Protecting you." Danny says simply and does not get it how she does not understand.

"If this is your idea of protecting me I don't like it!" Tori yells at him.

Olivia can't believe what she has just seen, what Danny did, and why it made her mother so angry. She couldn't take it all in and doesn't understand. She backs away quietly and runs to the bathroom.

Tori notices and calls out her name. "Olivia!" Either her daughter didn't hear her or ignored her, Olivia continues to run.

"What is going on here!" Beck demands and he does not look happy. Robbie, Cat, and Jade helps Andre to get up from the floor. When neither Tori, Andre, or Danny didn't answer, Beck starts to get a little aggravted and impatient. "Well?"

Not wanting to answer or to hear any of them speaking, Tori walks away to the bathroom to get her daughter. She blinks trying not to cry especially when she's going to confront her daughter and try to explain to her what happened. She opens the bathroom door and sees Olivia standing washing her hands.

"Olivia?" Tori calls her name and her daughter turns around.

"What happened?" Olivia asks confused. "Why did Danny have to be so mean? Why did he have to punch Dad?"

Tori was taken aback. She never thought that her daughter would call Andre her 'Dad' right now. Maybe it's not normal for Tori to hear Olivia call Andre 'Dad' because he hasn't been around to be called that. She would have to get use to it.

She thought about what to say to Olivia before she got into the bathroom after the fight happened. She doesn't expect a ten year old to understand.

She sighs before explaining. "Your father did something to me that got Danny...upset."

"What did Dad to you?" Olivia asks and Tori knew there would be a lot of questions. "Did he hurt you?"

In the past, Tori would have called her pregnancy that Andre did hurt her, but now she doesn't seeing how being pregnant was a gift. "No. He didn't hurt me. He never would. He wouldn't hurt you either. He loves all of us."

"So...are we going to be a family now?" Olivia asks. "Are you and Dad going to get married?"

Marriage was not something either of them had talked about since they were teenagers. Now, they would have to talk about it sometime...or maybe they shouldn't get married at all since Andre has a someone in his life.

"I don't know, honey." Tori says to her daughter.

Olivia makes a small smile at her. "I think you should."

Tori was about to say something until the door open and Jade and Cat came walking in.

"Dude, what happened?" Jade asks Tori.

"Danny punched Andre," Tori answers. "That's what happened."

Cat frowns. "Why?"

Tori says before rolling her eyes. "Danny says that the only reason he did it was he's protecting me. Where's Mariah?"

"Yelling at Danny because he punched her brother," Jade answers with a smirk on her face. "You should've been there when Beck punched him."

Tori's eyes widen and was surprised. "Seriously? Beck punched Danny?" Jade and Cat smiles and Tori knows the answer. "I never knew Beck would do that..."

"Well, he did," Jade says still smiling being proud of her husband. "It was a good one too."

Cat looks at Olivia and tells her. "Remember that fighting is never the answer, Olivia."

"No matter what the situation is." Jade adds in.

Tori sighs and frowns a little. "I feel like all of this is my fault," She looks at Jade apologetically. "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding, Jade."

"No, it's okay," Jade smiles. "You actually made it interesting."

Tori rolls her eyes. She was surprised and shocked because she thought Jade would be angry at her for ruining her wedidng.

The bathroom door opens and Kristen enters in. She looks like she has just stopped crying because of how her mascara ran down her cheeks. She looks up only seeing Tori and narrowing her eyes.

"You, bitch!" Kristen was about to attack Tori until Jade and Cat grabs her to make her stop. "How could you? Andre and I was going to get married! You ruined our lives!"

"Kristen!" Tori says and starts to explain. "I had no intention of hurting you or Andre. I didn't know what I was thinking when I didn't want to tell Andre that I was pregnant at eighteen. I-"

"You knew!" Kristen ignores her. "You saw me before! You saw," She takes off her ring that Andre given to her when he proposed. "This on my finger how many times?" She puts it back on and tells her. "Andre loves me! He _loves_ me! Not you!"

"Kristen," Jade tells her. "I think you need to calm down, okay?" Kristen takes in a shaky breath and sighs trying to do what Jade says. "Try not to let your anger out on her. She did nothing wrong."

Being more than angry and can't stand seeing the sight of Tori, Kristen walks into an empty stall and locks the door behind her.

A few tears escapes from Tori's eyes.

Cat frowns. "Tori..."

"C'mon, Olivia." Tori says. She and Olivia walks out of the bathroom together.

Tori looks around and spots the person she's looking for. "Robbie? I mean, Rob?"

He turns around and smiles a little at her. "Hey, Tori. I...I don't know what to say about what happened recently except that I'm...just a little confused," He stops talking when he sees how upset Tori looks and how she's on the verge of tears. "Are you okay?"

"Can you just take us back to my hotel? Please? I want to get away from this. Away from it all. It was a stupid mistake for me to come back here. I don't care that it was Beck and Jade's wedding. It was just a stupid mistake for me to come." Tori tells him determined as the tears fall down.

"Tori..."

"_Please_, Robbie?" Tori begs him. "You have no idea!"

Rob sighs giving in. "Okay. Just tell me where you're staying."

After a few hours later, Tori arrives at the hotel.

"Would you like me to go up with you?" Rob asks her carefully.

"Yes, please...if you don't mind." Tori answers as her and Olivia got out of the car.

The three walk up to the apartment. Olivia got in it first and closes the door. Tori is hesitant to walk in.

"Tori...?" Rob says her name confused because he didn't know why she isn't going inside.

Tori slowly turns around and hugs him, crying onto his chest. Rob wraps his arms around her in comfort. So much has happened to Tori today that she couldn't be able to handle it all in a bottle; she just has to let it all out. After a few seconds later, Tori lets go of him.

"Sorry." She apologizes when she notices her tears made a stain on his nice shirt.

He shrugs. "That's okay. Plus, it's what friends are for. Right?"

Tori smiles in approval. "Right."

Her hand is on the doorknob, and before she could open it, he asks her. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I am. Now. Thanks to you," Rob smiles bashfully. "I really needed that, Rob. Thank you, again. So much."

After thinking about the name she called him, he thought about it for a moment and says. "I think you can call me _Robbie_, now."

Tori smiles wider. "Are you changing to your old self?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not? Being another one of those replicas of Hollywood celebrities gets to be a bit boring."

"That's what you get for being famous."

"I would rather be you than a celebrity anyday...I mean, being a father, not a mother." Robbie tells her honestly.

"It's not that easy as it looks. Trust me."

"I can see that, but I can also see that you're doing a great job," It is now her turn to smile bashfully at his compliment. "Hang in there, Tori."

"Don't worry, Robbie. I'll try."

Tori turns around to open the door so she could walk inside her hotel room.


	28. Exposed Secrets

The next morning, Tori wakes up around 7:00. She slowly sits up straight and rubs her eyes tiredly yawning afterwards. After stretching for a little, she gets out of bed to get dressed before she could get some of her daily dose of coffee.

Tori walks out of the room feeling refreshed for the whole day. Then, her optimistic attitude drops when she sees the sight of Danny sitting down on the chair in the kitchen. She remembers exactly what he did last night and it wouldn't be forgotten. Tori's not sure if she could ever forgive Danny of what he did to Andre.

Tori's thirsty and want to avoid Danny as much as possible. So she does what came up first in her head. Just ignore and don't talk to him – give him the silent treatment. She likes that idea and goes along with it as she's entering the kitchen getting her coffee casually and ignoring Danny completely.

Danny sighs knowing what Tori's doing. He may have done a stupid thing last night, but that doesn't mean he's stupid in the head. She's giving him the silent treatment. He doesn't care. He knows he deserves it after what he did to her baby's Daddy. Danny's not sure if he could apologize to Andre for what he had done, but he knows that he could try to apologize to Tori if only she would listen to him.

"Tori, we've got to talk about this," Danny starts, but she didn't do or say anything. She continues to walk into the living room. Danny knows that this wouldn't be easy. He releases a frustrated sigh and got up from his seat leaving his coffee behind and goes to Tori. "Tori? Tori, c'mon. You can't ignore me forever."

When Tori sets her coffee down onto the coffee table, she looks at him and snaps. "What do you expect me to do, Danny?"

Trying not to get angry at Tori, he says to her calmly. "I expect you to forgive me."

Tori almost laughs when she heard that. "Some things like this cannot be forgiven. Why should you apologize to me? The only person that you should be apologizing to is Andre."

Danny knew that would be coming out of her, but he just can't see himself doing that. He's still so angry at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Tori. Not now."

"Why?" Tori asks. When she realizes how fidgety and quiet Danny is, she finally understands. "Is it because of this…this _stupid_ crush you have on me?" Danny is taken aback when she said 'stupid crush.' He figures that she apparently doesn't feel the same way for him. When Tori sees how hurt Danny's face looks at her choice of words, she feels bad so she tries to fix it. "Okay, I admit it, when we first saw each other again, I…I had a crush on you, too. Remember when we kissed? I liked that. A lot. I wanted to date you, but you said that you weren't ready and made me believe that I wasn't ready. Did you know how heartbroken I was? Suddenly, I didn't care because something made me realize that…you weren't the right one for me. Then, you showed up again saying that we should date. I didn't know what to do other than saying I want us to be just friends. You had no idea how I felt. How confused I was because of your on and off feelings for me. You have _no_ idea of what I'm going through! _Nobody_ has any idea of what I'm going through!" Tori exclaims and feels the tears forming behind her eyes and she tries not to cry again not caring if she would in front of Danny.

Danny sighs taking all of it of what Tori recently told him. When he believes she has finally calmed down, he tells her. "Do you think that it's easy for me to love you? Even to like you, just a little bit? It's not hard being in love with the woman who has a child with another man. You made me sound like I'm giving you mixed signals, but you also have no idea what I'm going through. The feelings that I have for you. Remember when we first met at Starbucks? Back then, I never knew you had a daughter with Andre. You told me that you just had a kid with some guy that you didn't tell me about."

"I was afraid of how you would react…" Tori says so quietly that Danny could barely hear her.

"I respect that," Danny says. "It's just…when I asked you out again for the second time and then…you rejected me…I thought we were officially over for good. That's when I gave up. But when Andre keeps getting mentioned and into the picture, the anger that I have for him grew and so did me wanting you. You don't really know how confused I was about my feelings for you."

Tori couldn't help, but to ask him. "What do you feel about me now?"

He shrugs. "I'm not so sure…I'm still _very_ confused…"

By hearing the tone of his voice that he used, Tori caught something that made her wonder in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

Not wanting to keep any secrets from her and knowing that her life is hectic enough, he reveals. "I had sex with Cat last night."

Tori gasps and her eyes widen. "You did _what_ with Cat last night?"

"Please, tell me that's a rhetorical question," Danny says almost begging her. "I really do not want to repeat myself," Seeing the shocked and angry expression on her face, Danny sighs and tells her raising his voice a little. "Look, I'm not proud of doing that either. It was just a stupid mistake. Cat will think so, too. I know she would. She told me she had a thing for Robbie…but…" After saying that aloud, Danny hates himself even more. "Why do I have to be such an idiot…?"

"Because you do idiotic things!" Tori remarks at him standing up.

Having his fill with her for the day, he yells. "Of course it's only me that does stupid and idiotic things, but never you because Miss. Tori Vega is always perfect!" Tori looks like she got slapped in the face by him. Danny realizes what he just said and corrects himself quickly before things between him and Tori could get any worse. "Tori…Tori, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"How did you mean it, then? What were you trying to say? That I'm _perfect_ or that I'm a _slut_?"

Danny shakes his head not knowing why she would say that. "I never said anything like that to you-"

"Well, guess what? I don't care what you or what anyone else thinks of me anymore. Once I found out that I was pregnant I should've killed myself!"

"Don't talk like that, Tori."

"No! _Nobody_ has any idea of what I'm going through! _Nobody understands_!" Tori yells and is breathing heavily.

Tori can't stand being around Danny anymore, so she walks by him planning to leave. Danny catches up to her blocking her exit.

"Where are you going?" He demands.

"Getting out. Move." She answers.

"What should I tell your daughter that her mother decided to abandon her?"

"I'm not _abandoning_ Olivia. Just tell her that I went somewhere and I don't when I will be coming back," Tori breathes in a sigh and lets it out. "I would really appreciate if you would move."

Danny reluctantly did and winces when the door slams.

* * *

Andre wakes up at 7:30 not having a hangover like he wanted to. He blinks his eyes a couple of times and they went wide when he doesn't see his fiancé, Kristen, lying next to him like always.

He sits straight up and notices something on the pillow. Andre grabs it and his mouth is open when he realizes it is the ring he given to when he proposed. _She must've known…_ Andre thought. Andre believes Kristen knows everything about the history he has with Tori.

He immediately gets out of bed and gets dressed before walking out of his bedroom. He walks downstairs wanting to head into the kitchen to talk to Kristen if she's down there. Kristen was and she has everything packed and Andre sees her pressing the numbers on her cell phone hurriedly. Andre walks right up to her and snatches the cellular device out of her hand. Kristen whirls to him angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell was _this_," He shows to her the engagement ring he found on her pillow to her face. "For?"

Kristen narrows her eyes at him. "I figured you could give that to your soon-to-be wife; Tori Vega."

Andre sighs when he knew he was right that Kristen does know what happened between them. "Look, I know that this may be hard for you to handle, but I never knew that I had a daughter and that it was mine and Tori's," Kristen rolls her eyes. "Yesterday was the first time that I've met her."

"Who's fault was that? You who decided that you didn't want to be a father or hers who ran away with your child?"

"Neither. I never said that I didn't want to be a father. I never knew! Tori never told me!"

"Then, it was Tori's fault," Kristen says as if the problem was solved. "She should've known that we were engaged!"

"It's not her fault! You can't blame her for everything!" Andre exclaims getting annoyed at her.

Kristen is a little surprised and shocked that Andre would be defending Tori. She sighs and asks him carefully. "Do you love her? Tori? I mean, you obviously must've since you two have a child."

"I don't know any more if I do. Her coming here was a shock in a lifetime for me. I would never imagine Jade to invite Tori to her wedding, but she did. And now, drama is happening…quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it."

"I'm getting sick of it, too," Kristen agrees and grabs her phone out of Andre's hand. "Which is why we're over," Andre's eyes widen in shock. "I'm cancelling our marriage. Let's pretend like us never happen. I can't see myself being married to a man that has a child with another woman. Do you realize how wrong that is? I won't deal with it. Goodbye, Andre."

Kristen says and there was a car horn heard outside of the house. Kristen leaves without looking back at Andre for the last time.

* * *

"What a night yesterday was, huh?" Beck asks his wife and friends as they were sitting in a restaurant eating lunch together. They all agree.

"By the way, I saw you," Jade says looking at Cat. "Going with Danny to somewhere…"

"…Really?" Cat says. Her eyes flicker quickly at Robbie who's clutching his fork and back at Jade. Cat's eyes are begging her to stop talking, but she doesn't seem to get the message.

"Yeah. What were you two doing? Rekindling an old flame?" She asks suspiciously.

"I-I-It was nothing…" Cat shrugs it off as she twirls her straw around.

"Jade, if Cat doesn't want to talk about it, let's not pressure her." Beck says and Cat smiles at him for that.

"Fine…" Jade says and when she sits back a little, her cell phone rings. She looks at the screen and recognizes the caller; Danny. "Hello?" She answers it.

"Hey, Jade," Danny greets her. "Have you seen Tori?" He asks her desperately.

"Uh…no," Jade says getting confused. "I thought she was with you?" After she said that, Beck, Robbie, and Cat looks at her listening in with interest.

"I thought she would be with you, to…but, no. No, she's not with me. Tori…um…left." He tells her and Jade's eyes widen.

Being worried and concerned, Cat asks. "What's wrong? Something is wrong."

Jade ignores her and reassures him. "Knowing Tori, she and Olivia would come back."

"Olivia is here with me, and according to Tori, no one understands her," Jade rolls her eyes can't believing how dramatic Tori can be. "If you see her and know where she is, _please_ tell me." He begs.

"Okay." Jade says and before she could hang up, she hears his voice again.

"Is Cat with you?" He asks somewhat nervously.

"Yeah," Jade answers looking at the blonde. "Why?"

"Could you just tell her that…that I'm sorry? It was just a stupid mistake for what we did?"

"Okay…" Jade says even though she has no idea what went on between them.

"Thanks, Jade. Bye." Danny says and he hangs up on her. Jade puts her phone back into her purse.

"Who was that?" Beck asks suspiciously.

"That was Danny," Jade answers. "He says that Tori left. Ran away. He has no idea where she could have gone."

"Oh no…" Cat frowns.

"Tori _does know_ her way around Hollywood, doesn't she?" Robbie asks.

"I don't think so," Beck answers. "This is her first time being here. Like as in actually being in this city. It gets crazy here. I hope Tori know where she's going and she'll be careful and safe."

"Yeah, what a shame…" Jade says and felt sad for a moment until she sort of changes the subject. She looks at her blonde haired best friend. "Cat, Danny said something about you," Cat looks at her. "He said that he's sorry for whatever he did to you and that it was a stupid mistake."

"It was a stupid mistake…?" Cat mutters and Jade couldn't tell if she's in disbelief or if she agrees with him.

"What did you two do?" Jade asks.

"Nothing!" Cat exclaims getting annoyed of Jade repeating the same question.

Cat storms out of the restaurant and doesn't know that Robbie is following her from behind. When she got outside, she breathes in and out. She stands for a few minutes before she could turn around and…sees Robbie.

"Rob…?" Cat says his name looking at him confused.

"What _did_ you and Danny do?" Robbie asks her.

"I can't tell you, Rob. You'll be mad at Danny…and at me." Cat tells him.

"I promise, I won't, Cat." Robbie tells her honestly.

Cat sighs. "I had sex with Danny," Robbie's eyes widen and is in shock. "I'm so sorry, Rob."

Robbie's not mad at Cat, but he's mostly furious at Danny for doing a stupid action. He was right; it was a stupid mistake.

"Rob…?" Cat asks and he looks at her not even realizing that he's back into reality.

"So…um…you…" He can't bring himself to say that word especially when it involved Cat. "_Did it_ with…_Danny_?" Cat slowly nods. Robbie sighs. "Why do you always go after guys that are complete jerks to you?"

Cat gasps surprised that he said that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always go after the bad boys, but later, you find out that they're really are jerks that just break your heart in the end. Why can't you find someone that loves you…like me?" He didn't mean to let that last part out, but it just slips out of his mouth.

Cat thinks about what Rob told her. "You…" A smile slowly appears onto her face as she takes a strand of her hair putting it behind her ear. "You're in…_love_ with me?"

Rob smiles knowing that what happened with her and Danny doesn't mean anything and she might return the same feelings. "I am. I'm sorry that I haven't told you before. I could never find the right time, especially when you were starting to date more men," Cat smiles can't believing what she's hearing. "Do you want to go out with me, Cat?"

She giggles and answers. "Yes, Rob. I do."

Cat wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans her head forward to kiss him onto his lips. Cat smiles wider when she feels his hands onto her waist pulling her closer to him. After a couple of seconds later, they let go of each other because they're both in need of oxygen.

"By the way, it's _Robbie_ now." He tells her.

"Good cause I miss the old _Robbie Shapiro_." Cat says in approval and kisses him again.

* * *

It is 8:00 at night and Andre still couldn't believe that him and Kristen are over. Andre thought he would be married to Kristen and they would live happily ever after. He doesn't know what to do now that there's not going to be a wedding that needs preparing.

After finished with making dinner, he sits down on the chair about to it alone by himself. When his hand grabs the fork, he sighs when he hears someone ringing the doorbell.

He unwillingly gets up grumbling. "I'm coming…"

Andre approaches to the door and opens it surprised at who is visiting him.

"Tori…?"


	29. A Mother's Worst Fear

It is 8:00 at night and Andre still couldn't believe that him and Kristen are over. Andre thought he would be married to Kristen and they would live happily ever after. He doesn't know what to do now that there's not going to be a wedding that needs preparing.

After finished with making dinner, he sits down on the chair about to it alone by himself. When his hand grabs the fork, he sighs when he hears someone ringing the doorbell.

He unwillingly gets up grumbling. "I'm coming…"

Andre approaches to the door and opens it surprised at who is visiting him.

"Tori…?"

"Just _please_ let me in, Andre." Tori begs him.

Andre stares at her for a couple of minutes not knowing if she's crying or is it because of the rain that is sliding down her cheeks. He brings Tori into his home nonetheless.

She looks like a wreck with her hair matted because of the pouring down rain, her make-up is ruined, her mascara is running down her cheeks, and her clothes are completely drenched.

The two were sitting in the family room on the couch together. Tori's glass is filled with hot warm tea that's untouched and there's a blanket wrapped around her. She has her head hanging down and Andre is looking at her with concern.

"Are you hungry?" Andre asks softly to her.

Tori shakes her head. "No...I'm not hungry..." She mutters, but Andre could be able to hear her.

Andre has no idea how long Tori has been traveling to get to his house. He's surprised that she's not hungry or asking him for anything. He knows that Tori's not demanding like Trina is, but he thought that she would want something.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want anything?" Andre asks.

"I'm fine, Andre," Tori tells him and she tries not to snap at him. She is still a little angry of what happened with her and Danny. She doesn't want to let her anger out on him when all he did is being nice and helpful to her. Tori looks up at Andre for the first time and apologize to him even though he didn't look offended. "I'm sorry..."

"It's cool," He shrugs. Tori makes a small smile at him remembering one of the reasons why she loves him. He's like a complete opposite of Danny. "So...um..." Andre starts to ask his question carefully so he wouldn't offend her. "Not that I don't mind having company, but _why_ are you here?"

Tori knows that question would be somehow brought up by him. "Danny and I had an...argument." She wants it to keep it vague. She doesn't want Andre to know the whole details.

"Oh," Andre nods his head in understanding. He wants to know what their argument was about, but he also knows that it's none of his business. He continues to look at Tori and thinks that she must not be comfortable wearing wet clothing so he suggests. "Do you want to take a shower? It might help you to cool off."

After thinking about Andre's idea, she answers while standing up. "Yes. A shower would be good."

Andre stands up as well and he walks upstairs heading to the bathroom and Tori follows him from behind. While Tori's following him to the bathroom, she looks around in amazement at how she loves being inside Andre's house.

"Your house looks _beautiful_, Andre." Tori compliments to him as they reach their destination.

"Thank you," Andre smiles at her and shows her the room they have been looking for. "This is the bathroom. Towels are already in there. I could wash your clothing after you're done."

"Thank you," Tori smiles stepping into the bathroom and turn around to face him. "That would be great," Andre smiles and turns away about to go back downstairs. Before he could leave, Tori says. "Andre, wait," He turns around looking at her expectantly. "When I said, 'thank you,' I really meant it. _Thank you_...for everything."

Andre smiles wider. "No problem, Tori." He walks away and Tori watches him go as she closes the door in front of her.

After Tori is done bathing in the shower, she steps out grabbing the towel that's on the bathroom countertop. Right at the time she's wrapping the towel that's almost covering her body, she looks up hearing the door opening and it is Andre. She gasps and quickly wraps her body covering all of herself as Andre turns his head away.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Andre stutters his apology. For as long as Tori have known him, it's only rare for him to stutter. "I just thought that y-you w-w-were," His hand is onto the doorknob ready to close it. "Sorry." He closes the door leaving Tori a little embarrassed, but also, very confused.

Tori doesn't know why Andre acted like that. He has seen her naked before, so why should he get all nervous and won't look at her? Tori is frustrated that she doesn't understand Andre's behavior.

When she's done changing back into the clothes that Andre washed, she walks out of the room and back downstairs to see Andre who's sitting on the couch. Tori looks at him and sighs about what just happened earlier. She walks towards him and sits next to him.

"Why did you have to act like that?" Tori asks confusedly.

Andre looks at her being confused as well. "Act like what?"

Tori can't believe that he doesn't know what she's talking. She sighs. "You ran away when you saw me..._you know_." Tori says can't be able to say the word aloud, but Andre knows what she means.

"It has been _ten years_ since I last saw you, Tori," Andre answers. "Things have _changed_ between us."

"I wished things didn't changed," Tori mumbled, but Andre could still hear her perfectly. She looks at his dark brown eyes, the same dark brown eyes Olivia inherited and asks him seriously. "Do you know _why_ we broke up?"

"You said that you wanted to meet new people," Andre says as he painfully remembers when Tori dumped him. "But, the real reason why is that you were pregnant."

"If I would've you told that I was pregnant, would you still want to date me?" Tori asks him in that same serious tone.

Andre thinks about that question for a second. Of course he would want to. If she would've told him back then, things would be way different than they are now. "Yes, I would."

"_Would_ you...marry me?" Tori asks and Andre eyes widen not sure if it was another question or a proposal.

"_Marry_ you?" Andre asks surprised.

"Because I was pregnant." Tori says realizing why Andre's so surprised.

Andre remembers that when they were dating for ten months, they were already starting to talk about marriage and their future. He remembers saying that he would marry her after they graduated from Juilliard. He wouldn't marry her just because she was going to have his child, he would marry her because he loves her. He looks at Tori, his eyes connecting with hers and his heart knows and telling him he still loves her.

"I would and not just because you were having our daughter," Andre answers honestly. "I would marry you because I love you for _you_."

"Do you _still_ love me?" Tori asks. "Right now?"

"Yes. I still love you."

When those five words escape from Andre's mouth, Tori plant her lips onto his. Andre is no way hesitant to kiss her back. He is surprised that she's the first one to initiate that move. Andre knows she's not the one to take in charge when it comes to things like this - he is. She's being the dominant one and in control. She's gently pushing him back onto the couch. Her kisses are making him breathless. And now, she's leaving butterfly kisses onto his neck as one of her hands is slowly sliding beneath his t-shirt rubbing his six pack. Andre's enjoying this very much, but can't help think there's something wrong with her. They're moving things too fast. He wants to know what Tori and Danny fought about. When Andre is about to question her, she kisses him fully onto the lips and he immediately forgotten his question.

Andre's hands is perfectly in place to hold Tori's curvy waist to make her steady as she's on top of him. He lets a groan escape from his mouth when he feels Tori's body pressing onto his and one of her hands leaves the spot of her abs and slowly snakes its way up to his hair. Andre tries to change their position so he could have his body be on top of hers. Their lips were still on each other's while Andre is trying to change their position, but it failed as they fallen onto the floor with a soft thump. He stops themselves and looks up at her as she's looking down at him. Then, they both broke into chuckles.

"Ummm..." Tori starts out stupidly. "What did we just do?"

"Fallen off the couch while making out." Andre answers.

"We _made out_?" Tori asks in shock.

"Yeah..." Andre says and is in shock too. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not that they didn't go any further. He's a little startled by what made them suddenly stop. "Yes, we did."

Tori smiles at him and then quickly gets up. "This might be uncomfortable for you."

Andre stops her by grabbing her wrist. "Actually, it's not."

Their eyes are locking with each other's as they're smiling again. Both of them are acting like lovesick teenagers again.

Their perfect moment is ruined when Tori's cell phone goes off. She sighs and gets off of Andre. She makes another frustrated sigh when she sees it's Danny. _He probably wants me to come back_, Tori thought. She does want to come back only for Olivia. The only reason she went over to Andre's is to let off steam and that's the only house of her friends where to go. She doesn't know where Cat or Robbie lives and she doesn't want to go to Beck and Jade's afraid that she would interrupt whatever they could possibly be doing.

Tori did not waste her breath to greet Danny; instead she is straightforward with him. "Look, Danny, I know that you're upset with me because of the fight and that I ran away, but I only did that because-"

"It's not that," Danny says and Tori can sense that he's being frantic about something. Tori instantly got worried. "It's not that..."

"What is it, Danny?" Tori asks and went into mother-mode and she's wondering about her daughter. "What's wrong? It sounds like there's something's wrong."

Andre gets up and listens to her. Even though he has no clue what's going on, the way how Tori sounds, it doesn't sound good.

"Tori, I'm sorry," Danny apologizes and he continues to apologize to her repeatedly that gets Tori frustrated and annoyed. "I'm _so _sorry."

Can't taking it anymore, Tori yells. "Just _spit it out_, Danny!"

Then there come the words that Tori always dreads to hear and wishes that it wouldn't exist and would never happen to her. It is every mother's worst fear.

"Olivia is at the hospital."

"What?" Tori exclaims with her eyes wide as golf balls. "Why?"

Tori demands and she could feel tears behind her eyes. She doesn't care if she cries in front of Andre. That is _her daughter_ that could be barely holding onto her life right now. She got angry when she didn't get a quick response from him, only hearing some stuff in the background.

"Danny...!"

She gets nothing again after calling his name, she only hears a shaky sigh which doesn't help her calm down.

"_What is wrong with my daughter_?"


	30. Spreading the Word

"We should get some of our things packed for our honeymoon." Beck reminds to his wife, Jade West-Oliver as he's on top of her in his bed.

"I know." Jade says knowing well that neither of them started packing any of their stuff to go to their honeymoon. But she never got off of him and kisses him again wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Beck smiles when his lips touch hers and before he could be able to slip his hand underneath her shirt, the phone rings.

Getting annoyed that they have been interrupted; Beck sighs and reaches down to his pocket jeans to grab his cell phone out. He notices the familiar caller which is his mother. He wonders to himself curiously why she would be calling him. He knows that she works at the hospital as a nurse and she's working a double shift. He never thought she would get enough time to make a call to him, but answer her nevertheless.

"Hey, Mom," Beck greets her as he tries to make himself comfortable by sitting up straight in his bed. "What's up?"

"Hello, Beckett," Mrs. Oliver greets her son warmly and he tries not to groan because his mother used his full name and wouldn't groan in front of her and in front of Jade. "One of your friends…Tori Vega?" She has asks him becoming serious.

"Yes, why?" Beck asks and suddenly has a scary thought. "She's not in the hospital, is she?" The worry in his voice can obviously be heard which makes Jade curious as what they're talking about.

"No, hopefully Tori's safe while getting here. Danny recently called her about what happened to her daughter Olivia."

"What happened to Olivia?" Beck asks cautiously and hopes nothing bad happen to her.

"She and Danny were in a car accident," Mrs. Oliver answers and she hears her son's gasp and he couldn't help, but to have his mouth agate.

Looking at her husband's reaction, Jade knows something is wrong. "Beck, what's going on?"

"Hold on, Mom," Beck tells her so he could answer his wife's question. "Danny and Olivia were in a car accident."

Hearing the news made Jade's eyes went wide like golf balls.

"The drunk driver was Ryder Daniels. The man died when he was brought in at the ER. According to Danny, he was making a left turn then he saw a car, that was Ryder's, flying out of nowhere crashing into his," She notices how her son became strangely quiet all of a sudden and asks. "Did you know Ryder?"

"Yes, he went to Hollywood Arts with me," Beck answers and can't believe that it was Ryder Daniels that caused Olivia to be at the hospital. "Is Olivia going to be okay?"

"We're trying to make her be okay," The way his mother's voice sounds makes him worry and concerned even more. He doesn't want to imagine how Tori is feeling right now. She's a mess already and a thing like this doesn't need to screw her up more. He doesn't want to imagine or think what it will be like to lose a child; it's part of you, it's your flesh and your blood. "Just pray for her. If something _does_ happen." Neither of them were religious, and Jade isn't either, but those words seems like it's a right thing to say at a time like this.

"Okay, Mom."

"I have to go. I love you." Mrs. Oliver tells her son before she hangs up.

"I love you, too, Mom. Bye," Beck says before hanging up on her. "Tori's going to be a wreck about this."

Jade looks at him raising an eyebrow. "As if she isn't already?" Beck gave her a look figuring that she's making fun of Tori as usual. Jade knows what he's thinking and offends herself. "I'm not saying that in a bad way! I'm just making a point!"

Beck sighs trying to absorb all of this. He has met a beautiful little girl a few weeks ago and fell in love with her instantly, and now something horrible could be happening to her.

"Do you think that we should _go_ to the hospital so we could be there for Tori and Andre?" Jade asks.

"Yes. If something does happen," Beck says remembering his mother's words. "We should be there for them."

Beck and Jade gets out of their bed and leaves the house to head for the hospital simply not caring anymore to pack for their honeymoon because that's the last thing on their minds.

* * *

Robbie can't believe the text message he just recently had with Beck. He was in the bathroom at a restaurant on his very first date with Cat. He got worried when he read the text. All it said was: _Jade & I r at the hospital w/Tori&Andre. _He worried frantically over the thought that there could be something wrong with all four of them. He replied back wanting to know if they were okay, but he hasn't given him an answer since five minutes ago which made him worried.

When Robbie was done in the restroom, he walks out and spots his girlfriend at their table. Cat smiles at her boyfriend for his return, but is confused when she doesn't see him sitting back down on his chair.

"What's wrong?" Cat asks worriedly.

"Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre are at the hospital." Robbie answers just as worried.

Cat's eyes widen and her mouth slowly opens. "W-w-what? Are they okay?"

"I don't know. I texted Beck if they were, but he didn't text me back. I think there's something wrong with all of them. I just hope they're okay."

"Should we go to the hospital to see if they are?" Cat asks ready to stand up and leave out of the door to check on her friends.

"Yes, we should," Robbie says and Cat stands up, but frowns when their food arrives. He notices as well when he turned around as he was trying to get his car keys out of his pockets. "I'm sorry," He tells one of the waitresses. "But we have to go. There's an emergency. Could we have the food in a box, please?"

"Certainly." The waitress answers to him while putting their plates onto the table.

It only took them a few minutes to put their food into boxes, pay for their meal, and grab the check before they could head over to the hospital. When Robbie and Cat arrive at the hospital, they get confused when they notice Beck and Jade already coming inside.

"Beck?" Cat calls out his name.

"Jade?" Robbie calls out her name.

The wedded couple turns around and the four of them approaches to each other.

A wide smile came onto Cat's face when she sees they're okay. "Jade! Beck! You're okay!" She engulfs them into huge hug. Beck and Jade awkwardly hugs the eccentric blonde; Beck pets her head and Jade uncomfortably rubs her shoulder. Beck looks at Robbie as if saying he should his girlfriend off of them, but shrugs letting Cat enjoying the moment.

When she finally releases them, Robbie asks. "I thought something horrible happened to you guys!" The husband and wife exchanged glances at each other then looks back at their friend. "You," Robbie looks at Beck. "Sent me a text that you two, Tori, and Andre were at the hospital. I just thought something went wrong-"

"No," Beck shakes his head. "We're fine, but..." He was about to tell them, but he also remembers the text he gave to Robbie about why he and Jade are going to the hospital. "You didn't get my text? I replied your text back to you."

"Really? You did?" Robbie says surprised and Jade rolls her eyes. Ever since he ditched his Pearphone and got a newer phone, she always tells him that he doesn't know how to use it properly. The three wait for him to realize that he actually did get a text from Beck. His eyes widen. "Ohhh..." He looks up at Beck. "You could've at least called me."

Beck and Jade roll their eyes as they continue to walk and find an elevator so they could meet Tori, Andre, Danny, and Olivia.

"Where are we _going_ exactly?" Cat asks curiously.

"Andre texted me that they're in room 101 and on floor 7 because that's where the children's floor is." Beck says and Cat and Robbie nods in understanding.

When they found an elevator, Beck is about to press the arrow up button until Cat jumps in front of him.

"I want to press it!" Cat exclaims happily and Beck allows her to with a sigh. She presses the button and a few seconds later, there's a free elevator.

All of them went in and Cat presses the button that leads them to floor 7. As they were going up, Jade can't help, but to think of a recent movie she has seen.

"Has anyone saw The Devil?" Jade randomly asks hoping it would cause a conversation.

"I don't think that's an appropriate movie to discuss in here right now." Robbie says quickly knowing exactly what the movie is about.

The elevator came to a halt and the door opens. They walk in and look around seeing a lot of parents, kids, nurses, and doctors floating around.

Beck and Jade looks at each other remembering the talks they had before getting married. They talked about what if they would have children. Jade looks at her husband actually smiling. "We would do so much better." Beck couldn't help to let a chuckle out.

"What room did you say they were in again?" Cat asks curiously as she looks around trying to keep an eye out for Tori and Andre.

Before Beck could answer, there's a familiar voice that all four of them turn around to see who it was and it's Danny. "Room 101."

"_Danny_?" They call his name and rushes over to him hoping that he would tell them the news about what happened.

"What happened to Olivia?" Beck asks being concerned and worried all over again.

"Something's wrong with Olivia?" Cat frowns looking quickly at Beck then at Danny.

Danny nods silently at her question. He has his hands inside his pockets and his head hanging down. "Sh-she was in a car accident..."

Cat's mouth went open and Robbie's eyes went wide. "What...?"

Knowing that Danny was in the car with Olivia, Beck figures that he feels guilty and blames himself. Danny couldn't say anymore and turns away heading to the room where Tori and Andre is. Beck catches up to him than the rest of them.

"Listen," Beck tells him trying to comfort him. "It's not your fault."

"Beck?" Jade says his name and he turns his head to her. Jade gets the silent message that her and the others should go see Olivia while Beck talks to Danny privately.

Danny nods his head as he's frowning. "Yeah, it is..."

"No, it's not. Things like this happen," Beck's confused when he sees Danny's shoulders shaking and he hears soft sobs coming out of his mouth. Beck rolls his eyes. "Hey, why are you crying? Man up."

Danny lifts his head to look at him and Beck's afraid of what else he's going to say. "I-I don't think she's going to make it. I don't think Olivia is okay."

Beck remembers his mother's conversation and it sounds like there were some complications. He doesn't want to believe it, though so he believes Danny is in denial. "How do you know for sure-"

"I _thought_ everything was going to be fine," Danny says getting frustrated because he, Tori, and Andre don't have the information about what's happening to Olivia. "All of us did. I haven't told Tori and Andre this, but I don't think Olivia _is_ fine. I saw the look on one of the nurse's face that she gave to the doctor. I-I just have this feeling..." Danny can't finish the sentence as he starts to resume to his soft sobbing, but Beck knows what he means anyway.

Beck thinks that he probably shouldn't mention what he's about to say next, but knows that he needs to apologize to him about it. They're adults now and they can't act like teenagers anymore. "Hey, Danny?" The man in question slowly raises his head to look up at Beck after wiping the tears away from his eyes. Seeing Danny's red, dry, and puffy eyes makes Beck believe in Danny that what he thinks about Olivia is true. Beck shakes that awful thought away and remembers what he wants to apologize to him for. "I'm sorry," Danny raises his eyebrow not knowing what he means. "I'm sorry for...punching you at my reception. It's just that what you did to Andre-"

"I know," Danny says in understanding. "You were defending him. It's okay. I deserved it because I was acting like an idiot. It's just that...Andre was being with Tori and I-" He stops himself before going too far because Beck is best friends with Andre; they act more like very close brothers. He doesn't want to get into too much detail. He sighs giving up that he should explain anything to him. "I was just dumb."

"I just wanted to know I don't hate you." Beck says being serious and honest.

"I don't hate you, either." Danny says in the same time.

"Soooo..." Beck says dragging out the word. He puts his right hand out for a shake with Danny. "Are we cool?"

Danny makes a small smile at him as he's reaching his hand out to shake with Beck's hand. "Yeah, we're cool." He declares and the both of them shake hands. They're both relieved that there's nothing against them and they're okay with everything that has happened to them.

Cat comes jogging towards them and says. "Hey, don't you guys want to see Olivia?" The two men turn their heads to the smiling blonde. "She's awake!"


	31. The Longest Day

Beck and Danny meet the others inside Olivia's room. Both of the two men hesitantly steps inside to see what state Olivia is in. Beck is scared and nervous to see Olivia and how she is coping with it and Danny is just scared to see her being hooked up with the medical equipment again. Taking a breathe in and out, they step inside and see Robbie, Cat, Jade, Tori, and Andre surrounding Olivia's bed.

"Hey, Olivia," Beck greets the ten year old girl as he walks closer to Jade wrapping an arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Olivia answers tiredly as she's pulling the covers closer to her chin.

Beck smiles in approval. Tori walks closer to her and soothingly rubs her hair.

"Do you want anything?" Tori asks her daughter. "Are you hungry?"

Olivia looks at her. "No. I'm not hungry. The food in here is bad, anyway."

"That's true." Robbie agrees remembering when he was in the hospital and he needed blood which Tori gave to him.

Beck nudges his right elbow to Danny. When Danny looks at him, Beck looks at Andre then back at Danny. Danny knows what Beck is silently telling him.

Danny sighs and walks over to Andre. "Andre?" The man in question turns around and looks at him expectantly. "Can I talk to you...alone?"

Andre's a little confused because he didn't expect that, but he allows Danny to speak to him privately. "Yeah," He follows Danny out of the room that his daughter is staying in. When they were out in hallway, he crosses arms looking at him. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm sorry for punching you at the reception," Danny apologizes. "It was stupid of me to do. It's just that..." He sighs when he finally looks at him instead of trying to avoid his face as much as possible. He decides that he shouldn't keep his feelings a secret like he did with Beck. He thinks Andre has a right to know since he did had an affair with Tori. "When I saw you with Tori, something just made me...snap. I just...didn't like you being with her. I guess I was kind of-"

"Jealous?" Andre fills in the last word to Danny's sentence.

Danny uncomfortably rubs the back of his neck and embarrassingly admits it. "Yeah..."

Andre's hesitant to ask his next question afraid of what the answer would be. "Do you love Tori?"

That's a question he has been asking himself when his feelings for Tori became complicated after what he did with Cat. When Danny and Tori was in Los Angeles, he thought he always knew he loves her. He wants to ask her out and be his girlfriend. His plan didn't go that well when he saw her daughter for the first time and he eventually discovered that Olivia belongs to Tori _and Andre_. His plans has been foiled up to this point. He didn't know why he had sex with Cat other than they were drunk, but that shouldn't be an excuse. To make things worser with him and Tori, they had a fight which leads them where to they are now. Danny's not sure if Tori will forgive him because she didn't say anything to him when he saw her entering Olivia's room. She hurriedly went to her daughter and didn't say anything to him and neither did Andre. Danny doesn't mind if Tori blames him for what he did to her daughter because he deserves it, and no matter what anyone else tells him, it's his fault. Danny knows that he and Tori has been through a lot with each other, and no matter what obstacles they face in their lives, they always make up in the end. Danny knows that there are still strings that are connected to him and Tori that he just can't find himself to let go.

"Yeah," Danny confesses to Andre honestly, their eyes connecting to let Andre know that he really means it. "I still love her." Danny looks carefully at Andre for his reaction.

Andre isn't sure if he should be jealous or not. He has not seen Tori since ten years ago when they were teenagers, dating, and in still in love with each other. When they broken up, he has moved on and has met other girls that were in Juilliard. His friends were saying that he's picking out the ones that looks like Tori or has the personality of her. They all thought he hasn't entirely moved on. So, Andre decides to please himself and everyone to find the right girl that's totally different from Tori. That's where Kristen came along. Everyone loved her and approved her and Andre felt the same way. After three years of dating, Andre knew that Kristen is the right girl to be his wife and that's when he proposed to her so she became his fiance. Then, Tori came along and Andre doesn't like to say she ruined everything because she didn't. There were sides of Kristen that he has never seen before and she acted way worse than being just jealous because he knows there's more to that. Later, Andre finds himself adapting to be in Tori's presence instead of not speaking to her because of their break up and they haven't seen each other in forever. It surprised him when Tori mentioned that he has a daughter that's theirs. He was angry that she didn't tell anything about Olivia to him, but he tries to look at it from her point of view, and can see the reason why. After Tori revealed that she gave birth to his daughter and that he has finally seen Olivia, they have become a lot closer then he has expected. It is quick how they came from not seeing each other, becoming friends again, and making out on the couch. Despite all of that, Andre feels like he has fallen in love with her again and he knows he does even when he was still engaged to Kristen.

Andre nods in understanding. He can't find himself to say anything back to him. He now knows there's another man, besides himself, that is in love with Tori. Andre feels like he should have waited before proposing to Kristen before some guy sweeps Tori off her feet. He can't help, but to think that Danny could be _that_ guy.

"Anyway," Danny's voice made him snap out of his train of thoughts and he listens to him. "I'm really sorry about...what happened at Beck and Jade's reception."

"That was unexpected," Andre says and Danny's not sure if he's talking about the punch he made or his apology. "I was _beyond_ angry at what you did when I was able to stand on my feet," _Here it comes..._Danny groans inside his head expecting for the worse. "You even had the nerve to punch me in front of my daughter. You had no idea how much I wanted to retaliate, but Beck did that for me."

"You hate me." Danny mutters and he couldn't blame him if he did.

"That's quite an assumption you're making there and you know when you assume things you're making an ass out of you and me which you've already did," Danny's eyes widen when he sees Andre's fist clenching. "Don't worry," Danny looks at his face. "I'm not going to punch you," Danny let out a sigh in relief. "We've been through enough shit."

"Excuse me," A woman who looks like she's in her 30s appear to them with raven black hair and blue eyes. She's holding a clipboard and there's papers that's attached onto it. "Which of you men is Olivia's father?"

Danny's eyes widen when the nurse thought that he could be Olivia's father. His eyes looks over at Andre wanting to him to answer fast and quick.

"I am, ma'am." Andre answers taking a step closer to her.

"I need to speak to you," The nurse tells him. "Where is the mother?"

"She's inside," Danny answers finding his voice after getting over the shock from her previous question. "I'll get her."

"Is there anything wrong?" Andre asks once Danny leaves them alone.

Before the nurse could answer his question, Tori appears and stands next to Andre. "Hi, I'm Olivia's mother," She greets her kindly then worry fills in her voice. "Is there anything wrong with her?"

"Not that we've seen, no. My name is Liz and I'm one of Olivia's nurses that comes in and check up on her," Liz takes a short glance to read at the papers on her clipboard and says. "Olivia seems to be fine now."

Tori frowns a little. "Olivia is just _fine_?"

Liz makes a reasurring smile at her. "There's no need to worry. Though, we can't let you bring her home now. Not yet. We need to watch her overnight to be sure if she's absolutely ready to go home. We could always have unexpected complications."

The parents look at each other then back at the nurse. "O-okay," Then she sighs in relief. "As long as she'll get better," She says hopefully. "I just want her to get better."

"We'll try to make her get better," Liz smiles. "We have to give her medication which is the morphine because she didn't respond to the other medication that we've given her. It'll just be a few minutes. Excuse me." Liz leaves the two alone and enters Olivia's room.

Tori frowns when Liz left. Andre notices and looks at Tori comforting her. "Hey," Absentmindedly, he grabs her hand rubbing his thumb onto the back. "The nurse says she's fine."

"Olivia being _fine_ is not good enough," Tori shakes her head taking her hand away from Andre's to grab her cell phone out of her pocket. "I should call Trina and my parents about this."

Andre doesn't want to prevent her from doing that, but he believes in the nurse's words that Olivia is fine and she could be at home the next day. He sighs trying to make Tori to understand. "Tori-"

Before Tori could be able to dial her sister's phone number, she whirls to him and exclaims. "This is _my_ daughter, Andre! I've known her _more_ than _you_! I love her! I think I have to a right to act this way because I'm _her mother_! I just want her to be okay so I could bring her home with _me_!"

Tori walks away from him to call her sister. After dialing her number, she waits as it rings a few times. She impatiently sighs and waits for her sister to pick up her phone.

"Hey, Tori!" Tori hears the familiar female voice greeting happily to her that belongs to her older sister, Trina. "You're still at Hollywood, aren't you? I thought you were coming home after Beck and Jade's wedding..."

"There has been a..._problem_, Trina," Tori tells her. "Danny and Olivia was in a car crash."

Trina made a gasp and her eyes widen in horror. "_Oh my God_, are they okay?"

"Danny's fine," _Of course he is,_ Tori thought annoyance and venom. She just hates how Danny practically doesn't have any injuries on him, but her daughter is lying on the hospital bed. She knows that she shouldn't get mad at him because it's really not his fault and she shouldn't blame the fault on anyone. "Olivia is in the hospital which that is where I am now. The nurse told Andre and I that I'm not able to take her home now. I don't know _when_ I'll be able to. That's what's bothering me because they won't _tell_ me. I just wanted to let you know. You can come over and see Olivia because I think she would want you to. The nurse said Olivia is fine. I just hope that she is."

"Olivia _will be_ fine," Trina tells her. "I'm sure that you can be able to take her home soon," Tori finds herself smiling at her sister's comforting words. "Adam and I will be coming over. What is the hospital you're staying at?"

While Tori is giving Trina the directions to the hospital, the nurse leaves the Olivia's room. Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat were about to leave also.

Confused at where they were heading to, Andre asks the four of them. "Where are you guys going?"

"Getting coffee." Jade answers simply and Beck and Robbie agrees shaking their head.

"I'm hungry." Cat also answers.

"Do you know that it is 9:30?" Andre asks after checking time on his phone. "You haven't eaten dinner yet?"

"I want a snack then!" Cat says and leaves the room with Jade following her from behind.

"Hey, just be glad that she doesn't want coffee at this hour," Beck says before he also leaves the room. "Neither of us wants to see her hyper at this time of night."

Robbie is the last to leave, and before he did, he looks at Andre asking. "Do you want to come with us, Andre?"

"No, I think I'll stay here," Andre says his flickering to his daughter then back at Robbie who smiles in understanding then leaves the father and daughter alone in the room. Andre looks at his ten year old daughter and asks her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling..._tired_ all of a sudden," Olivia answers. Andre figures that must be the medication she has taken. Her dark brown eyes meets the same set of dark brown eyes. "Are you _really_ my father?" She asks to be sure if what her mother told her is true.

"Yes, I am." Andre smiles and feels his smile getting wider at the thought that he's a father to a little girl.

Andre looks at the ten year old girl that's lying on the hospital bed. The more he looks at Olivia, the more he believes she looks like Tori; the wavy black hair, she has the same facial features, and the only thing that looks like him is Olivia's nose, ears, and chin. There's a part of him that wants to go back in time and change everything so he could be with Tori during her pregnancy and he could be able to hold Olivia when she was a baby. However, there's another part of him that wants to be in this present time so he could know more about Olivia. He wants to know _so much_ about her. He wants to know her likes and her dislikes, her best friends, and anything about her. He wants to know what happened in her ten years of living. Ever since Tori told him that he has a daughter, he always wanted to meet her...but not meeting her in a way like this. Who knows what could happen to Olivia? He and Tori doesn't even know if she would be coming home the next day after they would check on her. The nurses and doctors are keeping secrets away from them that they probably should know about their daughter. He wants to know if she's perfectly healthy and knows when to take her home.

Olivia can't believe that she's staring at her father. She has always wanted a father ever since the kids at school started to tease her about, not being able to celebrate Father's Day, and she knows there's someone missing when all members of her family gather around for Christmas. Now, she finally has a father to spend all of those days with when it comes. Olivia may not understand and exactly know why her mother didn't want her to know about her father for a while, but she knows her mother has a reason for not to and telling her at the right time. Olivia's happy that she gets to finally meet him now. The other fact that makes her happy is that her father is famous because she has seen some of the interviews that he was on as she would be flipping through channels. She doesn't know what he does, but she wants to know more about him. She has _so many_ questions to ask him. She feels like she couldn't answer them all in one day, but maybe tomorrow because she feels exhaustion taking over.

As Olivia's eyelids is slowly closing about to fall asleep, she weakly looks over at Andre muttering. "I love you, Daddy."

When her eyelids closed, Andre smiles at her saying. "I love you, too."

Tori enters the room putting her cell phone in her pocket. "I've told Trina and my parents about this. Trina is coming over. All of them are so devastated." She groans the last sentence. She looks at the room and notice everyone is gone. The only people that is remaining in the room is her, Andre, and Olivia. "Where is everyone?"

"Beck, Jade, and Robbie left to get coffee and Cat went to get some food." Andre answers remembering the reason why for their depature.

Tori nods now that she knows where her friends have gone. She remembers what she has snapped at him earlier before she could call Trina. "Andre? I'm sorry about what I said earlier before I made that call to Trina. I was worried about Olivia and I-"

"It's okay," Andre says in understanding and Tori smiles at how he can take something so negative, but turns it into a positive when it is dealt with her. "It didn't get me angry or anything. You were being a concerned mother."

Tori smiles wider at that and looks lovingly at her sleeping daughter then back at Andre squealing. "Do you know what we _are_, Andre? We're a family!" She continues to give the lovingly stare to her daughter as she's sleeping on peacefully not even moving a muscle as they speak.

Andre smiles at that. He knows they're a family. A family isn't something he had in a long time. His parents has died when he was little so he and his sister had to live at their crazy grandmother's house. Then, she died a few weeks later after his graduation at Hollywood Arts. So, while he was at Juilliard, his little sister had to live with her godmother. They have been separated until he graduated from Juilliard and she was going off to college. That's when they saw each other again, but it wasn't the same. What they are now is different and they act like they are very close siblings. It is different with him, Tori, and Olivia. That is what he like to his second familiy, but it's the best thing that has ever happened to him. It is a family that he made. Olivia is a human that he created with Tori. He remembers when they were young and still dating, it would be mostly Tori that would talk about them having a family and naming their future children. Now, he has a family with Tori, and their dreams came true. Without Tori and Olivia, his life wouldn't be complete. He has a perfect, little family.

Andre wants to make them an official family because he wants to help Tori out. She's probably living by herself at Los Angeles with Olivia and can be struggling. There's a thought that he should marry her, but maybe that can wait because all he wants is just to be with her and at her side. He would want to take her and Olivia under his wing and let them live inside his house forever. He thinks that would be weird if that would happen because whatever Tori could be doing, he would probably walk in on accident and see her barely naked again. Even though he has seen her naked before, it has been a while, _ten years_, and it would be awkward and uncomfortable for him to see her like that. And, he's not sure if that would when they would date. He's not sure if they're even dating now. He remembers perfectly what happened before Tori got the call from Danny about Olivia. They were making out and they weren't even dating. At least, he thinks they weren't dating after they made out. He doesn't remember if he asked her because he was lightheaded after that session was over. _Maybe I should ask before I get the wrong idea that we are_, Andre thought wanting to play on the safe side.

"What do you call _us_?" Andre asks curiously and Tori turns her head away from their daughter and looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks innocently, but she knows what he means. She's just not quite sure what answer she should give him because she also does not know what to call herself and Andre.

"A-are we..._dating_?" Andre asks.

Tori knows that they're not despite what happened at his house on the couch and she hasn't been asked if she would want to date him. That doesn't mean they're dating. "I don't think so."

"Do you want us to date?" Andre asks and he knows and can tell his body is screaming for her to say 'yes.'

Her mouth opens, and before anymore words could come out, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat enters into the room.

Cat looks at Olivia and says with disappointment. "Olivia is sleeping again."

"It's because of the medication that the nurse gave her," Andre says. "It just knocked her out."

"So she _is_ okay?" Jade asks.

"For now." Tori answers carefully and looks back at her daughter with worriness and love.

"She _will_ be." Andre says keeping the mood positive and optimistic.

"Do you want anything, Tori?" Cat asks her helpfully.

Tori shakes her head. "No. I don't want anything. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Robbie asks worrying about his friend. "You've been staying inside here for quite awhile-"

"I _want_ to stay here." Tori tells him and looks back at Olivia.

"Well..." Beck says trying not to not keep the room anymore quieter. "It's getting pretty late," He looks over at Jade holding her hand. "We should go home and try to get some of our stuff packed for our honeymoon." Jade nods her head in agreement.

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Tori asks them with interest looking at the married couple.

"Jamaica." Jade smiles.

"Call us if you two need anything, okay?" Beck asks them before they leave. "And if you hear anything good about Olivia."

"Okay," Andre replies. "See you later."

Beck and Jade says goodbye, and after they left, Robbie says. "I should get home too and bring her to her house as well."

Andre and Tori nods in understanding. Tori looks back and forth at her two friends. "Are you and Cat dating?"

Robbie just smiles and Cat nods her head happily. "Yes we are!"

Andre and Tori knew they would eventually date especially Andre. He could see it coming. He remembers the teasing he would make with Beck that Robbie doesn't have enough courage to ask Cat out. Supposedly, he did.

"We'll come visit tomorrow." Cat promises and she leaves holding onto Robbie's hand.

Tori looks at Danny and asks him. "It's getting dark out. Aren't you going to go back to the hotel, too?"

Danny shakes his head putting his hands inside his pockets. "No. I'm going to stay here. Are _you_ going to stay here?"

Tori looks at her daughter answering. "Yeah, I am."

"Me too." Andre agrees.

"I should get something..." Tori says thoughtfully, but she knows she doesn't have any money.

"Do you have any money with you?" Andre asks and she shakes her head. "I can come with you."

"I can stay here for Olivia." Danny tells them as they leave together.

When they walk out of the room Tori asks him. "You _really_ think Olivia is going to be okay? I could take her home tomorrow?"

"Yes," Andre answers. "You shouldn't have negative thoughts about Olivia's health and let them bring you down. You should always believe that she's going to make it and she's going to get better."

"I have _hope_ that she will," Tori says as they approach to an elevator. She looks at him asking. "Isn't that good enough?"

Before he could say something, the elevator door opens and there is Trina and Adam. Trina walks quickly towards to her little sister and wraps her arms around her into a tight embrace.

"Trina!" Tori says her sister's name happily. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

When they let go, Trina tells her with a small smile. "Hey, that _is_ my niece. Besides, _who_ was there with you when you were giving birth to her?"

"Mom." Tori answers simply remembering exactly what happened on the day when Olivia was born.

The smile on Trina's face slowly fades away and she corrects her sister. "What? No. I was _there_ with _you_ while you were giving birth to Olivia."

"No, you were not," Tori argues. "Well...you were there...for not even most of it. When I was lying on the hospital bed and the contractions was getting worser, you got the nurse-"

"See?" She looks at her husband then at Tori. "_I_ was _helpful_!"

"When one of the nurses said I have to start pushing, you ran out of the room and went to get Mom."

Adam and Andre chuckles at Tori's explanation and Trina knew, deep down, after having a minor flashback of that, she knows her little sister is correct.

Trying to defend herself, Trina says. "I just didn't want you to squeeze my hand like you did the last time when you thought you were going to labor! You nearly broke it!"

Tori rolls her eyes. "Stop being such a baby, Trina."

Before Trina could make a smart remark to her, Andre stops in to intervene their bickering. "Okay, ladies, I think it's about time you should stop before you guys could get worse."

Trina turns her head to look at Andre when she hears that familiar male voice. A smile flash onto her face and she hugs him and he hugs her back. "Andre! I didn't even see you there! It has been _forever_ since I've saw you!"

"It _has_ been a while since we've seen last seen each other." Andre says which she agrees.

"Yeah. Where were you two going?" Trina asks curiously.

"We were going down to the cafeteria to get something. Danny is with Olivia." Tori answers and her sister nods in understanding.

"Well, Adam and I will be just visiting her." Trina tells them.

"Okay," Tori says. "Like I've told you, her room number is 101."

Trina rolls her eyes before she leaves. "I _know_."

Tori and Andre enters inside the elevator together and it is just the two of them.

"Who was that guy that is with her?" Andre asks to Tori.

"That is her husband named Adam." Tori answers smiling.

Andre can't believe that her older sister has a husband. "Trina is married?"

"Yep and she is going to have a baby."

"Wow..." Andre can't believe what he's hearing. He would never think Trina would get married or have kids because of how she always acted when they were younger, but now, he knows that she can change her ways. They walk inside the elevator and he looks over at her smiling. "So...you are going to be an _aunt_."

Tori smiles in realization. She hasn't thought of that. She's finally going to be an aunt. "Yeah, I am going to be an aunt," She thinks about the name Trina's son or daughter would call her and says thoughtfully. "Aunt Tori; I like that."

* * *

Adam and Trina enter Olivia's room. Olivia is awake and her eyes beams in happiness when she sees her aunt and her uncle.

"Aunt Trina!" Olivia says happily. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here!" Trina says walking closer to her bed. "I would never not want to see my favorite niece!"

"I'm your _only_ favorite niece." Olivia tells her.

"Just be glad that I'm your favorite aunt," Trina says and Olivia rolls her eyes. "And you're going to get a new cousin!"

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You're going to have a baby?" Adam smiles at the mention of that as Trina nods for her answer. "That's cool..."

Just as Olivia said that, she sniffs a little having an urge to scratch her nose which she did and she smells something different and something unfamiliar to her. She smells blood and she looks at her hand and a blotch it of it onto her fingers. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion and looks up hearing Trina's gasp.

"What?" Olivia asks her aunt nervously hearing her gasp and then she looks at Danny and Adam's scared expressions.

"Your nose is bleeding," Trina says trying to be as calm as possible so she wouldn't scare her niece. "I'm sure it's fine nothing won't happen to you. You're alright," Trina coos at Olivia as she's getting a tissue for her. She looks at her husband for help. "Adam, can you get one of the nurses and bring her in here?"

Adam nods his head before leaving the room quickly. "Yes, I can. I will just find someone."

Danny walks over to where Trina is and helps her to get another tissue when they can tell her nose began to bleed quickly and profusely.

"I'm going to tell Tori to come up here." Danny says to Trina as he gets out his cell phone and starts to rapidly text Tori that message.

Three seconds later, Adam came in with more than one nurse; he entered the room with nurses and doctors. They told Adam, Danny, and Trina that they need to leave so they could operate on Olivia and see what the problem is with her and what caused the problem before anything else could happen.

The three obeyed and walks out of the room and one of the doctors closes the door behind them when Danny steps out. Trina is wringing her hands nervously and Adam wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Danny has his hands inside his pockets, his head hanging down, and he has never worn expression that looks like he's so guilty.

Trina looks at Danny knowing well that he's the cause of all of this to happen to her niece. She has never hated him so much since Tori broke up with him. She usually hates all of her little sister's ex boyfriends, but he is the number one on her list.

Seeing the look on her face, Danny says apologetically. "Trina, I'm sor-"

Trina scowls at him which immediately made Danny stop talking. "No. I don't want to hear it."

"Trina-" Adam and Danny protests.

"No," Trina moves away from her husband and looks back and forth at them until her eyes finally lands onto Danny. "Whatever is happening in there," She points at the door and then points accusingly at Danny. "_He_ probably killed her!"

He remembers the doctor's words that it's no one's fault that caused this accident except for Ryder's. Danny feels offended. "No I didn't! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Why is Olivia in there, then?" Trina exclaims louder. "It's because of you!"

Getting angry with her, he shouts. "I didn't do anything!"

Before Trina could make another remark at him, Adam grabs her by the shoulders and tells her calmly. "Trina, stop it. Let's go sit over there in the waiting room. You don't need this stress. It's not good for the baby."

Already getting to love her baby and having a strong connection to him or to her, Trina doesn't want to hurt her baby. Trina is about to go with her husband until she turns around and walks towards to Danny.

Danny tries to avoid the angry stare Trina is giving her, but there is no use to avoid those brown eyes that's full of rage. "If something ever happens to Olivia...if she doesn't make it..." Her eyes connects with his and he feels his heart skipped a beat. "I don't want you to ever speak to my sister again. You've done enough to her."

Danny is too choked up to say anything back to her so all he could do was nod and watch her go into the waiting room with her husband.

* * *

_Come here now. Sumthing's gone wrong._ Tori's eyes widen when she reads that text over and over again from Danny. She feels like she can't hold her cell phone anymore and she feels her fingers are shaking. She puts her cell inside her purse and gets up from the chair that she is. When she turns around she sees Andre walking over to her with a bottle of coke in one and a bottle of water in the other. He was smiling when he's approaching to her, but it fallen when he sees the shaken expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Andre asks her.

"Danny says that something gone wrong," Tori says and her eyes connects with Andre's. "Something must've happened to Olivia!" She says worriedly.

"We don't know that there could be something wrong with her," Andre says. He's worried and scared for his daughter, but he still has hope and will never give up on her. "He's probably making a big deal out of nothing." He shrugs it off making an attempt to make her feel better.

"No, Danny's not like that," Tori says and scratches the back of her head. Andre knows that habit too well and she does it whenever she's nervous. She looks at him, her brown eyes is pleading. "Andre we _have to _go up to Olivia _now_."

With no hesitation, Andre agrees. "Okay. Let's go up."

After riding the elevator upstairs, Tori is the first one to reach Olivia's room. She frowns when she sees the door closes.

"Can't I go in?" Tori asks to no one in particular.

"No," She turns around and sees it's Danny standing there, his back leaning against the white wall. "Something happened to her and..." He figures that he shouldn't give any details to Tori about what exactly happened to her daughter so she wouldn't freak out. "And they just kicked us out."

Tori looks over at the father of her child worriedly and whimpers. "Andre..."

On instinct, Andre walks over to Tori wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

Danny looks at the two and his eyes were set on Tori who's head is resting onto Andre's shoulder. He crosses his arms tighter and narrows his eyes at Andre. He has never felt a wave with so much jealousy. He immediately looks away when he met eyes with Andre.

Tori lets go of him and asks. "Where's Trina?"

"She's in the waiting room." Danny answers.

Tori leaves to go the waiting room so she could get her sister. When she left, Andre looks at Danny giving him a cold stare.

Danny sighs getting the message. "I know what you're going to say. It's my fault, right? Of course it is..." He answers not even caring to defend himself.

"No," Andre answers. He narrows his eyes at Danny. "What I hate is that we both love Tori."

There's a small smirk at the corner of Danny's mouth. "You hate that you love her?"

"No," Andre says frustratedly tired of being in this love triangle. "I hate that _you_ love _her_!"

Danny is taken aback and he says. "I can't help it. It's the way I feel."

"I wish that you didn't feel anything for her." Andre mutters, but Danny perfectly heard him.

"It's not like you own her so don't act like you do!"

"I do not act like that!" Andre exclaims feeling offended. "I _deserve_ to have her! She had my child!"

"How do you know that she's not into me?"

Andre feels like he's ready to lose his mind. "We almost had sex before we came here!"

His words made his heart feel like it has shattered into pieces. They obviously done it before because that's how Olivia is here, but just hearing that they almost did before they arrived at the hospital feels like he has been punched hard in the gut. He doesn't even want to think of who started that first because he fears if it would be Tori, then he knows she wouldn't have any feelings at all for him whatsoever.

"You can help the way you feel," Andre says calmly. "Just don't feel like you're in love with her. Move on. It's that easy."

"I can't do that," Danny says shaking his head. "It's impossible for me. I never felt this way with any girl before, Andre."

"I know it's hard," Andre says in understanding. "But you have to."

"Why can't you?" He asks carefully.

"I love her and my love for Tori is something that you can't be able to understand." Andre declares.

Right at the time Tori appears with Trina and Adam, the doctors and nurses slowly exits Olivia's room. Andre turns around hearing the door opens and Danny looks up at them. Tori, Adam, and Trina's happy faces fallen when they see how depressed the nurses and doctors looks.

Tori's afraid to ask, but she desperately wants to know what went on with her daughter. "W-w-what happened?" She asks shakily scared to hear the answer.

"Tori," A familiar voice says to her.

Tori looks at the nurse and her eyes widen in her surprise letting a few tears escape from her eyes fall down from her cheeks. She recognizes that woman instantly. "Mrs. Oliver?"

Mrs. Oliver makes a small and tired smile. "Please, we're all adults here now. You may call me Jennette," She says and Tori and Andre knows her well because she's Beck's mother and they have seen her a few times when they were young. Her smile falters and announces to them. "I'm _deeply_ sorry to report this to you, but...your daughter...I'm afraid...has...passed away."

At that moment Jennette said that, Tori feels like her legs have gone out and she collapsed onto the floor bawling her eyes out. Trina immediately went to her side and hugs her letting her sister cry onto her lap and mourn over the loss of her daughter.

"W-w-what?" Andre chokes out unable to comprehend what's going on, but in a way, he does know what happened. He feels tears of his own prickling behind his eyes. He couldn't look at Tori to see how she's reacting to the news because it's heartbreaking to his ears to listen to her that way.

"We thought that Olivia was doing fine," Jennette says going into nurse mode. "But, suddenly, there was complications which aren't rare. It...unfortunately...just happens," She looks over at Tori sadly then back at Andre. "I'll leave you to have some time alone." When she began to walk away, the nurses and doctors follows her going back to whatever they were doing previously before they arrived at the room.

"Tori," Trina says her name after wiping her own tears. "Tori do you want to go see Olivia?"

"I will," Tori says and she gets up with Trina helping her. "At least...for one last time..."

The two sisters and Andre goes into the room. Adam is about to go into the room as well, but looks back when he sees Danny hasn't moved a muscle and sees tears falling out of his eyes.

"Danny," Adam says. "Aren't you coming?"

"I-I can't," Danny shakes his head looking at him. "I can't go in and see knowing that _I_ am the cause of all of this."

Adam sighs. "It's _not_ your fault! Stop thinking like that! You know it won't do you any good if you won't go in and see her. Go in." He tells Danny who hesitantly goes into Olivia's room with Adam.

It breaks his heart when Danny hears the cries from Tori who is sitting on Olivia's bed with her and she's constantly telling her daughter that she will always love her forever and Tori's saying other words that Danny couldn't be able to hear.

"Andre," Trina says and he looks at her sadly. "I think you should tell the others about this. They would want to know. They would want to be here. You know you want them here."

Andre grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and texts Beck what happened and he waits for their return.

* * *

"Tori and Andre must be so devastated about this." Cat says sadly as she's walking into the elevator with Robbie, Beck, and Jade.

"One of the saddest things about life." Beck remarks.

"One of the saddest things about having children." Jade remarks as well looking at her husband knowing that they're unsure if they would want to have kids someday and something like what Tori and Andre is facing would be happening to them.

The four of them reach to floor 7 and makes their way to room 101. When they enter the room, all of their hearts break at the sight. Cat is the first one to go up to Tori to embrace her and cry along. Then, so did Jade.

Not being able to look at the little girl's lifeless body, Beck looks at Andre asking him. "Are you okay?" That sounds like a stupid question to his hears because even though he doesn't know what it's like to lose a daughter, he would feel more than upset.

"No..." Andre says and wipes tears away from his eyes. "Um..." He looks back at the sobbing girls and at his daughter and he quickly looks away. "I-I can't be in here." When he left the room, the other guys did as well.

Beck can hear Andre's soft crying when he sees his back facing him. "Andre, it''s okay, man," Beck says trying comfort him. "It's okay to...let it all out."

"I barely knew her Beck!" Andre tells him. "I won't be able to..." He starts to think of all the things fathers would do to their daughters and it just hit him now that he will never be able to do that to Olivia, to his firstborn daughter; a child that he never knew he had.

"Andre," Danny says who's crying as well and Andre snaps his head at him. "I am sorry. I am _so_ sor-"

Andre wouldn't let Danny finish his constant apologies to him since he interrupted the middle of his sentence by legitimately lunging himself to Danny attacking him onto the ground. Beck and Robbie quickly came onto the two men by pulling Andre away from Danny so no more physical violence wouldn't be thrust upon him.

"Get off of me!" Andre roars as he roughly pushes Beck and Robbie away from him. He didn't went back to attack Danny seeing as he is already suffering enough pain by his black eye, a busted lip, and a bloody nose.

The girls went out of the room and Tori gasped while Cat, Jade, and Trina just has their mouths open in shock.

"Danny..." Tori says walking over to him. She looks up at her sister. "Get a nurse, a doctor, _someone_..." Trina nods and obeys. "What happened?"

"It's fine," Danny tells her. "I deserve it."

"No you do not," Tori says. She looks up at the guys. "_What happened to him_?" Neither of them gave her an answer just move their eyes slowly at Andre. It didn't take long for Tori to figure out what happened. "Andre...? He looks ashamed at her when she stands up walking towards him. "H-how could you...?" Having enough of what's going on in the past hours, this has drawn the line and she slaps him hard across the face. "I don't care why you did it or why you think the reason was good! That has to be the stupidest thing you have ever done! Danny is my friend, Andre! He is my friend whether you like it or not!"

Tori went to Danny's care when Trina and the nurse arrived so they could treat him.

"I think she still loves you, Andre." Cat mutters to him.

Andre looks at her. "You can tell _after that_?" She nods.

After Danny got better, Tori and Andre went into their daughter's room and everyone else waited outside of the room as they can't be able to stand in there.

"I'm sorry," Tori apologizes. Andre looks at her confused. "I should've told you that I was pregnant. You would've get to know her and-" She says becoming overwhelmed and tears were threatening to pour out from her eyes.

"It's okay," Andre says trying to calm her down. "Even with the amount of time that I got to know her...I love her."

Tori feels tears sliding down her cheeks. "We would've got to be a family..."

"We still are a family." Andre says smiling at her holding her hand.

Tori looks down noticing he did that gesture and looks up smiling at him through her tears. "I'm just...so sorry."

Andre wraps his arms around her in a hug which was short because of Danny walking into the room.

"Tori?" Danny calls her name and she looks around walking towards to him. "I'm sorry for all of this. I don't care if you say it's not my fault because it is. I am the one to blame for everything. I practically killed your daughter-"

"Danny..."

"I understand if you don't want to speak to me again-"

"No," Tori says interrupting him. "How can you say that? I know you are sorry for this. I know it's not your fault," Danny looks like he's about to protest, but she speaks again. "It's not. There's no one to blame here not even you. Things happen. I should be thanking you than blaming you for everything," Andre and Danny is shocked by her words and she can tell that so she starts to explain. "If I never asked you to come with me to Hollywood I would probably be lost here without you because I wouldn't know my way around here. And everything else that you've helped me with. I just realized now that you've helped me so much and I never really appreciated it. You have been such a good friend to me, Danny, and thank you."

When Tori was done talking, she immediately planted her lips onto his. Danny's eyes widen in surprise, but allows himself to relax, to close his eyes, and kiss her back enjoying probably the last time he'll ever get to do that to her. His arms were at his sides being still as he possibly could trying not to touch her, but he coudn't help to put his hands onto her waist when he feels her arms wrapping around his neck. He feels himself getting so into it and possibly losing it until they hears someone clearing their throat.

Tori looks back at Andre saying. "I'm sorry, Andre," She looks at Danny and silently telling him to leave. "I-I just don't know what happened with me. Danny and I...that just happened."

When everything is at ease, Tori and Andre stays inside the room with their daughter for a few more hours until they left with everyone else. Tori decides to be with Andre for the night instead of being at the hotel with Danny. Andre notices that Tori has been quiet for the car ride to his house. He looks at her worriedly when they were walking inside the living room.

"Are you okay?" Andre asks as he joins her sitting on the couch.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay." Tori answers softly thinking about what just happened. "I'll miss her."

"Of course you will miss her," Andre says. "I'll miss her, too."

Tori looks at Andre. "What happened at the hospital with Danny and I, doesn't mean anything. It just happened. And I just want to let you know that-" He interrupts her by planting his lips onto hers, and when they ended their kiss, it left her breathless. She smiles at him. "That I love you."

"I love you too, Tori," Andre declares to her. "I love you more than anything."

"I've missed you so much, Andre," Tori says and her eyes meets his eyes. "I want to be with you."

"Be with me?" He asks her playfully.

Tori smiles and nods as she moves closer to him. "I want to be with you always and forever."


	32. Fork in the Road

A smile came onto Tori's face when she woke up. She sees the bright and yellow sunlight illuminating through the windows and it reflects onto the gray beige wall in front of her. Tori finds herself that she has been sleeping on a different bed that's not hers, that's not the hotel's. She turns around and sees Andre sleeping and a smile came onto her face as she notices how cute he looks when he sleeps. As he's sleeping, she's instantly reminded of Olivia and that's how her daughter looks like when she's asleep; her mouth would be open just a little and her sleeping position would be exactly like his, the foetus position.

Andre's eyes slowly flutters open all of a sudden and he smiles at the sight of Tori who's looking back at him with the same grin. He remembers how they got here together. After what happened last night, Tori stayed over at his place and she told him that she would want to be with him always and forever. They became heated and passionate with their make out session and it lead up to his bedroom. For Tori's wishes, they didn't go all the way, but Andre didn't care because of the many things that happened that night. They deserved a full night's sleep instead of doing a sexual activity. Andre loves the fact that Tori's with him in his bed and he's staring at her and she's staring at him as if their gaze is hypnotizing one another.

"Good morning." Andre greets to her.

Tori smiles wider and snuggles closer to him. "Good morning." She repeats the same greeting to him.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Andre asks her as he sits up straight and so does she.

That's when Tori frowns. "No, not really..." Andre looks at her patiently waiting for her to continue what happened while she slept. "I feel like...what happened to Olivia was just a nightmare. I had a nightmare of Olivia just...lying there looking lifeless. Everyday I always asked myself 'why did I come here?' because I expect that I'm at home with Olivia...but we're not," She feels her tears starting up again behind her eyes. "I expect myself to wake up and be grateful that what happened to Olivia never actually happened...I expect Olivia to be here with me," Her tears starts to pour out freely now down her cheeks. She puts her knees closer to her chest, and when she almost could rest her head onto her arms, Andre pulls her closer to him and she cries for the first time that new day. "You would've loved her, Andre." Her voice is muffled since she's crying onto his shirt.

"I still do," Andre says to her. "Ever since I first met her. I've always loved her."

Tori stops crying and looks at him her head never leaving his shoulder. He looks back staring at her red and puffy eyes. "You would've got to know her like _I_ did."

"With the amount of time that I did got to know her," He says "I thought she was an amazing little girl."

"Olivia loved to play the piano, you know," She mentions lifting her head up to look at him properly. Andre looks at her with interest when he knows what his daughter liked to do. A small smirk came onto her face. "I wonder where she got _that_ from?"

Andre couldn't help, but to smile knowing the answer. "The piano is a pretty awesome instrument to play with."

"She's a good artist." Tori says remembering other things about their daughter.

"Olivia sounds like she'd be perfect for Hollywood Arts," Andre comments. "Is it still standing?"

"No," Tori answers. "You don't want to know what it has been turned into..."

Andre figures that he does what Tori told him to and will not let his curiosity get the best of him. He looks at her their eyes meeting as he asks seriously. "When you go back to LA, are you going to stay there...forever?"

Tori smiles at him reassuringly. "I said I want to be with you forever, didn't I?"

Andre makes a small smile, but forces himself not to get it any wider. They need to discuss if they're going to have a future together. "So...you're going to stay with me?"

"I would like to...if that's okay with you?" Tori answers carefully.

"Of course that's okay with me," He replies. "You're my girlfriend."

"And you're my boyfriend," Tori says and she feels like they're teenagers again, dating each other. "I need to go back to LA to get my things and let my family know that I'm going to be living with you."

Andre nods in approval, that he likes the idea. "I can come with you." He offers.

Tori smiles. "That would be great. The only thing that you have to worry about is my parents because they did not know you got me pregnant," Her smile falters when she mentions about how her parents' attitude would be for Andre's arrival. She decides to let him know now before another one of her dark secrets backfired and is blown up in front of everyone else's face. "I told them that I didn't know who got me pregnant. The only one who knew I was pregnant was Trina, Jade, and Beck."

Andre's surprised at this new fact Tori recently told him. "Why didn't you tell them that it was me?"

"One: I didn't want my Dad to kill you," Tori says knowing that when she was eighteen, her dad was still a cop and not a retired one like he is now. "Two: my parents would probably force you to take responsibility."

He shrugs. "I don't care."

"For what?" Tori asks confused. "For number one or number two?"

"Both. I deserved to get killed by your Dad then be reincarnated so I could help you to raise Olivia." He answers.

"I didn't want to force you to throw your dreams away just for me and our baby." She says knowing well that her dreams of becoming a singer didn't come true, and whatever Andre's dreams were, it wouldn't come either since he would have to throw it away to become a parent. Tori would never regret that she had Olivia, but there are a lot of things that she wishes she could have done.

"You didn't throw my dreams away now," Andre tells her. "You never did...because you were always a part of it," Tori smiles at his words. He wants so badly to smile back and kiss her, but has another question in mind. "Why was Trina, Jade, and Beck the only ones that knew you were pregnant?"

"Trina was with me when I discovered that I was pregnant," Tori explains. "Later, I was at school and I still couldn't believe that I was pregnant so I..." She's a little embarrassed to confess this to Andre, but shakes it off quickly when it comes out so easily from her mouth. "I was crying in the janitor's closet then Jade found me and was comforting me," She notices Andre's raised eyebrow remembering how the teenage Jade was and Tori figures he couldn't see her comforting anyone. "In her own_..._special way of comforting. Then, to get some information from Jade, she told me that Beck also knew that I was pregnant which I should've expected that. Now that I think of it, she broke our promise." She ends in shock.

Andre is surprised at Tori because of how well she thinks she knows Jade, but she doesn't. "You can trust Jade on _certain_ things, but when it is a thing like _that_, that is when you have to be careful."

"I know that _now_," Tori says can't believe that her teenage self trusted Jade to keep a secret like that. "At least she hasn't told anyone else. Just Beck."

"Well, I think she tried to tell me something like that," He says and Tori listens eagerly. "I was visiting your house and Trina said you weren't there that you were at a doctor's appointment, I left. I thought someone would know what was up with your weird behavior so I first texted Beck and he was surprised that I didn't know about _it_. I told him I didn't so I asked him about it, but he wouldn't answer then I texted Jade and she wasn't that helpful either. I guess _they_ wanted to tell me, but wanted _you_ to tell me instead...you really were pregnant."

Tori feels guilty that she has kept the secret from him for those long ten years. "I'm _really_ sorry, Andre."

Andre shrugs her apology off. "It's okay. I've got to know her. That's all I wanted."

He's right as Tori remembers when the wedding is keeping getting closer, he has been asking when he could see their daughter. Tori still feels terrible about what she did to Andre; that she kept Olivia away from him whether she thought it was a good reason or not. Now, he will never get to do the things that father would do to their daughters like walking down the aisle with Olivia on her wedding day.

Tori looks at his eyes when she realized that she's looking at everywhere else in the room and that she hears his drawn out sigh. He hates to bring the question up that he's about to ask because of Tori's reaction, but it's necessary for him to ask it. "You know we have to think of what to do for Olivia's funeral, right?"

"I know," Tori frowns, her eyes looking down. "I haven't even thought about that. I don't even want to think about it. It still doesn't seem real to me...that all of this is happening," She looks at her boyfriend meeting his eyes. "She was only _ten_, Andre."

"I know," Andre agrees in understanding. "You can't help it or prevent it from things happening like this because...it's probably meant to happen. If it wasn't for Olivia, we wouldn't be where we are now. We would've broken up, never meeting each other again probably not until Beck and Jade's wedding, but I believe we still wouldn't got back together. I would've been with Kristen already married her and you would probably be with Danny. With Olivia, everything happened, but some it went the opposite way."

"I never thought of it like that," Tori says softly agreeing with everything that Andre just said. "So," She looks at him smiling. "You really think she meant to brought us together?"

He shrugs playfully at the possibility. "Could be. We might've had a matchmaker on our hands."

Tori smiles at the thought of that then frowns a little as she rests her head on Andre's chest. "I loved her, Andre."

Andre wraps his arms around her agreeing softly. "I loved her, too."

After having a few minutes of their moment like that being together, Tori lets him go looking at her cell phone for the time and realizes it's 9:00. She slept in the clothes she had on last night and knows that she needs to changes. She also wants to know how Danny is doing being by himself without having Olivia around with him.

"I should get back to the hotel," Tori tells him getting off from the bed. "So I could get change and everything..."

"Yeah," Andre agrees getting up as well. "I can take you over there if you want."

"I would like that." Tori says as she's putting her socks and sneakers on.

"I just need to get changed then I'll be ready." Andre tells her.

"Okay." She says and walks downstairs patiently waiting in the living room for her boyfriend to get himself ready.

Only ten minutes later, Andre arrives to where Tori is and the two walk out of the house into the car heading to the hotel. When they got there, Tori still sits inside the car even when Andre turned it off.

"So, I'm going to get myself changed then probably going to be with Danny for most of the day." Tori tells him after knowing what she's going to do all day.

Andre respects what she said, but is a little confused and puzzled. "You're just going to stay indoors all day and do nothing?"

"I don't feel like being around with a lot of people today, Andre," She says tiredly. A smile came onto her face when she notice his still puzzled expression. She leans in to kiss him. "I like to be around with you and I love you."

Andre smiles can't helping himself. "I like to be around with you and I love you, too."

When Tori got out of his car she looks at him with her pleading brown eyes. "_Please_ drive safely."

Understanding what she means, Andre nods with a small smile. "I will."

Tori smiles at Andre trusting him that he will drive safely and carefully. She closes the door and heads for her apartment. She knocks on the door hoping Danny is since he has the key and she forgot to bring the extra along with her. It only took a few seconds for Danny to open the door and smile at her presence.

"Hey, Tori," Danny greets as she walks in and the door closes behind her. "Where have you been?"

"At Andre's," Tori answers. "I decided I wanted to stay with him for the night."

Danny feels himself pause a little. "You were with Andre..._for the night_?"

Tori is about to answer happily until she gets what Danny is saying to her and why he's so shocked about it. She sihgs. "It's not what you think, Danny."

After quickly recovering from his shock, he says. "I don't care anymore. It's alright with me that you and Andre had sex last night. You don't have to keep it a secret from anyone. I just can't believe you had sex on the day your daughter died." Danny figures that they had sex because he remembers Andre's words when they were at the hospital last night that he almost had sex with her, but didn't, and now that they were alone at his house again for the second time, maybe Andre got something accomplished with Tori.

Becoming annoyed and angry at the fact Danny doesn't believe her, she objects. "But I didn't have sex with Andre last night!"

Danny moves his eyes over at Tori's neck and smirks at her with amusement. "Then what is up with the hickey?"

Tori gasps and covers up her neck not even realizing or checking for any of those. "Are you being serious or joking?"

"I'm being serious," Danny answers honestly. "You have a hickey. It's like a vampire kiss."

Tori narrows her eyes when she didn't find his humor to be funny. "Great...and Andre didn't even told me..."

"Why _would_ he tell you?" He asks confused. "_I_ wouldn't even tell you, but it's just _so noticeable_ that-"

"Just shut up, Danny." Tori says as she goes into the bathroom ignoring the chuckles from him.

Only a few minutes later, Tori came out and her problem is solved by just putting foundation on. She came out and expectantly looks at Danny waiting for him to say something else about her.

"Well...?" Tori asks him if her make up really did work. "Do you still see it?"

Danny takes a moment to observe her neck and answers. "No I don't. You've done a good job there, Miss. Vega."

Tori smiles and walks over to sit on the couch. "You know what's going to come up in a few days...?" Danny walks to her joining her on the couch. He knows the answer, but let's her finish what she has to say. "Olivia's funeral."

Danny frowns slightly when she mentions that and feels bad for Tori that she has to lose her child. "I know. You and Andre are figuring somethinig out about that, aren't you?"

Tori nods. "Yeah, we're going to talk about it," A smile slowly appears onto her face. "I'm not going to live in Los Angeles anymore," Danny looks at her in confusion not knowing what she means. "I'm going to live with Andre now."

"Oh...really?" Danny asks surprise, but not there's not a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

She nods again, but eagerly. "Andre and I are dating so there's no point of me to live in LA and have a long distance relationship with him when I could just live at his house. I was going to stay with him anyway with Olivia, but..." There's sadness with her voice and and as her expression, but she quickly shakes it off. "I'm happy that I'm going to live with him."

"That's great," Danny says and there's a little enthusiasm in his voice. He is honestly happy for her at the same time and there's another part of him that isn't. "Going to live with the rich and famous?"

Tori slightly frowns at those words. "I really don't care about that, Danny. I care more about Andre for who he is than what he has."

Danny nods his head silently in understanding. "You know, once this gets out, the paparazzi will hear about it and would start watching the both of you like a hawk. I'm positive that they'll ask questions to Andre about what happened with him and Kristen and they will ask questions to the both of you that can be a bit personal."

Tori rolls her eyes at her friend's predictions. "I don't think that will happen, Danny."

"_Yes it will_. I know because I've lived through it for almost a year!" Danny exclaims, but didn't raise his voice a lot.

Tori is confused, but is also interested about knowing his past before she reunited with him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Danny sighs before explaining. "Before _we_ met, two years ago I had a girlfriend, Lauren, and the same thing happened to us."

"What happened with you and Lauren?" Tori finds herself asking. "Why did you break up with her?"

He bits his bottom lip before answering her question. "I did not break up with her. Lauren broke up with me. I remember her saying that she couldn't handle having the paparazzi being nosy with her and our lives so she had enough and called it off." He shrugs it off as if the break up with him and Lauren doesn't affect him anymore.

Tori is positive that she will never be in that position with Andre. She loves him since they were teenagers and she still does now. Other people butting into their relationship wouldn't change anything. "I know that won't happen to me and Andre," She tells him with confidence. "I won't act like Lauren did," Danny looks at her with a doubtful expression. "I won't." She tells him again with a firm voice.

He nods his head in agreement. "I know. Don't worry too much about the paparazzi because it will die down and they will get tired of you guys, eventually. It happens to _every celebrity_."

"Okay, Danny." Tori makes a small smile at him now knowing what she's getting herself into that she's dating Andre.

"Just telling you my words of wisdom." Danny says in his defence which makes her smile getting wider.

She raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Since when did you became so wise?"

He smiles as well. "From experiences."

* * *

It is a rainy Monday morning at Hollywood, California. The skies are gray with not a cloud in sight. The rain is pouring down slowly and there's a gentle breeze of cold wind. People are sadly gathering around a tombstone in dark clothing and they are holding umbrellas to cover themselves from the rain.

Tori is clinging with Andre who's close to her side and she has never left him since they have walked out of his car. She looks at her parents who is heading to the same direction as they are. She remembers calling them about the situation about herself and their only grandchild. Both of them were devastated about her news. Tori feels horrible about her mother because she knows that Holly has been spoiling Olivia and her father has been doing just the same. Now, they won't be able to do that anymore. The last time they have seen her daughter was when her and Tori were leaving to go to Hollywood. Now, they're seeing their granddaughter's tombstone.

Trina is crying next to Adam onto his shoulder. Tori has never witnessed her sister being so hysterical like that. She figures it must have something to do with her pregnancy moodswings that has been a little crazy lately. Then again, Olivia was her only niece and Tori knows that Trina has thought of her niece as her own daughter.

Cat is behaving just like Trina with Robbie, but she doesn't have the crazy moodswings. Beck and Jade didn't attent the funeral because they're on their flight to their honeymoon. They felt bad about missing it and apologized to Tori and Andre on the phone, but Tori didn't care because she thought they should be having a good time together instead of being where she is now that is so depressing.

When they finally approached to her daughter's grave, she barely listens to the priest speaking. She is trying to fight herself not to remember any memories that she has shared with her daughter because she fears that she'll cry. She won't be crying in front of one person, but more than that. And, she's tired of tiring. She feels like she has been crying for days, and no matter how many times Andre, Danny, and the rest of her friends says it's okay to cry, she's tired of hearing that too because she has spent more time with Olivia than any of them so they wouldn't understand. She knows Andre understands about losing a child, but he doesn't know her like she does.

Tori frowns and hates that she feels tears behind her eyes as she witness the coffin being lowered to the ground. She zones in to hear the priest speak. "We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope fo the Resurrection to eternal life."

As the priest sings a hymn, Tori could be able to read the words on her daughter's grave without having to squit because of the rain and the distance.

_**Olivia Jane Vega**_

_**Born: January 14, 2012  
Died: March 24, 2022**_

_**A beloved daughter**_

"Her name should've had 'Harris' on it not 'Vega.'" Tori frowns at the mistake, but it's a mistake she caught at the last minute. She wishes that Andre's last name would be on there.

"We're not even married, Tori," Andre tells her. "She couldn't have my surname unless we would've got married before."

"I should've changed her surname, anyway..." She replies stubbornly. "She would've been eleven in ten months, Andre. We could've celebrated her eleventh birthday together as a family for once."

Andre wraps his arm around her for comfort and says in understanding. "I know...I know."

"I miss her, Andre." Tori cries onto Andre like Trina has been doing previously.

"I miss her, too." He agrees feeling tears of his own behind his eyes.

* * *

It is the afternoon on a Friday.

For the past couple of days there has been suspicions about Andre's love life. People have been wondering and his fans are wondering if he is seeing anyone. They don't know his girlfriend's name, but Tori knows they are getting closer. She also knows that Danny is right about the paparazzi and articles about celebrities love lives that have been out in magazines.

Danny has checked himself and Tori out of the hotel they have been staying in for the past couple of weeks. Tori has finally moved into Andre's house after her house in LA got sold to a young couple and Danny is also going somewhere and won't be coming back for a whole year much to Tori's disappointment.

"Seriously?" Tori has learned that same fact and she finds it depressing that while she's adjusting to everything that has happened to her, she now has to deal that her friend is going to leave her.

Danny nods his head. "It's one of our World Tour," He makes a smile to cheer her up when he sees how upset she is so he assures her. "I'll be coming back in a year."

"A year is too long," Tori pouts. "A lot can happen in a year."

Danny walks over to Tori wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug. They let go after a couple of seconds has past.

"Hey, if you want to see me for one last time I'll be at the Stardom Studios. We're letting a few people coming in to see the band performing a new song that we'll be doing for the tour. You can come...if you want." He suggests to her and he says his last sentence carefully because he's not sure if she'll be too engrossed with her boyfriend when he would come home from work.

Tori smiles at his offer. "I would like to come. What time should I be there?"

"Around 5:00 you should be there," Danny answers with a smiling being happy that she would want to come and see him perform with his band. "I'm pretty sure that there will be a short interview, but it won't take too long."

"I like to see you perform," Tori says honestly. She really enjoyed when she was at his concert for the first time and Trina did too even though she will not admit it to anyone, but Tori can see that she does. "You playing with your little band and guitar," She smiles playfully when she hears him chuckling. "You're really good at what you do." She says with admiration.

"Thank you," He says to bashfully at compliment. He looks at the time on his watch seeing that it is 1:00 and says. "I better go. I have a long day ahead of me."

"Good luck for tonight." Tori smiles at him as she follows him leaving the house.

"Thanks," He says again and makes a small wave at her. "Bye, Tori."

"Bye, Danny." She says and watches him closing the door. She releases a sigh knowing that she has the house to herself now and that she won't be seeing Danny until another year comes around.

It is 3:00 and Tori feels alone in the house and is driving herself crazy because of the silence and that she has nothing to do. If she would be at her own house in LA, she would be busy by making the house look, would go to her jobs, and would hear whatever Olivia would be doing, but now she's alone and is just anxiously waiting for Andre's arrival. She has called Robbie, Cat, and Mariah wondering and hoping if they would like to come over for dinner and they fortunately agreed to it.

An hour has passed and Andre is finally home from work. He walks inside finding Tori who's looking extremely bored in the living room as she's watching TV on the couch. He smiles walking over to his girlfriend joining her on the couch.

"What are you watching?" Andre asks her casually.

She's about to answer him until she realized how familiar that male voice sounded. She turns her head and squeals in delight when she sees him. "Andre! You're here!" Tori beams while she wraps her arms around him in a hug and he hugs her back not trying anymore to hide his laughter that has been building up because of her slow reaction. She stops hugging him, but her arms were still wrapped around on his neck. She kisses him onto his lips. "I was waiting _forever_ to see you."

"I should've called you to let you know that I was going to be late, but I was hung up with some stuff." Andre tells and didn't like that he should've told her in the first place than finding out when he just got home.

"It's okay," She leans on him resting her head onto his shoulder and he moves closer to her. "I'm just glad that you're here. I invited Robbie, Cat, and Mariah for dinner if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Andre says. "I'm in the mood to have some company."

Tori smiles when he tells her that and she's glad that he is fine with it. It only took their friends a minutes later for their arrival. They were going to have pizza for dinner since it was something quick and it something that everyone enjoys.

While they were eating, Tori suddenly remembers the conversation she had with Danny earlier before he left the house. When she swallowed her drink, she asks a question to no one in particular. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"4:45," Robbie answers simply after glancing at his watch. "Why?" That is the question that everyone has been also thinking about when she asked that question.

"I-I need to go somewhere." Tori quickly says and stands up.

"Where?" Andre says curiously.

She sighs hating that she has to waste time to explain herself. "Danny wants me to meet him at some studios. I said that I would."

"Would you like to me to take you there, Tori?" Cat offers.

"Yes, _please_." Tori answers with no hesitation.

Cat and Tori walks out of the house hurriedly and they head to Cat's car. After they buckled themselves in, Cat asks her. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Danny said that he's at Stardom Studios." Tori answers and she puts the radio on. She flips through channels wondering if she would hear his voice. She gasps and her eyes widen when she hears his voice. It sounds like he's in the middle of an interview.

"What?" Cat asks confusedly as she's making a right turn.

"That's Danny speaking." Tori answers which surprises Cat.

"I have many people supporting me and it's not only my friends and my family, but my fans as well," Danny answers a question that Tori did know. "My support is the other half of where my inspiration comes from."

"Your other half of your inspiration?" A male asks with a low pitched voice and sounds intrigued. "What is your other inspiration? Where or who do you get inspired?"

"It's a girl and her name is Tori and..." Danny answers and she feels her lips turning into a smile and she sees Cat looking at her when they hit a red stoplight. "She is the most wonderful person that you would ever want to meet. She is my muse...my inspiration."

"Forgive me if I'm being too personal with this question, but are you and T_ori_ in a relationship?"

"No we are not. She is living happily with someone else that loves her just as much as I do."

"Danny loves you, too!" Cat squeals as she continues driving again.

"He always did." Tori mutters and keeps listening to the interview.

"Have you ever experienced _stage fright_ before? Were you ever nervous to perform for the first time?"

"No, actually. I'm used to performing in front of an audience. I have been in plays at a school I've went to called Hollywood Arts. It is really a great school and helped me to get prepared for a lot of things such as this. I have only felt nervous when I performed in my first play at that school, but then after I tried out for more roles afterwards, I got used to it and I love performing in front of people."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that ends the interview with Daniel Marshall who is the lead singer of the band called Bloody Diamonds. Before the band is going to their World Tour, they are going to give us a taste of what you folks are about to see. Any last words before you rock us out with your music?"

"I hope you're listening to this, Tori because this song is dedicated to you. Like I said, you are my inspiration. You know that I've told you that I love you...but...for now it's just a one-sided thing that I'll have to cope with. That I'll have to move on. I hope you do the same. You know what I'm talking about. No matter what challenges or obstacles that enters into your life, and even when you think you don't know where to go, just choose a path and stick with it because you know you'll find your happy ending."

"That's so sweet!" Cat squeals and Tori can't help, but to smile at her best friend's reaction.

The sounds of the guitar slowly playing and the drums is heard from the radio and Tori and Cat knows that the song is starting.

_Listen up, little one  
We're already ahead of the game  
Hurry now, make me proud  
I'm still finding the strength to say  
Say goodbye, there's no time  
Make it worth every minute  
And never forget every day_

_Hey little girl you're on top of the world (top of the world)  
You're all that I wanted to know (all that I wanted to know)  
Never look back you're much stronger than that (much stronger than that)  
And nobody knows where to go  
When they come to a fork in the road_

"This is such a nice song," Cat says in awe. "Have you ever heard it before?"

"They said it's a _new song_ of theirs, Cat, so no." Tori answers.

_The world is so broken  
Now there is no time  
All words left unspoken  
I'll leave them burning inside  
We'll be fine_

They finally arive at Stardom Studios much to Tori's happiness. She looks at the building smiling knowing that she could be able to finally see Danny again for one last time before he leaves forever.

"Thanks, Cat." Tori says before getting out of the car.

"No problem just go before it's too late!" Cat exclaims at her and she watches Tori unbuckles herslef before flying out of the car and rushes into the studio.

_Never look back you're much stronger than that (much stronger than that)  
And nobody knows where to go_

Tori enters the building looking around and she had to ask people that work there if they could show her where bands perform. They showed her a door that's closed, but behind it, she knows that Danny is in there playing the song. Her arm extends so her hand could turn the doorknob. She didn't get to open because someone else did. It is a man that's very musculine and she's a little frightened at his tall height and how he looks down at her with his blue eyes.

"Hello," That is the very same voice that she heard on the radio with Cat when they were in the car. She believes that must be the same man who interviewed Danny. "May I ask what you're doing here?" He inquires politely.

"Is Danny here?" Tori asks him desperately.

"Danny?" He asks then after a few seconds, he finally gets the name. "Ohhhh..." He says in realization. "You must be Tori. The girl he spoke about."

"Yes," Tori says trying not to sound impatient. "Where's Danny? Is he in there?"

"You have just missed him." The unknown man reports to her.

"How can I just _missed him_?" She asks. "He said that I should be here at five! I heard his voice!"

"That was just a recorded track you've just heard. There has been a change of his schedule at the last minute. They came here at 4:00 instead. I'm sorry." With that, he walks by her going to leave the building.

Tori cannot believe what just happened. She came here to see Danny and then he apparently hasn't been there. He's going to be gone for a whole year and she hasn't said a goodbye to him. However, she does know one thing; a lot can happen in just one year.

_Going home  
(Please don't cry)  
No one really knows because  
No one really knows because  
(I'm on your side)  
No one really knows where to go_

_Going home  
(Wave goodbye)  
No one really knows because  
No one really knows because  
(You'll be alright)  
No one really knows where to go_

_When they come to a fork in the road_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that a lot of you were sad that Olivia had to die, but I was so close not wanting to do it, but ideas came into my head and I know that can only happen if I would just kill her off. I'm pretty sure that everyone who is reading is thrilled and overjoyed that Danny is no longer in the picture anymore because he won't be, this is his final appearance. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review! :) By the way, I do not own the song that is featured in this chapter.

**Songs in appearance:**

**1) The Latency - Fork in the Road**


	33. Epilogue: Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:** I would like to say thank you to all of my readers, and especially to my reviewers. Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story so thank you to all of you that it came to this far. I'm so happy with the amount of reviews that I got. Even though this is the last chapter, I hope that all of you will still review after you read this. :)

* * *

**_Two Years Later..._**

_"Mom. Mommy? Mommy?" Tori heard a frantic voice calling for her. _

_Tori looked around wondering where her daughter could be. She didn't have a clue where she was at until the scenery became all clear to her. She was inside her bedroom of her house back in LA. She recently heard her daughter calling for her so she stood up quickly not even realizing she was lying down onto her bed. Tori hurriedly walked out of her bedroom walking into her daughter's room, but saw that she wasn't there._

_"Mommy! Where are you? Mommy!" Her daughter is constantly calling out for her is ringing in her ears louder and louder._

_She did not know where else to look for her child in the house. The only thing that she can think of is to get out and search elsewhere. When she stepped outside, she feels her standing completely frozen and her eyes widen as she watched the scene unfold. _

_Her daughter was standing in the middle of the street looking at her mother so scared and acted like she doesn't know what to do. Her dark brown eyes were pleading at her way as if she wanted Tori to go forward to her and bring her to safety away from the road. However, Tori could not find herself to do that since her feet were planted onto her front yard. Her eyes spotted a speedy black car coming to her child's way and her eyes shown fear._

_"Olivia, get off the road!" Tori has never yelled at her daughter before, but this is the first time she did with a good reason._

_Her eyes were looking back and forth at the car that's hopefully not going to collide with her daughter. Her heart is beating quickly and so loud that she could hear it with her own ears. The next thing Tori knew, instead of doing what her mother told her to do, Olivia looked the other way seeing the car coming closer and closer to her. Tori heard the driver's honking its horn and Olivia's blood curdling scream as the car rammed into her..._

Tori instantly wakes up and she finds herself breathing heavily, can feel beads of sweat onto her forehead, and feels her hands shaking uncontrollably. She jumps a little when she sees Andre by her standing by the bed looking at her with concern.

He's looking at her with the same eyes. The same _dark brown_ eyes. The dark brown eyes Olivia had...her daughter..._their_ daughter. After the dream Tori experienced, she can't be able to look straight into his eyes anymore because it would bring too many memories of their daughter. She looks anywhere at Andre's face except for his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Andre asks her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tori answers casually and she's still avoiding his eyes. "It was just a..." Tori's unsure of what she had while she slept. Was it a dream or was it a nightmare? It wasn't a very good dream and it was more like a nightmare. "Nightmare."

Andre sits on the side of the bed next to Tori looking at her. "What was it about?" He asks curiously.

Tori's not sure if she should tell him about her nightmare. If she would, she knows that she would start to cry when she would mention Olivia. They haven't talked about their daughter for two years. Tori thinks that Andre doesn't know what to say because he has only met her for a couple of days, and even if it would be just a thought or a memory about her, Tori would burst into tears.

"N-nothing." Tori says and hates that she stammered a little which would let Andre know right away that she's lying.

"C'mon, Tori, you can tell me," Andre tells her. "We have been through a lot together to know that we can tell each other everything."

Tori releases a sigh. "I know...I...I just had a...nightmare about what happened to Olivia. I could've been able to stop her death from happening...but I didn't...I couldn't-"

"Tori, there was nothing you could've done to prevent our daughter's death," Andre tells her sadly. "You were with me at the time when Olivia was with Danny and..." He couldn't bring up the fate that happened to his daughter and he didn't want to so he wouldn't make Tori more upset. He doesn't want to make her remember about that painful memory of what happened to their daughter. "Things just happen for a reason."

"I wish they wouldn't..." She mutters, but Andre could still perfectly hear her.

If Olivia wouldn't have died, their daughter would have been twelve years old. Tori remembers when she was twelve years old, she already had a crush on a boy in her school, then she later had her first kiss on the cheek from that same boy, she went to her middle school dances, and other things that a twelve year old would experience that her daughter never would.

"Tori?" Her thoughts were interrupted when Andre calls for her in that same voice filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." She shrugs it off and is thankful that she didn't start crying.

She has been trying to let go of her daughter ever since the day of her funeral and it has been hard, but now she has Andre and Trina with her and they're making her life a lot easier. She would have lost it if she would be alone and would've disagreed to let herself live with Andre and would still live in Los Angeles. She's happy for once she made a right decision.

"Um...hey," Andre says and Tori looks up at him her eyes are meeting his for the first time that morning. A smile appears onto her face and Tori is curious as to what he's going to say next other than he wants to change the subject. "Do you know what day it is?"

Tori thinks about what's the date of today is and nothing is ringing inside her head. She isn't busy for anything, and as for her job, she's slowly rising to become an international pop star singer with the help of Andre and their friends. She doesn't know what could be going on today that's making her boyfriend of three years so excited.

"I don't know..." Tori replies stupidly. "What?"

His smile grew wider, but there's a bit of surprise and confusion on his face. "What? _Are you serious_? You really _do not know_?"

Tori sighs feeling annoyed that he wouldn't tell her what's so important about this particular day. "Just spit it out, Andre!"

"It's your birthday!" Andre says happily like a happy, little boy.

How can she have forgotten that today is her own birthday? She is thirty years old now and hopefully her memory isn't going to get worse with age. She can't believe that she has forgotten that she's thirty.

After that surprising announcement, Tori tries to get herself ready, dressed, and does her usual morning routines. She feels happier now that she realizes it's her birthday today despite how old she is. While Tori's eating breakfast, Andre receives the mail and put it onto the kitchen counter looking at what letters they got. Andre notices something that there is a letter for Tori. He hands it over to her.

"What is this?" Tori asks curiously staring at the envelope.

Andre shrugs. "Whatever it is, it must be for you, birthday girl."

Tori rolls her eyes at the word he called her. She opens the envelope and pulls out the card that must be for her birthday. She wonders who it could be because she already got one from her parents and Trina. She doesn't know who else would send her a birthday card and would know the day of her birthday.

Tori tears off the rest of the envelope and opens the card. She reads the front of it in its cursive printing, and when she opens it, the card reveals that it has been from Danny wishing her a happy birthday. A smile came onto her face when she remembers Danny, not only her ex-boyfriend, but one of her best friends. She's happy for him that his band is becoming successful than it has been in the past when they first met and he is engaged to a nice blonde girl named Rachel. Tori and Danny tries to be in touch with each other as much as they can.

"Who is it from?" Andre asks as he's getting breakfast for himself.

"Danny." Tori answers with the smile still plastered onto her face.

"Oh, really?" Andre asks with interest and walks over to his girlfriend to read the card over her shoulder.

Andre and Danny have surprisingly become friends over the past three years. Tori doesn't know how it happened, but they eventually made up. Andre hasn't given her any details about how they became friends, but she's glad they did so they wouldn't stop fighting all the time. All of her friends from school and Trina became friends with Danny, and even if they were friends already, they became closer. They all welcomed Danny into their group of friends. Danny and Cat are really good friends too despite what happened at Beck and Jade's wedding reception. Danny's glad that Cat moved on after what happened between them and is now engaged to Robbie. Everyone put their past behind them and they have always looked forward into the future.

"Are you ready for today?" Andre asks before he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Ready for what?" Tori asks curiously.

Andre looks at his food and his eyes widen when he heard that question. He is supposed to keep a secret that involves their friends throwing a surprise birthday party for her. She is not supposed to know, and if he accidently slips that out, Jade and Cat will hate him forever for it. Jade and Cat are the ones that mostly had the idea first for Tori's party then Mariah wants to help them.

"Just that you're turning thirty, that's all." Andre says feeling stupid.

Before Tori could answer him, she raised an eyebrow and shrugs. "I just feel like I keep getting older every day. For me, being thirty won't make a big difference."

Andre looks at her smirking. "You're not getting old every day; you're getting beautiful every day."

Tori raises her eyebrows again at him and laugh aloud. "Are you getting pick up lines from Beck again? Seriously, what is up with you today? You're acting so...weird."

"Nothing," Andre answers and makes a small smile at her. "I'm just happy that today is your birthday...you're _thirtieth birthday_. That's all."

"Okay," Tori rolls her eyes and is finished with her breakfast. She stands up from her chair and is heading upstairs. "I'm going to put some make up on then Mariah is going to come here so she could to me to the mall."

"Okay," He replies casually and she left. Suddenly, he feels his cell phone ringing in his jeans pockets. He reads the screen and sees that it is Cat so he answers it. "Hey, Cat, what's up?"

"Hi, Andre," Cat greets him and it's not surprising that she's happy because she's always in that same mood ever since Robbie proposed to her. "We're on speaker."

Andre furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "..._We're_...?"

"Cat and _I_." He understands now once he hears Jade's voice on the same line.

"Is Tori out of the room?" Cat asks him.

"Yeah, she is," Andre answers. "Why?"

"Just to talk about her surprise birthday party," Cat squeals. "Have you told her?"

"No, I did not," Andre answers honestly. "If I did, it wouldn't have been a _surprise_ for her anymore."

"Good." Cat says in relief.

"Yeah, _good_," He hears Jade's voice. "You could've screwed our plans up."

"But he didn't, Jade." Cat says defending him.

"Just make sure to keep Tori busy," Jade says. "Remember that we're coming over at 7:00."

"Yeah, I know." Andre says.

"Good." Jade responds.

"We have to go now, Andre," Cat tells him. "Bye!" Before he could even hear Jade saying a goodbye to him, Cat already hung up the phone. Andre rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the two of his friends.

Not only the day is his girlfriend's birthday, but it is also the day that he plans to propose to her. Andre has thought it over for the past couple of months when it would be the right time to propose to her and if he thinks it would be right for them that they should get married. Andre knows that Tori won't be anything like Kristen. Andre knows Tori too well and for too long. He already spoke to her parents about it days ago for their blessing so that he could propose to their daughter and they happily accepted. Andre thinks that to make his proposal be perfect, he thought it would be even more perfect if he would decide to ask her to marry him on her birthday. However, while he has that idea in mind, he's not sure if today would be the right and perfect day.

Andre grabs his cell phone and dials Beck's cell number. After two rings, he hears his best friend's voice. "Hey, Andre. You called at the right time because I'm bored since Jade is somewhere with Cat and I'm here with Gage who is finally taking his nap. Now, I finally have someone to talk to."

Andre smiles when Beck mentions his and Jade's two year old son and how fatherhood is treating him. "I just called so I could ask you something...like for your advice, opinion, whatever."

"Yeah, sure," Beck answers casually. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about proposing to Tori-"

"Well it's about time!" Beck exclaims.

Andre rolls his eyes Beck's reaction and continues. "Today on her birthday."

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea," Beck says. "It took you long enough."

"We have only been dating for three years," Andre says ignoring his friend's last sentence. "I thought it would've been too soon-"

"Three years? I thought you guys have been dating longer than that. What about Hollywood Arts? You guys have been dating back then."

"Tori and I dating at Hollywood Arts doesn't count. That was twelve years ago," Andre sighs not wanting to fight over it. So, he mentions. "I already brought a ring."

"Cool," Beck says. "I guess that you've already asked her parents' permission?"

"Yep and they said yes, now I only need Tori to say yes, too."

"Well, congratulations to you, man, for this."

"Just don't tell _anyone_ about this so Tori wouldn't find out." Andre begs him.

"Of course I wouldn't." Beck promises which brings relief to Andre.

"Thanks," His eyes flickers to the stairs when he hears Tori's footsteps are coming down the stairs. "I have to go. See you tonight."

"Bye." Beck says before he hangs up on Andre.

* * *

Andre and Tori approaches to the front of their house hand in hand. They went to a restaurant for Tori's birthday dinner and now they've returned for the party that Tori is still unaware about. She looks around and notices that there are a lot of cars parked in front of her house, but that is not the only thing that makes her curious, she's also curious and confused about her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"Why are there a lot of cars parked-" Tori began her question, but is interrupted by Andre.

"How did you like the restaurant?" Andre asks her randomly which got her more confused. "I thought the lobster was good-"

"Andre, you didn't answer my question," Tori interrupts him and they're close to the door of their house. "What is wrong with you lately?"

Andre looks at her with a smile on his face and says. "Okay, Tori. You're about to find your answer."

He opens the door to their house and flicks the light on. When he did, all of their friends jump up from different places behind the furniture and in the rooms and yells. "Surprise!" It definetly was a surprise that Tori did not expect to happen.

Tori turns to her boyfriend. "You _knew_?" She playfully, but roughly, punches him onto his shoulder.

Andre makes full smile at her. "Are you surprised?"

"Yeah!" Tori answers him before she could hug her friends that came to the party. "_This_ is why you have been acting so weird!" Andre just merely laughs at her statement and wraps his arms around her for a hug.

Everyone is enjoying themselves at the party that Jade and Cat threw for Tori. She is happily talking to her friends near the punch bowl and having a good time. Everyone's having a good time and is eating the snacks and the drinks that were provided. Tori has already eaten the cake and opened her presents. The party is still full in swing and there hasn't been a person that left.

Andre looks at his girlfriend who is enjoying her time and seems to be having a lot of fun hanging out with her friends.

"You think I should do it now?" He asks as he's standing next to Beck, but his eyes are looking at Tori.

"Yes, now," Beck answers. "You guys waited long enough."

"What?" Robbie asks clueless. "What is Andre going to do?"

Beck just shakes his head and replies. "You'll see."

"Hey," Andre announces trying to get everybody's attention. "Hey, can I have everyone's attention for a moment, please?" Everyone turn their heads to look at Andre while the music has been turned off. "Thank you. First of all, I would like to say happy birthday to Tori," Everyone applauds and at that note. "And I would also like to say _something else_ to her," He motions his hand at Tori to signal her to come over where he is standing. She stands in front of Andre looking at him expectantly, and then, her mouth went open and she quickly covers it with her hands as her eyes widen at the sight of Andre kneeling down on his right knee. He pulls out a small and little black box and opens it revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Beck and Jade smiles wide for them while Cat is giggling happy next to Robbie who is in shock, but he is also happy for their friends. All of them knew what is going to come next. Neither of them had an idea about what Andre's going to do. The only person that knew about it was Beck.

"Victoria Vega," Andre began his proposal. "Will you marry me?"

There were a lot of "oooh's" and "awww's" coming from the people that are witnessing it. Tori furiously blinks the tears from her eyes when she heard that question. They have been dating for three years and neither of them talked about marriage, but Tori knows that they're going to be fine in the end. Just like how they pulled through together about what happened with Olivia. Tori is ecstatic at the thought that she and Andre will eventually become a family.

"Yes!" Tori answers happily.

Andre stands up on his feet and feels the sweet taste of her lips onto his as she has her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He puts his free hand onto her waist while he carelessly drops the box that has the ring onto the floor so he could use his other hand to put on her waist pulling her closer to her him. He holds her tightly against his body, not so strong to hurt her, but so that he will never lose her again. The sounds of the cheering and the applauding weren't being heard from their ears. Both of them are satisfied that they'll be together forever in their own perfect bliss.

**The End**


	34. Alternate Ending

It is 8:00 at night and Andre still couldn't believe that him and Kristen are over. Andre thought he would be married to Kristen and they would live happily ever after. He doesn't know what to do now that there's not going to be a wedding that needs preparing.

After finished with making dinner, he sits down on the chair about to it alone by himself. When his hand grabs the fork, he sighs when he hears someone ringing the doorbell.

He unwillingly gets up grumbling. "I'm coming…"

Andre approaches to the door and opens it surprised at who is visiting him.

"Tori…?"

"Just _please_ let me in, Andre." Tori begs him.

Andre stares at her for a couple of minutes not knowing if she's crying or is it because of the rain that is sliding down her cheeks. He brings Tori into his home nonetheless.

She looks like a wreck with her hair matted because of the pouring rain, her make-up is ruined, her mascara is running down her cheeks, and her clothes are completely drenched.

The two were sitting in the family room on the couch together. Tori's glass is filled with hot warm tea that's untouched and there's a blanket wrapped around her. She has her head hanging down and Andre is looking at her with concern.

"Are you hungry?" Andre asks softly to her.

Tori shakes her head. "No...I'm not hungry..." She mutters, but Andre could be able to hear her.

Andre has no idea how long Tori has traveled to get to his house. He's surprised that she's not hungry or asking him for anything. He knows that Tori's not demanding like Trina is, but he thought that she would want something.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want anything?" Andre asks.

"I'm fine, Andre," Tori tells him and she tries not to snap at him. She is still a little angry of what happened with her and Danny. She doesn't want to let her anger out on him when all he did is being nice and helpful to her. Tori looks up at Andre for the first time and apologize to him even though he didn't look offended. "I'm sorry..."

"It's cool," He shrugs. Tori makes a small smile at him remembering one of the reasons why she loves him. He's like a complete opposite of Danny. "So...um..." Andre starts to ask his question carefully so he wouldn't offend her. "Not that I don't mind having company, but _why_ are you here?"

Tori knows that question would be somehow brought up by him. "Danny and I had an...argument." She wants it to keep it vague. She doesn't want Andre to know every single detail.

"Oh," Andre nods his head in understanding. He wants to know what their argument was about, but he also knows that it's none of his business. He continues to look at Tori and thinks that she must not be comfortable wearing wet clothing so he suggests. "Do you want to take a shower? It might help you to cool off."

After thinking about Andre's idea, she answers while standing up. "Yes. A shower would be good."

Andre stands up as well and he walks upstairs heading to the bathroom and Tori follows him from behind. While Tori's following him to the bathroom, she looks around in amazement at how she loves being inside Andre's house.

"Your house looks _beautiful_, Andre." Tori compliments to him as they reach their destination.

"Thank you," Andre smiles at her and shows her the room they have looked for. "This is the bathroom. Towels are already in there. I could wash your clothing after you're done."

"Thank you," Tori smiles stepping into the bathroom and turn around to face him. "That would be great," Andre smiles and turns away about to go back downstairs. Before he could leave, Tori says. "Andre, wait," He turns around looking at her expectantly. "When I said, 'thank you,' I really meant it. _Thank you_...for everything."

Andre smiles wider. "No problem, Tori." He walks away and Tori watches him go as she closes the door in front of her.

After Tori is done bathing in the shower, she steps out grabbing the towel that's on the bathroom countertop. Right at the time she's wrapping the towel that's almost covering her body, she looks up hearing the door opening and it is Andre. She gasps and quickly wraps her body covering all of herself as Andre turns his head away.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Andre stutters his apology. For as long as Tori have known him, it's only rare for him to stutter. "I just thought that y-you w-w-were," His hand is onto the doorknob ready to close it. "Sorry." He closes the door leaving Tori a little embarrassed, but also, very confused.

Tori doesn't know why Andre acted like that. He has seen her naked before, so why should he get all nervous and won't look at her? Tori is frustrated that she doesn't understand Andre's behavior.

When she's done changing back into the clothes that Andre washed, she walks out of the room and back downstairs to see Andre who's sitting on the couch. Tori looks at him and sighs about what just happened earlier. She walks towards him and sits next to him.

"Why did you have to act like that?" Tori asks confusedly.

Andre looks at her being confused as well. "Act like what?"

Tori can't believe that he doesn't know what she's talking. She sighs. "You ran away when you saw me..._you know_." Tori says can't be able to say the word aloud, but Andre knows what she means.

"It has been _ten years_ since I last saw you, Tori," Andre answers. "Things have _changed_ between us."

"I wished things didn't changed," Tori mumbled, but Andre could still hear her perfectly. She looks at his dark brown eyes, the same dark brown eyes Olivia inherited and asks him seriously. "Do you know _why_ we broke up?"

"You said that you wanted to meet new people," Andre says as he painfully remembers when Tori dumped him. "But, the real reason why is that you were pregnant."

"If I would've you told that I was pregnant, would you still want to date me?" Tori asks him in that same serious tone.

Andre thinks about that question for a second. Of course he would want to. If she would've told him back then, things would be way different from they are now. "Yes, I would."

"_Would_ you...marry me?" Tori asks and Andre eyes widen not sure if it was another question or a proposal.

"_Marry_ you?" Andre asks surprised.

"Because I was pregnant." Tori says realizing why Andre's so surprised.

Andre remembers that when they were dating for ten months, they were already starting to talk about marriage and their future. He remembers saying that he would marry her after they graduated from Julliard. He wouldn't marry her just because she was going to have his child, he would marry her because he loves her. He looks at Tori, his eyes connecting with hers and his heart knows and telling him he still loves her.

"I would and not just because you were having our daughter," Andre answers honestly. "I would marry you because I love you for _you_."

"Do you _still_ love me?" Tori asks. "Right now?"

"Yes. I still love you."

When those five words escape from Andre's mouth, Tori plant her lips onto his. Andre is no way hesitant to kiss her back. He is surprised that she's the first one to initiate that move. Andre knows she's not the one to take in charge when it comes to things like this - he is. She's being the dominant one and in control. She's gently pushing him back onto the couch. Her kisses are making him breathless. And now, she's leaving butterfly kisses onto his neck as one of her hands is slowly sliding beneath his t-shirt rubbing his six-pack. Andre's enjoying this very much, but can't help think there's something wrong with her. They're moving things too fast. He wants to know what Tori and Danny fought about. When Andre is about to question her, she kisses him fully onto the lips and he immediately forgotten his question.

Andre's hands is perfectly in place to hold Tori's curvy waist to make her steady as she's on top of him. He lets a groan escape from his mouth when he feels Tori's body pressing onto his and one of her hands leaves the spot of her abs and slowly snakes its way up to his hair. Andre tries to change their position so he could have his body be on top of hers. Their lips were still on each other's while Andre is trying to change their position, but it failed as they fallen onto the floor with a soft thump. He stops themselves and looks up at her as she's looking down at him. Then, they both broke into chuckles.

"Ummm..." Tori starts out stupidly. "What did we just do?"

"Fallen off the couch while making out." Andre answers.

"We _made out_?" Tori asks in shock.

"Yeah..." Andre says and is in shock too. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not that they didn't go any further. He's a little startled by what made them suddenly stop. "Yes, we did."

Tori smiles at him and then quickly gets up. "This might be uncomfortable for you."

Andre stops her by grabbing her wrist. "Actually, it's not."

Their eyes are locking with each other's as they're smiling again. Both of them are acting like lovesick teenagers again.

Their perfect moment is ruined when Tori's cell phone goes off. She sighs and gets off of Andre. She makes another frustrated sigh when she sees it's Danny. _He probably wants me to come back_, Tori thought. She does want to come back only for Olivia. The only reason she went over to Andre's is to let off steam and that's the only house of her friends where to go. She doesn't know where Cat or Robbie lives and she doesn't want to go to Beck and Jade's afraid that she would interrupt whatever they could possibly be doing.

Tori did not waste her breath to greet Danny; instead she is straightforward with him. "Look, Danny, I know that you're upset with me because of the fight and that I ran away, but I only did that because I want time to be by myself."

"Where are you?" Danny asks.

Tori is hesitant to answer the question. "...I'm at Andre's."

She could imagine him rolling his eyes. She immediately feeling stupid for letting those words slip out of her mouth. "You're at Andre's when you want to be by yourself?" Danny asks and he sounds like he was chuckling a little bit at that. She bit her bottom lip. "If you want to be by yourself you can just say so instead of throwing a fit acting like a drama queen."

Tori got defensive. "I didn't throw a fit. I was angry with you what we talked about," She sighs not wanting to lose her temper with him again. "Why did you call me?"

"Olivia woke up from a nightmare and she wants you," Danny answers. "Unless if you're too busy humping Andre I don't know how I can tell that to her."

"I'm not-" She starts out frustrated and sighs again when she realizes Andre is next to her. "Tell her I'll be there."

"I will." He hungs up on her without saying a goodbye.

"Everything okay?" Andre asks with concern.

"Yeah," She answers and they got up. "Olivia needs me."

"She's beautiful." Andre compliments smiling.

Tori smiles thinking about her and says warmly. "I know."

He looks at her serioiusly and tells her. "I really do want to get to know her, Tori. I want to know my daughter."

Tori understands that and is happy that he does love Olivia and wants to know more about her. "You should get to know her. You will. How about you drop by at my place and the two of you can have a father and daughter day." She smiles at the thought.

Andre smiles too. "I like the sound of that. Where do you live?"

After Tori gave him the directions she adds. "You can come during the afternoon. She was really happy to see you at the reception and I know she'll be thrilled to see you tomorrow."

"I will definetly be there," Andre smiles and looks confused for a moment. "Did you drove here or did you walk?"

"I walked," She answers sheepishly. "Could you take me back to the hotel?"

"Sure." Andre replies and they walk out to his car driving her to her place.

He parked the car, and before she got out, they look at each other. What happened before Danny called was still in their minds that they never forgot and they would always remember their moment. When their eyes connected, Tori couldn't help, but to attack her lips with his. After making out for the past thirty minutes, Tori's the one to stop it and Andre looks disappointed.

"Don't look sad. Maybe someday we can finish what we started at your house." She says the last sentence suggestively.

Andre approves the idea and corrects her playfully. "It's more like what _you_ started at my house."

Tori roll her eyes acting in a playful manner as well. "Whatever, Andre. You can't deny that you liked it." She smirks triumphantly knowing she has him.

"That's true," He smiles and it went away when it got replaced by a serious expression. "Will you be my girlfriend...again?"

Tori smiles wider. "I would love to be your girlfriend again," They kissed each other tenderly.

"Goodnight, Andre."

"Goodnight, Tori." He says and watches her leaving.

When Tori walks into her hotel room, she closes the door behind her staring annoyed at Danny who's watching TV.

At the sound of the door being closed, Danny looks at her and said. "Olivia couldn't go back to sleep. She wants to see you."

"Okay," Tori says and goes to her daughter's room. She softly opens the door and peeks inside. Olivia smiles when she sees her mother walking in. Tori kneels down aside of her and she's running her hands through her daughter's hair. "I heard you had a bad dream?" Olivia slowly nodded and her eyes looks afraid. "Do you want to talk about it?"

After talking about her dream and Tori making her feel better, Olivia finally went back to sleep. When she walked out, Danny is getting a drink of water.

"Is she okay?" He ask when he turned off the faucet and took a sip.

"Yeah, she's fine now," Tori answers and they sat on the couch together. "Andre and I wasn't doing what you thought we were doing, but it's just that-"

"One thing led to another?" He figured looking at her as well.

"Uh..." She's remembering what made her and Andre stop from making out. "Yeah. Kinda. We're dating now."

"That's not surprising..." He grumbles staring back at the TV screen.

Tori knows he's not going to take it well. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other, Danny..." She began.

"And who's fault was that?" He ask rudely and suddenly feels guilty for saying that because of her hurt expression. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. It is. Still, we didn't see each other for a long time. I'm here now and making things better for us. Andre, Olivia, and I are a family. Nothing can change that."

"Are you going to make it official?" He ask curiously. "You know...are you going to marry him?"

When Tori dated Andre when they were teenagers, she had fantasies of marrying him. She never thought about marrying Andre when she decided she does want to go to Beck and Jade's wedding. She never thought she would give birth to their child, either. It's one of the many funny things about life that it gives you surprising and unexpected events. However, she would like to marry Andre because she loves him. Not because to make them an official couple or a family.

"I want to marry Andre," Tori answers smiling dreamily. Unlike her sister and Jade, she never got to have her own wedding. "But..." She frowns. "Maybe it's too soon since we're just starting to date again. We're restarting fresh."

"How long are you guys going to wait?" Danny ask. Tori is surprised that he suddenly cares. She thought he would be angry with her answer. "We can't stay inside this hotel forever. Your family would want to know what you've been up to and what's going on with Olivia," He looks like he's hiding pain when he says the next few words. "You should be with Andre, but you can't ignore others."

"I know," Tori understands. "I'm still working on that," Then, she adds in a scared voice. "I'm afraid of what my parents will think of Andre when they'll get to see him. I haven't told them who's the father of Olivia."

"It'll be okay," He comforted her. "What harm can they do? It's not like we're kids. We're adults now so you can't be grounded."

She smiles and says with sarcasm. "Thanks for the reminder, Danny," She got serious. "I need to tell them. We can get out of here tomorrow. Andre and Olivia are going to spend some together."

"Where will that leave you and me?" Danny ask confused.

Tori beams at him. "We can hang out together."

"Are you sure?" He sounds nervous. "Will Andre like that after...what I did to him? Does he hate me?"

"I don't know," She shrugs. "I never asked him. You should apologize. Maybe you two can be friends," She really liked the thought of that. "I don't want you two to hate each other forever."

Danny sighs. "Okay. I'll apologize to Andre." Tori's happy again and he'll only do so she can be that way, but also, he knows that he's been a jerk to the father of her child.

"Good." She says with approval.

The next day in the afternoon, Andre came just like he said he would. He knocked on the door and expected Tori to answer it, but it was Danny. He was startled a bit at the sight of him and hesitantly walked further inside the room while Danny closes the door.

"Tori and Olivia are here?" Andre asks not meeting his gaze.

Danny's looking at him and answers. "Yeah. They're getting ready," He sighs and knowing he'll have to do it sometime. "Andre..." The other man turn around and looked at him. "I'm sorry that I punched you in the face at the reception. I know it was a stupid thing to do. I was jealous. Tori and I dated a long time ago and I guess those feelings came back when I saw her again. I couldn't help it that what I felt for Tori got the best of me. I know, she doesn't want me..."

Andre feels like he's the bad guy now for hurting his feelings. "Danny-"

"I know she wants you. She doesn't just want to be your boyfriend. She wants to be your _husband_." The last sentence made Andre be in shock.

He tried to get over that shock when Tori and their daughter enter the living room. Both of the girls were completely unaware of what the two men were talking about.

"Hi, Andre!" Tori greets him happily and gives him a quick kiss on his lips. She looks down at her ten-year old daughter. "Remember him?" She mentions her boyfriend to her. "This is your father."

"I know," Olivia smiles at him and introduces herself. "I'm Olivia!"

Andre smiles feeling a swell in his heart because he's going to spend a day with his daughter for the first time. "I know."

"The two of you are going to hang out with each other." Tori tells her.

Olivia beams with excitement. "Really?"

Toir's thankful that she's happy. "Yep. Andre is your _father_, Olivia, so listen to him like you do to me."

Olivia sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes, Mother."

Andre chuckles and even Dany snickers at that out of amusement. Tori's not pleased that they did, but didn't say anything.

She looks at the father and daughter smiling. "I hope you guys have fun."

"We will," Andre assures her. "You guys can meet at my place at 3:00."

"Sounds great. I want to pack my things so we can leave, but we can talk about that when you're backk."

"Okay." andre says. He and Olivia gives them their goodbyes and leaves.

"What'll we do when we go to Andre's?" Danny asks.

Tori quickly thinks of a plan. "Olivia and I can stay there. You can leave when you want."

"Looks like my job is done." He doesn't sound hurt or disappointed, but she feels bad.

"Sorry that it's making you feel awkward," Tori apologizes. "I never thought this was going to happen."

"Don't apologize. You and Andre deserve each other."

Tori smiles at him for being understanding. "Thank you, Danny."

Around 2:30 in the afternoon, Andre and Olivia were sitting at the table eating their icecream. Olivia has strawberry and her father has cookies n' cream.

When Olivia is about to eat her cone, she asks. "How come you weren't with me and Mom before? I asked her that, but she says it's _complicated_." She rolls her eyes at the last word.

"It _is_ complicated. When you're older, we'll might tell you." He smirks.

She groans. "I hate that. Why can't you or Mom tell me?"

"You're too young to understand what we did. We were eighteen when we had you and going to graduate. Your mother didn't go to college like me and our friends. I'll give you that much."

With that little piece of information that her mother never told her, she's surprised at what she did for her. "She gave everything up...for me?" She asks sofly.

Andre nods. "I never knew you existed," He smiles to lighten the mood. "But, I do now."

"I'm happy that you're part of my life." Olivia smiles too.

When it was 3:00, Andre and his daughter were already at the house. Tori and Danny arrived ten minutes late.

"Hey," Tori greets her boyfriend and daughter. "How was your day?"

Andre and Olivia tells the story to them. As they were speaking, Danny feels out of place like he shouldn't belong there. It's as if he's being the odd one out of the family moment. He didn't want to be feeling this way, to feel awkward. He told Tori he's not jealous which is a lie supposedly. It's not her fault or even Andre's. Tori never thought she would get back together with Andre and he probably never thought he was going to see her again. Hell, he was going to marry Kristen! Danny's glad that they came just in time to fix everything. If they came when Andre was already married to Kristen...well...he doesn't want to think about that.

When they were done talking about their day, the men went to get out Tori and Olivia's suit cases and put them in Andre's trunk while the girls stayed inside watching television.

Danny returns to the living room Andre and said. "Now, that's settled, I'm going to leave."

Tori stands up from the couch approaching to him. "Thank you so much for being here, Danny. It means a lot to me." She hugs him and Olivia says her goodbye as well.

Danny looks at Andre. "I'm sorry again about what happened. I hope we can be friends." He take his hand out for him to shake.

They did. "We are, man. Don't worry about it so much. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Danny smiles. "I'll try," He sees Tori standing at her boyfriend's side and next to her is their daughter. Tori and Andre are back together. Andre and Olivia are experiencing a father and daughter relationship. The Harris family is complete. He shouldn't interfere by being an ex lover of Tori's anymore just being a good friend of hers. "See you guys later."

"Give us calls," Tori says friendly. "You can visit us any time."

His smile went wider. "I'll definitely will." He left, and a few seconds later, they can hear his car running and he's driving home.

"He really is a great guy, Andre." Tori says honestly looking at him and Olivia resumes to watch TV.

"I know," He looks at her. "I can tell how you look at him. Do you want anything to eat before we go?"

"No. We can eat at my parent's place.

Andre's eyes widen in horror. He expected to drop Tori and Olivia at her house, but her parents got him off guard. "You never told your parents that I'm Olivia's father, did you?" His voice sounds nervous.

"No, but it'll be okay," She says assuringly. "We can tell them together. I never told my parents it was you because I was scared what they could do to you. No one in my family knew I was pregnant at that time except Trina. As for friends, Beck and Jade knew."

Andre's a little annoyed and angry. He suddenly remembers the many phone calls he given Tori and got one from Jade that did get him confused. He never thought of that Tori could be pregnant back then. He had no idea that Jade and Beck knew and they haven't told him in years. "Beck and Jade knew and they never told me?" After getting that out of system, he instantly calmed down. Whatever is done is done and he can't keep freaking out about what happened in the past. "I knew something was up with you. Maybe Jade wanted me to find out on my own...I was so stupid-"

"You're not stupid, Andre," Tori interrupts. "You just didn't know. I think it's about time my parents know who is Olivia's father."

Andre agrees even though he's terrified to see them again. "Yeah. They should."

At 4:30, they left going to Tori's parent's house. On the way, Tori called Trina to let her in and she wants to be there for that conversation, but Tori made her take Olivia somewhere so they can have a private conversation without her. Trina said that she would do that, but is disappointed that she wouldn't see the big explosion from their parents. Tori believes it's not going to be that bad like Trina is making it out to be or hoping. They're adults now and her parents can't do anything to her like ground her. They should handle the conversation like behaved adults. Tori's hoping that would happen because she's scared as well even though she won't admit it for Andre's sake since he's still freaking out.

When they arrived at her parent's house, Tori sees Trina's car parked in the driveway. They got out and once they entered the house, Olivia gets greeted by her grandparents and aunt and so did Tori. When they look at Andre, they're surprised that he's with them.

"Who are you?" Her father, David, asks him.

"Dad, don't you remember? He's Andre Harris. My boyfriend."

"I thought you broke up with him." Holly says confused.

"I did, but when I saw him at the wedding, we got closer and fix everything. So we're going out again." Tori explains.

Trina is beaming with happiness. "You guys are dating again? That's so great!"

After getting over her excitement, Trina's persuading to Olivia that they should go to the mall and have fun like shopping. Olivia didn't want to at first, but caved in. When they left, Tori knows it's the perfect time to tell them. She and Andre were sitting on the couch and her parents were sitting on chairs.

"There's something you should know-"

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" David asks curiously.

"No," Tori answers with a slight chuckle and was thankful that she's not. "I know who Olivia's father is."

Holly got more confused. "I thought you didn't know..."

"I know..." She breathed in and out. It's rare for her to lie and she hates to do it because she's hurting her parents. "I lied. I only did it to protect him. It's Andre. He is Olivia's father."

She half expects them to be calm and rational about this, but that didn't happen. Her mother is the only one acting that way and her father is angry.

He instantly stood up glaring at Andre. "_You're_ the one that got Tori knocked up?"

Andre can't say anything out of fear and Tori knows it. She defends him. "Dad, stop. Seriously. It's too late to act like this now. I thought you and Mom deserve to know. I didn't want to keep this a secret for any longer. You won't hurt Andre because your granddaughter needs him."

David understands and he controlled himself slowly sitting down onto his chair. "You're right about how we would react. No wonder you made Olivia be with Trina. I'm not happy with what either of you did," He looks at Andre and his daughter. "It was a reckess decision. I don't think I'll ever will be. If you hurt her or my granddaughter, I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Andre says.

"I'm happy that you finally told us now, Tori," Holly says. "Thank you."

Tori smiles at her. "I'm glad to get that off my chest. I've been wating to tell you. Now, that we're together, it was easy for me."

"What is the living arrangement going to be like?" David asks curiously.

After discussing what they're going to do with their relationship for the future, they ordered pizza to eat. Tori texts Trina that they're safe to come back. Tori's more than happy and relieved her parents were understanding that Andre is Olivia's father and what they're going to do for the rest of their lives.

Everything is going great and Tori's life is perfect again.

A year later, Tori always believes that her life is perfect now that Andre is back into her life and so are their friends, but there was something missing. Andre hasn't popped the question to her, but she feels like he will eventually. She thinks it'll be today.

Olivia is acting strangely and Tori wants to know why, but she wouldn't tell her. For half of the day, she has been spending it with Andre and Olivia was either with Trina or one of their friends. It's like he was distracting her to not make her want to back to their house.

Andre bought a house for the two of them, but it has two guest rooms. Tori is starting to sing again and making a career out of it thanks to her boyfriend. Olivia is twelve and Tori couldn't believe it she's that old would be thirteen in the next year.

When Tori and Andre were done enjoying their day being together for a year, they went home and that's when she knew something was going to happen. A lot of cars were parked and Tori knows that he's going to do it. They went inside the house and got greeted by all of their friends and their daughter. It's her birthday.

After everyone got calmed down, that's when Andre finally did it. He proposed to her. Tons of many emotions were inside of Tori that she can't control and let the tears come freely down her face. She accepts and she can't be any happier.

Her life is officially perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think the ending is lame, but I didn't want to rewrite the rest of Chapter 33 so I summarized it. If anyone reviewed when they're logged in, you can review anonymously cause I don't think they let you review twice in the same chapter when you have an account. If any of you want a sequel, I still don't have any ideas for one so there's going to be no sequel, unfortunately. Maybe there will be one if someone has an idea. Just to let you know, I'm going to edit all the chapters including this one. I hope you like this alternate ending! :)


End file.
